Brotherly Love
by lovelyxznv31
Summary: What happens when you find yourself in love with your own sibling? TxG story!
1. Bolton&Montez

**A/N -** I don't own HSM at all, only the story. Enjoy your reading, and tell me what you guys think about the story so far! ;0)

**  
Chapter 01****; **

**Bolton&Montez**

When Jack Bolton met Marina Montez he had been divorced for three years. Laise Bolton kept complaining about how her life with Jack was boring during the few years they stayed together, so one day, when he woke up and didn't find her at home, he knew she had been gone for good. Surprisingly, he didn't get mad at her for living him, Jack knew she was unhappy. The only thing that made his heart ache and his blood bubble with anger was the fact that she left him alone to tell their 2 year old son where his mommy had gone.

Jack was never a sensitive guy, and didn't know how to take care of a toddler the proper way, he played and coached basketball, he'd fix cars and build things, but for sure he had no idea on how to change diapers, prepare baby food or take care of a baby when he was sick. That was the worst part of being alone. Troy was just a really small baby and depended on him all the time. Jack did what he could to take care of Troy alone, but after a few months, he knew he was failing badly on his work. Troy didn't want to eat his food and kept crying all the time asking for his mom. That would make Jack's heart fall into pieces.

So one day, supported by his best friend Al, he decided to "announce himself" on the local newspaper in order to find a wife. Ironic or what, after tons of desperate women seeking for a husband, Jack met Marina, and destiny did his work, she wasn't only beautiful, but nice and really polite too. Marina Montez was a single mom of a one year old baby girl, called Gabriella. Jack fell in love with Marina and her daughter as soon as his eyes met them. And, thankfully, Troy and Marina became inseparable, what made Jack's heart really relieved.

Bolton and Montez dated for about fours months before they knew they wanted to be together forever. Jack proposed on news year's eve, and two weeks later, they got married and moved in together.

Jack sat on the couch, with a chubby baby on his arms. Marina sat beside him and put Troy on her lap, stroking his blond hair.

"Troy, that's your new baby sister" Jack told him, showing Gabriella.

Troy looked up to Marina and she smiled sympathetic, "I don't think he understands that, honey" Marina told Jack.

He smiled, "I don't think so too Nina"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's bunny and she started crying.

"No, Troy, it's hers" Jack got the bunny back and gave it to Gabriella. This time, Troy started crying.

"Oh my God" he shook his head. "Let's just let them work this out, honey"

They both placed the babies on the floor and left to the kitchen, to prepare breakfast. Gabriella crawled her way to Troy and sat beside him, handing him the bunny so he could stop crying.

"Booboo" she told him, smiling.

Troy grabbed the bunny and started playing with it. Gabriella ate her hand and started to drool.

Troy laughed, "you dwooling"

Marina sat on the floor beside them, cleaning her daughter's drool,

She smiled, "She's little; you used to drool too, sweetie"

Troy stood up and jumped, "I'm big"

Marina laughed, "Yes you are, you're a big boy"

Gabriella looked at Troy and stood up too, holding on Marina's shoulder to gain balance.

"Oh, you wanna walk too, sweetie?" Marina asked her and the baby just giggled. Troy walked to her and held Gabriella's little hand on his.

"I help walk" he told Gabby and she started to take slow steps with him.

"Oh my god," Marina whispered to herself. "Jack, come here" she called her husband and he ran to the living room.

"What's going…" he stopped when he saw Troy helping Gabriella to walk. He sat right beside his wife and held her hand, smiling. "I think they'll do well, honey" she told him and he nodded.

Gabriella lost her balance and fell on the floor, sitten. Troy laughed and ran to Marina's arm.

"Gabela fall"

Jack laughed, "Call her Ella, Troy"

Troy nodded, with a concerned look "Ella fall"

He ran to his little sister and handed her the bunny back.

"Booboo" she clapped her hands happy. Troy gave Gabriella a wet kiss on her eyes and the baby almost lost her balance again and fell behind.

"Easy on her, boy" Jack told him softly. Gabriella giggled again and kissed Troy too.

Troy sat down on the floor, playing with a few toys.

The baby looked at him, now facing the big brother, "Booboo"

Marina laughed, "Oh, Troy is your booboo?"

Gabriella rubbed her tired eyes, yawning, "Booboo"

She crawled till she got into Troy's side, laying down her little head on the toddler's right leg. Troy giggled and looked at Marina who gave him a sympathetic look.

"I think she likes him, Nina" Jack told her, earning a sweet smile from Marina, "Me too"

; Later that day

"Hey Troy, did you take a nice nap?" Marina asked the toddler who was rubbing his sleepy eyes. Troy looked around and without any reason got scared and started to whine.

"Oh, what's the problem, sweetie?" Marina grabbed him in her arms and kissed his hair.

"Mama gone" Troy cried and hid his face on Marina's chest. "Oh dear, it's okay, I'm your mama now"

She rubbed his back slowly, comforting him. "Are you hungry?"

Troy nodded, quietly, "Okay, so let's have a snack and then we can play with bubbles with Gabriella, what you think?"

Troy smiled, "Ella"

Marina took him downstairs and placed him on the floor beside Gabriella. The little baby was playing with her favorite 'booboo' and giggled when Troy sat beside her.

"Twoy, Twoy" she said in a high voice. Troy toddled to his teddy bear that was on the sofa and got it, caressing its ears slowly, still more sleepy than awake. Marina gave both of the babies a cookie and orange juice and they ate in silence,

When they finished, Marina took them outside and started blowing bubbles in the garden. Troy ran and jumped up and down trying to get the bubbles why Gabriella almost danced while sitten to get the bubbles. Troy finally got a bubble in his hand and sat on Gabriella's side showing it to her.

"See Ella" he told her and Gabriella tried to get the bubble from his hand, making it blow up. Troy looked at her with sad eyes,

He started to cry, "You kill it" and ran to Marina's arms, "Mama, Ella kills the bubble"

"Oh baby, it's okay, mama will make another one for you" she kissed his forehead and smiled sympathetic.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was still trying to get her own bubble, when she got it she started giggling,

"Twoy, Twoy" she called him,

Troy walked to her and bent down in front of her, staring at the bubble.

"Twoy" she handed him the bubble and he gave her a wet kiss on t he cheek, "Tank you Ella"

Marina smiled at the scene, they looked so cute together.

; One year later

"Twoy no go" Gabriella wined hugging her brother. "Twoy no go" she repeated looking to her mom.

"Sorry, baby, Troy needs to go to school, he'll be back later"

Gabriella pouted rubbing her eyes, "Twoy no go"

"I'll be back Ella" Troy told her while he got his backpack. Gabriella cried even more and Marina got her in her arms, trying to control the toddler.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, stepping in the living room.

Marina smiled, "She's just upset Troy is going to school"

Jack kissed Gabby's forehead, "Don't worry Gabsy, Troy will be back later to play with you"

Gabriella pouted again, "Twoy now" and hid her face on Marina's neck.

Marina kissed Gabriella's head, "Go ahead, Jack, take Troy to school or he'll get late"

Jack nodded, gave his wife a kiss and gently pushed Troy outside the door, "Let's go, boy"

He placed his son on the backseat of the car and got in too.

"Why can't Ella come to school with me?" Troy asked while Jack started the car.

"She's too little, Troy, next year she can go to school with you"

Troy nodded, "I'll take care of her in school"

Jack smiled and looked back for a second, "Yes you will, son"

Later that day, when Troy came back on the school bus, Gabriella was taking a nap. Marina kissed the little boy's head and got his backpack, "How was your first day in school?"

"Cool, I have a new friend, his name is Chad" Troy told, all excited.

"That's good, baby", she smiled.

Troy sat on the couch, swinging his legs, "Where's Ella, mama?"

"She's taking a nap, wanna wake her up?"

Troy jumped out of the couch with a huge grin on his face and ran to Gabriella's room. He found her sleeping in her little bed holding her bunny closer to her body. Troy quietly laid on her side and stroked her hair, Gabriella moaned softly in her sleep and held her bunny tighter.

"Ellaaa," he called her, "Ella, wake up"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, rubbing off the sleep from them. When she saw Troy she gave him a huge smile.

"Twoy back" she sat on her bed, letting go of her bunny and hugging Troy strongly. Troy laughed and hugged her back.

"I brought you a cookie from school" he said, while Gabriella jumped on her bed excited, "Its chocolate and vanilla, its yummy Ella"

Gabriella clapped her hands, "Where cookie Twoy?"

"My lunchbox," he replied.

Gabriella ran away from the room and Troy followed her, in the same hurry.

"No, Ella" he yelled at her when she got to the stairs. Gabriella got scared, quickly stopped running and looked back.

"Twoy no scream" she told him, angry.

He walked to her and grabbed her hand in his, "Mama told you can't go downstairs alone Ella"

The toddler looked down, "I sowry"

Troy nodded in agreement.

They both called Marina and she went upstairs to grab Gabriella and take her downstairs. By this time, Troy already knew how to go up and down stairs alone. Actually, he was pretty agile for his age and was getting taller everyday. Troy looked like a 5 year old child, not a 3 ½. Jack used to play with him everyday and when he started growing up a little bit, he gave him a basketball. He told Troy he would learn how to play it since he was little, this way, when he got older, he would play like a professional. Troy didn't understand at all what his father was telling him, but he loved playing with him basketball, and Troy wasn't so bad to a 3 ½ years old boy. Troy was fast and didn't get tired easily, and Jack used to tell Nina that he had qualities of a future winner.

When they got to the kitchen, Troy gave Gabriella his cookie and she gave him a wet kiss on the cheek and a hug as thanks.

"I love you" she told him and he smiled, "Yummy cookie Twoy"

Marina tapped gently Troy's top of head, "It was really nice of you bringing her a cookie, sweetie. I'm proud of you; you're such a nice boy"

Troy looked up, smiling to Marina, "I love Ella," he hugged the toddler while she chewed her cookie, clumsy.

Marina laughed, "Gabby loves you too, Troy"

"More than booboo?" he asked, hopeful.

Marina nodded, "I'm sure of that"

Troy grinned proud of himself too, "I'll bring her more cookies tomorrow"


	2. Growing Up

**a/n** - I don't own HSM at all, only the story! Enjoy the chapter and tell what you think about it! ;0)

**Chapter 2****; **

**Growing up**

; 5 years later

Marina was preparing the kids lunch and Gabriella was eating her cereal in silence. The girl had a book with her, and she was reading it and giggling at the funniest parts while eating. Gabriella was such a great student and had really good grades at school. She learned reading at age 3, with Marina's help and since that, couldn't stay away from books. Every weekend they would go to a library and get her a book, Gabriella would read it by herself and then tell her family the story Sunday night. It was her special moment and she just loved it.

Troy walked in the kitchen, his backpack on one shoulder and his basketball on his arm.

"Mom, can I go to Chad's house after school today, please?" Troy asked her, getting his bowl of cereal and sitting next to Gabriella on the table.

"Did you finish your science project?" the mom asked him and he nodded, "Yes, dad helped me last night"

"Okay, then you can go to Chad's. I'll get both of you at school and drive you to his house."

Troy smiled, "Thanks mommy" he drank his orange juice, "What you're reading Ella?" he asked, trying to look at the cover of the book.

"The little Prince" she told him, finishing her cereal, "It's a very good story, Booboo"

"Don't call me that, Ella" he shook his head, "It's embarrassing"

Marina laughed and Ella looked at Troy, pouting, "But you're my Booboo, you always let me call you this"

Troy stood up, "I'm grown up now Ella, I don't like being your Booboo anymore"

Gabriella looked at him, "Why not?" she now looked at her mom, "Mama, Troy doesn't want me to call him Booboo anymore"

Marina faced her daughter, "If he doesn't want it, don't call him that, sweetie"

"But mama" she whined.

Troy shook his head, "You're always crying, you're such a baby Ella"

Gabriella pushed him, "No, I'm not"

"Yes you are" Troy told her, playing with his basketball.

"Kids, no arguing, or you're gonna get grounded" Marina warned them.

Troy stuck out his tongue and Gabriella cried even more, she snapped his basketball out of his hand and the ball rolled down the kitchen.

"My ball, Ella"

Gabriella wiped her tears away, "You're idiot Troy and I don't want you to be my Booboo anymore"

He shrugged his shoulders and got his ball back, "I really don't mind"

Gabriella ran upstairs to her room, shutting the door hard.

Marina shook her head, "You didn't need to be so mean at her, Troy"

He looked down, regretting, "I didn't want to, I just don't like being called Booboo"

"You could explain her why you don't like it; you know that Gabriella is crazy about you"

Troy sat down, "I'm sorry mommy"

"Its okay sweetie, why don't you go there and tell her you're sorry? You guys need to be at school in 30 minutes"

Troy nodded and walked upstairs slowly. He knocked on Gabriella's door and didn't get a reply so he decided to come in.

Gabriella was on her bed, holding her bunny, "I don't wanna be your friend anymore"

Troy walked in and sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm sorry Ella"

The little girl shook her head, "You're mean"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry Ella, I won't be mean again"

She looked up, "You promise?"

He nodded and wiped her tears away, "But I don't like being called Booboo anymore, okay?"

Gabriella sighed, "Okay"

"So, we're still friends?" he asked her, worried.

Gabriella smiled back, gave him a kiss on the cheek and nodded, "Yes"

Troy jumped off the bed, relieved "Let's go to school"

They went downstairs and got their things on the kitchen, Gabriella her book and Troy his ball and went to school. When it was 2PM, Marina arrived at the school to pick up the three kids.

Chad and Troy talked about basketball all the way to Chad's house and Gabby looked really bored all the time. The boys asked if Troy could sleep over and Marina agreed.

"Can I go too, Troy?" Gabby asked when Troy was leaving the car.

He looked at Chad and then at her again, "Sorry Ella, just boys"

She looked disappointed, "Why?"

"Because we're gonna play basketball and videogames" he told her, patiently.

Ella smiled, "I play videogame too"

"But you're a girl, you don't play basketball" Chad told her.

"I'll ask mom if a girl can play too" she told them, excited.

"No Ella, you can't stay" Troy told her and shut the car's door abruptly.

Marina got in the car again after kissing Troy goodbye and started the engine.

"Mama, why Troy doesn't like me anymore?"

Marina looked back, staring at her upset daughter, "Troy loves you, honey"

Gabriella shook her head, "No he doesn't. He just wants to play basketball; he doesn't play with me anymore"

Marina caressed Gabriella's leg from the front seat, "It's just a phase baby, he'll play with you again soon"

"You think?"

Marina nodded, "I have an idea! What about an ice cream?"

Gabriella grinned, "Yesssssssssssss"

That night, Gabriella looked really sad during dinner.

"What's up Gabsy? You're not hungry?"

Gabriella rubbed her eyes, whining "I want Troy"

"Come on, Gab, he'll be home tomorrow afternoon" Jack told her and kissed her forehead.

"You know what?" Marina told her, "Why don't we call Troy to see if everything's okay?"

Gabby smiled, "I want it, mama"

Gabriella finished dinner quickly and sat on Jack's lap on the couch. Marina sat beside them, dialing the Danforth's number.

"Hello? Oh, hey Janet. Yes, is he behaving? (laughs) Good, can I talk to him?" Marina gave Gabriella a sympathetic smile, "He's coming"

Gabby clapped her hands and grinned. Jack laughed, "You're such a fan"

Marina laughed too, "She's Troy number 1 fan"

"Oh, hey baby. How's everything? Mm, we miss you. Yes, oh, Gabriella wants to talk to you too, okay, have a nice night and we'll see you tomorrow, Dad is saying hi too"

"He said hi back" Nina told Jack and he smiled, "Talk to him Gabby" she handed the phone to Gabriella.

"Hi Troy"

"Hey Ella"

(Silence)

"I'm finishing the Little Prince tonight" she finally spoke again.

"Cool Ella"

Marina Looked at Jack and they both laughed.

"Chad is calling me Ella"

"Okay, bye-bye Troy"

"Bye"

Gabriella hung up the phone and gave it back to Marina.

"That was it? You were missing him so much and you only said two things? Jack joked and Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"No problem, what about I finish reading your book for you tonight?" Jack asked her,

Gabriella smiled, "I'd like that, daddy"

"Okay, give mama a goodnight kiss then" Marina asked and Gabriella gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Going up" Jack stood up with Gabriella in his arms. He tickled her side a little bit and earned sweet giggles from the girl.

When Troy came home from school the other day with Jack, Gabriella wasn't home. He looked everywhere for her, he was missing his little sister too much and wanted to tell her about the great news. Marina and Ella arrived almost in time for dinner and again, Troy had no opportunity to talk to Gabriella because Jack sat down to do homework with them. After that, dinner was ready and the children ate in silence while Marina and Jack talked about the day they had.

"Kids, go brush your teeth and then straight to bed, alright?" Jack told them.

"Okay dad" they both replied;

Troy and Gabriella met on the bathroom and started brushing their teeth.

"I have great news for you Ella" he told her, brushing now his tongue.

She looked at him, "Which one?"

"Troy, Gabby, time to sleep, come on"

Jack took them do their own rooms, kissed them goodnight and left. Few minutes later Marina came over too and gave them a goodnight kiss as well. Troy waited till he heard his parents door shut and went really quietly to Gabriella's room.

He opened the door, "Ella, you're awake?"

The girl lifted her head up, "Troy?"

Troy closed the door and went to the girl's bed, lying down beside her; Gabriella smiled and covered up his body too.

"I missed you yesterday Ella" he told her, stroking her hair.

Gabriella grinned, "I missed you too Booboo, oops, sorry" she looked down.

Troy caressed her arm, "You can call me Booboo when we're alone"

"Can I?" she asked,

He nodded, "I have news Ella"

She looked at him, curiosity in her eyes, "Tell me"

"You remember Chad said you can't play with us because you're a girl?"

She nodded, sadly, "Yes, and girls don't play basketball"

Troy smiled, "Chad's sister is a cheerleader, Ella. She can play with boys because of it"

"What she does?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I think she dances and kisses boys that play basketball"

"I don't wanna kiss anyone" Gabriella told him, with a EWW face.

Troy played with a lock of her hair, "You don't need to kiss anyone, only me if you want"

Gabriella nodded, agreeing "Okay"

"And if you are a cheerleader, we can play together always"

Gabriella smirked, "I want it"

"Tomorrow you tell mommy this then"

"I will" she closed her eyes, yawning "I love you Booboo"

Gabriella hugged Troy and he hugged her back, "Me too Ella" he closed his eyes too and let sleep control his body.

; Next day

"Mama, Papa" Gabriella screamed all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. The girl jumped on Jack Bolton's lap.

"Calm down, Gabsy" he told her, "What's the problem?"

She controlled her breath again, "I wanna be a cheerleader"

"Since when?" Marina asked and Gabriella thought about a second, "Since a few days ago" she smiled looking at her dad, pouting, "Can I be a cheerleader, papa?"

Jack smiled, "I don't know, you're too little Gabsy"

Gabriella crossed her arms in front of her body, "Troy will be a basketball player and I can't be a cheerleader"

Marina looked at her husband, "I guess she has a point there."

Jack Bolton nodded, "Okay, let's just put her in a dance class or something like this and she can be a cheerleader in a few years"

"But I want it now, daddy, just like Troy"

"Troy isn't a basketball player yet Gabby, he just plays because he likes it" Marina told her, stroking the girls hair.

"Ohh" she said. "Okay" and smiled.

Troy walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair, still sleepy. Gabriella quickly ran to him and said as a secret, "I'm going to be a cheerleader for you Booboo"

Troy smiled, "Did they agree?"

She nodded, and ran out of the kitchen. Troy followed her leaving Marina and Jack alone.

Marina looked to where the kids were a sec ago, "I get now why she wants to be a cheerleader"

"Why Nina?" Jack looked up,

"To stay closer to Troy" she replied.

Jack lifted his eyebrows, "You Think?" she nodded and smiled, I'm sure"

"I had no idea they would be such good friends when they first met"

"Neither do I"


	3. Daisy

**A/N -** I don't own HSM at all, just the story! Enjoy your reading! ;0)

**Chapter 3****; **

**Daisy**

; A few weeks later

"Kids, come here" Jack yelled from the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella ran downstairs and met their parents at the living room now.

"We have a surprise for you"

Marina pointed to a box on Jack's arms.

"What is that?" Gabriella asked, jumping around Jack. Jack bent down in front of the kids and placed the box gently on the floor,

"You will have to take good care of her and be good parents, alright?"

Troy nodded, without understanding what his father was saying.

Marina sat on the floor too and asked the kids to join her. They did what their mother told them and waited to Jack open the box. When he finally did, a small figure's head popped out of the box, staring at the room with funny eyes, moving his small ears and nose frenetically.

"Oh, it's a golden puppy, just like Buddy, Troy!" Gabriella yelled and the puppy got scared, disappearing in the box again.

Jack placed the dog on Troy's lap and he looked down with amazed eyes, "Wow dad, she is beautiful"

Gabriella came closer and patted the dog, "She's really beautiful"

Troy looked to his father, "Is she our dog? To keep?"

Marina nodded, "To keep, sweetie"

They started playing with the dog that was obviously more interested in knowing the house better since she was running crazily everywhere.

"What's her name?" they asked Jack and he shrugged his shoulder, "You guys can choose"

"I want Barbie" Gabriella said but Troy didn't like it. "That's a bad name for her, Ella"

"No, it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Kids, please," Marina looked at them and they stopped arguing, "What about Daisy?"

"I like it" Troy said. "Me too," Gabby agreed.

That night Gabriella and Troy took Daisy to their room; they lay down, covered up with the blankets and went to sleep. Daisy quickly knew she didn't like the floor, so since she was a big puppy, she made her way to the bed too. If 'her parents' could lie down there, so could she.

The puppy moved to the foot of the bed, curling his body up against Troy's leg buried underneath the covers. Daisy rested her chin down upon the soft blanked and slowly closed her eyes, joining both kids into deep sleep.

Everyday when Gabriella and Troy went to school, Daisy would lay down on the porch waiting till they came back. At lunch time, Marina put her inside the house, feed the puppy and play with it for a bit. Daisy lay down on her little bed next to the living room couch and waited what for her was like ages. She took a nap and when the doorbell rang, Daisy leapt off the bed and ran towards the entrance, jumping up and down excitedly. The puppy clawed at the door and gazed pleadingly up at Marina.

"I don't think it's them, Daisy" she said gently to the dog.

Marina opened the door and greeted the mail man. Daisy dropped her head sadly, as she faced the tall man that didn't look like any of her owners. The dog sat down, her tail still wagging gently and watched Marina get the mails and close the door again.

The dog barked loud and jumped up and down around Marina, she played with the dog a little, but she was no longer the center of attention when Daisy heard the footsteps she already knew so well by now and ran faster to the kitchen. The dog started whimpering when she heard their voices, her tail wagging frenetically as the sound became more clear and loud. Troy opened the door greeting Daisy, and Gabriella followed him too, they bent down and rolled on the floor playing with the dog, while she licked their faces with a huge amount of happiness.

Daisy barked her approval, her little puppy tongue slobbering all over the kids hands. Troy gave her a cookie from school and the dog ate without complaining. After it, she ate Gabriella's cookie too. She sniffled Gabriella's hand and Troy's lunchbox looking for more cookies, but apparently it was over.

"Sorry Daisy, no more cookies for you today"

It wasn't a problem at all if they hadn't had cookies anymore, just being with the kids was fine, that for Daisy were good days.

* * *

**Hey... hope u guys like the new member of the family :)**

**im enjoying so much the reviews, so keep them coming!! LOL**

**sorry its a short one, but i just got home from a weekend off and my house is a mess and i really need to finish some projects to school ! hope u like anyways, dont forget to tell me your opinion about the chapter :P**

**xoxo**


	4. Fairy Tale

**A/N -** I don't own High School Musical at all. I own the story though! ENJOY! :)

**Chapter 4****;**

**Fairy Tale  
**

"Mommy, Ella doesn't want to play with me" Troy sat on the kitchen chair, crossing his arms in front of his body, extremely upset.

Marina turned around and faced her son, "Why not?"

"She keeps watching that stupid movie" he said, "Ella is boring"

Marina looked at him with serious eyes, "You love basketball, right?"

Troy nodded, "and what Gabby thinks of it?"

He rubbed his hair, "Uhm, she's always watching me play"

Marina sat on a chair beside Troy, "That means she supports you"

"Oh" he said, "What does that mean?" he asked her, confused.

"Well, to make it short, she likes everything you like" she gave him two cookies, "If I were you, I would support her with her movie too, she loves it, Troy. That doesn't make her boring"

He nodded, "Ok, I won't call her boring anymore"

"Good" Nina said, "Why don't you give her a cookie?"

He stood up and walked to the living room where Gabriella was watching her favorite movie. He sat on her side on the couch and gave her a cookie.

"Thank you" she said, taking a bite of the cookie without taking her eyes of the movie,

He nodded and watched a bit of the movie with her, "Why do you like this movie?" he asked her, grabbing her hand.

Ella looked down and smiled, blushing "I love when the Princess meets the Prince"

Troy caressed her hand, "its just fairy tale Ella"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I like it anyways"

Troy started to swing his legs, completely bored. "Ella?"

"Yes?" she asked,

He looked down at his hand on hers, she was too special to be called bored just because of a movie, "What's the story about?" he asked, trying to like the same things she liked too.

Gabriella grinned, sitting on her knees, "The prince and the princess meet one day and the bad witch puts a spell on the princess!" she said, making the 'O' face. "Then the prince looks for her everywhere and he has to fight with a dragon!"

"How big is the dragon?" he asked,

Gabriella opened her arms, "It's huge" she said,

Gabriella looked at her own arms and felt like it didn't give credit at all at the real size of the dragon. She stood up, grabbing Troy's hands and pulling him off the couch. The boy looked at her confused while she placed herself in front of him, opening her arms and asking him to do the same.

Troy did and she rested her hand on his, now they were making this huge circle.

"That's the real size of the dragon, Booboo"

Troy smiled impressed, "It's a giant dragon"

Gabriella nodded, whispering, "Yeah"

That night, before they sleep Troy and Gabriella talked for a while. He lay on her bed with her, staring at the ceiling.

"You know why I like the movie so much?" she asked him after a while.

"Why?"

"The prince's name is Troy"

Troy looked at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yes Booboo, he is really cute too"

Troy smiled, "Wow, that's cool Ella"

Gabriella smiled back, "I know, maybe you're a prince too, like the guy from the movie"

He sat on the bed, "You think?"

Gabriella turned to her side, resting her head on her hand, "Maybe"

"Does that mean I need to marry a princess?"

She rubbed her chin, thoughtful, "I guess"

"Oh" he said, "I don't know any princesses, do you?"

She shook her head in negation, "Sorry Booboo"

Troy lay on the bed again, breathing slowly, "How am I suppose to find one then?"

Gabriella rested her head on the pillow, "I don't know" she said sadly.

"How's a princess?"

"Uhm," she said, "She is beautiful, likes animals, is intelligent and you have to love her"

Troy slowly turned on his side, facing his little sister, "I know her already Ella"

Gabriella smiled, "Who?"

"You, Ella" he whispered, "You're beautiful, you love Daisy, you're really intelligent and I love you"

Ella's smile got widen, "Wow, I'm a princess too"

Troy hugged her, "We can marry Ella"

"I love you Booboo, but I don't wanna marry you," she pouted and Troy smiled, "Not now Ella, when we get old?"

She agreed, "Ok then"

Troy smiled at himself, "Wow, I have a princess"

Gabriella grabbed his hand underneath the blanket, "I'm Princess Booboo" she giggled,

Troy laughed too, "Princess of Boobooville"

They both started laughing really hard.

"Kids, time to sleep" Jack yelled from the corridor and Gabriella quickly closed her eyes, pretending she was sleeping. Troy looked at her breathless; his little sister was really something! He was really sure he just found his first crush ever.

He closed his eyes too, looking for her hand again underneath the blanket.

"Ella, give me your hand" he said in a whisper.

She placed her hand on his stomach, "We need to sleep Troy, you heard daddy"

He nodded, "just a second"

Troy sat on the bed, grabbing a red pen on the bedside table,

"Sit down Ella"

The little girl sat on the bed, staring at him.

He grabbed her hand, "Do you want to marry me?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Ok Booboo"

Troy started drawing a ring on her finger, at this time he didn't know it would need a proper proposal, a judge or a priest, a ring and the right finger to place it to get married. And especially, not being related at all.

"It's really cool Troy" she said, caressing the drawing of the ring with her finger,

He looked at Ella, "I'll give you a better ring when I start to work in a few years"

She looked up, excited, "Ok"

Troy lay down again and soon was joined by Gabriella.

"What do married people do?" she asked him,

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Ella," he said, "Mommy and daddy talk and kiss everyday and watch TV"

"Oh" she yawned, "I'm tired Booboo"

He nodded, "Me too"

She lean on top of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "We talked and kissed, can we watch TV tomorrow?"

Troy smiled, placing his hand where she kissed him a few seconds before, "Yeah"

He turned off the lamp and Gabriella grabbed his hand tighter, "Turn it on, Troy, I'm afraid"

Troy hugged her, "I'm here Ella. I'll protect you; I'm your husband now"

"Ok" she said with a weak voice, "Good night"

"Good night" he replied, closing his eyes and holding Ella's hand on his heart.

* * *

**Since my last chapter was too small, I thought you guys deserved another one!**

**dont forget to review, please!! its so important to me... ;0)**


	5. The Lake

**A/N - **I don't own HSM at all, I own the story 'Brotherly Love' though. Enjoy the chapter! :)

**Chapter 5****; **

**The Lake**

; 7 years later

The sunlight invaded Gabriella's room, obliging Troy to cover his eyes and moan in disapproval. The golden retriever perked up his ears when he heard Troy's moan, whimpering in hope to wake both of her owners up without success. Daisy whimpered again and jumped out off the bed, barking loud at the door.

Gabriella rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat on the bed slowly, looking for the noise.

"Good morning, Daisy" she told the dog that was now jumping around the room in happiness to see someone awaken.

"Let her go pee, Ella, I want to sleep" Troy covered his head with the pillow and slept again. Gabby stood up and opened the door to the dog that went running downstairs. She looked to her brother sleeping; they were getting big to be in the same bed with a huge dog like Daisy. Maybe it was time for Troy to sleep in his own room.

She sat on his side, nudged Troy's ear with her finger. Troy tried to snap her hand and Gabriella giggled.

"Boo, wake up" she called him again, "wake up, it's Saturday, we're going to the lake, remember?"

Troy moaned something but didn't wake up. "Boo, come on" she tried again without success. "There's lots of girls there in a bikini Troy, you sure you want to lose it?" Gabriella asked him and Troy slowly opened his eyes, smiling.

"You're such an idiot, Troy." She giggled and stood up, "My back is really hurting, you should sleep in your own room from now on," she looked at her closet, getting a pink bikini and placing in front of her covered body.

"Why? I always sleep here" he told her, stretching up.

Gabriella nodded, "I know, but you're tall as hell, I am starting to grow up too, and Daisy is getting fatten everyday, it's almost impossible Troy"

He looked at his sister; she was slowly turning into a woman. Gabriella wasn't tall like him, she was petite, but with a nice body, hot curves and small breasts. Troy nodded, Ella was probably right.

"Alright, I'll sleep in my room from now on"

Gabby smiled, "Thanks for understanding, now go get ready cause the guys will be here in an hour" she faced herself in the mirror of her closet, trying to decide which bikini would look better on her.

Troy stood up and walked to her, yawning. He hugged her from the back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You look like Daisy when you do this" Gabriella told him, giggling.

He smiled, closing his eyes, "I'm waking up, wait up"

Gabriella shook her head, joking, "I don't understand why I have to be used in your process of waking up everyday, Boo"

He opened his eyes again, shaking his head faster, "because you're my little sister" he kissed her cheek and tickled her side a little, "Get ready Ella Bella"

Gabriella went to the bathroom, took a shower and wrapping a towel around her body came back to her room. Daisy was already lain down on her bed again; she patted the dogs head gently and closed her room's door. Gab looked herself in the full body mirror she had in her room, all the cheerleading was finally doing good on her. Gabriella's child body was starting to transform into a woman body. She was now 14 years old, and the boobs she didn't have two years ago, were there now. Her skinny legs had become perfect tan legs because of all the dancing and gymnastics she would do everyday. Gabriella's hand ran down her body with a silly smile, she heard what the boys talked about her in school, that she was getting pretty hot and she liked it.

Gabby changed on the bikini and faced herself in the mirror again. She looked hot as hell and would love to hear it from Jason today. She had a crush on her brother's friend for almost a year but was too small or too skinny to catch his attention. But now she was a woman, and she was pretty sure he would notice her.

"Gabriella, breakfast is ready" her mom yelled from the kitchen and Daisy jumped off the bed.

"You know it's MY breakfast, not yours, right?" Gabriella joked with the dog, and it barked. "Right," she giggled and dressed a little pink dress and white flip flops.

She arrived in the kitchen and everybody was having breakfast already, including her sleepy brother that had only a short on. She kissed her father and mom's cheek and sat down on Troy's side, eating her pancakes slowly.

"What time you guys will be back?" Jack asked them, looking away from the newspaper for a second.

Troy shrugged his shoulder, with his mouth full of food yet "I have no idea paps"

"Eww, don't talk with food on your mouth, Troy" she shook her head and faced her dad, "Around 4, dad" Gabriella replied softly.

Jack nodded and brought his attention back to the newspaper. Gabriella finished her food and so did Troy.

"Okay, we're leaving" he told their parents.

"Cell phones?" Marina asked,

"Mine is with me, ma" he patted his back pocket slowly. Marina looked at Gabriella, "I have it on my bag" the girl replied.

"Okay, have fun you both,"

"Troy, take care of your sister" Troy nodded and put an arm on Gabriella's shoulder. "See sis? I'm taking care of you today"

Gabriella fake smiled, "Awesome"

They left home and Daisy lay down, with her big puppy eyes fixed upon the doorway. The dog whimpered sadly to be left home. She stared at the entrance, anticipating the arrival of her owners.

Jack laughed, "Daisy, they won't be back till it's late, you'll get tired eventually,"

Marina smiled and called the dog that came running to her and rested her head on Nina's lap, "Poor Daisy, was left home" she caressed the pet's ears, laughing too.

Daisy cried out again and lay down on the floor, her eyes never leaving entryway.

* * *

Zeke, the oldest boy of them all and the one that had already a car stopped in front of Bolton's house honking. Gabriella waved to the guys and got in the car, being followed by Troy. They sat on the backseat, but since the car was full of people, Gabby had to sit on Troy's lap. He held her by the waist and rested one hand on her flat stomach.

"Troy is the lucky one today, holding a hottie" Zeke joked around.

Troy laughed, "The hottie is my little sister, show some respect idiots"

Sharpay pouted, "Nobody calls me a hottie"

"You're a hottie too, Shar" Jason tapped her leg gently and she smiled.

"Thank you Jas"

Jason looked at Gabriella and smiled to her, Gabriella smiled again, blushing lightly.

They arrived at the lake and quickly all the boys took their shirts off and jumped on the water. Sharpay and Gabriella sat on a rock and started talking.

"Hey, is that water good to use?"

The girls turned around and faced a dark skinned girl. "Yeah, it's good to use," Gabriella said.

"Oh, thanks, I'm new here and I didn't want to get in without being sure"

Sharpay smiled, "Everybody swims here, including us"

"I'm Gabriella, and this is my friend Sharpay. You are?"

"I'm Taylor" the girl replied.

Gab smiled, "Nice meeting you, wanna sit with us?"

Taylor nodded, "sure"

The three of them started to chat and Taylor told the girls she moved from Los Angeles. She told Gab and Sharpay about movies and famous people back home and they loved to hear she once saw Brad Pitt at a grocery store.

"Yo, Girls! Come here" Chad called them from the water.

The girls quickly undressed and walked to the water, still talking.

Chad's mouth dropped open, "Dude, what happened to your sister"

Troy looked around and stared at Gabriella, shocked. When did that happen to his little sister? He knew she was growing up but had no idea she already had a body like this. Her tan skin glowed with perfection as she walked to them. Gabriella's dark brown eyes seemed endless and had a sparkle that could out match any star. Her pink bikini clung to her body like a second skin making her curves more noticeable and her legs longer. Troy closed his eyes and opened it again, thinking it was a dream. Ella's long hair was falling down her shoulders and she stopped for a second to place her hair in a bun. Troy looked around and all his friends were looking at his sister hungrily, and that made him angry.

"What you guys looking at, she's only 14, come on"

Chad nodded slowly, "She's a really hot 14 year old, dude"

Jason didn't say a thing, kept staring hypnotized at Gabriella. Troy looked at his sister again, feeling his blood rush inside his body, Ella's silver loop earrings caressed her cheeks and her bracelets jingled with her movement. He blushed at the thought of his sisters being a goddess.

"Wow, it's cold," Gabriella giggled as her feet were touched by the water. She swam to Troy and jumped on his back, passing her arms around his neck.

She giggled and kissed his shoulder, "Hey Boo"

Troy shivered, "You had to wear this bikini, Ella? All the guys are looking at you"

Gabriella smiled; "Really?" she looked around and met Jason's eyes. She blushed really bad when he smiled at her.

"Hey Gabby, come here" Taylor called her and Gabriella made her way to the girls. "Guys, this is Taylor, she's new here"

Taylor greeted everybody and they were really nice to her making her feel home in a matter of minutes. When the boys were gone to start the barbecue, the three girls were left alone at the lake.

"Is the blue eyed boy your boyfriend, Gabby?" Taylor asked,

"Who, Troy? Noooo" she giggled, "He's my brother"

Taylor laughed, "You guys don't look alike"

"They're not real siblings; they just grew up like brother and sister" Sharpay told her, biting her nail.

"Ohh, I get it"

"My mom married his dad when we were little" Gabriella said, fixing her hair.

"All the guys here are gorgeous? I mean, Jason and Zeke are cute, Chad too and your brother, wow, Gabs"

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah, Troy is amazing, Shar has a very cute brother as well"

Sharpay nodded, "Yup, my twin Ryan is the best, but he's in London with dad now"

"I think I'm gonna like it here" Taylor told them and they all laughed.

"But hey, calm down. Jason is Gabriella's; Troy is mine, so you can have my brother, Zeke or Chad"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, that's it"

"Okay, no problem with me" they all smiled.

When was lunch time, Gabriella felt really good that Jason wanted to sit on her side. They kept talking and laughing all the time and Troy didn't like at all the attention his friend was giving her little sister.

Jason got closer to Gabriella, "So, you wanna go out sometime?"

Gabriella smiled, not trying to show him she was hysterical inside, "Yeah, I'd like that"

He smiled, "Cool"

The gang cleaned everything up and decided to go home.

"Hey Jas, can I talk to you privately? Troy asked Jason.

"Yeah" he replied.

They waited till everybody got in the car.

"What's up dude?" Jason asked, curious.

"What do you want with my sis?"

Jason rubbed his neck, "I uhm, I just asked her out"

Troy shook his head, "that's not going to happen"

Jason didn't understand, "Why not?"

"She's only 14, she's not allowed to date"

Jason laughed in disbelief, "Who said it?"

Troy looked him straight in the eyes, "I am telling you now, is it a problem?"

The boys shared an angry look for almost a minute, tension in the air. Jason opened his mouth to say something but closed it before Troy could hear any sound. Troy knew that being the captain of the basketball team gave him status, all his friends and teammates, even though they didn't always agree with what Troy said, respected him because he was the captain, being on top always gave Troy extra power.

"Is it a problem, Jas?" he asked again after a few seconds.

Jason shook his head, "Nah, no problem dude"

Troy smiled, "Thanks for understanding, now go tell her you can't date her"

"She's gonna be pissed off, man"

"I don't mind, I'll work this out later"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "Okay"

Jason got into the car and sat on Gabriella's side, she smiled and he looked down. Troy sat on the front seat, having a perfect view of the back seat on the rear view mirror.

Zeke started the engine, "Where's Chad?"

Sharpay giggled, "He is with Taylor"

"Ohh" he said, "Ok, more space in the car"

Zeke set off to Troy's house, the first stop of the night. As he drove, Zeke heard a quiet rattle that sounded to be coming from under the bonnet.

"Do you hear it?" he asked Troy,

"Hear what"

"Never mind," he replied.

Zeke carried on driving hoping that the noise wouldn't become noticeable.

"Hey Gabby?"

Gabriella looked at Jason, "Yeah?"

"I, uhm, I'm sorry, we can't go out anymore"

Gabriella gulped, before smiling, "Oh"

Jason caressed her hand and she felt even worse, "You're okay?"

"Yeah" she whispered.

He looked away, "It's just because Troy said you can't date, but I really wanted to date you"

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Troy what?"

"Said you're not allowed to date, so, sorry, maybe in a few years"

Jason put on his headphones and closed his eyes. Gabriella felt a sharp pain in her chest; she wanted to kill Troy so badly right now. Troy looked back and smiled calmly to Gabriella and she avoided her rage to slap him on the face. Gabriella was trying for a year to catch Jason's attention and when he actually wants her, her stupid brother screws up everything?

When they got into the Bolton's street the noise in Zeke's car got louder and the car started to judder.

"Wow, what's going on?" Sharpay moaned, waking up.

Zeke laughed, "It does it from time to time" he lied.

Sharpay looked to Gabriella and lifted her eyebrows "Amazing car, huh"

Gabriella fake smiled, "Yeah"

Luckily, the car managed to get to Troy and Gabriella's house. The two teenagers stepped out of the vehicle and said their goodbyes. Zeke started the engine again and drove down the road,

"Good day today, huh?" Troy asked Gab, opening the front door.

Gabriella pulled him by the arm, "I hate you so much"

Daisy ran out of the house, wagging her tail as she approached her owners. She barked and jumped on them.

"Wow Ella, what's the problem?"

"The problem is you" she stepped inside the house, Daisy following her "I can't believe you told Jason I couldn't date him"

Troy shut the door, "I'd say again if I needed to"

Daisy now jumped on Troy, trying to get the boy's attention.

"You can't decide who I do or don't date Troy, it's not your freaking business"

Jack entered in the kitchen, attracted by the fight.

"What's happening here?" Jack asked, looking both of their kids.

"Ella is freaking out because I didn't let her date Jason" he said with a calm voice.

Gabriella pushed Troy, "don't you Ella me, it was not your business, you had no right to tell him I couldn't date him"

Jack tried to understand the fight, "Wait, who is dating who?"

"You're only 14, you're not allowed to date" Troy said again,

Gabriella yelled, getting red with anger, "Goddamnit Troy! You're not my dad!"

Daisy gave up and lay down; following with her puppy eyes the three voices in the kitchen visibly bored.

"Dad, please" Gabriella cried and ran to Jack,

He hugged his daughter, "Who is the guy?"

"Jason, from the basketball team" she replied,

Jack shook his head and told her with a serene voice, "You can't date him; he is like a human spermatozoid"

Troy smirked, "I agree, dad"

Gabriella pouted, "Daddy please"

Jack crossed his arms in front of his body, "Too young, sorry"

Gabriella cried even more and ran to her room, shutting the door on her way. Troy covered his ears when he heard the noise the door made. Jack followed Gabriella and Troy sat on the floor, resting his back on the fridge. Daisy slowly walked to Troy, lay down again resting her head on his lap.

He caressed the dogs head, "Ella is so hysterical, Dais"

Daisy looked up and faced Troy, licking his hand.

"Troy, what happened with Gabby?" Marina asked him, getting into the kitchen.

"Gabriella wanted to date Jason Cross"

"Oh, Jason is a nice boy, I like him"

Troy jumped up, "He is, but he only thinks about sex, ma, that's what he wants with Ella"

Marina eyes widened just like Gabriella's did few minutes before, "Really?"

Troy licked his lower lip quickly, "Uhm, yeah"

"Oh, maybe she is really too young to date"

Troy grinned, "Yeah"

"Troy?"

"Yeah, ma?"

"Gabriella and you are grounded for the rest of the weekend, its way pass 4."

Troy moaned frustrated, "Come on, ma"

"Bed now, boy"

Troy walked into his shared bathroom with Gabriella and she was brushing her teeth, already in her pink flannel PJs. Usually, they chatted for ages before going to sleep; actually, they talked all day long. Gabriella and Troy was just the best of friends;

"You're going to be mad at me forever?" he asked her, taking his shirt off and sitting on top of the bathroom counter.

Gabriella ignored him and finished brushing her teeth.

"Gabriella, come on" he tried to touch her shoulder but she moved away, "I'm trying to protect you,"

"I don't need your protection, Troy" she walked away from the bathroom, closing the door on her way.

Troy took a shower, changed into his PJs and brushed his teeth. He was heading to her room but decided it was not the best time to talk to her, so he went the opposite direction, lying down on his bed, trying to get used to his own mattress. He turned his lamp off and covered his face with his pillow. He was definitely not used to sleeping alone anymore.

After trying for so much time to sleep, he gave up and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was so weird being there to sleep after years of not doing it. He heard footsteps and the noise of his door being opened. Troy turned his lamp on again and faced Gabriella and Daisy getting in the room, Gabriella holding her pillow and Daisy with a doll on her mouth.

"I thought you wanted to sleep alone from now on"

Gabriella kept ignoring him, lay down on his side, giving her back to him. Daisy jumped on the bed too and moved to the foot of the bed, curling her body against Troy's leg like she used to do since she was a little puppy.

Troy gave up and lean on top of Gabriella to turn the lamp off again. He lay down again, on his side, and even though Gabriella didn't want to talk to him, she didn't complain when Troy hugged her from the back, pulling her body closer to his, resting his chin on her shoulder like he did every night.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes, feeling her brother's hand get into her shirt and caress her stomach slowly, like he always did when he was almost sleeping. She yawned when he rested his right leg in the middle of her own legs and closed her eyes.

* * *

**So they're teenagers already!! ;P**

**tell me what you guys think, please? **

**xoxo :)**


	6. Basketball&Cheerleading

**A/N -** I don't own HSM at all, I own the story though ;0) ENJOY THE CHAPTER, eh!

**Chapter 6****; **

**Basketball&Cheerleading**

"You don't look like a cheerleader at all, Gab"

Gabriella laughed, "why not?"

Taylor closed her locker and helped Gabriella with her own books,

"Because you're so intelligent, usually cheerleaders are dumb, really dumb"

Gabriella smiled, "Don't stereotype people Tay, I know lots of cheerleaders that are really intelligent"

Gabriella closed her locker, getting one of her pompoms and putting on top of her books.

Taylor nodded, "I guess you're right"

"If you want you can come with me to the gym and watch a rehearsal, we have a huge game next week"

"Chad will be there?"

Gabriella gave her a silly smile, "for Chad and Troy basketball is like 99 percent of their lives"

They both laughed and walked to the gym. Sharpay was there too, watching Troy warm up with the other guys from the team. Gabriella said Taylor goodbye and went to the changing room. Coach Bolton blew the whistle and the team sat on the benches.

"Come on, wildcats, we have a very important game next week as you all know, so it's important to focus on training. I want you to practice more two hours when you get home and during the free period these seven days. Chad, Zeke and Troy will be at the gym everyday after classes to help the rest of the team. Can I count on you?"

They all yelled "yeah" and stood up, putting their hands together in a circle.

"What team?" Chad asked,

"Wildcats" the team replied.

"What team?" he asked again,

"Wildcats"

"Wildcats,"

"Get your head in the game" they ran to the court and started to play.

Taylor looked at Sharpay, "Poor guys, they work so hard"

Sharpay fixed her hair, looking at a small mirror she had with her, "In East High is basketball 24/7, everybody freaks about it"

Sharpay pointed to the back of the court, "Oh, there is Gabby"

Taylor followed Sharpay's finger and waved to Gabriella.

"The blond guy is my twin, Ryan. Have you met him?"

Taylor shook her head, "What is he doing with the cheerleaders?"

Sharpay smiled, "He helps them with the choreography. He is a great dancer"

* * *

When the practice finished, all the boys went to the lockeroom.

Chad sat on a bench, "Dude, today was punk"

Troy sat on his side, massaging his own shoulder, "Yeah, I'm all sore"

"Sorry about your shoulder by the way Troy, it wasn't on purpose" Zeke told him.

Troy nodded, "No problem, dude, I'll put some ice when I get home"

"If you fucked captain's shoulder a week before the game, I'll personally kill you, Z" Chad warned him, pointing his finger to his friend.

Troy stood up and got his backpack, placing on the good shoulder, "Guys, chill out. My shoulder isn't fucked up, it's just sore"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower home, see you all tomorrow"

Troy left the lockeroom and met Gabriella and Jack outside the court. He kept massaging his bad shoulder and his father got worried about it.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to a doctor?"

"Yeah dad, my muscle is just stressed I think" he replied.

Gabriella walked quietly beside them; she wasn't talking with Troy yet.

Jack placed his hand on Gab's shoulder, "Gabsy could make you a massage! She's great at it"

Troy smiled, "Yeah, it would be good, but I doubt she will"

Gabriella looked up, facing her dad, "I'll do it for you daddy, not for him"

"Thanks sweetheart" Jack kissed her forehead.

After dinner, Troy took a shower and went to his room. Gabriella was already there waiting for him, obviously with Daisy by her side. He sat on his bed and rested his back on a pillow, moaning from pain at every movement his body did.

Gabriella got closer to him, "Does it hurt that much?"

"Yeah" Troy whispered.

She sat on top of her knees and slowly took Troy's shirt off. Gabriella looked at his abs for a second and got lost on her brother's body, it was truly perfect. Too much working out at the gym and all the basketball practice were doing really good on him.

She touched his sore shoulder gently and Troy closed his eyes, moaning.

"Careful Ella, please"

Gabriella started massaging Troy's shoulder slowly. She used gentle pressure and a lot of flowing movements she read about on a book once. She changed places with Troy and his back was now resting on her, Gabriella placed both hands on his shoulders, massaging it with a little more pressure than before.

"How is it?" she asked him,

"It's good" he told her, his eyes still closed.

Gabriella massaged a little bit longer and then rested her chin on Troy's good shoulder. She gently hugged his stomach with her arms. They both stayed in silence for a few minutes, Gabriella caressing Troy's abs slowly, he breathing slowly, the time passing slowly.

"I'm sorry I screw up your date, Ella"

She nodded gently, "Thanks, that means a lot to me"

Troy turned his face to Gabriella's, their faces just a few inches apart now.

"You know I love you so much and only want you happy, right?

Gabriella smiled, caressing Troy's chest now, "I know Boo"

Troy smiled back, "Thanks for the massage Ella Bella. I feel better already"

She giggled, "You're such a liar" she jumped off the bed and handed him an ice bag, "Mom told you to put it on your shoulder"

Troy moaned in frustration and lay down. Gabriella put the bag on his shoulder and covered him up with the blankets.

"Night Boo" she kissed his forehead and walked to the door.

He looked at her, "Where you going?"

"To my room"

"You won't sleep with me? Not even Daisy?"

Gabriella shook her head in negation, "Nah, you can't sleep with a girl and a dog all sore"

"Ugh, my two girls leaving me, I feel unhappy"

Gabriella laughed, "Sweet dreams, Boo" she looked down to the dog, "Come on Dais,"

Both of "Troy's girls" left the room and once again, he found it too difficult to sleep without them on his side.

* * *

******Read&Review? I love reading the reviews, it's so fun! haha **

******have a nice Monday tomorrow, guys! ;) xoxo  
**


	7. Naked Sister

**A/N –** I don't own HSM or anything related to that. Happy reading and don't forget to Review! ;0)

**Chapter 7****; **

**Naked Sister  
**

He was so close. Troy looked up at the chronometer and there were still 30 seconds left. The ball was now in his hand, he dribbled one guy and then another one. It was his time to shine, Troy looked at the basket and then around him, he was alone, it would be the perfect shot.

"Come on, dude, shoot it" he heard Chad's voice surround him.

He jumped off the ground, shooting the ball; his eyes followed the ball till Troy was shook off his dream by someone.

"Troy, wake up, you've been sleeping the entire afternoon"

Troy moaned in his sleep and Marina called him again. He slowly opened his eyes and met his mother's eyes.

"Aw ma, I was going to shoot the final basket!"

Marina smiled, "you slept too much, sweetie. Wake up and take a shower,"

Troy turned around and gave his back to his mom, "five more minutes, ma"

"Troy, now"

"Ugh, okay," he stood up, stretching, "I'm up, I'm up"

Marina left Troy's room and he rubbed his face, trying to wake up properly. He yawned and took his shirt off, stepping in the corridor and heading to the bathroom he shared with Ella. Troy opened the door, looking down at Daisy who was sleeping in front of the door.

"Hiya Dais" he told the dog and pushed the door open. When he looked straight ahead, his mouth dropped open. Gabriella was naked in front of him. Troy felt his self falling into Gabriella's brown eyes, losing control. He felt the air around him thicken as his eyes ran through Gabriella's body. Her gorgeous eyes, beautiful lips, soft neck. Gabriella felt Troy's eyes piercing her, and with that, her nipples became harden. For Troy it obviously didn't pass unnoticed. His eyes ran down and met Gabriella's sex and legs. She had a perfect body. Troy's eyes gulped her naked body and Gabriella turned bright red.

She covered herself with a towel, "Oh. My. God"

He lost his words, embarrassed "I had no idea it was being used,"

"OUT, OUT" she yelled.

Troy ran his hands through his hair, "I… I, Ella"

Gabriella blushed badly, "God, get the heck out of here Troy"

Troy ran out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Fuck" he whispered to himself, looking down he not only faced the dog's confused face, but his member erect, "Oh, fuck" he muttered again and ran to his room.

He locked the door and sat on his bed, looking down at his penis. He rubbed his head in desperation, he was excited, and it was all because of his sister, how creepy was that?! He tried to think of other things, but his member was still hard and he didn't know what to do to put it down.

"Come on" he whispered to himself, lying on bed and covering his face with a pillow.

Troy didn't want to masturbate thinking about his little sister. It was too much already thinking she was hot as hell and wanting to cover her body with kisses and…

He stood up, shaking his head off his thoughts, "Stop it, Troy. Stop it"

Eventually he calmed down and so did his penis. Troy lie down on his bed, thinking that now, more than ever he couldn't sleep with Gabriella anymore. What if he woke up excited with her in bed? What would she think of him?

Troy heard somebody knocking on his door and he was pretty sure it was Gabriella. He didn't want to face her now, he would probably imagine her naked in front of him again.

"Boo, open up" she asked with her soft voice.

"I wanna be alone Ella, go away"

She didn't knock anymore, he heard footsteps and he knew she would be pissed off at him, but he didn't mind, it was not okay to see his little sister right now. He waited till Marina called him saying dinner was ready, he took a shower to cool up and went downstairs.

Troy sat down and ate in silence, feeling Gabriella's eyes on him the entire dinner.

"Dad, can I sleep in Chad's house tonight?" Troy asked after finishing his juice.

Jack looked at Troy, "What for?"

Troy rubbed his neck, "Uhm, we want to practice tomorrow with the guys,"

Jack smiled, "Sure"

"Thanks dad" he excused himself and went to his room.

Troy called Chad and asked if he could sleep over tonight. Chad agreed with the morning work out and Troy said he would get there in thirty minutes. He prepared his backpack and grabbed his basket ball, when he turned around to leave the room, his eyes met with Gabriella's.

"Uhm, hi Ella" he told her, uncomfortable.

Gabriella studied Troy with her eyes, "Why you're staying at Chad's tonight?"

"Morning practice" he lied,

Gabriella fake smiled, "Right"

Troy passed through her, but she pulled him by the arm. Gabriella felt her whole body shudder at the contact with her brother's skin.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Ella, I had no idea you were using the bathroom" he told her, sincerely.

Gabriella smiled, "Sorry I yelled at you"

Troy smiled, "Nahh, it's okay, I froze there"

She laughed; "Yeah" he kissed her cheek, "Night Ella"

That night, when was bedtime for Gabriella, she slept on Troy's room, holding against her body his pillow, she was missing his arms around her so much. Ella closed her eyes, imagining Troy was there with her and felt sleep take control of her body.

; Later, At Chad's house

"Dude, you saw your sister naked?" Chad couldn't stop laughing and Troy threw him a pillow on his afro,

"Man, I'm trying to talk seriously here" he told.

Chad fixed his hair, "Not in the afro, dude" he gave Troy a silly smile, "Is she hot?"

Troy looked down, shaking his head, "Too hot"

Chad jumped around the room, excited, "Did you get a picture?"

"Come on dude, stop playing around,"

Troy lay on his best friend's bed, covering his eyes with his hands, "dude, I was excited when I saw her; you know how pathetic is that? She's my sis!"

Chad lay on his side, playing with his basket ball, "Incest is cool, dude" he laughed,

"Chaaaaad"

"Okay, okay, don't freak out Troy, we're 16, we're excited at everything that moves!" he sat down, shooting the ball on his trash can, "And by the way, Gabby isn't your real sister, so no worries, you're allowed to eat her with your eyes"

Troy rubbed his chin and sat down too, "You're right, man"

"I'm always right, dude"

Somehow the talk about Gabriella with Chad was good to Troy. He didn't feel guilty anymore. Ella was not his sister; it was not a problem to desire her. There was only one problem, she saw him as her big brother and he had to treat her respectfully, but yet, that didn't stop Troy to masturbate thinking about her naked body. At first, he felt embarrassed, but the second time he tried it, it was the best feeling in the world for Troy. Gabriella would take him high! Since his talk with his best friend, Troy found himself looking at Gabriella with different eyes, if he couldn't do what he wanted with her, he would imagine it, in his dreams or, _his bedroom_. Every night he locked his door, ignoring Gabriella's knock and frequently questions about why he didn't want to sleep with her anymore. He just said he needed his space, and fortunately, she agreed with him. Every time they were home alone, Troy would find a way to spy on Gabriella. Sometimes, using her balcony. Sometimes, when she was at the shower, by the lock. He was becoming a good 007!

But Troy wasn't the only one that felt excited all the time these days, Gabriella constantly touched herself, before sleep or when she was taking a shower, in her breasts and her most intimate part. In the beginning she imagined it was Jason touching her, but when she started imagining her brother's hands and fingers on her, she was taken to another level of pleasure, something completely different to where Jason would take her.

Marina and Jack didn't notice at all the sexual tension around their teenagers, for them, they were getting big and wanted to stay apart for a bit, little did they know Gabriella and Troy were apart because every time they stayed together the thought of taking each other clothes were stronger than the brotherly love they felt before…

* * *

**Oh the fun is just startiiing lols**

**xoxo ;)  
**


	8. Jealousy

**A/N – **I don't own HSM or anything related to it. I own the story though, and it's purely fictional, nothing happened in the real life and Gabriella and Troy were never and will never be siblings in the movie.

I got a review from someone saying that I should change the rating to M, and after reading what I wrote, I agreed with the person, so, now the story is rated M because of last chapter and future chapters.

And guys, review more… I have lots of readings but not lots of reviews LOL as much as I try, I can't read minds, and have no idea what you think of the story and the chapters as long as you say it ! So, you think we can make till 100 reviews till next chapter? (:

Anyways, be good and happy reading! ;0)

* * *

**  
Chapter 8****;**

**Jealously**

Amanda Rivers. Gabriella couldn't stand anymore the sound of her name at East High's corridors. She was the new exchange girl from Australia and she was literally, driving the school crazy. All boys were falling in love with Amanda and her beautiful body, or her blond long hair, or maybe her height. And all girls wanted her back down under, f-a-s-t.

What would make Gabriella angrier was the fact that Amanda was a pretty nice girl; she was always stalking Gabriella and trying to be friends with her. Oh, and Troy. Troy was completely, intensely, totally impressed by the new girl. That was the most irritating feeling Gabriella has ever felt in her entire life since now.

The girls sat on the cafeteria, placing their trays with lunch on the table. Gabriella looked around the room, and everybody was surrounding the exchange table.

"Uh, I really don't like that Amanda girl," she told her friends

Taylor looked at Gabriella, agreeing, "She put a spell in the whole school, I don't see nothing attractive in that blond girl"

Sharpay pouted, "I am a prettier blond than her, don't you think?"

Gabriella and Taylor laughed, "Sure, Shar"

Amanda walked to Gabriella's table and sat in front of her.

"Hi, Gabby" the blond girl said with a huge smile.

Gabriella looked down, still eating her food, "Hi Amanda"

"How was the practice? I couldn't watch it yesterday"

Gabriella swallowed her sandwich, "Good"

Amanda grinned and waved to Sharpay and Taylor, "Ops, I didn't see you guys there"

Both Taylor and Sharpay fake smiled, "Yeah" Tay said.

"So, Gabby" Amanda started again.

"Call me Gabriella, please" she cut the girl off.

"Okay," Amanda smiled, "You have no idea who I'm going out tonight"

"I don't" Gabriella drank her milk and looked away, trying to cut the conversation with Amanda. Ugh, everything about the Aussie girl was boring, how come Troy was fascinated by her?

"You won't try to guess it?" Amanda asked, disappoint in her voice.

Gabriella fake smiled, "Oh sorry, you said I had no idea who you were going out tonight and I agreed I have no idea"

Taylor and Sharpay giggled and Gabriella smiled to her friends. She grabbed her spoon and ate a bit of her pudding.

"Your brother, Troy"

Gabriella chocked badly and the spoon fell from her hand. Taylor gently tapped Gabriella's back.

"You're okay, Gab?" Sharpay asked, worried.

Gabriella nodded slowly, massaging her throat. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You're dating my brother?"

Amanda nodded; a large grin on her face. "Isn't it awesome? We can be like sisters-in-law"

Gabriella shook her head, "You're crazy"

Gab stood up, taking her tray to the trash. Taylor and Sharpay followed her as Gabby walked down the corridor, back to the gym's changing room.

Sharpay sat on the bench, "I really hate Amanda Rivers"

Taylor sat on Shar's side and hugged her friend, "You're okay Shar?"

Sharpay nodded slowly, smiling, "I'm fine and my crush on Troy isn't the same anymore"

Gabriella started to undress and put her cheerleading clothes quietly. She was feeling betrayed, how could Troy do this to her? Date the girl she hated the most? What kind of person he was? She shook her head, muttering something to herself, putting her bag in the locker and shutting it hard.

Taylor looked up, "Is everything okay Gabs?"

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah" she sat on the bench with her friends, "I just can't believe he's dating someone I hate so much"

Taylor nodded, "I would hate to see my brother with someone I don't like"

Sharpay laughed, "You don't have a brother"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Anyways, if I had a brother I would"

"You're lucky enough she didn't want to be in the cheerleading team since she loves you so much, Gabby"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I'll make sure we don't have an empty spot till she leaves"

Taylor laughed, "Oh, she would just love that"

* * *

Gabriella gathered together the entire cheerleader group and told them to start practicing. The boys from the basketball team showed up as well and started warming up.

"Looking good, ladies" Jack Bolton complimented the girls and they all smiled, giggling. "Hi Gabsy" Gabriella waved to her daddy as he passed through them.

Troy was the last player to get in the court; he was probably late because of Amanda Rivers. Gabriella's eyes burned Troy as he smiled to her and the other girls. She turned her attention to the rest of her team, now teaching them the new choreography Ryan gave her two days before.

The basketball team and the crowd that were watching the practices stopped to watch Gabriella smoothly dance; she was really good at it. Gabriella was as delicate as a ballerina.

She stopped the music, "Okay, got it?"

The rest of the girls nodded. "Good, practice it for a bit, I'll be right back"

Being the captain of the cheerleaders meant Gabriella had special treatment, such as a helper that did everything she wanted. But Melody, her assistant, wasn't feeling good today, so Gabriella told her she could go home.

Gabby watched the girls dancing for a while and went to the basketball side of the court, meeting one of the Wildcats players that were on the bench today.

"Hey Aidan, I was wondering If I could have a bit of this Gatorade?" she asked, her best smile on her face.

Aidan smiled back, "Sure Gabby, anything for you"

Gabriella sat on his side, drinking the Gatorade and watching her girls dancing.

"You did really good last game," Aidan told her, blushing.

Gabby smiled, "Thanks, why you're not playing today?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "My knee isn't working well these days"

Gabriella looked down, to where Aidan had an ice bag on his right knee. He took it of and the girl could see his knee was really swelling.

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Oh, that must hurt"

The guy nodded, sadly, "Yeah, I wish I could play next month, but I don't know if it will be possible"

She smiled sympathetic, "You'll get better eventually, Aidan"

Gabby looked at her girls and they were still dancing, she smiled at how fast they learned a new choreography. She felt someone piercing her from the basketball court and met Troy's eyes. He was staring at Gabriella and Aidan talking with a killer face.

"Troy, get your head in the game" she heard her dad's voice and she smiled to herself.

"Uhm, Gabby?"

She looked at Aidan again, "yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime" he rubbed his head nervously.

Gabriella smiled at how cute Aidan could be, "sure"

He grinned, "Alright, you're free this weekend?"

Gabby nodded, "Do you have my phone?"

Aidan said no and she asked him to wait. Gabriella asked Taylor a pen and a piece of paper and wrote her number on it. She walked back to Aidan and gave the paper to him.

"Call me tonight"

He smiled, "I sure will, Gabby"

"I have to go, the girls" she smiled, pointing to the cheerleaders.

Aidan laughed, "Yeah, rock on"

Gabriella laughed and walked back to the girls. When the practice finished, Gabriella got her bag and before Troy could say anything to her, she disappeared from school with Sharpay and Taylor.

; Later that night 

Since Troy wasn't home she used the opportunity to ask if she could date without her brother complaining she was too young. In the beginning, Jack said no, but with Marina's help Gabriella got the approval to date Aidan Michaels.

Jack, Marina and Gabriella were watching a movie on the living room, Jack and Marina on the couch and Gabriella lay on the floor with Daisy on her side. Troy arrived home and met the entire family at the living room.

"How was the date, son?"

Troy sat on the floor, at Gabriella's side, patting gently Daisy's head. "Good"

Gabriella didn't look at him; she kept watching the movie in silence.

"Is Amanda a nice girl?" his mother asked her attention still on the movie.

"Yeah ma, she's great" he replied with a silly smile.

The phone rang and Jack picked it up.

"Hello? Yes, Oh, she's here, who's it?" Jack smiled, "oh hi, yeah, what about the knee? Good, good, yeah, I'll pass to Gabsy, bye"

Jack handed the phone to Gabriella, "It's Aidan, Gabby"

Gabriella grinned and jumped off the floor, running to her room with the phone in her hand. Troy heard her door shutting and looked at his parents, confused.

"Aidan? As in Aidan Michaels?" he asked and his father nodded. "Why he's calling Ella?"

Marina raised the volume from the TV up a bit, "They're going out on the weekend"

Troy jumped off the floor too, "What?!"

"Calm down, Troy, she asked for our permission and we gave it to her, she's 15, it's a good age to start dating"

"Dad, come on"

Marina looked at Troy, "we're trying to watch the movie, sweetie"

Troy ran upstairs and entered in Gabriella's room like a hurricane. She ignored him completely and kept talking with Aidan.

"Nahh it's not a girly flick I promise" she giggled "Alright, I can't wait till Saturday. Me too, bye Aidan" she hung up the phone and looked up at Troy, "Can I help you?"

"You're not going out with Aidan Michaels"

Gabriella stood up, opening her closet and looking at her clothes, "Yes I am, dad gave me permission"

"Gabriella, I'm not playing around here"

She looked back and smiled, "Who's playing here Troy?"

"You're too little to date!"

Gabriella closed her wardrobe doors, "Mom said 15 is a good age to start dating"

Gabriella yawned and lay on her bed, "I'm tired, can you please let me sleep?"

"No" he told her, crossing his arms in front of his body.

"Ohh boy," she stared at the ceiling, "Gimme patience, God"

He exploded, "Damn Ella! You won't date anyone, not till I'm your brother"

Gabriella laughed in disbelief, "You know what Troy? You're not really my brother"

Troy shook his head slowly, "I'm asking you not to date Aidan, Ella" he asked her, softly.

"I'm going out with him, sorry"

Troy nodded, in agreed, "So you're choosing him over me?"

Now Gabriella felt mad at him. She stood up and pulled Troy away from her room.

"You chose Amanda over me before Aidan came into the story, so don't think I'll do anything for you, because I won't"

She closed her door on Troy's face and just to be sure, she locked it too. Troy knocked on the door, telling Gabriella to open her door, but she put her headphones on and ignored him.

Jack Bolton looked up at the stairs, "you think we should go there?"

Marina shook her head, "No, they can work this out" she began, "And the movie is getting interesting now" she smiled and her husband kissed her hand, "You're right, Nina"

In a matter of minutes, Troy stopped knocking and shouting and went to his room, shutting his door hard too.

Jack Bolton moaned, "Uh, teenagers"


	9. No More

**Chapter 9****;**

**No More**

"Sweetie, you're making a big deal out of it" Marina told Troy, stroking his hair, "She's just going to the movies"

"Ma, have you ever gone to a movie? It's dark there! I've done a lot with Amanda in the movie theater the other day!"

Marina shook her head, "too much information, Troy"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Nothing like your thinking, ma"

Marina placed both hands on Troy's shoulders, "You're overreacting"

"Ma, come on, you don't know guys like I do" he told her, looking up, worry in his eyes, "We only think of bad things to do with girls"

Marina laughed lightly, "Ok, that's enough Troy, your sister is growing up, deal with it"

Troy moaned frustrated and stood up from the chair, "alright, if she shows up pregnant next month don't blame her, blame yourself"

Marina shook her head, "Gabriella doesn't think about sex yet"

Troy lifted his eyebrows, "She doesn't, but I bet Aidan does"

He walked upstairs and closed his door behind him, he needed to get ready. Aidan would pick Gabriella up at 6PM and he was going to go to the movies with them, or his name wasn't Troy Bolton. Troy grabbed his cell phone in his backpack and dialed a very familiar number.

"Chad? Hey, man its Troy. Yeap, you're busy tonight? Wanna go to the movies? I'll pay! Yeah, pick me up at 6, is it okay? Good, see ya later"

Troy dressed in his dark diesel jeans and a white shirt. He looked in front of the mirror and smiled to himself, he was feeling like James Bond. Troy was practicing his spy skills for a couple of months now, and he was good at it. He reached for his black wildcats baseball cap, placing it backwards on his head.

He slowly walked downstairs, telling his mom he would go to Chad's place for a few hours. He said goodbye and walked out the entrance door, resting himself against his father car. He dialed Chad,

"Dude, where are you?" he whispered,

Chad kept driving, "Almost there, but why you're whispering?"

Troy looked at Aaron's car stopping in front of his house, "I'll explain later, get here faster"

Aidan stepped out of the car, dressed in a polo shirt and nice jeans.

"Stupid boy" Troy muttered jealously to himself. "What's up Michaels" he greeted his teammate.

Aidan looked at Troy, "Oh hey captain,"

Troy pierced him with his eyes, "Good night, huh"

Aidan smiled, looking up, "Yeah, nice weather"

Troy watched as Aidan rang the doorbell and waited, cracking his knuckles nervously. Gabriella opened the door after a few seconds, Daisy jumping around Aidan happily.

"Oh Daisy, even you betraying me" he told himself, shaking his head.

Gabriella put Daisy inside and closed the door, walking to Aidan's car with a huge smile on her face. Troy looked her up and down, she looked precious and that made him angrier.

"Bye cap" Aidan said while he opened the door to Gabriella get in. The girl looked back at Troy and didn't say a word, just got into Aidan's car, closing her door. Troy kept looking at the car while it disappeared down the road. He was brought to reality when he heard a honk. He ran to his friend car,

"What took you so long, man?" he buckled his seatbelt.

Chad started the engine again, "I had to put gas, dude"

The guys drove to the cinema and parked the car.

"What movie are we going to see?" Chad asked, playing with his car keys.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know"

Troy smiled when he saw Gabriella and Aidan standing in line to buy tickets,

Chad pulled Troy's arm, "Dude, Gab is over there with Michaels"

Troy smirked, "What a coincidence, we should talk to them"

Chad nodded and they got in line, right after Gabby and Aidan.

"What a small world" Chad told them naively.

Gabriella looked back over her shoulder, "What you guys doing here?"

Troy smiled cynical "Oh, we just felt like watching a movie, right Chad?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah"

Aidan smiled uncomfortable, "What movie are you guys watching?"

Troy rubbed his chin, thoughtful "We don't know yet, any suggestions?"

"We're watching the new Ben Stiller movie,"

Gabriella pierced Aidan with her eyes and the boy stopped talking.

"Uh, I like Ben Stiller." Troy smiled and faced Chad, "You're up to Ben?"

"Sure"

The four of them bought their tickets,

"Want anything to eat, Gabby?"

She nodded, "Popcorn, thanks"

Aidan nodded, "Wanna join me Chad?"

"Ok"

The two boys left Gabriella and Troy alone. Troy smiled to his little sister,

"Ben Stiller, huh?"

Gabriella came closer to him, "I know what you're doing, Troy"

Gabriella's perfume lingered Troy's nose and he had to work really hard to concentrate on what she was saying. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ella"

She rolled her eyes, "Please! Like I'm stupid! You're trying to screw up my date, Troy"

He fake hurt, "I would never do that, Ella"

Gabriella nodded, "Right" she pulled him by the shirt, looking straight in his eyes, "It doesn't matter what you do tonight, it won't work, Troy"

* * *

Actually, Troy's plan did work pretty well. Aidan was feeling too uncomfortable to do anything with Gabriella knowing Troy was right behind them. When the movie finished, they went to a pizza place, the four of them sat together on a circle table, Chad and Troy talking about basketball and Aidan and Gabriella really bored.

Troy slowly tapped his fingertips on the table, "Are you enjoying the date, Aidan?"

Aidan fake smiled, "Yeah, I thought it was going to be only the two of us, but hey, 4 is a good number"

"You're a player, dating 3 persons at the same time" Troy joked,

Chad laughed hard, "Aidan really isn't my type"

"Good one, dude" Troy said, laughing.

Aidan's phone started to ring and he excused himself, heading to the bathroom.

"So Gabs," Chad said, "Good movie huh?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, too funny, except the part you two kept throwing popcorn at us"

Chad smiled innocently, "Sorry about that"

"Yeah"

Aidan got back with a disappointed face.

"Sorry Gabs, I have to go, my mom isn't feeling very well"

"Oh, that's a shame"

Aidan nodded, "Yeah, my little sister is panicking out at home with her,"

Gabriella smiled, "I understand"

Aidan looked at Chad, "Do you think you can give her a ride home, man?"

"Sure, dude,"

"Hope your mom gets well" Troy said.

Aidan smiled and kissed Gabs cheek, "I'll call you tomorrow"

She nodded, "Alright, thanks for the night"

The pizza arrived and they ate in silence. When it was around 11PM they decided to go home.

"Geejz, it's too cold here" Chad said, looking for his keys in his pocket.

Gabriella rubbed her arms up and down, trying to warm herself.

"I'll get the car, be right back" Chad told them and ran to the parking area.

"You're cold, Ella?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella nodded slowly, too angry to even face him.

"Come here" he opened his arms,

Ella looked at him and slowly walked to Troy, letting his strong arms hold her close. Troy rubbed her back gently while Gabriella rested her head on his chest.

"Getting better?"

She nodded, quietly, holding him tighter.

Troy kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry I'm such a jerk"

Gabriella giggled, "Ok"

"You're looking really beautiful tonight, Ella Bella"

She looked up, smiling, "You too boo, and you know I love when you wear your cap backward, I can see your gorgeous eyes,"

He laughed, "Yeah, tonight I used only for you"

Chad stopped the car and honked; Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her to the car. The three of them went all the way back home in silence, listening to the radio that was playing a ballad. When Chad pulled over in front of Troy's house, they said their goodbyes and walked hand in hand to the house. Troy opened the door, meeting Daisy in the way.

"Night Dais" he stepped in and waited for Gabriella. He closed the door as soon as she got in. They both walked upstairs, being followed by Daisy.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that"

Troy smiled, "Okay, I'm gonna change and wait for you"

He got in his room and changed into his flannel PJs pants. After a few minutes, Gabriella came to his room too, dressed in her pink PJs and with her pillow under her arm. Daisy jumped on Troy's bed, yawning.

"Put a shirt Troy, its cold tonight" Gabby told him, lying on his bed. Troy did what she asked and put a t-shirt. He lay on his stomach, feeling Daisy curling up on his legs. Gabriella slipped her hand under his shirt and began to stroke his back slowly with her fingertips. Troy closed his eyes, enjoying her caress.

"Troy?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

She now moved her hand to his hair, stroking it gently.

"You know Aidan probably won't call me again after tonight, right?"

Troy couldn't help but smile, "Yeah"

Gabriella giggled and pulled his hair a little, "you're such an idiot"

He grinned, his eyes still closed, "I know"

Her hands ran down to his ear, massaging Troy's earlobe and behind his ear.

"Since you were the one that screwed up my date, I want you to do something for me"

He nodded slowly, yawning, "anything"

She played a bit with the hair on the nape of his neck, "I don't want you dating Amanda anymore"

Troy opened his eyes and met Gabriella's eyes; he could lose himself in her brown big eyes. He breathed deep, closing his eyes again, wrapping his right arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Troy?" she asked again, stopping his neck massage.

"Hmm, don't stop" he asked her.

Gabriella began to caress his neck with her nails again, "So, what do you say?"

He took a minute to reply, "She'll be gone by Monday"

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes too, "Thanks"

Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's forehead, feeling her hot breath on his mouth, "Anytime"

After a few minutes, Gabriella stopped stroking his neck and he knew she was sleeping. Troy held her closer and Gabriella snuggled into him automatically. He covered their bodies with the blanket and slept too, a huge grin on his face.

* * *

******So we made to 100 reviews, THANKS soo much!!**

******I love the fact Troy is a pain in Gabriella's ass this chapter lol **

******Tell me what you guys think of it, pls**** ;)**

******good night ! xoxo**


	10. Whirlwind of Emotions

**OMG! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!! I had so much fun reading them and it was totally a record haha you guys are amazing! So, here is another chapter and I'm gonna cross my fingers hoping you like this one as much you liked the last one! HAPPY READING! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 10;**

**Whirlwind of Emotions**

"Yo, Gabby"

She turned around and faced her friend, "Hey Chad"

Chad sat with her, grabbing a bite of her burger, "Do you know where Troy is?"

"Nahh" she smiled, "I presume you want my juice as well"

Chad nodded, "That would be good, Gabster"

"I knew it" she said sarcastically, giving the rest of her lunch to Chad.

Taylor joined they, placing her books on the table violently and sitting in front of Gabriella.

"I swear someday I'll kill Ms. Darbus! She gave me detention for no reason!"

Gabriella laughed, "She's just like that"

"I guess" Taylor sighed, "So what's up guys?"

"Have you seen Troy?" Chad asked her,

"Yeah" Taylor said, "I think he was going to the gym with Lou Barton"

Gabriella flinched and Chad rubbed his afro, "Lou Barton? As in Louise Barton from the swimming team?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah"

"Wow, my man really is a player" he laughed.

"Shut up, Chad" Gabriella said, "He is probably just talking to her"

"Na-ah" Chad said, shaking his finger in negation, "She is hitting on him for like ages and Troy said he was totally going for her"

"But she is a bitch!" Gabriella protested and Taylor agreed.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "But she's an easy fuck"

Gabriella chocked and Taylor slapped the back of Chad's head abruptly.

"Ouch, princess" he said, massaging his head, "The afro, don't forget it"

Taylor looked with the corner of her eyes at Gabriella who seemed really upset with Chad's comment.

"You're okay, Gabs?"

Dur, what kind of question was this one? Of course she wasn't okay!

Gabriella fake smiled, "yeah"

"Uhm" Taylor now looked at Chad, "Hey, you think you can give us some privacy for a second?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure" he kissed her cheek and walked away from the school's cafeteria.

Gabriella got completely lost on her thoughts. Louise Barton? Damn, what the fuck was wrong with Troy? Couldn't he stay single for like a month at least?

Taylor snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Hey, what's going on with you?"

Gabriella looked away, "Nothing"

"I'm your best friend, come on Gabs" Taylor told her, "You know you can tell me anything and everything, right?"

Gabby nodded, "I know Tay"

"So?" Taylor pierced her with her eyes, encouraging Gabriella to speak.

"So what?"

Gabriella thought the best thing to do was fake confusion. After all, even though she knew Taylor for only a couple of months, they had this great connection and could know what was happening to the other just with a look in the eyes.

"You won't tell me?" Taylor sounded disappointed.

Gabriella sighed, "There's nothing to tell"

"Right, and Chad is a genius"

Gabby fake laughed, pretending she wasn't nervous at all, "Maybe he is"

Taylor looked around; making sure the cafeteria was empty.

"What's going on with you and Troy, Gabby?"

Gabriella coughed, "Nothing, he is my uhm… _my brother_" she sounded a little desperate so she tried to calm down, "Uhm I mean, nothing's going on."

Taylor smiled sympathetic, "You can tell me Ells"

Gabriella was silent for a second, then she looked down, trying to hold her tears that wanted to fall from her eyes, "I don't know what's going on, I'm so confused…"

"About?"

"Troy" she said with a weak voice, "I get so jealous when I see other girls with him. It's so weird, Tay"

"It's ok. I would be jealous if I was my brother's little princess for so long and suddenly he decided to have other girls around. You're just worried you're going to lose your spot in Troy's life"

Gabriella shook her head in negation, "I wish it was that simple, Tay" her eyes got teary and she whispered to her friend, "I'm the don't-touch-my-man-or-I'll-kill-you jealous type"

Taylor now got confused, "What you mean?"

"I wanted to kill Amanda and now Louise, literally" she admitted.

Taylor took a minute to understand what Gabriella was saying, and when she did, her eyes widened, "Oh!" she whispered. "Oh Gabby, are you sure?"

Gabriella started crying and Taylor hugged her, in an unsuccessful attempt to comfort her best friend.

"Don't cry Gabby, come on"

Gabriella's cry got harder and she started sobbing, "I'm a monster, Tay. I do bad things thinking about him" she whispered, "Fuck! He is like my brother for God's sake"

Taylor stroked her hair, "Yeah, he is _like_ you brother, but that doesn't mean you have to see him as a brother" she said calmly "And you never acted like siblings. You know that"

"But we were raised as siblings; people expect we act like this. How sick is that?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, "We don't chose who to fall in love with, Ells" she told her and then joked, "Look at me, I'm in love with Chad!"

Gabby laughed a little, "Yeah" but she became serious again, "I can't be in love with him, Tay. It's not possible"

"Maybe your not, but if you are I personally think you guys make a cute couple" she smiled,

"What would people say, Tay?" Gabriella asked,

"I don't give a fuck about what people say. You are my best friend and I want to see a smile on your face"

Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes and Taylor stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her of the chair, "You know what? We need to find Troy and you are going to tell him how you feel about him"

"WHAT?! No! I can't! He only sees me as his little sister!"

Taylor laughed in disbelief, "Right"

"Don't you think?" Gabriella asked a bit insecure,

"Girl I saw the way he looked at you in the lake! That was no brother type of look" she snapped her fingers in front of Gabriella's face, "Wake up sis. That was hungry eyes"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "You think?"

"Sure" she replied, "Let's go"

Taylor pulled her out of the cafeteria and down the corridor. Gabriella was internally practicing what she would say to Troy while Taylor pulled her around. She could feel her heart race fast and her hands become all sweaty.

'Troy, listen, I think I love you'

'It's not love; I'm just dying to have sex with you'

'Nah, that had to go' Gabriella said to herself,

'You make my whole body shiver when you touch me?'

Gabriella shook her head at how lame she sounded.

"I can't find him" Taylor said,

She shrugged her shoulders, disappointed, "It's okay, I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him right now. Just, uhm, just let's go to the library"

Gabby started walking and Taylor followed her but stopped walking when Gabriella held her arm tight.

"Ouch, watch the nails, Ells" Gabriella's lips were all white now and she kept looking straight ahead. Taylor's eyes fallowed Gabriella's gaze and she saw Troy lip locking with Louise at the library door.

"Oh my God" she whispered to herself and then looked at her best friend, "Are you okay?

Gabriella slowly shook her head, tears cascading her face now. "I, I" she tried to say but wasn't able. "Fuck"

* * *

Troy laughed at something Louise told him and turned around, showing his neck for her to kiss. His eyes met Gabriella's and he saw her crying. He quickly jumped away from Louise and ran to her.

He held her face with both hands, "Ella, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Gabriella sobbed more and ran to the women's bathroom. Taylor shook her head and rested her back on a locker.

"What happened to her Tay?" Troy's voice sounded really worried by now.

Taylor sighed, "Shakira was right when she said it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart"

She said more to herself than anything, but Troy was able to hear it. He felt anger overcome his body and his hands started shaking lightly because of it,

"Who broke her heart? Tell me Tay! I'll kill him with my own hands"

Taylor looked up and faced Troy's concerned eyes, "That would be impossible"

"Was it Aidan?" he asked again, turning red with jealously.

Taylor saw Louise placing her hands on her hips, visibly annoyed.

"Never mind, Troy. Your girlfriend is waiting for you; I'll take care of Gabby"

She walked in the women's bathroom and called Gabriella.

"I'm here" she heard a weak voice come from under the sink. Taylor bent down in front of Gabriella and rubbed her knees gently, "How are you feeling?"

The girl smiled, "Bad" she wiped her tears away, "Destiny is a real cruel thing"

Taylor sat in front of her, "No it's not Ells"

Gabriella nodded, "It is Tay. I think I like him so much I swear sometimes it even hurts physically" her tears fell again, "And it's a forbidden love"

Taylor hugged her, "It's not forbidden; it's just more complicated than usual loves"

She sighed, "Even if he liked me too our parents wouldn't let us stay together"

"You never know Gabs, people can surprise us sometimes" Taylor let go of her friend, "Troy was really worried with you"

Gabriella hugged her legs against her body, resting her chin on top of it, "I don't wanna see him right now"

Taylor nodded, "Ok. You want to go for a walk?"

Gabriella slowly shook her head, "Nah, can we stay here for a while?"

"Sure, girl" her friend said, "We can stay here till you get better, even if we just leave the bathroom when we're like 80"

Gabriella laughed a bit, "You are the best friend a girl can have" she said, "I have no idea what I would do without you, seriously. Thank you so much"

Taylor smiled, "Count on me anytime, sweetie"

* * *

Later that night, Troy and Jack got home just in time for dinner. They washed themselves and joined Marina in the living room where she was already putting the food on the table.

Jack sat on his chair, "Where's Gabsy, Nina?"

"She's not feeling very well since she got from school" she replied, sitting right on his side.

Troy sat too, "What does she have?"

"I have no idea" Marina said, "Gabby only said it was personal stuff"

"Oh" the boy said, "I'll try to talk to her later"

Jack nodded, "Good idea, son"

They ate in silence and when they finished, Troy went to his room to do his homework because Marina and Jack thought homework was the most important thing in a student life and if they wanted good grades, they needed to set a schedule and follow it even if there was a war outside. When it was around 10PM, Troy went to Gabby's room and since her door was unlocked he decided to come in. Gabriella was lying on her arm, apparently hypnotized by her wall.

"Ella?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella didn't move, "Mm hmm"

Troy walked to her bed and sat on the edge of it. "Are you sure?"

Gabriella's eyes got teary again and she closed it before she could start crying.

"Why you're crying Ella? I mean, it's the second time today, I'm really worried" he wiped her tears away, caressing her face, "Who did this to you, Ella?"

She opened her eyes again and stared at Troy, it wouldn't be a good move to tell everything was his fault so she tried to keep it cool, "You don't know him, don't worry"

Troy lay on her side, in front of her, "I worry all the time" he stroked her hair gently, "You're really important to me Ella, you're my best friend"

Gabriella cried more, "I, I'm sorry"

Troy hugged her and she hid her face on his chest. It was breaking his heart seeing Ella suffering for someone. It hurt knowing she liked somebody else so much to even cry over him. That was the kind of feeling he wanted her to feel only for him. Troy was possessively fascinated with Gabriella and the fact she didn't realize it was too much for him. Her cry got louder and Troy's concern bigger,

"Talk to me Ella, please"

"He doesn't like me," she whispered, "I think he only seems me as a friend"

Troy stroked her cheek, staring into her big brown eyes, "If he is stupid enough to not like you, he is not worth, Ella. Don't worry, you'll find someone else"

"I don't want someone else. I want him!" she sighed, massaging her chest, "Damn, it's hurting so much in here"

Troy closed his eyes. His heart was hurting too, because of his "sister" and her supposed love that broke her heart. He kept listening to her saying that the guy was perfect for her but somehow they couldn't be together. His hand that was resting on top of the bed grabbed the blanket tighter and tighter while the jealously inside him was getting unbearable.

"You're ok?" she asked with a weak voice.

Troy looked at her in the eyes, the eyes that were crying for someone else and were all red, "I'll be fine, Ells, don't worry"

Gabriella sat down, drying her eyes with the back of her hand, "What's going on?"

Troy didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell her he was feeling different about her, but damn it, she was his sister for everybody, what would she think of him if he told her all the things going on his mind? Troy felt like his whole body was burning, burning with jealously, burning with desire for the petite brunette gazing at him with confused eyes. He opened his mouth to say that he wanted her for him, but closed it before Gabriella could hear any sound. He couldn't risk losing her. What if she got scared and ran to tell their parents? What would they say? 'You're a fucking disturbed guy' or something like this? Well, only if he was lucky enough, because he was pretty sure Jack would send him away to a spiritual retirement or some other place they could heal his disturbed mind. 'She likes someone else Troy, deal with it' he told himself and found the words to speak again,

"Nothing" he rubbed his head, "Uhm, you're feeling better already?"

Gabriella nodded, looking down. A lock of her hair hid one of her eyes and she bit her lower lip, "I didn't know you were dating Louise Barton"

Troy felt his heart race faster, but not at the sound of Louise's name. It was just because he loved so much when Ella bit her lip like this. "Yeah, to try to forget you." That's what he wanted to really say, but instead of it he shrugged his shoulders, "She's nice"

Gabriella got closer to him, feeling weak when he tucked her lock of hair behind her ear, "You like her?"

Troy sighed, "I guess" he said a little discouraged.

Gabriella felt a sharp pain in her chest, but she faked a smile, "I'm glad for you, Boo"

She kissed him on the cheek and when she was pulling away from him, Troy hugged her with his strong arms making impossible to break free. Ella just stood there, hugging Troy with tears in her eyes. She buried her head on his collarbone and Troy could feel her hot breath weakly on his skin. He rubbed her back slowly with his fingertips inside her shirt and she smelled his perfume and that made her whole body shudder.

Holy crap, she wanted him so much and how was it possible? When did that happen and Troy became so important to her she didn't know, but the fact was she was pretty crazy about him. The touch of his hand became so intense Gabriella could swear he was going to leave a mark on her back, but she didn't say a word. Being touched by Troy was the best feeling in the world.

She stroked his neck hair, resting her mouth on his collarbone, "You're really OK?"

He hid his face on her neck, ignoring her question, "You're sleeping with me tonight?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and moaned softly. Troy pulled away from her a bit and they stared into each other eyes, their faces just a few inches apart now, "Not tonight" she replied, "I wanna be alone for a while"

"Alright" he said, forcing himself to get away from her before he couldn't resist anymore, "Get better, Ella"

Troy stood up and walked to the door. He heard Gabriella calling him again, but he didn't turn back to face her, he didn't want her to see his eyes were all teary.

"Thanks so much" she said with a soft voice, "For everything"

He nodded, looking down "Anytime, Ell" he closed her door and went to his room.

Troy locked up his door and lay on his stomach, hiding his face on the pillow. For a long time he didn't cry about anything or anyone, not even when he missed his mother too much. It was a new feeling for him, crying over someone you like, crying for being rejected, and that's what he did all night long. He cried till he got exhausted and was consumed by sleep.

Gabriella did the same, as soon as Troy left her alone, she cried herself to sleep. Next day they both woke up and decided they needed to pretend nothing happened, and that was what they did. They went through the day like other people loved to see them: like the best of siblings, joking with the other, playing around and hanging out like the earlier days when they didn't see each other like man and woman, or at least when they didn't realize the feeling was always there, hidden in their hearts, waiting to be found..

* * *

**Alright! So they just realized they're in love with each other! YAY!  
**

**Am I the only one excited about it? I'm so counting the seconds till they make out for the first time! I'm a huge fan of their relationship LOL**

**Tell me what you think of it! Night night ****;)**


	11. Curse Him

**A/N - **SO I've been reading a few reviews, and guys, Gabby is 15 at this point of the story and Troy 16, I know it still is a bit young, but I promise I have a reason for that haha don't worry. ;) HAPPY READING!

**Chapter 11****;**

**Curse him**

"We're glad to inform that East High has a new agreement with Albuquerque's Travel Shop, and the ones interested in joining the school trip to London next month can find more information about it on the school website."

The announcer went off and the whisperers during the math class got louder. The teacher decided after too much time trying to get the students attention back to dismiss the class early.

When they finally stepped out of the room, Taylor smiled to Gabriella, "London, Ells! How awesome is that?" she said excited, "Do you think it is too expensive?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea Tay"

The girls met Sharpay in front of the music room,

"Got dismissed early too?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay nodded, "The class was a mess after the announce" she replied,

"Yeah, same with us"

"So, are you girls going to London?" Shar asked, clapping her hands in excitement.

"I don't know" Tay said,

"I think I'll ask dad, I really want to visit Cambridge" Gabriella told the girls.

"I am so going! I need to buy new clothes for it!" Sharpay bit her nail gently, "Uh, maybe Zeke is going too!"

Gabriella and Taylor looked each other confused.

"What did I miss?" Gab asked,

Taylor lifted her eyebrows, "I'm lost here too" she looked Sharpay, "Care to explain?"

Sharpay leaned herself on the lockers, "Well, I find Zeke pretty attractive right now"

Gabriella smiled, "Ohh"

"I mean," Sharpay started again, "He is getting really hot, did you guys notice?"

"He's hot since the first day I met him, Shar" Taylor said.

"Yeah, so, in London surrounded by Shakespeare romantic atmosphere, Zeke and I are going to start dating"

Gabriella giggled, "Ok, did you tell him this or it's a surprise?"

"Surprise" she whispered, "I need to go girls, drama club" she said with her normal voice now, "Toodles"

Gabriella and Taylor watched Sharpay disappear in the corridor,

"She's crazy" Taylor said, shaking her head,

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah"

"But I'm so gonna ask my father to give me the trip"

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, a week in London, away from mom and dad, come on, it's pretty amazing"

They started walking again, "Maybe Shakespeare helps you and Troy too" Taylor joked,

"Yeah right" Gabriella replied sarcastically, "Only if he had super powers"

"You never know, sister"

; Later that day - Dinner

"Daddy?" Gabriella asked softly.

Jack looked from his plate to the girl, "Yes Gabsy?"

"Have you heard about this trip to London in school?"

"I have" Troy replied.

Marina drank her juice, "The school is taking you to London? Nice!"

Gabriella ignored her mom and Troy and focused her attention on her dad. He was the one that needed to be convinced after all.

"Have you heard of it, dad?"

He nodded, "Why?"

Gabriella pouted, "I really wanna go!"

"What do you wanna do in London? I mean, it's gray and rainy there" Troy said,

"Eat your food before you talk, Troy," she told him and added, "I wanna visit Cambridge really badly"

Marina smiled, "That's a good place to go"

Ella nodded, smiling to her mother, "Yeah mama"

Jack finished his dinner, "How much is that?"

"1.421 with food and hotel included," she replied,

"Almost 1500?" Jack said, "Jesus, Gabsy"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Pay 1500 dollars to see the rain, it must be lovely"

Gabriella slapped Troy in the arm, "Shut up Troy"

He let his fork fall, "Ouch Ella"

Gabriella ignored him, "Can I go dad?"

Jack thought for a few seconds, "I don't know. What do you think Nina?"

Marina smiled, "I think Gabby deserves it, she's a good daughter and student"

Gabriella grinned, "Yeah, I am, please daddy. I won't ask for a Christmas gift, I promise"

Jack laughed, "Alright, you can go"

Gabriella stood up and ran to her father, kissing his cheek and hugging him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're the best father in the whole world"

Jack smiled playfully, "I know I am"

"What about me?" Marina asked and Gabriella kissed her too, "Thanks mooom"

The girl sat down again and started eating her food, unable to stop smiling. Jack shook his head, smiling to his daughter, "You're such a nerd, Gabsy"

Gabriella laughed, "I am. Proud of it"

"If Ella is going to England I wanna go too" Troy finally said.

Gabriella looked at him, shaking her head, "You're such a fan, Troy"

"I'm not going for you," he lied, "The guys are going"

Gabriella laughed in disbelief, "Yeah, right" she gave him a half smile, "I thought you wanted a car from Santa"

"I do" Troy said, "Do I have to choose between a car and the trip?"

"You want both of it?" Marina asked,

"Yes" Troy replied honestly. "By the way, Santa does not exist, Ella"

Gabriella pouted, "I know, I just like pretending he does"

"Well, that's lame" he said and Gabriella gave him a bored look, "well you're boring"

"Kids, come on" Jack asked,

"Sorry" they both said.

Marina stood up, getting the plates out of the table, "I think we need to be fair here honey," she looked back at Jack, "If Gabby is going to England, Troy can decide if he wants to go too"

Jack nodded, "Okay, Troy do you want to go?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever"

"Troy, it's almost 1,500 dollars! Do you want to go or not?" his mother asked,

"I do" he admitted, "But what about my car?"

"That we can discuss in December"

Troy grinned, "Awesome"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the fact she would spend an entire week with Troy all by herself. Troy looked at her and smirked, that would be such a good opportunity to get closer to Ella and discover if she still had feelings for that guy she cried over the other day. Troy wanted her for him, and if Gabriella showed, even for a second, that she wanted him as well, he would definitely go for it.

Marina put the plates inside the dishwasher, "tomorrow I'll go to school to sign you both up to the trip" she looked back, "Now, homework"

* * *

; One month later

"Make sure you guys call first thing when you get in England" Marina told them, hugging them both at the same time. "I'm gonna miss my babies"

Troy let go of the hug, "You, Mrs. Montez-Bolton, make sure you and paps use protection, you're getting old to be a mom" he laughed when his mother's eyes widened, "I'm joking, ma, you still look 17"

Gabriella shook her head, pulling Troy by the hand, "Come on, we're gonna lose the flight"

They kissed their parents and walked to the plane.

"Gabby, we're here" Taylor waved to them when they entered the plane. Gabriella ran to her friends, hugging them "I'm so excited about this trip"

"We are too" Sharpay said and looked back at Zeke, "Actually, I need to go. I'm gonna sit with Zeke"

Gabriella laughed when her blond friend was already sweet talking Zeke, "You're sitting with me, Tay?"

"Uhm, Chad asked if I can sit with him" Taylor gave her a playful smile, "Why don't you go sit with Troy?"

Gabriella looked back and saw Troy and Louise talking, "I think he already has company, but I'll be good sitting by myself" she informed, "Have fun with Chad"

She slowly walked to her seat, passing through Troy and Louise. She was able to hear Louise asking Troy to sit with her and that made her want to vomit. Troy looked at Ella when she passed through him and kept staring at her till he was sure she was sitting alone. Gabriella's attention was outside the window and she couldn't see when Troy smirked at her,

"Troooysie" Louise waved her hand in front of his face, "Do you want to sit with me or not?

Troy smiled, shaking his head, "Nah, I'm sitting with Ella"

Louise rolled her eyes, "You guys sometimes act like two lovebirds" she protested, "If you weren't siblings I would swear you guys were in love with each other"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "She isn't my real sister, Louise. We just happen to live in the same house" he said, "And maybe we are in love" he laughed at Louise's shocked face, "I'll talk to you later, Lou"

"Troysie! Come here!" Louise called him and he ignored her, running up to Gabriella's side,

"No running in the corridor, sir"

He started walking, "Sorry"

Gabriella sighed, looking at the dark sky outside the window. That would be a pretty long plane trip without anyone to talk to.

"Can I join you?"

She looked up and met Troy's blue eyes piercing her. Gabriella was pretty sure she could feel her heart looping 360 degrees inside her chest, "You don't have to sit with me just for pity, Boo"

"Okay" he sat down, "by the way, I'm not sitting with you for pity" he winked, "I promise"

Gabriella giggled, "Ok"

_"As we prepare for take off, please return your tray tables and seats back into their full upright position. Fasten your seatbelts, take off will begin in a moment'"_

"Close your window Ella, it's pretty creepy to look outside" Troy asked her, visibly nervous.

Gabriella looked at him with a curious look, but shut her window anyway, "You're not scared, are you?"

Troy fake laughed, "No, no, no, no" he tried to smile, "I mean, if the plane crashes, we're only going to die, right?"

Gabriella laughed, "Oh my God, you're so afraid"

"I'm not" he replied, trying to look calm. "I'm just apprehensive"

She placed her hand on Troy's knee, "I'm here with you"

The plane started to take off, Troy closed his eyes, resting his head on the seat, "Okay, I'm just a little bit scared, Ella"

He searched for Gabriella's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Look at me, Boo" she asked with a soft voice,

He slowly turned his face to her, opening his eyes. Gabriella caressed his face gently, "Nothing is gonna happen, I'm here to take care of you"

Troy nodded, breathing deeply, "Okay, okay, the plane is working pretty well, nothing is gonna happen"

Gabriella smiled; Troy was so cute – he was actually cuter than ever when he was afraid of heights.

"Come on Boo, be a man" she joked,

Troy fake smiled, "If you tell someone this you're so dead"

Gabriella giggled, "I won't, no worries"

Ten minutes later, Troy was already feeling good about being in an airplane again. They talked and joked a lot, till the flight attendants began to serve people dinner,

"Uh, this food looks horrible" Gabriella stuck her chicken with a fork, "Eww"

Troy ate a potato, "It looks good for me" he chewed, "And it's not that bad, it is way better than Daisy's food"

Gabby rolled her eyes, "You never ate dog food"

He took a sip of his coke, "Actually, I did"

Gabriella's mouth dropped down, "Really?!"

He nodded, calmly, "Yea"

She grimaced, "Eww Troy, don't ever kiss me again"

"Ooh" Troy smirked, "You're so gonna get a kiss now"

He tried to kiss her cheek and Gabriella giggled hard, trying to avoid it, moving her head away from him. He grabbed her face gently with one of his hands and held it to kiss her cheek again, but all of a sudden she moved her face and Troy kissed the corner of Ella's mouth. They pulled away from each other in shock, their hearts racing faster than ever. Gabriella blushed really bad and Troy gulped.

"Sorry Ella" he said, not really feeling like apologizing, "My fault"

She nodded quickly, her hand shaking a bit, "I-It's ok"

They ate in silence, embarrassed to look at each other. Not because of the almost-kiss, but because they wanted much more than a kiss on the corner of a mouth! That was the real feeling about the shame they were feeling right now, deep inside Troy and Gabriella were thinking of doing worse things than an innocent kiss. Troy had already realized he was seeing her as a woman. And to Gabriella, Troy was the most interesting guy she knew at the moment, and she wanted him, she wanted him .

The lights on the plane were turned off as soon as the passengers finished eating and a movie started. They watched the first half of it in silence, too afraid to look into each others eyes.

"Boo?" Gabriella asked in a whisper.

He sighed, taking too much time to look from the TV to her, "Yeah Ella?"

"I, uhm," she looked down, "Do you remember when mom told us we should always say what we feel?"

He nodded, turning his attention to the movie again, "Yea"

"Uhm, I felt something different when you almost kissed me"

Troy glanced at her, "I'm really sorry about that Ella, it wasn't on purpose"

She covered his mouth with her hand, interrupting him, "Shh, let me finish"

He nodded, "Okay"

Gabriella looked down again, "I uhm, I felt butterflies?"

His lips moved into a tiny smile, "Good or bad butterflies?"

She laughed, "Definitely good"

Troy rested his head on the seat, "How weird is that, Ella?"

She nodded, "I know"

He turned his face to her, "I mean we were raised to be siblings, but I don't think our bodies act like we want" he gave her a cute smile, "Mine sometimes act on his own"

Gabriella smiled back, "Creepy, huh?"

Troy placed his right arm on Gabriella's shoulders, bringing her close to him,

"Yeah it is" he replied, "But I really like you"

Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder, fireworks exploding inside her, "Me too"

Troy grinned widely, "That's good"

She giggled, "Yeah"

"You're tired?"

Gabriella nodded, "A little"

Troy kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep Ella"

She pouted, "I can't sleep, I told you I'd take care of you"

Troy laughed, "I'm in charge now, baby"

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Troy got lost in her perfect lips for more than a minute,

"Ella?"

She didn't open her eyes, "Hmm?"

He stroked her face delicately, "The butterflies are still there?"

Gabriella smiled, nodding, "Stronger than ever"

Troy got closer to her face, "Do you think it will stay there for a long time?"

"Probably" she whispered to him.

"Awesome" he caressed her lips with his finger, "God Ella, you're so beautiful"

Gabriella didn't say a word. She was too lost in her emotions. Troy's lips touched hers slowly, making both of them feel tickles inside their stomachs.

"You know what I feel?" he asked, his husky voice made Gabriella's whole body weak like jelly and her chest started going up and down as she breathed nervously. Troy smiled to himself and continued, "I feel like my stomach is tied up in knots every time you're around"

Gabriella smiled and Troy felt like his heart was popping out from his body. It was so easy being lost in her expressions.

"Yo, dude" he heard Chad's voice calling him,

"Fuck" he muttered against Gabriella's lips and looked up, his eyes meeting Chad that had a very stupid smile on his face right now.

"Am I interrupting something? I can come back later"

Gabriella moaned frustrated and pulled away from Troy, "You already did it, Chad" she said with a cold voice, "What do you want?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "I thought you would like to know Mrs. Johnson is coming" his smile widened as he leaned on and whispered, "I don't think it's a good idea if she sees you guys kissing"

Gabriella gulped and sat straight. Damn, she almost lost control of her actions in the middle of an airplane, with the whole school inside it and even the principal that happened to be her father's boss, by the way.

"Thanks, Chad" Troy said sincerely, "I own you one dude"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand on his and looked at her, "It's okay, Ella. Chad won't tell anyone" he smiled, "I trust him very much"

Gabriella nodded and thanked Chad as well.

"By the way guys" Chad began, "I need a favor"

"Anything, man" Troy replied,

"Taylor doesn't want to sit with me anymore, so can we change seats?"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other. It was probably safer if they didn't stay together the rest of the flight or they would end up doing something in front of the entire East High.

Gabriella stood up, "Sure"

She passed thought Troy again and Chad sat at her seat. When she was about to start walking to Taylor's seat, Troy pulled her by the hand, "We still need to finish what we started"

"I know"

* * *

Shit. It was already 3 AM USA time and Troy was still awake. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella and how he felt when they started a kiss and his fucking best friend interrupted them. Alright, it was a good thing he interrupted them – they sure didn't want to be catch by the principal, but fuck, if he licked his lips he could still savour her taste on his mouth. He closed his eyes, moaning in frustration as his body pumped in ecstasy. Troy looked at his side and couldn't help but curse again, if Chad wasn't so screwed up all the time, Gabriella was probably still be there with him and she could be sleeping on his arms, but damn it, his best friend couldn't even keep his mouth shut for a second and he had to irritate Taylor. Ugh, he needed Gabriella and needed her badly right now.

Troy looked around making sure the whole plane was fast asleep and then stood up, moving slowly not to wake Chad up. He took gently steps across the plane. He could see Taylor sleeping and Gabriella reading a book by the time he got closer to the girls seat.

"Hey"

She looked at him, confused, "What are you doing here?"

Troy bent down to the level of her seat, "Can you meet me in the bathroom in five minutes?" he whispered to her, "It's important"

Gabriella nodded, "I'll be there"

Troy smiled and moved himself to the bathroom, passing through the school principal that was snoring really loud. He gazed the bathroom door, looking for any signs of the flight attendants, feeling lucky enough he had a clear way. He stepped inside and shut the door, trying to make himself comfortable inside the small bathroom.

He smirked as he turned around and saw Gabriella getting inside the bathroom as well, closing the door behind her. She gave him a half smile, resting her back against the bathroom door.

"Hey" she said softly and looked around, "this is really tight for two people, huh?"

Damn, she sure could change every word that came out her mouth into sexiness and it didn't matter if it was just a naïve comment about the size of the bathroom, all Troy could hear was something similar to a sexy moan coming out of her lips. Troy placed both of his palms on either side of her face, his eyes never leaving hers, "You're incredibly beautiful, Ella"

She bit her lower lip, "Am I?"

He nodded, managing to lock the door behind her, "Yea"

Troy stroked her cheek delicately and she closed her eyes, moaning softly. He furrowed his eyebrows unsure of what he was feeling. Something was really different inside him, but he wasn't sure what, he just knew it was hard not to stare at her full red lips or not to touch her every second. Troy craved for Gabriella so badly. He wanted to feel those lips pressed against his, her lips were simply gorgeous and he could lose control at only looking at it. 'Damn, I'm so in trouble' he thinks to himself, trying not to scare Gabriella too much with all the desire he is feeling inside.

"Boo?" Gabriella asked breathless, "Aren't you gonna kiss me now?"

Troy smirked before finally leaning further to brush his lips against hers in a real soft and delicate way. They pulled away for a second and looked into each other eyes. Before Troy could say anything, Gabriella pulled him back to her by the neck, kissing him violently. Their tongues met in a hurry and their hands touched each other's body in hunger movements. Gabriella moaned softly as she felt Troy's fingertips touching her flat stomach under her shirt, sending what she could swear was shockwaves throughout her body.

After kissing for several minutes, the air became needed again and they pulled away, instantly missing the taste of the other. "Fuck" Troy muttered to himself before devouring her lips again, parting it with his tongue and invading her mouth in a hungrily search for her tongue. Gabriella pulled him closer by the shirt, afraid he would break their contact any time now. Something inside her was acting really weird, she could feel her knees weak and she was really sure she was wet between her legs. Ella placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away of her and stopping their mind blowing kiss. She was too afraid of what she was feeling right now; her body seemed to explode at every touch of Troy's hand on her and Gabriella was finding the fact she couldn't control her body really out of this world.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She touched her swollen lips, "This is—" she tried to say but didn't find the words, "Damn, I need to go Troy"

She turned around to unlock the door, but as soon as she felt Troy's arms wrapped around her stomach her body flinched, "Don't go Ella" he asked on her ear, his fingers rubbing lazy circles on her belly, "I want you here, baby"

Gabriella closed her eyes, her heart beginning to beat faster again, "I—" she sighed, "I'm scared, this is going way too fast"

He kissed her neck gently, "don't be. I won't hurt you" he said with his husky voice, "Damn Ella, you're so addicting"

She rested her back on his chest and sighed softly as he caressed her ear with his mouth, her fear disappearing as she melted in his touch, her lips claiming for his again. Gabriella licked her lower lip as she internally cursed Troy. Damn him for making her feel like this… _so weak_ in just a matter of seconds. Damn him for knowing exactly how to turn her dependent on him with just a kiss. Damn him for being unbelievably hot and sweet at the same time. Damn Troy Bolton.

"Gabriella? Troy? Is that you there?"

They pulled away from the other when they heard the principal's voice.

"Is everything okay there? Louise told me both of you were inside" she asked again,

Gabriella got pale and Troy fixed his clothes quickly, "Yea, Mrs. Johnson, Gabriella is just throwing up and I'm helping her"

"Oh" the principal said after a minute, "Does she need any medication?"

'Alright, maybe it is a good idea to fucking curse the principal now' Gabriella thought to herself. She sighed shaking her head in disbelief, but pushed the door open, "No, thanks Mrs. Johnson, I feel better already"

The principal nodded, smiling, "Okay, go to your seat then" she looked at Troy, "You too, you look like a walking mess, boy. You should rest a bit"

Troy gulped, "Yea, I will" he smiled and passed through the principal, pulling Gabriella by the hand.

"Troy?" the principal asked again and he turned around, "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're not sick too? I mean, you're all red and sweaty"

Gabriella cough badly and he shook his head violently, "I'm ok. It was just too hot inside" he lied and Gabriella cough more, visibly embarrassed, "Oh, let me help my, uhm _sister_" he said faking a smile, "I guess she will throw up again"

Mrs. Johnson watched as the two of them walked to their seats, whispering things while doing it, taking separated ways when Gabriella headed to Taylor's side and Troy to Chad's.

"Such good kids these two. Always helping the other, even when one is feeling sick" the principal said to a flight attendant that stepped closer to her, shutting the bathroom door.

"Oh yeah, every girl needs a gorgeous boy looking at her when she is throwing up" the flight attendant said sarcastically "I bet he was very helpful"


	12. The Big Ben

**A/N -** I don't own HSM at all, I own the story though. Enjoy and I'm waiting to know if you liked this chapter or not!! ;0)

**Chapter 12****,**

**The Big Ben **

As brother and sister, Mrs. Johnson put Gabriella and Troy together in a room. Their suite was enormous, it could fit two king size beds, a huge flat TV and a middle size closet very well. When they arrived in England, Gabriella avoided Troy as much as she could because she was still scared of what happened the night before and how her body reacted at it. Only two days ago they were just good friends, actually the best of friends but now they made out in an airplane bathroom, for God's sake. And it was not only a simple make out session, it was THE make out session, a heated one, _really heated one_. Gabriella was definitely attracted to him and she was 100 percent sure she liked everything Troy said and did, she couldn't deny it, her body proved her the minute she went back to her seat at the plane. It took her more than an hour to calm down and stop shaking, but she definitely was not able to stop thinking and imagining his touches and kisses all night long. Gabby knew she was crazy in love with Troy, but she was yet too confused to admit it.

Troy didn't understand at all Gabriella's behavior after their kisses in the plane. He thought she liked it, she liked him, but maybe all she felt was attraction, maybe Ella only saw him as someone to make out and then disappear from her life. Nah, his Ella wasn't this type of girl. He knew her too well and she wouldn't do anything like that. She was probably confused about everything that happened with them. Troy was confused too a while ago, but he decided to forget about his brain for a week and let his emotions speak louder.

As much as Gabriella tried to stay apart from Troy and even managed to ask him to sleep in his own bed during the night, she couldn't do it. Having Troy by her side, his arms wrapped around her body and his head buried in her neck like he did every night was how she was used to sleeping and without him there, she couldn't relax at all. Ella tried, she tried really hard but around 4AM she gave up and during their first night in England, she woke him up and called him to her bed. Troy hesitated a bit, but Gabriella assured him it was okay with her. He lay on her side and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head on her neck. Maybe Troy was the solution for all her problems, cause sleep overcome her body and before he could ask for a good night kiss, she was already fast asleep.

* * *

Gabriella woke up early their first day in England; she was really excited about being in London and didn't want to lose her time sleeping. She stretched up, still yawning and tried to get up, but was unable to do it since Troy was holding her by the waist.

"Troy?" she tried to wake him, "Boo, wake up"

He held her closer to his body but didn't wake up. "Trooooy" she called him again, trying to let her body go of his arms,

Troy smiled for a second and Gabriella giggled, "I know you are already awake"

He nudged her stomach playfully, "It's still early Ella, go back to sleep"

Gabriella nestled her head in his neck, "Boo, let's go. We need to eat before meeting the rest of the guys! We're visiting the city" she said excited, "Yay, Troy"

He unwrapped his arms off her body and covered his face with the blanket, "Go ahead"

"You're coming with me" she said, standing up.

Troy didn't look at her, just shook his finger in negation. She walked to the bathroom, "Okay, never mind"

As soon as he heard the door closing, Troy sat on the bed, looking around. He slowly shook his head trying to wake up and stood up, heading to the bathroom too. He opened the door and got in,

"5" Gabriella smiled, "I knew you'd come"

Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind and squirmed his mouth into a half grin, "Morning for you too"

Ella turned her face and kissed his cheek, "morning Boo, ready to visit London?"

Troy shook his head, closing his eyes and resting his chin on her shoulder, "No"

Gabriella turned around, facing him in the eyes, "Come on Troy"

He hugged her again, pressing his lips against her neck, "Come on Ella"

She felt her body shiver at the touch of his lips on her skin, "Troy, I'm serious, I want you to go with me" she sat on the bathroom counter with her toothbrush on one of her hands and pouted, "Please. It's important for me"

He prepared his toothbrush too, raising a single eyebrow, "I'll think about it"

"Ok" she said, brushing her teeth. Troy did the same, both of them looking at each other during the entire process of cleaning their teethes,

"So, did you think?" she asked when she finished,

Troy nodded, "I'll do it, but I want something back"

"What?"

Troy placed his body in the middle of Gabriella's legs, wrapping his arms around her waist again, hugging her.

Gabriella stroked his hair, "What do you want Boo?"

"Another kiss" he said softly as a secret.

Gabriella looked away, "I, I don't know Troy"

"Don't you want to kiss me?" he asked, making her look at him.

She nodded, "I do, but I'm afraid it's wrong"

Troy kissed her neck, caressing her stomach slowly, "It's not Ella,"

Gabriella closed her eyes, feeling his lips, "How do you know? Yesterday we were almost caught twice" she sighed, "People won't understand it, Boo"

"I don't give a fuck" Troy told her, "It's our life and we are not siblings, people can't criticize us"

"I know, but—" she started but was stopped by his hands on her waist, putting her on the floor again.

Troy pushed her delicately till she rested her back on the counter, "Baby, stop using your brain for a second"

"Just one kiss okay?" she said, looking down. He got closer, "I won't do anything you don't want too"

Troy cupped her face with both of his large hands, tunneling his fingers into her hair and rested his mouth on hers gently. Gabriella moaned softly to herself when she felt his lips crashing over hers. She opened her mouth, making sure she could receive Troy's tongue. He wrapped a strong and possessive arm around her, tangling his tongue with hers. With the air being needed again, they slowly pulled away to breathe,

"You're amazing Ella"

She had her eyes still closed, "Hmm"

Troy smiled to himself and kissed her neck, "Ella,"

She rubbed his back with her nails, "Uhm?"

"I'm willing to renegotiate with you" he said, laughing.

Gabriella smiled, "I'm listening"

He kissed her earlobe and then her chin, "I can't stop here"

"What you mean?"

Troy framed her face in his hands, "I want more kisses, baby"

Gabriella sighed, starting to feel her body acting weird again,

"I don't think it's a good idea Troy" she admitted, "I'm not myself when you kiss me"

Troy nodded, disappointed, "I understand, I said I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to and I keep my promises" he fake smiled, "I'm gonna get ready for breakfast"

Troy stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Gabriella smacked her forehead, groaning. Maybe Troy was right, maybe she should enjoy their time alone without thinking about the risks of it. She took a cold shower, her mind still in Troy's large hands on her stomach and his tasty lips on hers. Gabriella definitely wanted another kiss, actually, another kisses.

When she came back to their room, Troy was already dressed in a black V shirt and dirty jeans, watching cartoons. Damn, he even looked gorgeous acting like a kid. Gabriella had to control herself to not attack him right there. Instead of it, she invented a fake hungry and Troy pretended he believed in it. He knew for ages Gabriella didn't like to eat in the morning because she always felt sick after it. The two confused teenagers went to the hotel's restaurant and ate in silence, avoiding sharing glances and affection during the meal, mainly because Louise kept staring at them with killer eyes.

"Are you afraid of me, Ella?" he asked her, breaking the silence while they grabbed their food,

Gabriella shook her head, walking to the table with him, "I'm just confused"

He sat down, putting on the table a glass of orange juice and a plate with eggs and ham, "About what happened last night and this morning?"

"Yes" she whispered, "You're not?"

Troy took a sip of his juice and answered calmly, "Not anymore"

She sighed, "I wish I was as brave as you are"

"You can be. Just stop getting so worried all the time" Troy told her, "Enjoy our time, baby"

Gabriella shook her head, "We're popular in school, Troy" she looked back, "If anyone sees us, we'll be in big trouble"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Nobody is going to see us. We don't have to display affection in front of the whole world" he assured her, "At least, not the kind of affection I want to display towards you" he winked, "That one we should save for our room, babe"

Ella couldn't help but laugh, "You're not worried at all?"

"Not this week. We're away from home and I plan to take advantage of it"

Gabriella looked down, pushing her plate of food away from her, "I'm scared of how I act when I'm near you"

"Stop worrying too much about it too Ella" he leaned on the table and whispered, "Don't hold back your emotions, nothing we do is wrong, believe me"

She stayed in silence for a whole minute, without staring into his gaze. Gabriella finished her juice, balancing the pros and cons of going crazy with Troy. First, she was dying to make out with him again, but she was afraid she would go too fast with him. Second, Ella couldn't forget how she felt the night before and this morning. Okay, the con… she bit her lower lip thinking about another con… Shit, she was in trouble for a while now, liking him, kissing him, thinking of him, dreaming about him… so getting deep inside it wouldn't make a big difference now.

"Okay" she finally said, "You're completely right"

Troy's eyes widened, "am I?"

She nodded, "Let's have fun while we are here"

He smirked, "That's my girl!"

Gabriella laughed and turned back, "Let me just tell you something" she looked at him again, "If that stupid bimbo you call your date get near you this week you two are going to be in severe pain"

Troy laughed, "I'm all yours Ella. I always was"

Before she could reply, they heard the rain starting and Gabriella moaned, "You have such a big mouth, Troy"

"What did I say now?"

"Paying 1500 dollars to see the rain, it must be lovely" she mocked him, standing up, "And now it's raining"

Troy laughed and followed her to the hall that was full of East High students, "I'm sorry I'm so important that even God is in charge of what I say"

Gabriella looked back over her shoulder, "You forgot your modesty in the restaurant, Boo"

He kissed her cheek, "Stop being such a pain in the ass, Ella. That's my job" he sat on the hall couch, right beside Taylor and Chad, "What's up guys"

"Hey" Chad greeted them still sleepy, "Man, Mrs. Johnson is late and I'm getting hungry again"

"You're always hungry" Taylor said and Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, he is"

Troy tapped his lap calling Gabriella and since there were no available places to sit anymore, she jumped on him, "Ouch Ella, you need to be more delicate" he said while he stroked her hair away from her eyes,

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "Sorry"

Troy rubbed her back slowly, smelling her hair, "No problem Ella"

"Ahem" Chad fake coughed, "How was the night, lovebirds?"

"It's not like it's your business" Troy said, "but it was fine. The bed is awesome, I slept like a baby"

"Yeah right" he said sarcastically,

Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Chad can't shut up for even a minute" she looked at Gabby, "But you guys together are so cute"

Gabriella stuck her tongue out for her friend and Troy smiled, "Should we say thank you?"

Taylor laughed, "I asked Gabriella if you guys were a couple first time I met her, did she tell you that?"

Gabriella blushed really badly, "Tay!"

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "She's right, Gabs. You guys look like a couple!" he said, "But ARE you a couple?"

Taylor slapped Chad on the back of his head, "Stay out of their life, eh!"

"Ouch Tay, be careful with the afro" he protested, "I was just trying to say I never saw Troy so jealous about her like the time she dated Aidan"

Gabriella smiled to herself at Troy's jealously. She immediately ignored the feeling of lip locking with him right in the middle of the hall. The thought of him suffering in silence because of her, as weird as it could sound, turned Gabriella really on.

"I had no idea you were so possessive like this" she joked,

Troy shook his head, "It's not like Chad is saying" he tried to defend himself, but got interrupted by his best friend,

"Yeah, it's worse" Chad laughed.

"Dude, come on" he said and Gabriella hugged him tighter, "I love to know you're so jealous, Boo" she whispered on his ear and Troy couldn't help but shudder at her voice.

Sharpay and Zeke entered the hall holding hands and sat in front of the gang.

"What's up?" Zeke asked, "Where's Mrs. Johnson?"

Taylor sighed, "Haven't arrived yet"

Troy rested his head on Gabriella and yawned, "I could be sleeping right now, I really could"

Gabriella stroked his hair, "If you wanted to sleep you could have stayed home"

"And miss the party? No way!" Chad said, "My best friend needs to be included in everything"

Troy laughed, "Yeah, dude"

The boys started talking about basketball and Sharpay pointed discretely to Zeke's hands in hers and smiled to her girlfriends, she moved her mouth slowly and Taylor and Gabriella laughed when they understood that her friend was saying "Thanks to Shakespeare"

"Oh, here comes Mrs. Johnson"

"Finally" Chad said, lifting his hands in the air to thank God, "Yo, Mrs. Johnson, who's that guy?"

Mrs. Johnson looked at the tall blond man on her side "That is Mr. Labonier. He is our guide for the week" she smiled, "But I'm afraid Ms. Labonier told me it's going to rain all day" she rubbed her arms, "I suggest you guys go back to your room and get a coat before we leave"

Gabriella stood up, "It's your entire fault, Troy"

"Yeah, yeah" he rolled his eyes, "Blame on me"

* * *

"London has more than 2.000 years" Mr. Labonier began his speech while the students looked outside the bus window, "During this period of time, the city suffered several plagues and was devastated by the fire, civil war and the German aerial bombardment—"

"Damn" Chad muttered, "This is so boring. Why do I want to know the German almost ruined the city? This is bullshit"

Troy agreed, "I don't like it too, I just came here to stay with Ella"

Chad shook his head, "You're so in love, dude"

"I'm not" Troy said too fast, "I'm, uhm – I don't know, I like her, dude. That's all I know"

"Yeah right" Chad mocked him, "Troysie has two girlfriends now, Louise and Gabriella"

Troy rolled his eyes, "You're so fucking annoying dude"

"And you're such a fucking lovebird" Chad smiled, "Lovebiiiird"

Troy watched as Gabriella stroked a lock of hair from her eyes and placing it behind her ear started to take notes of everything Mr. Labonier was saying. He smiled at the fact she would probably know the history of London way better than Mr. Labonier in the end of the day. She was just intelligent like this and he liked it.

"Even though London has been through too much, it has grown to become one of the most significant financial and cultural capitals of the world" the guide kept explaining, "If you look to your right, you can see the famous Big Ben"

Gabriella grinned widely and Troy got lost in her expressions another time. How come she could be so gorgeous like she was?

"Do you want a bib?" he heard Chad's voice, "You're almost drooling dude"

Troy stared at his friend, "If you don't shut your freaking mouth I swear I'll change seats"

"Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth, is there anything you want to divide with the rest of us?" Mrs. Johnson asked and everybody looked back at them, giggles everywhere "Your conversation seem more interesting than the history of a legendary place"

"Sorry" Chad and Troy said together,

"Alright" the principal said, "As you were saying, Mr. Labonier"

"Yes" he said with his British accent, "The Big Ben is the world's largest four faced clock tower—"

"We better pay some attention now" Chad said, pretending he was some kind of intellectual guy. Troy ignored his friend and tried to concentrate on what the tour guide was saying, but his mind was way too lost in Gabriella. He couldn't stop thinking about her and her kisses. He almost jumped out of his seat when his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He grabbed the phone and pressed the button _read_ below the 'new text message'.

_Stop staring at me and pay attention Boo :p _

Troy smirked and typed a reply really fast,

"What are you doing dude?" Chad asked but got no response, "Thanks for the attention, eh!"

_I can't help it - you're too gorgeous_

_I swear I could kiss you right now ;)_

"Chad Danforth" Mrs. Johnson yelled from the first seat, "Come right here, you're sitting next to me the whole day"

"Oh fuck" he cursed before standing up and crawling to the Principal's side, Troy tried not to laugh but Chad's face sitting beside Mrs. Johnson was priceless.

"Alright kids, we're stopping for pictures in the Tower Clock" Mr. Labonier told them, "But we're only staying for 15 minutes so you need to be fast"

The students started to step out of the bus and Troy kept sit since he was in the back and had to wait for the whole bus to be empty before he could get out too. Chad asked him to wait in the same place with a weird smirk on his face, so he just did what his friend asked.

Troy watched as a few students played around outside the bus by the window, taking pictures and pointing to the huge clock,

"We have ten minutes" he heard her voice and looked up "Chad and Taylor are watching our back"

Troy grinned and pulled her by the hand to him, making Gabriella's petite body fall on top of him. He gave her a hug, running his fingertips up her back and nuzzling against her neck, "I missed you"

"You did?" she asked softly, caressing his neck with her nails,

"Definitely did, babe" he whispered huskily in her ear before moving his mouth to her neck and sucking behind her ear, "Hmm you smell so good, Ell"

Gabriella's whole body shivered and she moaned lightly while Troy bent his head just as she lifted her chin, their mouths looking automatically for the other. He nibbled gently on her lower lip asking for permission to get inside her mouth. Gabriella opened her mouth, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her as he moved his fingers across her back, tracing her spine while his tongue curled delicately with hers.

Troy's temperature started to rise as he felt Gabriella's hand stroke his stomach inside his shirt and their kiss became deeper. He gasped and she smiled into the kiss, letting her emotions flow and her body tells her what do to, like Troy suggested earlier.

Gabriella threw her head back as his touches sent shivers up her spine, "Oh Boo" she managed to speak while he moved a possessively hand on her back, gently running his tongue on Ella's lower lip.

Troy nibbled her earlobe, "I told you we'd have so much fun together"

Ella giggled, "Yeah" she dug her nails hard on his stomach, "Go with the flow, huh?"

Troy laughed, "Yea baby" he pressed her back against the seat and Gabriella kissed his neck furiously, "Damn, I hate how you make me lose control" she admitted while his hands travelled up and down her legs, "Fuck Troy"

He held one of her hands on her side against the seat and sucked her chin, moving his tongue slowly down her throat, "You like it, Ell?"

Gabriella moaned and took his bottom lip between her teeth, "So much. I like everything you do"

He laughed into the kiss, letting his mouth go of her teeth and caressing her ear with his lips, "You name what you want and I'll give you, baby"

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There were lots of things that she wanted right now but she couldn't really name it. She was having a burning sensation between her legs and every time Troy's hand touched her stomach she had to control herself not to beg him to go up. Her nipples got harden as he licked her lower lip, breathing heavily,

"I-I" her voice cracked, "I want you to touch me—"

He interrupted her, sucking her lip, "Where, baby?"

Gabriella's fingers dug into his shoulders as the burning sensation grew bigger inside her. She couldn't help but ask herself where the sweet butterflies went and why the hell they moved away letting this erupting volcano take their place.

"Tell me baby" he said with a husky voice and she became breathless. Ella grabbed his hand and slowly placed on her right breast, shivering at Troy's smile.

He searched for her mouth again, finding her tongue faster then before and moving his hands to massage her breast firmly but yet gently. Gabriella groaned because she wanted so much more and that would scare the death out of her; she whispered Troy's name into his neck, as soon as she felt his cold fingertips moving up inside her stomach. Oh damn, that had to stop right now or Gabriella wouldn't be able to stop it anymore.

"Boo, wait up" she said softly, stopping his hand, "Everybody will be here in a sec, we can't do it"

Troy rested his sweaty forehead on her shoulder and moaned in frustration. He was so excited now he could feel his member pressing his underwear and jeans. He took a deep breath and kissed her shoulder, "Go ahead, Ella. I need a few minutes alone"

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked a bit insecure, "Did I do something wrong?"

He looked her into the eyes, "Nah, you did everything too well"

Gabriella nodded silently and stood up, running away from Troy. "Damn it" he whispered to himself, trying to think of non sexual things like tigers, hairy women and cars. He heard footsteps getting louder and froze, covering clumsily his lap and holding his breath. An afro appeared and Chad laughed at his situation, giving him a bottle of cold water,

"You need this more than I do" he took of his hoodie, "Place it in your lap dude, Mrs. Johnson will come here any second"

Troy sighed – one day Gabriella would definitely kill him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down and covered his lap with Chad's hoodie. Meanwhile, Gabriella was dragged to the bathroom by Taylor, and now the girl was trying to re-do her make up, after making her friend wash her face with cold water,

"You're all red" Taylor shook her head, "You need to be more careful"

Gabriella sighed, "I know. I lost control, _again_"

Tay smiled, "I know"

Ella smiled back, "Fuck, I'm getting into a huge mess, huh?"

"I don't know" she replied, "I'm the type of person that likes to enjoy life"

"So don't you think I'm wrong for doing this?"

Taylor laughed, "Hell no, girl" she painted Gabriella's lips with gloss, "I want you happy"

Gabby smiled, "Thanks"

"But you'll have some problems with this red marks in your neck" she mocked, "It's gonna be sooo purple in two days"


	13. London, London

**A/N - **Someone asked T&G age, so I'll say it _AGAIN_ and hopefully for the last time haha... Gabriella is 15 and Troy is 16 at this point of the story. ;0) ENJOY IT!!

**Chapter 13;**

**London, London**

"London Bridge is falling down; falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair laaaady"

Troy and Chad kept singing while they waited in line to get inside the bus their third day in England. Gabriella and Taylor that were just in front of them kept covering their ears: the boys were singing the same song since breakfast and the girls couldn't stand it anymore.

"Build it up with iron bars, iron bars, iron bars, build it up with iron bars, my fair laaaaady" Zeke joined the choir and Gabriella moaned frustrated,

"Not another one" Gabriella looked around and her eyes met Sharpay, "Make him stop, Shar"

"Pumpkin, shut up" the blond asked with a high voice but Zeke didn't stop it, "ZEKE!"

Taylor & Gabriella jumped back at her scream and Chad & Troy laughed hard at Zeke's shocked face, "You can stop it" Chad said, "But Troy and I are gonna keep singing"

"Iron bars will bend and break, bend and break, bend and break" they stepped inside the bus and walked to their seats, still singing, "Iron bars will bend and break, my fair laaaady"

Taylor sat beside Chad and slapped him in the arm, "Stop it. You're so irritating!"

"Alright" Troy said, throwing himself in the seat beside Ella, "We stop it"

Gabriella lifted her arms up, "Finally"

Troy smirked, intertwining their fingers and saying on her ear, "Do I get a kiss for shutting up?"

"No" Ella snapped abruptly, "But you'll get a slap if you start singing it again"

"Ouch" he mocked her, "Someone woke up in a bad mood today"

She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing "I'm just really tired, Troy"

"Okay Ella" he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Let me sing to make you sleep"

Gabriella smiled, "Ok" she closed her eyes, "Go ahead, Troy"

"Build it up with needles and pins, needles and pins, needles and pins" he started again, "Build it up with needles and pins, my fair laaaady"

"Fuck" she pulled away from him, "You're such an asshole sometimes"

Troy laughed hard and pulled her closer, "I'm just playing around, babe. I'll stop it. I swear"

"Do you promise?"

He nodded and kissed her hand, "It's a promise"

Mr. Labonier was the last one to get inside the bus and placed his huge bag on the first seat, right next to Mrs. Johnson, "Good afternoon, kids" he greeted the students with a huge smile, "Are you ready to see the River Thames?"

A few people said yes and Gabriella lay down on her seat, resting her head on Troy's lap, "Are you alright babe?"

She nodded, yawning, "Yeah"

Troy stroked her hair gently as the driver started the engine and the guide began his speech about the River Thames, "It is a major river flowing through southern England" Mr. Labonier said, caressing his mustache, thoughtful, "This River flows through several other towns and cities like Oxford, Reading and Windsor"

Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt Troy's hand slowly stroking her neck and earlobe. For a guy as big and strong as he ways, he sure knew how to be delicate. He touched Gabriella like she was made of glass and could break any time now. She smiled to herself and even though it would be a bit risky, Ella grabbed his free hand and placed on her stomach inside her shirt.

"Oh so you like when I caress you there, eh?" he asked her with a smile on his face,

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, baby"

Troy flinched when he heard Gabriella calling him baby. It was the first time she called him like that and his heart couldn't help but race fast at the sound of this word coming out of her lips. He looked at her, eyes full of excitement,

"Say it again"

Gabriella looked at him, a bit confused, "Yeah?"

Troy shook his head, "Nahh, the other thing" he asked in his husky voice, not loud, just for Gabriella,

"Baaaby" she replied, smiling playfully, "I want the circles, BABY"

Troy smirked, rubbing circles on her stomach, "Like that?"

She closed her eyes again and nodded; caressing his knee at the same lazy speed he stroked her stomach. Hands of an angel. That was the best expression to define Troy's touch. Even when he'd lost control of his acts he would still be so smooth. Gabriella, on the other hand, was too passionate, getting a bit rough at times.

"The river gives its name to the Thames Valley" they heard Mr. Labonier voice's again, "But do you know what is there too?"

Nobody replied, just kept staring at the guide with boring looks. "Alright, who wants to reply it?" Mrs. Johnson asked, obviously embarrassed with the lack of interest from her students,

"London Bridge" the driver said in a whisper and Mr. Labonier grinned large, "Exactly, Rupert!" he exclaimed, "LONDON BRIDGE!"

"Ohh noo" Gabriella said more to herself but Troy was able to hear it and started laughing. "Yo Trooooy" Chad yelled from his seat, "The London Bridge man!"

"I have a music you guys will love" the tall guide said, putting a CD on, "Let's hear it on our way to the bridge"

Gabriella groaned as the lyrics of the song started filling the bus. She sat straight and looked at her best friend Taylor that was hiding her head in her hands, visibly frustrated, "This isn't happening"

"Pins and needles rust and bend, rust and bend, rust and bend, pins and needles rust and bend, my fairrr lady" Mr. Labonier started clapping hands and singing in the mic, "Build it up with penny loaves, penny loaves, penny loaves, build it up with penny loaves, my faiiir lady"

Chad sat on his knees, jumping excitedly on his seat, his head moving back and front as he sang the lyrics with the tour guide, "Penny loaves will tumble down, tumble down, tumble down, penny loaves will tumble down, my faaaaaaaair lady"

Troy tried to control himself and not sing, but this song was stuck in his head for the whole day now and he was almost joining his friend and the rest of the bus in the song. He hummed the song along, tapping his fingers on his lap while doing it,

"You can sing, Troy" Gabriella finally said, "Even though this song is the most annoying one I've ever listened to"

"Nah, I promised I wouldn't" he said, "Chad can sing alone"

"Troy…" Gabriella said again, "Sing it"

"If you insist" he smirked, "Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my faaaair lady"

Taylor shook her head and called Gabriella, "This is going to be a looong day"

the brunette nodded, "Tell me about it"

* * *

"Gold and silver I've not got, I've not got, I've not got, Gold and silver I've not got, my fair laaaady" Troy sang it loud when he stepped outside the bathroom, already dressed in his PJs pants and jumped on the bed, "Here's a prisoner I have got, I have got, I have got, here's a prisoner I have got, my fair lady"

"Enough, Troy. I can't stand that song anymore" Gabriella sighed, "I mean, singing in the bus was ok, but buying it on ITunes?" she shook her head and shut her notebook, "That's too much"

Troy took the notebook from her lap and kissed her neck, "Are you jealous of my new lady?"

"Which lady?" she asked, biting her lip to avoid a moan, "My fair lady from the London Bridge"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "You love to irritate me, right?"

Troy smirked, nodding his head, "Yeah, baby"

"I knew it"

She put her notebook inside her suitcase again, still arguing about the song Troy kept humming as he changed the channels looking for something interesting to watch. Gabriella looked back at him, walking to the bathroom, "And you don't even pay attention to what I say"

Troy moved his eyes from the TV and stared at Gabriella in time to see her colliding with the closed bathroom door and falling back on the floor,

"Ouch" she said, covering her nose with her hands, "Damn it"

Troy ran to her, "Gosh, are you okay?"

"No" she replied in a baby voice while shaking her head in negation,

He laughed, "You're so clumsy, Ella" he took her hand of her nose and kissed the tip of it and then her lips softly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer making Troy lay half of his body on top of her. He sucked her lip a bit, stroking her hair and tickling her nose with his own before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers, lost in her big brown eyes,

"Ouch" she said again, giggling, "My forehead is hurting too, Boo"

Troy rolled his eyes and stood up, helping her to stand too, "You need to be more careful or you'll end up breaking a bone someday"

Gabriella massaged her forehead, "It was all because of your stupid song"

"It's not stupid" he protested, "It's cool"

"It's stupid" she said again and stuck out her tongue to him, "Stupid Bridge could fall down right nooow, fall down right now, fall down right nowww" she mocked him, "And I wouldn't care le-ess"

Troy fake hurt, "You're so dead now" he said and started running after her, "You'll see the stupid bridge, eh"

Gabriella screamed and ran to the bathroom, trying to close the door, but Troy was three or four times stronger than her, so he pushed the door open in less than a minute. He took steps closer to her, and she kept taking steps back till her back met with the bathroom wall. Troy grinned and placed both of his hands on either side of her, making impossible to break free from him and the wall.

"Alright" she bit her lower lip, "I'm willing to negotiate with you"

Troy raised a single eye brown, "I'm listening" he said, "But be convincing, you just hurt my feelings and the old London bridge too"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm sorry I said your song is stupid" she stroked his hair, "And I'm sorry I said it could fall down that I wouldn't mind"

"Mm hmm, continue" Troy told her, closing the gap between them and resting his lips on her neck, "I'm sorry for deleting the song from your IPhone" her hand ran to his earlobe, massaging it gently,

"You didn't delete my song"

Gabriella sighed, stroking his stomach with her nails while her other hand was still on his earlobe, "Yeah, but I really thought about doing it"

They shared a gaze, "Mm let me see if I'll forgive you"

"Come on Troy" she said, rubbing his lips with hers before pecking him, "Please"

"Mmm… I don't know"

Gabriella licked his lower lip slowly and pouted, "Aw baaaby"

Troy closed his eyes knowing he couldn't argue anymore. He had lost the battle against Gabriella and he knew she called him baby on purpose. Damn her for being so sexy pronouncing every word that came out her mouth, even sexier for calling him baby.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "This isn't fair"

Gabriella giggled, "Oh yeah it is"

Troy grabbed her in his arms and took her back to bed, placing her on top of it and lying on her side. Gabriella yawned and changed position, lying on her stomach,

"Turn off the lights, Boo"

He did what she asked and she gave him a kiss on the chest, "Thanks"

Troy smiled and stroked her back, feeling her adjusting to his body, putting her left arm on his chest and rubbing her cold feet on his legs, like she did every night to warm them.

"Boo?"

"Mm?" he replied already sleepy,

"Can I be your fair lady from now on?"

Troy laughed, "Sure"

She pulled his face to her and rested her lips on his, "Thanks"

"Mm" he kissed her lightly, "kiss me again and I won't let you sleep anymore"

Gabriella pulled away from him, "Hellooo… tomorrow we're going to Cambridge!" she told him in a duh voice, "I need to rest for it"

Troy moaned, "You're such a dork, Ella"

She turned on her side and so did Troy, both of them staring into each other's eyes, breathing nervously at the simple fact they were just close to each other and that would already make their bodies react like they were touching the other, "And you're an asshole" she replied, caressing his cheek with her hand. Gabriella traced the side of his face with her finger, saving his expression on her mind, "But I still like you"

Troy wrapped his right arm around her bringing her closer to him, "Yeah, yeah" he said sarcastically, "We were made for each other"

Ella giggled, "Mm hmm, baby"

Troy couldn't help but feel his stomach tied up in knots, "Damn it" he muttered to himself, "Where did I get myself into?"

"You were the one that said we we're going to have sooo much fun here" Gabriella kissed his earlobe, his lips quickly and rested her head on her pillow again, "Now deal with it, gorgeous"

Troy sighed, "I'm so fucked"

* * *

**The next chapter will be sooo intense haha but before, tell me if you liked or not this one… and thanks so much for all the reviews.. I loved reading it and I'm really happy you guys are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it… all the reviews just make me want to write more and more! haha  
**

**have a nice monday tomorrow you guys ! bye bye.. xoxo**


	14. Holy Cambridge

**A/N - **I don't own HSM at all!

**Chapter 14****;**

**Holy Cambridge  
**

The days passed very quickly and Troy & Gabriella kept finding different ways to meet during the classes in and about London, but finding pretty difficult to have time for more than a kiss, because Louise was always trying to get Troy's attention, what Ella found pretty annoying, and would make her so jealous she would treat Troy really bad after it, even though she knew it wasn't his fault that Louise was always stalking him. Gabriella was even the one that said he should treat her well during the trip because she was worried other people would get suspicious if they were always together and couldn't keep their hands away from each other for more than ten minutes. But sometimes when you say something, you regret it sooo much. That actually happened with Gabriella their fourth day in England, she regretted badly telling Troy he needed to treat Louise well. She woke up and Troy was not in the room and that would make the day start already complicated. Gabriella had just discovered she didn't like to wake up alone in bed; she liked to wake Troy up and she waited anxiously for their good morning make out session.

The girl even waited patiently for him on bed, internally hoping he was just out for a few minutes to grab a magazine or make a phone call, not that he needed to go outside to use his cell phone, but anyways… Gabriella decided to take a shower and go downstairs to see if he was someplace else with Chad, and yeah, she was starting to feel uneasy. She massaged her belly and swollen breasts with soap for more than ten minutes in the shower, feeling her nipples really sore. Damn hormones, every month she turned into a bitch a week or two before having her period and she hated it so much.

When she arrived at the hotel's restaurant, she looked around for him, already missing his touch, kisses and his caresses. Gabriella's humor would go from _in need of attention _to _irritability_ in case of minutes and that happened to her when her eyes met Troy and Louise having breakfast together. The needing feeling she had turned into an angrier monster before she could even think about getting mad at him.

Gabriella was not ignorant, and even though Troy wasn't doing nothing that could seem like he was flirting or actually into Louise's sweet talk, she knew exactly what that little scene was about. Louise wanted Troy that was now _her_ _baby_. Gabriella felt herself growing angrier when Troy saw her and waved with his million dollar smile, without having a clue about her mood right now. He said something to Louise and she made an annoyed face as he stood up and walked to Gabriella.

"Hey baby" he said, closing the gap between then and stroking her cheek, "How are you?"

Gabriella took a step back, "You left me alone in bed" she said coldly,

"I tried to wake you up, but you didn't want too" he explained,

"Oh, so you couldn't try harder, eh?!"

Troy was kind of amazed with her behavior, "Are you sure you are mad because of this? Come on this is so silly, Ella"

Her eyes widened, "Alright, so you left me alone in the room and I'm the silly one!?"

Troy looked around embarrassed, "Shh Ella. You are talking way too loud" he tried to grab her hand but she didn't let him touch her, "Baby, come on…" he whispered and followed her as she walked back to the elevator.

They got inside it and she pressed the button to their floor, crossing her arms against her body and tapping her right foot up and down as she breathed nervously. Troy studied her expressions and body language for a few seconds, thinking that she was sexier than ever while angry. Gabriella rolled her eyes at his face and he thought it was probably better if he didn't say anything about her turning him on while she was like this.

"Baby" he tried to touch her again but Gabriella slapped his hand, "Don't"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Come on Ells, you can't be mad just because I left you alone in the room!"

Gabriella's expression became angrier and more puzzled as she walked out of the elevator and into their room, completely in silence, avoiding even looking back at Troy. Like being left alone in the room while he ate food with the other was a simple thing!

He followed her again, beginning to feel worried. When he shut the door behind him, she exploded,

"Damn Troy. I told you to stay away from that fucking bimbo this week and what you do? You have breakfast with her!"

Troy laughed a bit, "Gosh, that's all because you're jealous, Ella?"

"Don't laugh at me!" she yelled and threw him a pillow. Troy moved from it faster enough because of his basketball skills and Gabriella groaned, "Uh! I can't even do it right"

"Baby, come on" he tried to hide his amusement with the situation and walked closer to her, "Ella…"

Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed and started crying "Damn hormones" she muttered out loud. Troy crouched in front of her, caressing her knees with his thumbs gently, "Ella… look at me"

She wiped a tear and looked at him, whispering "You left me alone"

Troy nodded slowly, "I know, I'm sorry baby" he kissed her knee, "I won't do that again"

Gabriella bit her lower lip, "You promise?"

He nodded again and pulled her face to him, giving her a peck, "Yeah" he sat beside her on bed, stroking her hair from her eyes, "Ella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you on your period?" he asked innocently,

"UH Troy!" she pushed him from the bed and he fell on the floor, "Why you always have to screw up everything?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ouch! I was just asking, I mean you're acting pretty insane here"

Gabriella laughed in disbelief and stood up, "I'm acting insane? You left me alone, you called me silly and you had breakfast with that bitch!" she protested, feeling immersed in shock, "And I'm the insane?!"

She went into the bathroom, shutting the door hard behind her. Troy looked up, moaning, "Give me patience God, please" he asked, getting up from the floor and following her to the bathroom.

"Are you calmer?" he asked, stopping a few steps away from her, more afraid to touch her again than anything, "Can I touch you?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, her eyes still red and puffy from the crying, "You promised me you wouldn't get near her this week"

Troy hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Ella. I was there waiting for you but she invited herself to the table; I didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't mind… I'm really sorry" he rested his lips on her neck and kissed it softly, "I'm really insensitive, I admit"

Gabriella turned away and faced him, "Yes, you are"

He wiped her tears, "can you forgive me?"

"Yes" she said in a whisper and he smiled, "I don't give a fuck about Louise. She is just an ordinary girl for me, but you are really special, Ella"

Gabriella's mouth squirmed into a half smile, "Am I?"

"Mm hm" he said, pecking her on the lips slowly, "You're adorable, even when you're acting crazy"

She pouted, "Troy…"

He laughed, "Alright. I won't call you that anymore" he kissed her forehead, "Stop crying okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "You were almost right"

"About?" he asked, stroking her back gently,

"I'm afraid I'm suffering from PMS" she admitted,

"I knew it" he said, punching the air, "All the mood swings, that explains a bit"

She bit her lip, "Sorry?"

He smirked and kissed her lower lip that she was biting a second ago, "I don't mind. Wanna punch me, go ahead. Wanna yell at me? Alright, I have good ears. You just can't stop kissing me" he said, "That's all I ask. Agreed?"

"Alright, Boo" Gabriella said and grabbed his hand, "Let's go. I can't wait to go to Cambridge today"

* * *

"Unfortunately, it's raining too much, so we can't go to Cambridge today" Mrs. Johnson placed her hands on her hips, "And Mr. Labonier told me it's going to rain all day long"

"What?!" Gabriella asked disappointed, "But Mrs. Johnson!"

The principal gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry Gabriella" she rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself, "You have the free day. I suggest you go back to your room and take a nap, or I don't know, watch TV or play a game"

"Amazing" Gabriella said, shaking her head, "I can't believe I'm not going to Cambridge today"

Taylor nodded, "I know" she sighed, "Wanna watch TV in my room?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and nodded, "Yeah, whatever"

The two girls disappeared in the hotel and Chad slapped Troy in the arm, "Yo dude, what's wrong with Gabby?"

"Period or something like that" he replied calmly, "We had a huge argument this morning all because I didn't wait for her"

Chad laughed, "That's what girlfriends do, eh!"

"She's not my girlfriend, dude" he replied annoyed, "But I better stay away from her today or she will blame the rain on me"

"Yeahhh" his friend said, "Let's look for a basketball court, maybe there's one here"

Troy followed Chad, internally thanking God he didn't have to go to boring museums and churches today.

Later that day, Gabriella and Taylor found the guys in Chad and Zeke's room playing video games. The girls told them they found out the hotel's swimming pool was heated and they wanted to sneak a swim during the night when everybody was going to be sleeping. So, at 11PM Chad, Taylor, Troy & Gabriella got inside the elevator, casually dressed, hiding under their clothes their swimsuits. They even invited Zeke and Sharpay to go with them, but they were busy making out in the room. Particularly, Gabriella and Troy didn't mind too much they weren't there; it was not the time to explain to Zeke and Sharpay they were dating. Too long history to be told in a night they could actually be enjoying really badly.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" Chad asked insecure, "I don't wanna sit beside Mrs. Johnson tomorrow again"

"It's fine, Chad. Gabby and I gave some money to the attendant and he said we could use the pool till midnight"

Troy couldn't be happier Gabriella was in a good mood tonight, because that meant he was going to see her in her swimsuit again, and of course, drool, but who cares? This time he was actually allowed to touch her, kiss her and not only stare at her with amazed eyes like he did when they went to the lake a while ago. It was a completely different situation now, he was not only her Boo, he was her Boo with benefits and at the simple thought of it would place a huge smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Gabriella asked confused, "Are you okay?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I never been better"

She shrugged her shoulders, "alright"

He dove in the pool and rested his back on the edge of it, getting ready for the show that he wanted too much to see, his mouth already watering with anticipation. A large grin formed on Troy's face as she started taking her clothes off, her purple bikini clung to her body like a second skin. He licked his lower lip slowly, his eyes moving to her curves and legs. Gabriella felt Troy's gaze on her and that made her blood rush inside her body and her heart flip. She got inside the pool and was quickly encaged in the edge of it by Troy's strong arms. Her body sprang into motion as the adrenaline pumped through her.

"Baby, come on, Chad and Taylor are here too" she said softly when he started attacking her neck, "Troy,"

Troy looked back at their friends, "They're busy making out, forget them, Ella"

Troy walked with her till they reached the deeper part of the pool and repeated his movements, encaging her against the edge again, "You're looking so damn hot" he said, licking her neck and earlobe, "And you taste sooo good"

Gabriella giggled and closed her eyes, letting her emotions flow. She was already quite immobile and was unable to even turn her head if she wanted.

Troy leaned in very close, his hot breath on Gabriella's neck making her whole body shiver, "Can I touch you, baby?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded slowly. Troy's mouth curled into a smile and moved to her collarbone, sucking her sensible skin sending shivers down her spine. He placed his hand on her stomach, running it up with his fingertips as his mouth searched hers – he smiled into the kiss when he successfully met her tongue inside her mouth, caressing it with his own.

Gabriella's breath caught in her chest as she felt the erupting volcano inside her pretty much alive again. She pulled his back hair hard when his thumbs rubbed her nipples slowly, _very slowly_. Troy nibbled her lower lip and sucked it, pulling away only when he saw her lips were swollen, "Do you like it?" he asked her, still rubbing lazy circles on her nipples outside the bikini, "Hm?"

She closed her eyes harder and moaned from pleasure on his ear, sending shockwaves to Troy's body, "I want more" she said softly, her lips resting on his earlobe, nibbling the sensitive skin,

Troy couldn't be happier at her words; he rested his forehead on hers, his breath completely heavily by now and pushed her bikini aside, leaving her right breast free. He cupped it with his hand and brushed her hard nipple with his thumb.

Troy could feel his penis twitched as his hand brushed her body, the water clinging to her nude breast like a second skin. He revealed her other breast and just the image of a really tiny mole she had next to her slightly pink nipple made his penis rise, her body sending a rush of blood to his most intimate part.

"Ooh my God" Gabriella groaned, digging her nails on his shoulder. She was completely on fire, and even though that would still scare her, she couldn't help but feel like she was burning up. The feeling of wetness between her legs arrived as tingles hurt her skin with pleasure taking her to the edge of insanity.

Troy became breathlessly as Ella threw her head back, offering her already marked neck for him to suck. He happily accepted her offer, licking her throat up and down and feeling her hard nipple against his chest, what would surely make his head almost flip around in delight and explode if he was a cartoon. His hands caressed her body, never settling down in one place for more than a minute, trying to touch every inch of her delicate skin.

He could feel his member growing bigger inside his shorts as her small hand rubbed his abs seductively but yet innocent, running down to stop on the elastic waistband of his shorts. He got closer to her, their bodies brushing lightly against the other, making their stomachs twist. Gabriella's mouth kissed him on the chest, collarbone and finally on his mouth. They shared a rough kiss; she would send him so much passion through her kisses that would even make Troy feel goosebumps scatter across his skin.

Troy wanted so much more, but he could feel her body shaking against him, her tiny hands grabbing the elastic of his shorts waistband tighter, he was not sure if she was afraid or if it was an effect of pleasure they both were feeling, but he knew Ella would do the possible and the impossible to make him happy,

"Baby" he whispered, stroking her neck with his finger, "Are you alright?" his hand travelled from her uncovered breast to her flat stomach, ending up rested on her hips. Troy pulled away a bit, avoiding his hard penis to rub her skin. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer again. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist, earning a soft sigh from her when his strong and possessive arms curled her up,

"Maybe it's too much for today?" he asked, ignoring the fact he was so excited that it would even hurt physically, it was just not the place to have their first time together. Not in a hotel swimming pool with their best friends there.

"Yeah" she whispered softly, "Too fast"

He nodded, "I understand, baby" he kissed her lips quickly, "You just amaze me so much every time"

"That make us two" she said, caressing his back with her nails, this time gently. She buried her face on his neck, breathing slowly against it, "You take me to places I never thought I would go before"

Troy laughed, "I know the feeling" he looked down at her breasts, "Geejz, you have a gorgeous body, babe"

She blushed badly, "Ohh don't tell me you're shy now?" he joked and covered her breasts with her bikini again, "Better?"

Gabriella pouted, "Baby! Don't be mean, come on…" she stroked his neck and whispered to him, "I'm just not myself when you're around, I don't know what I do when you touch me"

"I have that effect on people" he gave her an amused look, "don't worry"

She punched him gently on the chest, "You are sooo stupid"

He devoured her lips again for several minutes before pulling away and whispering on her ear, "Yea, but you're a fan anyways"

"Maybe you're my karma, eh!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe" and then raised his eyebrows, smirking "Or you can consider me as your fate"

Gabriella felt her stomach flipping, "Na-ah" she said in her husky voice, "It's totally destiny"

Troy rubbed her lips with his finger, feeling his body shivering at her husky voice, "Why you say that?"

She closed her eyes again, sighing deeply, "I believe fate is the changeable future" Gabriella said, "And destiny—"

He interrupted her, stroking her neck with his lips, "and destiny?"

Gabriella kissed his earlobe and whispered on his ear, "Ohh that is the inevitable, baby"

Troy laughed, "That's bullshit, Ella"

"Maybe" she said, pulling his face to kiss him on the lips one more time, "But it sounds more pleasant than fate, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck and studying Gabriella for a whole minute in silence, "But I would better think that what we have is inevitable, baby" he said, now smiling, "That means you're stuck with me for a loooong time"

Gabriella couldn't help but feel butterflies, "Lucky me"

**Thanks for the reviews!! You guys are great!! :0)**

**Hope you like this one too eh! xoxo  
**


	15. A Night To Remember

**A/N -** It will actually be my first time writing a scene like this so be good, ha! This chapter had 2 parts, but I decided to put it all together in just one and make it a huge chapter. I hope you don't get tired of reading it. I'm sure you won't. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy it! ;0)

_BTW_, did you guys see HSM3? Awesome, huh?! I'm so buying it when it comes out on DVD! And will see it for the third time tomorrow haha yeah, I can't get tired of it... GOSH! Well, enough with me. I'm just still pretty excited about the movie haha! Troy is sooo sweet with Gabriella *sighs*

Alright, don't forget to review! I'm looking forward to know what you guys thought about it! You have no idea how your opinion is important to me! ;0)

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own HSM at all, only the story "BROTHERLY LOVE"

* * *

**  
Chapter 15****; **

**A night to Remember**

"I can't believe it's our last day here and is still raining!" Gabriella lay on the hotel bed, moaning. Troy lay on her side, bored, "I know, I still can't believe there's not a court anywhere in the hotel, I'm suffering from basketball abstinence"

"And all the girls are making out somewhere" she covered her face with her hands "I'm leaving in a few days and I just wanted to visit Cambridge"

Troy joked, "I could be making out with Louise too if you only let me do it"

Gabriella simply ignored him, Troy leaned half body on top of her, "Ella" he said, taking off her hands from her face "I'm bored and well,_ horny_"

She covered her ears, "Too much information"

Troy hugged her, hiding his face on her neck "I'm being serious here"

Gabriella held him back with one arm, giggling, "I know you are, Boo"

"Then help me" he looked at her, resting his forehead on hers, "Use me or let me go"

Her eyes widened, "You're not really offering yourself to me, are you?" she joked,

"Yes, pretty much" he admitted, "Can I have a kiss?" he asked her with puppy eyes.

Gabriella kissed his cheek, "Is it good?" he shook his head, "Okay," she kissed his chin, "what about now?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "up, up"

Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy's nose, "here?"

"Ugh"

Troy gave up and lay on the bed again, closing his eyes. Gabriella laughed and sat on his stomach, "My poor Boo" she hugged him, kissing his neck slowly, Troy moaned and Gabriella smiled to herself when she felt his arms around her. She moved her mouth gently to his ear, nibbling his earlobe,

"Hmm Ella" Troy said with his eyes still shut and started stroking her back delicately. Gabriella caressed Troy's abs inside his shirt, scratching his body with her nails. By this time she was already used to display her affection over Troy, so everything felt easier.

Gabby kissed Troy's earlobe, "Boo, are you sure we can do this?"

Troy nodded slowly, "Why you're so afraid of everything?"

Gabriella sighed, really thinking of Troy's question. She bit her lower lip, "I don't know"

Troy stroked her cheek, "What are you thinking about?"

"Us" she said in almost a whisper, "We're so different from each other. I mean, you're so brave and I am always afraid of what people will think or say"

He caressed her neck with his mouth, "You don't have to be afraid, baby. I'm here to protect you"

Gabriella smiled, "You're so gentle and tender when you want"

Troy laughed, "Yea" he said, "And you're rough and passionate"

Her eyes widened, "I'm not. I'm gentle too"

"Yea you are" he said sarcastically, "The way you kissed me last night proves it, huh?" he laughed, "You should see my back!"

"Oh" she blushed, "Yeah, I lost control a bit back there"

"I liked it" Troy lifted his head to kiss her on the lips, but Gabriella moved away her face.

"What's up?"

Gabriella sat back on his stomach, "You didn't think I was bad at it?" she asked, "I mean, I never kissed anyone like I kissed you" she sighed, "actually, I never kissed anyone at all"

Troy sat on the bed, Gabriella still on his lap,

"You never kissed anyone except me? Not even Aidan?"

"Like he called me again when you ruined our date"

Troy hugged Ella, laughing "That was such a good plan"

"Amazing plan" she fake smiled,

Troy gave light kisses on her neck, "Come on, it really was"

Gabriella pushed him back gently, rubbing up and down his arms, "No, it was not"

Troy smiled, looking her in the eyes, "Yes it was"

Gabriella took his shirt off slowly; she caressed his abs, "Why you always screw up things for me? I mean, I had a huge crush on Jason and you didn't let me date him"

"Jason wanted something you couldn't give him" he placed his hands on her stomach,

She smiled, "Oh, he wanted to touch me the same way you are?"

Troy nodded, "I'm the only one allowed to touch you that way Ella"

"Why is that?"

"Because" he said, kissing her collarbone, "Uhm,"

She closed her eyes, "because?"

"I'm your Boo," he sucked her neck hard. "By the way, how is that possible for you to kiss so well if you haven't trained it at all?"

Gabriella jumped off his lap, "I didn't do anything. My body reacted all by itself, I swear"

"Ella, come here" he asked her, Gabriella shook her head, "Nahh"

Troy stood up and walked to her, hugging Gabriella "Baby, I like very much how your body reacts"

She giggled, "I think my body likes you very much too" she admitted "Every time you're around I lose control of my actions"

"Ha! I told you our body acted like they wanted sometimes"

Ella pierced him with her eyes upside down, getting lost in her Boo's abs. God, she loved so much his body she could swear her blood was rushing madly inside her, "Damn, I'm trying to control myself right now but you being that gorgeous don't help at all" her eyes ran from his mouth to his abs again, "Gosh"

Gabriella slammed him hard on the wall, pressing her body against his and attaching his neck with her tongue and lips. Troy held her by the waist just in case she would change her mind, "You're such a fan, Ella"

"I really am" she bit his neck and Troy moaned in pain, "Baby, gentle, eh!"

"I'm being passionate here" she stroked his abs with her nails, "You were the one that said you liked it"

Troy grinned before capturing her earlobe with his lips, "What can I say? I'm a fan too"

Gabriella smirked and sucked his neck hard, digging her nails on his stomach, "But I'm gonna teach my baby to be gentle too" he said, walking with her to the bed and depositing her body delicately on it. Her whole body shivered and she let a moan of pleasure escape from her lips,

"My baby?"

He nodded, resting his forehead on hers, "Ella, do you love me?"

She smiled, "Of course"

"Alright" Troy said, "I want you to prove it for me then"

Gabriella stroked his hair, "how?"

"What if we go all the way? It would make our trip really special"

She bit her lip, ignoring the butterflies on her stomach, "I don't know"

Troy sighed before stroking his fingers down her cheek, "You told me I'm never afraid, but I get so lost in you, Ella" he admitted, "And it's really scary"

She closed her eyes, desire overcoming her body again, "I know the feeling"

"I'm not a selfish person" he said, "well, not always" they laughed and he continued, "I understand you're afraid, but I can't pretend I don't like your taste"

Gabriella smiled, "You like it?"

"I love it" he said softly.

Her lips quirked up in a tiny smile, "Me too"

Troy grinned, "Okay, so let's vote" he sat down on the bed,

She lifted her eyebrows in confusion, "Vote?"

He nodded, "Yeah, who wants us to make tonight a night to remember?" he said, raising both of his hands,

Gabriella giggled, "You're so stupid"

"Aren't you gonna vote?" he asked her, concentrated,

She slowly raised her hand, "You get a vote here too Wildcat"

"Excellent," he lay on top of her again, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of you Ella"

Gabriella smiled and massaged his earlobe. "Alright, let me try again" he licked his lower lip and rubbed his chin, "You're so fucking sexy Ella. I'm dying to feel your lips against mine again"

Damn Troy. Does he need to know exactly how to turn her on?

Gabriella grinned, "Oh that's my Boo" she called him with her finger, "Come here, you just earned yourself a kiss"

Troy smiled before crashing his lips on hers, the feelings that they had been building up after all this madness began doubling. She massaged his earlobe, pulling away from the kiss, "Uhm, Troy?" she asked, her lips still resting on his, "We won't tell mom and dad, right?"

Troy nodded "Right" and captured her lips on his another time. Gabriella flinched for a moment because all her emotions were trying to settle down inside her, but before she could think of anything her body reacted to Troy's kiss on its own. She kissed him back with the same or more passion he kissed her. Troy apparently was right; they couldn't control their bodies anymore.

Gabriella's nails ran through Troy's back and she felt her whole body weak when he sucked her tongue. Troy pulled away from the kiss and unbuttoned Gabriella's jeans, pulling it down a bit and stroking her stomach gently. Gabriella closed her eyes, arching her back slightly, her breast going up and down with every breath she took. That subconscious action of her body got Troy's attention and he found himself craving to touch her breasts again. He tried to control himself at least for now and moved his mouth to her neck, focusing his attention on her neck, collarbone and earlobe, hearing a sweet moan from her every time he touched a weak spot. Gabriella's eyes widened as she felt herself wet again as Troy's hand rested slightly on her breast and ran down lazily to her stomach not even a minute later.

"Boo?"

Troy sucked her collarbone, "yeah Ella"

Gabriella took a deep breath, ignoring that every time Troy hands got closer to her tights she felt wetter. She knew she loved his touch, but was it enough to give him her virginity? Of course he was special to her, but they had been dating for like what? Four days, maybe five? That was way too fast and obviously too complicated. It was their last day together and they'd have to go back to reality as soon as they got home. Maybe sleeping with Troy was not a good idea if they weren't going to have a future.

She flinched at the thought of having sex with someone that wasn't going to be romantically and physically on her side like she wanted, like boyfriend and girlfriend. For a second Gabriella felt her stomach tied up in knots in a bad way and she wanted to throw up thinking she wanted so much to be his girlfriend and after tomorrow, they would end up being best friends again, all the things they did during the week would be just a distant memory…

She sighed, "I'm don't think I'm ready for this" Troy quickly stopped kissing her neck and Gabriella blushed badly, "sorry"

He fake smiled, nodding and pecked her on the lips. Troy got up and went into the bathroom, looking himself over in the mirror before splashing some cold water on his face, trying to turn back the normal color to his cheeks. Troy heard Gabriella come up behind him and he looked back over his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his body, "You're mad at me?"

He turned around and kissed her forehead, "Of course not, baby"

Ella breathed in relief, "Good"

"You don't want it, I accept it" Troy said, walking back to the room and getting his shirt of the floor. He turned around again, fixing his clothes and watched as her expression changed from confusion to sadness.

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know what you're thinking, but I promise you everything will be okay" he kissed her forehead, "Do you trust me?"

Gabriella nodded, "Always"

"Good" Troy smiled and pulled away from her, "Get dressed, I'm taking you somewhere, Ella Bella"

"Where?!"

Troy laughed, "It's a surprise,"

She put her suitcase on top of the bed, looking for clothes inside it, "I hate surprises"

"I know" he winked, "Wait for me"

Troy shut his door behind him and went to Mrs. Johnson's room. He had to make a few arrangements to be able to do what he wanted, but he was good at convincing people, maybe he would even go for a law career when he went to college. After what felt like ages, Troy came back to the room, ignoring Gabriella's questions about where he was, searching for a jumper inside his backpack,

He gave it to Gabriella, "Put it"

She looked confused, "Why?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Just dress the jumper, Ella"

Gabriella did what he asked; Troy grabbed her by the hand, pulling her down the corridor, inside the elevator and then outside the hotel.

"Where are we going, Troy? It's raining"

Troy covered her head with the hoodie, kissing her forehead, "I promise you'll like it"

"What about you? You're gonna get wet" she protested,

Troy ignored her again and looked for a taxi, "Here it is" he pulled her by the hand, pushing Gabriella inside the vehicle,

"Oh, be gentle Boo" she mocked him,

He sat on her side and smiled to her, "Cover your ears"

"What for?"

Troy sighed, "God Ella, you make too many questions!"

She pouted, "Sorry"

Troy made sure she was covering her ears and talked to the driver that a minute later pulled off the car. Gabriella rested her hand on Troy's knee and he started tapping his fingertips slowly on the back of her hand. She closed her eyes, maybe he was mad at her because he was always so gentle, but if she could be inside his mind for a day, she would know Troy was just lost in his thoughts. Part of him wishing they could stay in London forever and another bit of him knowing he was too involved by now to ignore everything that happened in a week with Ella and pretend they were the same people that got inside the plane a week ago. If Gabriella only knew how he was scared right now she would never say again he was really brave like she thought he was. Troy was so afraid, not afraid of what people would say at school or even what their parents would say if they decided to be together back home. He was just afraid he would lose his Ella; he knew she had feelings for him and he was pretty sure he felt the same for her, but damn, Gabriella was always so worried with everybody's opinion… Troy knew it would break her heart if people at school started saying bad things about their relationship, but mostly if Marina and Jack didn't accept them together, it would break her heart into pieces and that Troy was 100 percent sure he didn't want to see happening.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked softly, still looking at his fingers tapping her hand, "Because I didn't go all the way?"

He looked down to her hand as well, "Of course not" he rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand, "Sorry I had no idea I was doing it"

"I'm sure you didn't" she kissed his cheek quickly, "Don't worry"

Gabriella looked the rain hitting the window. She got lost at the people running in the street trying to look for a warm place to stay. London was such a good city and she loved everything about it, even the rainy weather. She was sure every time she thought about it a large grin would appear on her face all because of the special moments Troy and her shared there.

She felt Troy grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, "Ohh I got my sweet Boo back"

Troy smiled, resting his head on her shoulder, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb and mocking her, "I'll be gentle, I promise"

Ella stroked his wet hair away from his eyes, "You're way too cute"

"You too" he said with his husky voice, "I'll miss it here"

Gabriella nodded, feeling like she could cry right now, "Me too"

The car stopped in front of a train station, Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and in silence she let him led her to where they were going.

"Stay here" he said,

She nodded, took of the hoodie fixing her hair and watched Troy buying tickets for some place. About five minutes later, he came back putting his wallet in the back of his jeans pocket again.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes"

Gabriella hugged him, "where we're going Troy?"

He hugged her back "I already told you it's a surprise"

"Ok" she sighed and caressed his chest, "You're all wet"

Troy kissed her hair, "It doesn't matter, as long as you're not"

The announcer started to read the departures,

"Oh, shit" he looked around, "He's going to screw up my surprise"

"Who?" she asked confused,

"Do you have your IPhone?" he asked and she nodded, "Put on the headphones and turn on the music... loooud"

Gabriella did what he said and walked with him to a train. They found two empty seats, side by side; Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and quickly fell asleep as the train started to move. Troy stayed awake, watching her sleep and admiring the beauty he still had on his side, at least for today. About an hour later, they arrived at their destination. He pulled her out of the train station, looking up and seeing a shy sun appearing.

"Oh, look who's here too" he said, looking to the sky,

Gabriella smiled, "Can I open my eyes now? I want to see who is here too"

Troy took his hand of Gabriella's covered eyes, "Don't open till I say you can"

She nodded slowly, Troy hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Open your eyes, baby" he whispered on her ear,

Gabriella giggled and when her eyes saw where she was, she grinned, "OH MY GOD"

Troy smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Welcome to Cambridge, Ella"

* * *

Troy sat on a bench and waited till Gabriella came back. He was really tired after visiting museums, churches, the university, and even a cemetery. How come there were people that liked doing this type of visiting? Troy just couldn't understand it at all. But when _his girl_ came back, with a huge smile on her face and sat on his lap, saying that was the best thing someone ever did to her his tiredness disappeared, seeing her happy was the best feeling Troy could feel.

Gabriella hugged him around the neck, kissing his cheek, "Today was a really special day for me Boo, and I'll never forget it"

Troy caressed her cheek, "I couldn't let you go home without visiting Cambridge, Ella"

Gabriella smiled, "I have a gift for you too"

He looked inside the bag she gave him, "A Cambridge T-shirt"

Gabriella clapped her hands excited, "YAY!" she looked at Troy, "Don't you like it?"

He laughed, taking his shirt off and putting his new Cambridge shirt, "I loved it, Ella"

She rested her lips on his, "Blue is really your color"

Troy bit her lower lip, "Mm hmm, mom says the same"

Gabriella sighed and looked down, "I'm worried about this situation, Boo"

"I know, but what to worry?"

She rolled her eyes, "People think you're my brother and we're making out?" she rested her head on his chest, "Isn't it weird?"

Troy stroked her hair, "People need to take care of their own sick lives before criticizing our, Ell" he laughed even though their situation wasn't funny at all, "When we get home, everything will be the same again, I promise" she looked up and he kissed her nose, "Now smile," he imitated the British accent, "We're in bloody Cambridge, Ella"

Gabriella giggled, "You're a character, Boo"

He smiled, "I know" and then stood up with the girl in his arms, Gabriella giggling loud making everybody look at them and smile at the young couple happiness,

"Let's go back before we miss the train. I have lots of people to show my new Cambridge shirt"

Gabriella nodded, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Just one thing"

"What is that?" he asked, putting her down again,

"Thank you so much for this"

Troy nodded and smiled, "No problem at all…"

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, Mrs. Johnson was already waiting for them in the hall to reprehend Troy for taking so much time to come back. He waited patiently till the principal finished talking and told her he was sorry for making her worried, but assured that even though he was going to get a two weeks detention when they got back home, he would do it all again if necessary because Gabriella's smile when she got to Cambridge was the best thing he had ever seen. Mrs. Johnson thought it was such a sweet thing that a _brother_ would care so much about his _little sister_ and decided to forget about Troy's detention.

They walked in silence to their room, Gabriella still thinking about Troy's words "I would do all over again to see a smile on her face". She bit her lip as she walked inside the room, thinking how much Troy cared about her to risk losing his practices for two weeks to be in detention and just because of her. Damn it – that was really something.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Troy said, kissing the side of her head and smiling, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah"

He didn't believe at all, "Hmm are you sure?"

Gabriella sat on the bed, avoiding looking at him, "Yup." She turned on the TV and changed the channels without much interest. Suddenly the image of Troy's amazed face when he saw her naked for the first time and the day before in the swimming pool popped on her mind. She realized he had seen her naked, but she never saw him without clothes – Troy was always wearing his boxers or a short. Gabby lay down, rubbing her face and moaning in frustration. She thought she'd go crazy as she could feel herself almost in the edge of reason. Gabriella took a deep breath, ignoring the fact her body was shaking with curiosity.

She stood up making sure Troy wouldn't hear her footsteps as she walked to the bathroom, flinching when she placed her hand on the cold doorknob, still thinking if she should really go ahead with her feelings. Gabriella wanted to prove Troy her love, her admiration. She wanted to show him how grateful she was for having him in her life. Deep inside, Gabriella wanted to do the same thing he did for her, risk something important just to see him happy. At least for tonight, she wouldn't use her brain like he used to say, she would listen to her heart.

Gabriella pushed the door open slowly, trying not to make any noise at all. She wanted to surprise Troy and she needed to be silent for this. The girl stepped inside, looking Troy's clothes on top of the sink, biting her lip as adrenaline rushed inside her body. She took all her clothes, leaving them in the floor and got inside the shower. Troy's was washing his hair, humming a song and all she could see was his muscular back and gorgeous butt. Her heart raced fast but she managed to calm herself down. Gabriella's shaky hand touched Troy's shoulder and when he turned around to face a completely naked Gabriella in front of him his eyes widened and he felt like the air was no longer there.

She avoided the fact her eyes wanted to look down and smiled to him, "Can I take a shower with you?"

Troy lost his words – he just looked her upside down, his mouth dropping open at her beauty. Oh my god, he probably died and was in heaven. That was all he could think as his eyes gazed her petite form in front of him, her long curls resting on her shoulders hiding her neck and nipples, her flat stomach and her tanned legs were def better live than on his imagination.

"Gosh you're gorgeous" he said, trying to focus on his breathing again. Gabriella blushed, her brain wasn't obeying her anymore and curiosity and pleasure overcame herself making her big brown eyes run down. As her mind and eyes captured Troy's stomach, penis and legs she couldn't help but look at him amazed. Gabriella wanted to save this moment for the rest of her life, his face, his body, what she was feeling, that was something special. She wouldn't probably feel like this again in her whole life.

"Wow…" she whispered to him,

He took a step closer to her, "Can I give you a bath?"

Gabriella didn't reply with words, but she nodded her head saying yes. Troy got the soap and started rubbing it on Gabriella's body: neck, breasts, stomach, hips, her sex, legs and feet. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the way he was touching her. He was so sweet and delicate with her that she felt like dying everytime he touched her body. Troy made her turn around and rubbed her back gently with the soap. When he finished, he washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner.

Troy kissed her on the lips quickly and she stroked his chest, "Is it my turn?"

He shook his head, "I don't think I can handle if you touch me the way I did to you" he admitted,

Gabriella looked down and saw Troy's member fully erect by now. But this time she didn't feel afraid at all, she was just amazed, it was really beautiful and big, completely different from what she saw ir her biology classes that talked about human reproduction. Troy's body was just perfect, he was gorgeous, breathtaking. Her hand reached to Troy's penis, touching the swollen tip gently with her hand what made him take a step back.

"I'm sorry" she blushed, "Did I hurt you, baby?"

He shook his head, "If you touch it we can't get to the bed, baby"

Troy stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and getting another one to Ella, wrapping around her body as well.

Troy got her on his arms, "I'll give you a ride back"

Gabriella giggled and kissed his neck, "You're so cute"

He placed her gently on the bed, kissing her forehead and laying half of his body on top of her. They didn't say a word, just stared at each other amazed, affectionately… making words not necessary at all at this moment. No 'I love you' was needed, they knew how much in love they were even though it didn't come out of their mouths. Their hearts racing fast inside them would tell it all, through their kisses, caresses and finally, actions.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, stroking her hair,

Gabriella nodded, "I'm positive," she caressed his cheek, "I would never regret doing anything with you or for you"

Troy smiled before capturing her lips on a passionate kiss, this time slowly, careful, he didn't want her to get scared by the huge amount of excitement he was feeling right now. Gabriella missed his mouth on hers the second he pulled away from the kiss and attacked her neck and collarbone, so delicately, he was just so smooth. She moaned softly and stroked his back hair while Troy took the towel from her body, looking at her naked body lying on the bed with amazed eyes.

She closed her eyes when she felt Troy's mouth on her breast, sucking and licking her nipple till it got sensitive. Gabriella's hand ran through his back, managing to take away Troy's towel. When she did it, she threw the towel on the floor and caressed his butt. He smiled and kissed her lightly, resting his forehead on hers, "If you ask me to stop it, I'll do it"

He smirked when Gabriella spread her legs, inviting him to lie on top of her. He placed himself on top of his girl, making sure she was busy enough with his kisses and caresses that she wouldn't feel too much of pain,

He rubbed his mouth on her ear, "It might hurt a bit, baby"

She nodded, "I know"

Gabriella closed her eyes when she felt Troy's member slowly getting inside of her. She grabbed on the bed blanket strongly, trying not to scream as the pressure inside her got heavier. Troy got completely inside her but as he felt her shaking underneath him, he decided to stop his movements, giving her time to get used to his body.

"You're okay?"

She just nodded with her eyes still shut as a single tear ran down her cheeks. Troy licked her tear away and kissed her neck & collar bone for a few minutes, ignoring the feeling he needed to go on with his movements,

"Baby, go ahead, I feel better already" she lied,

"I can wait" he lied too. Gabriella pulled his face and kissed him deeply. Troy let go and started moving slowly inside of her, stroking Gabriella's cold body with his hot hands, sending shockwaves to her. Gabriella hugged him by the neck, their bodies becoming one. Troy hid his face on her neck, but had to silence Gabby with a kiss when she started moaning, now with appeared to be pleasure. Troy took Gabriella to a place she never thought she could go before and she did the same with him. Somehow their bodies seemed to be perfect made for each other.

After he felt exploding inside of her, Troy let his weak body fall on top of Gabriella, resting his head on her breasts, trying to normalize his breathing. Gabriella was breathtaking too, so they just stood in the same position for a few minutes. Their heavy breaths being the only sound in the room. A few minutes later, Troy was feeling better already and changed position with Gabriella, so now she was resting on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her softly.

She kissed his chest, "It just hurts a little"

"You made me the happiest man alive tonight, Ella" he said, kissing the top of her head, "I'll never forget it"

Gabriella looked up, stroking his chest, "I would do anything to make you happy, Boo"

Troy smiled, closing his eyes, his chest still going up and down as he breathed. Gabriella turned on her side, intertwining her fingers with his, she closed her eyes too, never regretting, not even for a second giving her virginity to see a smile on Troy's face...

**"So in a manner of speaking  
I just want to say  
that just like you I should find a way  
to tell you everything  
by saying nothing"**


	16. Faking Normality

**A/N – I have no idea who told you guys Gabriella is gonna end up pregnant... though I am pretty sure it wasn't me. Why bother so much if they use birth control or condoms? It's just a story and Gabby will only get pregnant if **_**I**_** want - so no more drama and enjoy the chapter, eh hahaha ;0)**

**Chapter 16****;**

**Faking Normality**

Troy looked at the naked figure sleeping peacefully beside him, her long black curls resting on her back as she lay on her stomach. His eyes moved to her waist and her gorgeous curves. He licked his lower lip as his penis started to rise up, his attention in her perfect butt. Troy placed sweet kisses down her spine, licking with the tip of his tongue all the way up again. He smiled when he felt Gabriella's body shake a bit and she moved, furrowing her eyebrows and moaning in her dreams. He slowly ran his fingertips down her back, rubbing circles on her delicate skin.

Gabriella smirked - now already awaken – as she realized what Troy was doing. Troy's mouth curled into a grin as his eyes caught up her smile. He nuzzled his nose in her neck, tickling the sensible skin, lightly kissing small pecks on the nape of her neck and shoulders.

"Morning beautiful" he said softly as she turned around and opened her eyes to him, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby" she replied with a giggle, pulling his face closer and brushing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. She felt her mouth being opened and his tongue searched for hers in a hurry. Gabby moaned into the kiss as desire became stronger, making her knees weak like jelly. She could swear she was already so wet that she felt like she was going to drip any time now.

Troy lay half of his body on top of her, the swollen tip of his full erect member brushing on her thighs and stomach as he moved to kiss her with more passion. His finger stroked down her neck and like a pro found her breast, rubbing lazy circles around her hard nipple.

Gabriella groaned, but in frustration when her cell phone started vibrating on the bedside table, getting Troy's attention.

"Don't answer it" he said, playing with his tongue on her collarbone and neck, "Please baby"

She nodded & opened her legs. Troy smirked as the tip of his penis brushed her clit, sending shockwaves through each other's body.

"Ohh" she bit her lower lip, pulling his back hair, "oh fuck" she nibbled his neck, "You're so amazing, Troy"

Troy was going to answer when the phone started ringing again, but this time the bedroom's phone.

"I better pick it up, baby" she said softly, reaching for the phone. He rolled his eyes and kept kissing her neck, he was not going to give up a morning sex with Ella, even if it was Mrs. Johnson on the line.

"Hello?" she said, "Oh hey Tay" Gabriella tried not to sound very disappointed, after all Taylor didn't know she was interrupting their new morning sex. She faked a happy voice and gave Troy a sympathetic smile, trying to push him away from her but he didn't let to.

"Baby, come on" she asked him, covering the phone, "Tay's on the phone"

"I don't care. Hang up" he replied stubbornly, focusing his attention on massaging Gabriella's right breast. Now was her time to roll her eyes. Her best friend had problems and he couldn't understand it because he was too busy wanting sex. God, guys could be so immature sometimes.

"Yeah, go ahead" she sighed, "Nah, you're not interrupting"

Troy's eyes widened but Gabriella ignored his shocked face. Alright, if Taylor was not interrupting it meant Gabriella didn't consider what they were doing important. Troy smirked as an excellent idea popped on his mind: he was going to test her. He wanted to see if she was going to be the super friend and resist his caresses or if Ella would give up and make her best in bed.

She felt shivering at his gaze and her eyes got widen as his mouth got closer to her breasts, pecking each of her nipples. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw her effort to concentrate on the conversation. And she couldn't help but shake with excitement. Damn Troy. Gabriella knew he was testing her and she would try her best not to fail on it.

"Really?" she said with a weak voice, trying to give attention to her friend, "I can't believe it. Chad is really stupid sometimes"

Troy caressed her nipples with his tongue, sucking it with too much passion. He looked up and saw Gabriella shutting her eyes, her body now shivering and her breath becoming heavy. He nibbled her nipple and she moaned on the phone, the sensitive skin on her breast aching with pleasure.

"Yeah, just hit the wall" Gabriella lied, "No, I'm alright"

Troy smirked and licked down her stomach, kissing her tights and knees. He marked every single spot on her body, sucking hard her delicate skin. He wanted to leave his name on her body and show everyone that Gabriella had already an _owner_. Troy was extremely possessive and he showed it with his actions and caresses. Gabriella closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She knew she had already lost the battle and couldn't do anything more to avoid the fact she was so wet that her liquid was already running down her tights.

"Hmm, Tay?" she opened her eyes again, looking at Troy, "Can I call you in a sec? K. Bye"

Gabriella hung up the phone and gazed Troy with a puzzled look. He flinched when he saw her expression, not sure if it was a good or a bad one. Maybe she was not the joking type when it was about sex, maybe her conversation with Taylor was interesting and she got mad because she had to hang up the phone.

"You," Gabriella said and spread her legs open, "Inside, NOW!"

_Or maybe she was just too damn excited. _

"Your wish is my command, baby" Troy told her, before moving to the middle of her legs and slowly getting inside her. She groaned as she felt his member going deep inside. He placed his hands on her hips as her whole body started to shake.

"Calm down, Ella" he rubbed his mouth on her ear, "I'll go slowly till your body can handle faster"

Gabriella nodded, capturing his lips on hers again, their tongues battling inside their mouths while their hands ran up and down their bodies. With sweat pouring off him, Troy could hear himself moaning with each pumping and Gabriella's moaning as well made him more excited, making him start to speed himself up more. She wrapped her legs around him, groaning more with each thrust. To hell with the 'I'll go slowly till your body can handle' – Gabriella wanted harder, faster and she wanted it right now.

"Ohh gosh" she said between his insertions, "Faster, Wildcat"

Troy grinned at his new nickname and started penetrating her hungrily. If she wanted him to be a Wildcat in bed, he was going to give it to her. Troy was decided to put more effort in sex than he used to put in the game. And it was already too much… Gabriella's nails dug into his muscled butt as she tried to avoid a scream. The pressure was way too much, the burning sensation way too bigger. Sweat rolled down her body as she threw her head back enjoying the sensations he sent through his body and actions. Troy attacked her neck and collarbone as he pumped in and out her faster and harder, lifting her hips off the bed each time he moved inside and outside her.

He felt her delicate hands grabbing his face, pulling him to another passionate kiss, the passion in his movements making her weak as jelly. Gabriella moved her head to the side, screaming into the pillow as her walls tighten around his penis, crying out as her release hit her making her whole body shake wildly.

Troy's eyes darkened as he pumped a little more and Gabriella thought that she would surely go mad from the ecstasy of it all. She dug her nails into his back, knowing it would leave a mark as she pressed more pressure on it everytime he thrust into her. She kissed his earlobe and Troy couldn't help but explode inside her, shockwaves erupted through him.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head to her chest. Both of them too exhausted to form words. Troy rolled onto his back, pulling her to his arms and holding her close. For more than ten minutes they just stood in the same position, completely quiet, thinking of all the things that happened in only a week.

"It's a nice way to say goodbye" Gabriella said with a weak voice, feeling too vulnerable she could start crying anytime. "Don't you think?"

Troy didn't say a word; just kissed her wet hair, inhaling her scent and feeling his body dizzy as reality hit him. Tomorrow by this time everything would be over.

**

* * *

**The minute they hit the American territory again, Troy and Gabriella knew they had to stay apart. They had agreed everything would go back to normal as soon as they got home, but how to ignore a feeling that is stronger than anything you have ever felt before? How to get used to not being around all day long, kissing, hugging, touching the other when the emotions you feel are so intense you're not able to hide it?

Jack Bolton and Marina picked up the two teenagers at the airport and took them to lunch out to celebrate their coming back. The parents didn't understand at all why they seemed to be so upset during the whole meal. Where were the two loud teenagers they wished a nice trip a week ago? Something definitely happened in London, but they kept saying everything was alright and Marina and Jack just let it go, they were probably just tired. Gabriella talked a little about Cambridge, saying that it was the best experience she had in her entire life. Troy, just nodded his head lightly in approval when asked if he liked it, saying it was awesome, that if it was for him, he would still be in England.

After the quiet lunch, they went home to meet a very happy Daisy. Gabriella and Troy played with her a little, without risking looking the other in the eyes, afraid they could lose control and start making out in front of their parents. That wouldn't be a good idea _for sure_. To tell the truth, they were afraid their parents would know what happened back in the trip only by looking them. Troy could lie a bit, but Gabriella sucked at it. She was just too pure of heart and her eyes could tell anything about her. They were windows to her soul and anyone could see the entire Gabriella in it, what she was thinking or feeling even if she didn't even say a word, so she went to her room, locking herself up the whole afternoon, hiding behind the lie that she was just too tired because of the time zone.

When Troy went upstairs, after telling his parents what England was like and showing some pictures of them in Cambridge, London Eye and other touristic places, he found Daisy sitten in the corridor, gazing Gabriella's door with her big puppy eyes, wishing the girl would open up and let her get inside the room. Troy smiled at his dog; Daisy was just crazy about Gabriella, not very different from him this days.

He sat down, resting his back against his room door, "Hey girl"

Daisy looked back, wagging her tail, "Ella left you outside, huh?"

The dog walked to him, resting her head on his lap, looking him with suffering eyes and whimpering sadly, "Do you miss her that much, eh?"

Daisy barked, probably because someone was giving her attention, but Troy smiled considering it as an answer for his question,

"Welcome to the club, babydoll" he said, caressing her ears, "I miss her too, but don't tell anyone"

Daisy yawned and shut her eyes lightly, opening it again when she felt Troy standing up, "Come on, Dais" he called her and opened his door. Daisy ran to his bed making herself comfortable. Troy lay there too, staring at the ceiling and caressing with his foot the dog's neck. He had no idea what he was going to do from now on. He knew things with Ella were practically over by now, they agreed things needed to get back to normal. Troy just didn't know it was going to be so difficult not staying around her 24/7 anymore.

He heard his door being opened and his heart raced fast at the thought of being Gabriella, he couldn't help but feel disappointed when he saw Marina standing in the doorway,

"Hey sweetie" she sat on the edge of his bed, "Is everything okay?"

Troy nodded slowly, "Yea ma, why?"

"I don't know. You and Gabby seem different, so apart. Is everything good with you?"

"We're good, ma, just tired"

Marina nodded, "I must be imagining stuff then" she smiled, "Your dad and I are going out with the Danforth's. We'll be back in a few hours, alright?"

He turned on his side, "Sure ma, I'll just sleep a bit"

"Okay" she stroked his hair, "If you or Gabby need anything, just call on Jack's cell phone"

Troy closed his eyes and sighed trying to relax when his mother shut his door. Ten minutes later, he felt tiredness overcome his body.

; An hour later

Gabriella knocked on Troy's door but got no reply. She pushed his door open and walked in his room to find him sleeping with Daisy curled up on his legs. She smiled to himself, stepping closer to his bed at her normal speed. She didn't need to worry about waking him up, Troy was a heavy sleeper - he could sleep through a loud thunderstorm or even the phone ringing. Actually, he could sleep through everything. Even his alarm clock that played a really boring and loud Garfield song didn't work at all for him. The only one that knew how to wake the boy up was Gabriella, but she would never tell anyone that the only thing they needed to do was stroke his hair and then his neck a bit and to make him sleep, massage his earlobe. Ella liked being the only one that was an expert on the situation called _Troy Bolton_.

Daisy jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room as Gabriella lay on his side watching him sleep. Damn, he was so gorgeous Gabby could swear she could stay all day contemplating him. Everything in Troy would amaze her. Troy took a deep breath in his dreams and Gabriella felt her blood rushing through her body. She slowly stroked his hair, kissing him a small peck on the cheek.

"Boo" she called him and he didn't wake up, "Boo, wake up"

She giggled a bit when he muttered something to himself, still fast asleep. Gabriella nuzzled his neck with her nose, kissing it softly, "Wake up, come on"

Troy felt a shockwave run up his body and opened just one of his eyes, really clumsy, "Hey"

Gabriella pulled away a bit to look him in the eyes, "hey baby"

He smiled and hugged her closer to his body, just to shut his open eye a second later.

"You're too tired?" she asked softly, brushing his hair away from his eyes, "I feel like I can't stand up" he admitted,

"Too much exercise, eh!" Gabriella joked and hugged him tighter, burring her face on his neck, "Boo, you're hot"

Troy tried to laugh, "Thanks Ella"

She pulled away, "No, I mean your temperature" she touched his forehead, "I think you have a fever"

He opened his eyes and touched his forehead as well, "Nahh, I don't think so"

Gabriella jumped out of his bed, "I'll get the thermometer, be right back"

Troy watched as she ran out of his room and covered himself with his blanket, suddenly feeling too cold. The girl came back and sat on his side, making him sit down too and rest his back on the pillow, "You're overreacting Ella"

"Maybe" she put him the thermometer, "Let's see"

Troy closed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep. Gabriella waited patiently, her eyes never leaving the watch. Troy's head fell to his side and he quickly woke up,

"Aw, boo" she said, "Try to stay awake please"

He opened his eyes again, "I'm really tired Ella"

She studied the thermometer for a while, biting her lip, "Geejz, you need to take a cold bath"

"No way"

"Please, baby" she begged him, "For me, come on"

Troy sighed; "OK" he slowly stood up, heading to their shared bathroom.

"Do you need help?"

He smiled, "A normal day I would, but I'm not feeling strong enough to even joke right now"

Twenty minutes later, Troy came back to the room dressed only in his flannel PJ pants. Gabriella opened her arms inviting him for the bed. He lay on top of her, without putting his whole weight on her and kissed her chin.

"You're better?" she touched his forehead with her lips, "You stayed too much time in the rain in England, Troy"

Troy sighed; the fever was the least of his problems. Actually it was a good thing – maybe he could even skip class the other day. What was on his mind right now was the fact he loved Gabriella around and loved being close to her, doing whatever they felt like doing. He needed to think of something to keep them together.

"Mom asked if everything is okay with us" he said, lying beside her now, "She thought we were too apart"

Gabriella rested her head on his chest, "What did you say?"

"We were tired"

She stroked his chest, "Mm"

"I don't think that faking normality will work, Ella. I mean, pretend nothing happened when we know something happened it's not cool"

Gabriella gulped, "I know Boo, but we agreed it would stop"

"I know, but I think we have to act normal again, not fake normal, really normal" he said with a soft voice.

"You're right. I promise I won't lock myself anymore" Gabriella said, "Don't worry"

Troy kissed her forehead, "We don't need to ignore the facts to protect ourselves. We did nothing wrong and I don't regret it at all"

Ella rested her lips on his chest, "I don't regret either"

Troy smiled to himself, "I'm glad"

They stayed in silence for a few minutes thinking of a solution to their problem. Troy smiled as a very good idea popped on his mind.

"Ella?"

"Uhm?" she asked,

"I'm willing to negotiate with you… again"

Gabriella giggled, "I'm having a déjà vu here"

"Yeah" Troy laughed, "But it's a great plan, wanna hear it?"

She nodded, "Ok, I'm not saying we should date, I know it's not right, I mean, for everybody. For me is really normal," he said and continued, "I'm just saying we're best friends and we really feel good being with each other right?" she nodded and he rubbed his chin, thinking, "So maybe we should have special treatment, you know?" she shook her head in negation, he sighed, "I love your taste, Ella. I don't wanna force myself to stop kissing you or touching you like a man touches a woman, so I wanna propose something"

"I'm listening, Boo"

He gave her a half smile, "What if we have like a five kisses per day quota?"

Gabriella laughed, "A what?"

"You heard it. I think I deserve at least five kisses a day, Ella" he told her with puppy eyes, "We could be friends with benefits!"

Gabriella sat on his stomach, still laughing and hugged him. "You're adorable, Troy"

"Is it a yes?" he asked, hopeful.

Gabriella nodded slowly, placing her lips on his and kissing him passionately. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and curled his tongue on hers when she opened her mouth giving him permission to go deeper in. They kissed till the air was needed. He only waited little time to recover and devoured her red lips again, kissing her without pulling away to breathe. Gabriella jumped away this time, sitting back on his stomach, her hand on her chest as she tried to control her breath.

Ella gave him a weak smile, "You're trying to kill me, Wildcat?"

Troy looked at her, her swollen lips making him want to kiss her again, "No"

Gabriella lay on top of him and kissed his earlobe, "No?"

Troy shook his head slowly, "As I was saying, my plan is brilliant, baby. I just realized if I don't pull away from you, it still counts as one kiss"

Gabriella looked up and into his eyes, "You're such a genius, Troy Bolton"

He smirked, "Yea"

Her hands ran up and down his arm, "Boo?"

He shivered at her touch, "yea Ella?"

She kissed his chest, "You need to put a shirt, you're sick"

Troy hugged her tighter, "Not necessary baby," he kissed her hair, "You're already warming me"


	17. What The Heck?

**A/N –** This one is long, but yet necessary. I'm sorry if you get tired of reading it, haha! For the ones that were missing the drama, it begins right now. YEH!! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming – it just makes me more and more inspired!

**A/N.2 –** By the way, I'm making them go through holidays because I need Gabriella and Troy to get older and the best way to do it is finishing the year for them, ha!

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own HSM at all, only the story! ENJOY!! ;0)

* * *

**Chapter 17****;**

**What the heck?**

A week later, the East High students had to go back to their normal schedule and attend classes again. But for Gabriella it was not a big deal. She loved studying and was used to be good at it. When she made her way to Ms. Darbus class a week later she got back to New Mexico, the teacher was really excited that her students got to know the culture of England and kept talking the whole class about Shakespeare and how she wanted her students to make a small representation of Romeo and Juliet when they came back from holidays. Everybody complained, most of the complains coming from the jocks and skaters dude. The girls thought it was pretty romantic to play Juliet for a few minutes and supported the teacher's idea.

"But Ms. Darbus" a guy tried to say but the teacher interrupted him, "Mr. Theodore, stop whining, you know proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul"

Jason raised his hand, "Yes Jason?"

"Ms. Darbus, I have practice, I don't have time to rehearse for a play" he said, "Can't you give me an A if we win the game against West Knights?"

The teacher fixed her glasses and rolled her eyes at Jason's question, "It's the Shakespeare experience, I'm secure you'll love the project" she told her class, "I want to see different Romeos and Juliets, so be creative! And Jason—"

He looked at the teacher, "Yes, Ms. Darbus?"

"Next time you make a silly question, you'll have to be the Juliet"

The whole classroom laughed and Ms. Darbus smirked. When the school bell rang signaling the end of the day for Gabriella, she quietly grabbed her things and went to her locker. She put all her books inside it and grabbed her purse, turning around and almost jumping when her eyes met Jason in front of her, a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, you scared me, Jase" Gabriella said, placing her hand in her heart.

"Sorry Gabby" he laughed, "Are you busy now?"

She shook her head, "No, can I help you?"

He rubbed his hair, "Uhm, I hope so. Do you have a partner for Ms. Darbus project?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Nahh, not yet"

Jason's smile widened, "Can I do it with you?"

"Sure, I'd like that" she said and they started walking down the hallway, "You still have class today?"

"Nah, not anymore thankfully" Jason laughed, "Wanna go to my house to decide what we're doing?"

Gabriella nodded, "Sure. Just let me tell dad?"

"Yeah, I'll wait here"

Gabriella ran to the gym and explained her dad she would be all afternoon at Jason's house planning the drama project. Jack Bolton, even though he didn't like the fact of Gabriella going to a guy's house agreed after too much begging.

"I'll pick you up when I finish here, alright?"

She smiled and kissed her dad's cheek, "See you later, dad"

Gabriella ran out of the gym, passing through Zeke and Chad that were making their way to the gymnasium.

"Troy was looking for you" Chad said with a playful smile, "He is in the library"

"Oh" she said, "Well, I'm going to Jason's house with him, I can't go there right now"

"UHH, you have a date during the week Gabby?" Zeke joked.

"Nah" she giggled and ignored Chad's laugh, "I gotta go boys, see you tomorrow"

; At Jason's house

Gabriella was in Jason's house for more than an hour now and they haven't done any work at all. They ate cookies with his mom and little sister and when Mrs. Cross said she needed to work, they finally went to his room. Her eyes widened in shock as she gazed the place Jason called _room_. Everything was green - from the walls to the carpet and the blankets and she just couldn't help thinking she was in a forest.

"I know what you're thinking" Jason said, looking around, "Too much green, huh?"

Gabriella laughed, "Are you into turtles, gardening or something like that? Geejz, how come you don't feel dizzy here?"

He shrugged his shoulders, laughing "Got used to it. My mom loves green"

"I see it" she laughed too.

Jason sat down on the floor, resting his back against his bed and lifted his eyebrows, "Don't be afraid, come on Gabby. There isn't an alligator or something like that in my jungle"

She shook her head, smiling; "You're crazy Jason Cross" Gabriella sat on his side, opening her Romeo & Juliet book,

"So, which scene you think we should do?" he asked her, leaning on her to read the book too,

"Uhm" she read a bit of the text in the book, "Maybe the death scene, I think it's the best one"

Jason nodded, "You're the genius here, you say it, I do it."

Gabriella laughed, "Right, I was thinking we could do a modern Shakespeare"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… maybe instead of the poison thing they could die in a different way"

Jason jumped off the floor, "They could kill each other with a gun! Like in Rambo!"

Gabriella laughed, "Uhm, it could be, that would be really different" she whispered to him, "But you know they love each other, right? What's the point of killing someone you love?"

Jason's smile disappeared as he sat down on the floor again, "At least Ms. Darbus loves different"

Gabriella wrote notes on her book, "So, we're going to forget how they used to say and concentrate to tell almost the same things like we would say nowadays?"

Jason nodded, "It's fine for me" he smiled, "I think it's gonna be a good work"

They both got interrupted by Gabriella's phone ringing.

"Just a second Jase" she told him and got up to get her phone in her bag. She smiled as she read the name Troy on the screen.

"Hey" Gabriella said but her excitement faded away when she recognized Jack Bolton's voice, "Uh, hey daddy. Already? Ok, I'll be there in a second, bye"

"Who was it?" Jason asked her, closing his book and getting up as well.

"Oh, it's daddy, he arrived to pick me up." She grabbed her bag, book and notebook, "I was thinking we could start the project at my place tomorrow?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "We don't have practice this week since the captain and the coach are recruiting some new players, so count me in"

Gabby smiled, "Ok"

Jason took her downstairs and opened the door to her. As Jason walked Gabriella to the car, she could feel Troy's gaze on her, she felt butterflies thinking of how gorgeous he looked all serious, still dressed in his Wildcats uniform.

"Hey coach, captain" Jason greeted Jack and Troy happily; "Did you find anyone good to the team?"

Troy ignored Jason and Jack shook his head, "Not yet, Cross. Hopefully tomorrow"

"Yeah, hopefully" Jason replied and looked at Gabby, "See you later Gabby"

Gabriella kissed Jason's cheek and hopped in the backseat. "You arrived early, daddy" she said as she kissed her father's cheek, "hi Troy" she kissed his cheek as well but Troy didn't reply her.

"How was the project?" Jack asked, starting to drive again, "Oh, really cool" she said excited, "It's gonna be a nice work"

Troy turned on the radio and looked outside the window. He tapped his fingertips on his basket ball decided not to show Gabriella he was jealous of her. Ignoring the girl was the best thing to do even though he wanted to scream at her, punch Jason or who knows… He only knew he closed his eyes and could imagine his Ella and Jason making out on his room, his hands touching her stomach—

"Something wrong, Troy?" Jack asked, looking his son with the corner of his eyes, "You're quiet the whole afternoon"

Troy looked at him, "Nah, just tired" he lied, "Practice today was punk"

Jack laughed, "Punk is a really good word for it"

Gabriella rubbed Troy's shoulder gently, "Jason told me you are recruiting new players for the team"

'You need to act normal in front of your dad Troy, come on' he thinks to himself before replying a simple "Yea" to Gabriella.

"How was it? Anyone good like you in freshman year?" she joked, trying to make conversation. Troy rolled his eyes and looked outside the window. Fortunately Gabriella or Jack didn't realize it.

"No one is better than my son" Jack laughed, "Troy is a pro, it's in his blood" he stopped the car in their driveway, "Let's go. I'm starving"

Gabriella giggled, "You and Troy are always starving"

They jumped out of the car, "That's because we're players, Gabsy" her father told her, tickling her side a little. They walked to the entrance door and were greeted by Marina and Daisy. During the whole dinner, Troy ignored Gabriella's questions and focused on replying his parents with short answers. As soon it was possible, he excused himself and ran to his room.

"What is wrong with him? He didn't want dessert" Marina said shocked, "He always wants dessert"

Jack shook his head, "Those teenagers… who can understand them?"

* * *

When the rest of the family finished dinner, Gabby helped Marina to grab the Christmas things in the garage and take it to the living room. Decorating the tree was something the girls in the family loved doing together and would always have a blast discussing about it and buying new things for Christmas.

"Jaaaaack, Troooy, come over!" Marina yelled from the living room.

"I don't think they will come, they hate to decorate the tree" Gabriella sat down, placing a Santa hat on Daisy's head;

After a few minutes with no response of the two guys in the house, Marina and Gabriella decided to start the decoration on their own. Eventually, Jack appeared in the living room with a newspaper on his hand,

"You! Stop right now!" Marina yelled and he got scared, stopping immediately, "What did I do?"

"Since you're here daddy" Gabriella began with her most sweet voice, "We wouldn't mind to have your help with the tree"

"Oh, crap" he slowly walked to the couch, sitting down and starting untangling the Christmas lights, "Why do I have to help and Troy doesn't?"

Marina looked at Gabby, "Go get your brother, Gabby"

Gabriella flinched at the word brother – what if her parents didn't understand at all her situation with Troy? What would happen considering the fact they actually saw them both as brother and sister?

"Gabsy, you heard your mom?" Jack asked, "Gabriella?"

"Hmm" she snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah, I'll get Troy"

She climbed the stairs, mentally planning what to say to her parents if they found out about them one day, or if they decided to become a real couple. At only the though of being Troy's girlfriend a large smile appeared on Gabriella's face and as she walked into his room, she couldn't help but feel lucky to have Troy with her.

"Mom is calling you" he looked up from his notebook to her, "Tell her I'm busy"

Gabriella shook her head, "Come on Boo, we're decorating the Christmas tree!"

He lifted his eyebrows, "I know"

She walked to him and grabbed his notebook from his hand, "Come on"

"Give it back Ella" he said a little bit abruptly and she almost jumped at his tone, "Wow, what's the problem with you?" she asked, giving his notebook back, "I was just playing with you"

Troy rubbed his chest, uncomfortable "Uhm… sorry, I'm just a little worried with something"

"Okay" she sat on his lap and stroked his hair, "Wanna talk about it?"

Troy shook his head slowly, feeling his stomach tied up in knots at her touch "Nah, it's ok"

Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder, "You're sure you're ok, baby?" she kissed the corner of his lips, caressing the side of his neck slowly, "I don't like seeing you worried"

Troy shivered, "Yea. I'm great" he lied for the second time this day, "Let's help mom before she gets pissed off"

She stood up and also did Troy. She pulled him by the arm making him stop walking, "Hey, what about my kiss?"

Troy turned around and pecked her on the lips, "Let's go Gabriella"

"Gabriella? You never call me Gabriella"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "It's your name, right?"

She got closer to him and Troy felt his body ache in desire for her, "Baby what's going on?"

He gulped, "Nothing Ella, relax" he walked out of his room and Gabriella kept in the same position as before. What was going on with Troy? He was perfectly fine in the morning and now was acting really weird with her. She shook her head and made the same way Troy did a few seconds before. As she walked downstairs she could hear his voice coming from the living room,

"I'm here, ma" he said while he sat on the couch next to Jack. "Man, I hate this"

Jack agreed, "Yeah, me too"

Gabriella stepped in the living room too and finished her part on decorating the tree in silence.

"Ok, we need the lights. Jack, can you do this?"

He nodded, "Sure Nina"

He placed the lights and Troy the 5 stocks, including Daisy's. Their huge tree was all decorated and couldn't be prettier.

Marina smiled, "Oh, it looks great!"

"It's really beautiful, mom" Gabby told her a little discouraged. She sat on the couch and looked at Troy with the corner of her eyes. What if he was jealous because she went to Jason's house? Nah, it was not it, she could feel it. When Troy was jealous he would scream and be rude. Now he didn't even want to talk with her. He was probably just worried about the team. That was it. Gabriella was going to give him time to calm down; she didn't want to pressure him. Troy sat on her side in silence. Fuck, seeing the sadness in her eyes made Troy so guilty. He had no reason to treat Gabriella bad, she wasn't the type of girl who would go out with two guys at the same time or was she? Troy shook his head trying to get the though out of his head and sighed. He knew Gabriella was probably asking herself right now if she did something wrong and it wasn't fair making her think he was treating her bad because of something she might have done.

"Turn the lights off, Jack. Let's see with the Christmas light on"

Jack turned off the lights and placed an arm on his wife shoulder while they kept staring at the tree all illuminated. Troy slowly grabbed Gabriella's hand on his and intertwined their fingers. She looked at him and he could feel her eyes watering a bit. "I'm sorry" he whispered on her ear before kissing her cheek gently. Gabriella nodded quietly and gave him a small smile. The rest of the night, Troy tried his best to not treat her bad as they watched a Christmas movie with their parents in the TV room, eating cookies and drinking cold milk. When the movie finished, they all said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms.

Gabriella closed her eyes, breathing the air in and out her lungs, trying not to focus on Troy. She was almost sleeping when she felt a mouth resting on hers. The shockwaves that ran through her body told her exactly who it was, but when she opened her eyes to look at Troy, she faked surprise.

"You scared me!"

He smiled into the kiss and stroked her earlobe, "I want my goodnight kiss"

Gabriella pushed him away gently, "I wanted to give you a proper kiss but you only pecked me"

Troy hugged her, nuzzling his nose on her neck, "I'm a jerk Ella and you already know that" he whispered to her, "I'm sorry baby"

She giggled a bit, "I can't be mad at you for a long time and you already know that too"

Troy nibbled her neck, "Yea"

He slowly moved his mouth to hers and bit her lower lip gently asking for permission to get in the warmth of her mouth. Gabriella hugged him by the neck as she opened her mouth and his tongue got inside, making her melt with his kiss. They kissed till the air was needed and slowly pulled away.

"I need to go" Troy whispered to her, kissing her forehead, "Do you want me to be back to sleep with you?

She pouted and said with a baby voice, "I'd love too" she sighed, "But I don't think it would be good, I'm still worried about our situation and mom and dad in the next door"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're probably right" he sat straight on her bed, "Who wants a night full of hot sex anyways. Finishing my homework is way more fun" he said sarcastically.

Gabriella giggled, licking his neck and behind his ear, "silly Wildcat"

Troy closed his eyes and lean on her to grab with his tooth her lower lip, "Don't play with fire, babydoll" he whispered to her, "You know what you do with me when you call me Wildcat"

She smirked and rubbed her lips on his, "wildcat, wildcat, wildcat"

Troy's fingertips grabbed the skin of her belly harder and his other free hand stroked her leg. She closed her eyes and moaned as his hand started caressing the internal part of her tight.

"Troy, come here, you need to see this" they heard Jack's voice coming from the corridor and jumped away from each other.

"Fuck" Troy muttered, pecking her on the lips, "I better go before we get caught up"

"Baby, come on, I'm wet…" she pouted and whispered to him, "I need you"

"Where is the chicken Ella?" he asked her, a playful smile on his face, "Don't look at me like this, baby. You know if I could you would be naked already"

"TROOOOOOY" Jack yelled again and Troy stood up, "Ugh!"

Gabriella giggled and blew him a kiss, "I'll just have to touch myself tonight, then"

He licked his lower lip as the image of Gabriella touching herself popped on his mind, "Imagine it's my hand, not yours, please" he begged her, "You will have to tell me all about it tomorrow"

She laughed, "Night Wildcat"

He turned around and looked at her, "Ella…"

"Alright, alright" Gabriella said, faking innocence, "Goodnight Boo"

* * *

; Next Day – After School

"Mama, Jason and I are going to my room to do our project" Gabriella yelled from the entrance door. Marina called her in the kitchen, "Gabby?"

"Yes?"

"Leave the door open, alright?" Marina asked, her eyebrows lifted, "You know your dad's rules when a guy is at home"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Ok"

She got back to the living room and asked Jason to follow her to her room, "My mom said to leave the door open"

Jason laughed, "What she thinks I'm gonna do? Attack you?"

Gabriella giggled, "I have no idea"

He looked around her room, the purple walls and white furniture, lots of pictures of Troy & her in London, Daisy playing in the park and Marina and Jack during the holidays. "I like your room" he said, "but I miss the green" he joked.

Gabriella giggled, "I'm not into green too much" Daisy jumped on her bed and stared at Jason, "Your dog is amazing" he said, tapping Daisy's head gently. She sat on his side, "Thanks"

"Gabby, listen" Jason began, "Can I talk to you for a second before we start the project?"

She nodded, "Sure, is something wrong?"

Jason sighed and looked at her, "You've been on my mind for a long time now and I don't know why" he admitted,

"Mm, should I say thanks or I'm sorry?" she tried to joke even though she knew what Jason was talking about.

He laughed, "It's just I don't know" he concluded,

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as well, "It's just I don't know?"

He nodded, smiling, "Yeah. Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Hmm… I don't think it's a good idea, Jase"

He looked disappointed, "Why not?"

"Because" she began, "I think I like someone else"

"Oh" he looked down and then closed the gap between them, "You sure?"

"Yeah" Gabriella said, nodding.

"OK" but before she could breath in relief, he opened his mouth again, "So if I do this you won't feel anything then?"

In a matter of seconds, Jason's lips crashed on hers, devouring her mouth in a violent and sloppy kiss. Gabriella pulled away as soon as the reason hit her, immediately feeling guilty. Did she just cheat on Troy? No, def not – Troy and her had nothing serious, _unfortunately_. She whished she had. Gabriella was waiting patiently till Troy asked her to be his girlfriend, but he seemed to think they were fine being just friends with benefits. They would definitely make out everyday and desire the others body every gaze they shared; it was possible to see the sexual tension between them, but what if Gabriella was only it for him? She felt dizzy thinking about it, she wanted to be more than his friend, damn it; she wanted to be Troy's girl.

"So what did you feel?" Jason asked her, managing to bring her back from her thoughts, "Did you like it?"

"Hmm, sure" she lied ignoring the fact her body was already comparing Jason's kiss with Troy's kiss "Listen Jase, you're really cool and I had a huge crush on you last year—"

"But?" he interrupted her, "Go on, Gabby, continue'"

"Ahem" the two teenagers looked back and Gabriella got pale when she saw her mother standing in her doorway.

"Mom, how long you're there?" she blushed, "We were just, hmm… talking"

Marina looked at her in disbelief, "I'm here for a long time now Gabby" she assured her daughter, "I wanted to know if you guys wanted cookies"

"Yes, thanks Mrs. Bolton" Jason said with a weak voice, "And uhm, I'm sorry"

Nina avoided the fact she wanted to laugh so hard at the teenager's embarrassment, "No problem, but focus on finishing the homework, not kissing, agreed?"

"Yes" they said together, looking down.

"Good" she said, "I'll bring the cookies in a minute"

"Oh my God" Gabriella whispered and they started laughing as soon as Marina left them alone in the room again, "Let's just finish the project"

Jason sighed, "Alright"

Gabriella sat on her computer chair in front of him "So, I wrote us a script" she showed him a pink paper and Jason smiled.

He grabbed the paper from Gabby's hand and read it quickly, he grinned, "Cool Gabs"

"You like it?"

Jason nodded, "I love the kiss part too" he joked and she blushed, "I'm playing around, don't worry Gabby"

She stood up, "Ok, let's practice"

Jason stood up too and they started to say their lines, constantly laughing at the other attempt to be a Shakespeare character.

"You're such a funny Romeo"

Jason tickled her sides, "Look how's talking"

"I'm a cute Juliet, come on" she pouted and he nodded, "Yeah you are"

Gabriella blushed again, "Let's do the death scene"

"Who dies first?"

Gabriella lifted her hand, "ME!" she said excited, "At least that's what you'll think"

Jason laughed, "Ok, lay down dead body"

"Uh, not on the floor" she looked at the dog, "Get out Daisy"

The dog jumped off bed and lay on the floor. Gabriella lay down on her bed, swinging her legs nervously. "Ok,"

Jason started telling his lines, "Oh Juliet, tell me it's not true, they told me you're dead, but I don't want to believe it"

Gabriella giggled a little and tried to focus on her dead character, "Sorry" she whispered,

"Please, prove me they are wrong, Please Juliet, come back, come back to me" he fake cried touching her face. Gabriella lay in silence, trying not to show her breath.

"If you're leaving me, I have no reason to live anymore" Jason told her, grabbing a bottle of perfume in Gabriella's bedside table, "This Juliet, is for you, my eternal love"

; Meanwhile, at the kitchen

"Hey Mrs. Bolton" Chad greeted her while entering by the kitchen door with Troy.

Marina smiled, "Hey guys"

"We're gonna practice a little bit in the backyard ok, ma?"

Marina nodded, "right, first of all, go greet Jason, he's upstairs with Gabby"

"What is he doing here?"

Marina gave them a plate of cookies, "Give it to Gabby"

Troy asked again impatient, "What is he doing here, ma?"

"A project for school" she replied and laughed thinking about the kiss, "But I think they're dating, I caught them kiss—" she stopped before she could finished, "Never mind"

Troy flinched and his mouth slightly dropped open, "what?!"

"Maybe not" Marina added quickly, knowing how jealous of his _little sister_ her son was, "Just be polite and give them the cookies, Troy"

Chad looked at Troy and shook his head. Troy understood his friend was trying to say his mother was crazy and rolled his eyes, slapping Chad's arm, "Let's go"

They both headed to the stairs and started walking their way up, "You think Ella is going out with Jason?"

Chad shook his head again, "Nope, your mom is tripping" he laughed, "I mean, we know she already dates someone else" he whispered the last part and Troy smiled, nodding, "Yea dude, you're right" they got to the corridor, "Mom is probably just crazy"

"Sure man, old people act crazy sometimes" Chad agreed and they laughed again, "Let's see if Jason wants to play with us a bit"

Troy rolled his eyes, he didn't like Jason anymore, "Whatever" he opened his room door, "Just let me change my shirt"

"K" Chad said, continuing his way to Gabby's room, "Can I have a cookie at least?" he stopped and looked back, "Troy?"

; Gabriella's room

Gabriella pretended to wake up and her eyes widened when she saw Jason's body lying down on her side. She touched his face, fake crying, "Romeo, Romeo, what did you do?"

She grabbed the bottle of perfume and looked at it, "You're so selfish, you drank it all and didn't even let a sip for me"

She smiled when she saw Jason smiling too, "Now I'll have to take the poison from your lips"

She leaned on top of him, caressing his face, "I love you, I love you"

Gabriella rested her lips slowly on Jason's and kissed him. Chad's eyes widened and he ran out of her room, bumping into Troy in the hall and pulling him to the girl's room, "You need to see this"

Troy ran out of words – the image of Gabriella and Jason kissing stuck in his head, Jason's arm wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Her giggle that used to make him crazy in love leading him to immense disgust and anger.

"Dude, I had no idea they we're dating!" he whispered to him, "I guess your mom was right"

Troy didn't want to believe what his eyes were seeing, but the kiss kept going for more than a minute. He managed to shake his head and snap out of trance, pulling Chad by the arm, "Let's go Chad"

"Can we have the cookies?" Chad asked, "Please?"

He just nodded, more impatient than anything and they both went downstairs. Troy couldn't keep there watching the movie kiss Jason and Gabriella were sharing pretending it didn't affect him at all. Gabriella's actions now, more than ever, affected his whole life. Seeing her kissing another guy, touching another guy after everything they been through was just too much.

Damn it, he was so stupid to believe she really cared about him. What an actress Gabriella could be. That was no love - Troy felt betrayed, he was in pain. Shit, it was actually the first time he got close to feeling he hated Gabriella. He wanted her to feel the same pain he was feeling right now, "Fuck" he said to himself as Chad grabbed the ball from his hand and started dribbling it on the backyard court.

"Dude, forget it. Girls are never worth it" Chad tried to make the situation better; "You'll find someone else. I bet it"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

; With Gabriella & Jason

Gabriella rolled her eyes and unwrapped Jason's arms from her, "Now I'm joining you in heaven, my love, my Romeo" she said, grabbing a bear that was supposed to be a gun and shot herself in the heart. She fell on top of him.

Jason lifted his head, "You're dead?"

Gabriella giggled, "I guess"

"I think it's good" Jason said, "But if you want we can do the kiss part again"

Gabriella laughed, "Nahh thanks. By the way _Romeo_, you're supposed to be dead, so no arms around my body"

He pouted, "Aw, Alright then" Jason grabbed his book and backpack, "It's late Gabby, I should be going"

"Ok, I'll take you downstairs"

They walked downstairs laughing and talking. Jason said goodbye to Marina and left. As soon as the two girls in the family were left alone, Marina gave Gabriella a playful smile,

"So, Jason huh"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Don't start mama, we are just friends"

"Right" her mother laughed, "Troy and Chad are in the backyard playing"

She smiled – Gabby was missing Troy so much, "I'm gonna check them out" she looked down at her dog, "Let's go Daisy, let's play a bit with the boys"

She walked to the back door and stepped outside the house and into the porch. Gabriella sat down on the stair steps, "Hey boys"

Chad and Troy stopped playing and looked back.

Chad smiled widely, "Hey Gabs" Troy just shook his head saying hi without making a sound. "Your mom said Jason was here" Chad told her, making sweet talk.

Gabby nodded, "Yeah, he just left"

"Hmm," Chad said and laughed, "Never knew you were a player too"

Gabriella got confused, "What?"

"What?" he mocked her, "I did not say a thing"

She rolled her eyes and ignored Chad; he tended to be stupid whenever he wanted. And, most of the time, he would say things that would make no sense at all. Troy sat on the swimming pool chair drinking a bottle of water while Daisy tried to eat his ball.

"It's not food Daisy, come on" he got his ball back and shot it to Chad, "Eww dude, it's all slobbered"

Troy fake smiled, "Not my fault"

Gabriella kept following Troy with her eyes. He looked so gorgeous only dressed in his basketball shorts. She licked her lower lip slowly as he brushed his wet hair from his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Her eyes ran down to his abs and she felt her nipples getting hard at the thought of kissing and licking his whole muscular body. Gabriella blushed really bad as she met Chad's gaze and shook her head, sending away the thought of Troy naked out of her mind. It could wait, at least till night.

After dinner, Chad asked for a ride home and Jack said he could take the boy there. Marina wanted to go to the grocery store to buy a few things and decided to go with her husband. When her parents said they would be out for about thirty minutes, Gabriella couldn't help but smirk. She would finally have some time alone with Troy and Gabriella was dying to feel his toned body against hers again.

She ran to the kitchen as soon as her parents left because she knew he was finishing his chores there. Gabby grinned and hugged Troy from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist, "we're alone baby"

Troy managed to pull away from her and start putting the dishes in the dishwasher, "Awesome" he said sarcastically, "Pass me a plate, please"

Gabriella gulped – she was definitely not getting laid tonight, "So, how was your day?" she changed the subject while giving him the dishes, "I didn't get to see you in school today"

"Been busy" he replied coldly.

"Doing what? Playing with your ball?" she tried to joke, but her smile faded away as soon as she saw his serious face, "Mm"

Troy grabbed the garbage, "Yea"

He went outside, ignoring the urge to scream at Gabriella and go to Jason's house right now and take the shit out of him. He threw the garbage inside the can and when he turned around to start walking back home, he bumped into Gabriella.

"What do you want?"

She chocked, "Sorry, just wanted to give you a kiss"

He started walking back home, "Damn Ella, you act like a freaking stalker sometimes"

"A stalker?!" she asked in shock, "Really?"

Troy stopped and turned around too face her again, "Yea"

"Wow" Gabriella whispered and looked down for a second, adding calmly, "I had no idea you felt this way, I'm sorry"

Troy felt really bad for treating her like this, "Uhm, ok"

He was decided to forgive her if she assumed Jason and her were dating behind his back. He would give her the benefit of explanation. It was the least he could do after all they've been through together.

"What did you do today?"

Gabby shrugged her shoulders, "Normal stuff, homework and you know"

'_And she lied to me, she threw away the opportunity'_ At least that's what he was thinking. Gabriella was just thinking something bad was going to happen, Troy was way different with her. He was never like this and she couldn't help but feel afraid.

"Nothing else?" he asked a little suspicious, "Are you sure?"

She pierced him with her eyes, "Do you have anything to ask me?"

Troy thought for a second and then shook his head, "Not to ask" he said, "to inform"

Gabriella cracked her knuckles nervously, "Tell me?"

Troy looked up, "I, uhm," he began but lost his courage, "Forget it, it's nothing"

"Tell me, please' she begged with her eyes, "Please Boo"

He took a deep breath. The image of Gabriella and Jason making out invaded his head again and once more, he wanted to make her suffer the same way he was suffering.

"I'm asking Louise tomorrow to be my girlfriend"

"Excuse me?!" she couldn't believe what she heard, "What did you say?"

Troy repeated for her and Gabriella felt dizzy. What kind of person Troy was after all? Using her for sex and then dumping her? Nope, something was wrong and she was determined to make him change his mind.

"I thought you didn't like her" she protested, "Baby, come on, she's a bitch"

"You don't know everything about me" he shot back rudely,

She nodded slowly, "Apparently not."

"I need to finish homework" he told her, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortable,

Gabriella was still trying to hold back her tears, "Good luck with Louise"

Troy looked at her one more time before turning around and running inside the house. Gabriella sat on the porch steps and grabbed her cell phone in her pocket. She dialed a very familiar number,

"Hey" she said, still holding her tears,

"_Gabby, is everything alright?"_

"No" Gabriella replied with a weak voice, "I need to talk, do you have some time?"

"_Of course, you're crying?"_

She tried to stop her tears from falling, "Yeah"

"_What happened?" _

"Do you mind if I come over?"

"_Of course not, I'm waiting for you"_

; 15 minutes later, Tay's house

Gabriella rang the doorbell and waited till she saw the shadow of her best friend by the door. Taylor opened up and Gabriella immediately started to cry,

"Ells, what happened?" she asked worried and Gabriella ran to her arms, holding her friend tight, "I feel so used," Gabriella admitted, "Troy fucking used me"

Taylor managed to pull Gabriella inside and take her to her room. When they were already there, Taylor closed the door and told Gabriella to sit down.

"Tell me everything" her friend asked, "But calm down, please"

"You need to promise you won't tell anyone" Gabriella begged, "Promise me"

"Of course" Taylor assured her, "It's our secret"

"Troy and I slept together in London" she said more with a whisper than anything, "I know it was too fast, but I wanted to make him happy and it was so good, Tay"

Taylor sat on her side and hugged her friend, "I won't judge you, Gabs. Go ahead"

Gabriella sobbed again, more quietly this time, "I like him so much and he said he is asking Louise to be his girlfriend tomorrow"

"Oh my god, he is such a jerk!" Taylor exclaimed, placing her hand on her mouth and shaking her head in disapproval, "How could he do this to you?"

Gabriella stared at her feet, "I feel so bad, Taylor. I'm so ashamed of myself"

"Don't be Gabby, you followed your heart" the dark skinned girl told her, stroking her hair, "It's okay, it's not your fault Troy is an asshole"

Gabriella nodded, "I know, but he called me a freaking stalker" she cried again. "I'm not a stalker, Tay. I just wanted to be with him"

Taylor shook her head, "I could kill Troy right now"

Gabby sighed, as much as she wanted to hate Troy, it was just impossible for her to do it. He could be a jerk, an asshole and many other things, but he was still her Boo, and he would always be.

"It's not his fault; we can't force someone to like us. I guess I shouldn't be so silly to believe everything he said"

Taylor looked at her friend in amazement. Even though Troy hurt her very much this night she kept defending him. Gosh, Gabriella was really someone special.

"You'll get better, Gabby. I know you will"

She stood up, "Thanks for your time Tay, I need to go home before mom gets there or she'll be worried"

"I'll drive you, don't worry" Taylor said, smiling sympathetically at her best friend, "If you need anything, just call me, alright?"

"Sure"

The girls hopped into Taylor's car and zoomed off. As soon as Taylor pulled over in front of Gabriella's house, she said thank you one more time and walked quietly to her house. Apparently her parents didn't arrive home yet. Gabriella sighed; it was not the end of the night she was looking for. She was planning to be naked underneath Troy right now, not arguing with him. Her heart raced fast as her hand rested on the doorknob – maybe Troy changed his mind and when she stepped inside he could say he was sorry for all the bullshit he said.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried!"

_Maybe not._

She ignored Troy and walked to the stairs, but he pulled her by the arm, "I made you a question"

Gabriella turned around, making sure she sounded calm enough, "And that doesn't mean you'll get an answer"

She let her arm go of him and climbed the stairs in silence. She shut her door behind her and was taking her shoes off when Troy walked in her room. He gazed Gabriella upside down, looking for anything different in her.

"Don't you have anything better to do than being here?" she asked rudely, but Troy crossed his arms against his body, "I made you a question"

"Fuck Troy, you're so annoying! Go ask your freaking girlfriend where the hell she is, you're not my owner nor my parent, deal with it"

Troy grabbed Gabriella by the shoulders, holding her hard, "Tell me"

"You're hurting me, Troy" she cried out, "Let me go!"

"You know what?" he asked her with a disgusted face, "You are not worth it"

Gabriella could even laugh in disbelief if she wasn't so angry with him. A week ago she was the most special girl in the world and now he was treating her like shit? And no reason at all?!

"So now I'm not worth?" she shook her head,"You didn't think it a week ago!"

"Yeah, sleeping with someone after a week" he said sarcastically, "I should have known"

Her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open, "Are you calling me a slut? I gave you my virginity!"

"Boo hoo, poor you" Troy mocked her, a cynical smile on his face, "If you didn't want it you should have kept your damn legs closed"

Gabriella rage came from inside and finding strength from somewhere unknown she pushed him out of her room, "I hate you!" She closed her door and locked it. Troy kept slamming hard the door ordering her to open it, but Gabriella covered her face with the pillow and ignored him. She was not going to cry over him anymore, if Troy wanted Louise so much, he could have her; after all he deserved someone as bitchy as she was...

* * *

… **REVIEW IT FOR ME? ;0)**


	18. Bad News

**A/N – Haha, so you guys enjoyed the drama eh! Thanks so much for the reviews!! I can't thank you enough for reading my story!! ;0)**

**A/N2. - I'm feeling quite generous today, so I guess you deserve two chapters in one! You guys are being so awesome that I wanna make you all happy LOL **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ****HSM**** at all, only the story! ENJOY your reading and again, sorry if it's too long!! ;0)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18;**

**Bad news keeps coming**

Troy stopped slamming her door as soon as their parents arrived from the grocery store. And Jack Bolton, being the sweet dad he always was, bought the teenagers two magazines, one about basketball for Troy, and one for Gabriella that had one of her favorite actors on the cover of it. During the night, when she couldn't sleep at all because Troy's words kept on her mind all the time, she grabbed the magazine her dad gave her and started reading the article about her favorite actor. But, what caught her attention was not the fact he liked kangaroos and surfing when he was on vacation. Gabriella found one page that seemed to be the solution to all her problems with Troy. At least that's what she thought.

"How to move on from an ex boyfriend" she read it to herself, "Uhm, that can be helpful"

She examined the article that had a picture of a girl crying holding on to her ex boyfriend's picture. "Okay… let me see it" Gabriella said as she bit her lower lip and started reading the text.

_If you were really in love with your boyfriend you might have imagined a future that he would be in and when your relationship ends, it's very hard to understand your dream isn't going to come true. _

"Tell me about it" she shook her head and kept reading, "If you're having trouble focusing on anything but him, you need to know you might need our help. You have to really want to move on from the ex lover and must be willing to take a few necessary steps"

Gabriella sighed, was she really ready to move on from Troy? She was hurt, that was for sure, but she still liked him very much. The girl closed her eyes, resting her head against her pillow as Troy's words kept bugging her, "I'll ask Louise to be my girlfriend tomorrow"

Shit. Gabby opened her eyes as soon as she felt she was going to cry. She had decided she would no longer waste her tears with Troy and wanted to keep her word.

"Okay, let's see the steps" she started reading again, this time with more interest, "Five easy steps to get rid of the ex"

'Easy, right' she told herself and rolled her eyes. Gabriella had a feeling taking Troy out of her life would be one of the most difficult things she would ever do.

_1. Don't keep pictures, emails and even small gifts that he gave to you during your relationship. Get a large trash bag and throw away all the things that remind you of your old boyfriend. _

_2. Make a list of all his negative qualities. Everytime you think of something about him that irked you, write it down. Reading the list will help you remind you are much better without him. _

_3. Don't call or contact him. Never, not even if you are feeling in need of affection. Do everything in your power to stay out of his life. _

_4. If you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen, call a friend. Friends can be such an amazing support during a break up. Take advantage of your friends during this difficult time. _

_5. Writing down your emotions is a great way to talk about the break up without being a pain in the ass in your family or friend's life. Buy a journal!_

Gabriella looked around her room, the purple walls and white furniture with tons of pictures of her and Troy growing up, always together, always hugging the other and with large smiles on their faces. She sighed; throwing all their memories in the garbage would be really difficult, even though it was necessary if she wanted to move on.

She slowly stood up and started collecting all the pictures she had with/of Troy. When she finished it, she threw it all in the garbage can. Feeling her hand shake, Gabriella went to her closet and grabbed his hoodie that he borrowed her in London before they went to Cambridge. She smelled it; it still had Troy's perfume and her stomach tied up in knots as she realized she would never be this close to Troy anymore. Now he was Louise's – and that stupid bimbo would never let her get near him. But why was she still thinking about Troy? Fuck.

"You can be so stupid when you want, Gabriella" she told herself, shaking her head and throwing his hoodie on her bed, "He fucking used you, stop being such a pussy"

She finished grabbing all the presents he gave her, teddy bears, shirts, his CDs that were still with her and put it all in a pink box she had in her room. Tomorrow morning she would give it to him – Troy Bolton was a finished chapter in her life. _For good_.

* * *

Gabriella talked the whole night with Taylor on the phone – they chatted about the magazine and the tips she read about moving on, but she kept to herself the fact she was not able to make a list with his negative qualities. Troy was still too perfect in her eyes. After almost an hour on the phone, Taylor gave her just one really good advice – if she didn't want to think about Troy during the day, she needed to keep her mind busy. Gabriella agreed with her, that was the best thing to avoid thinking about him making out with his freaking girlfriend.

She woke up way early and made her way to school. Gabriella didn't need to see Troy right now; she didn't want to see him_ at all_. She got to school and it was still closed, but she managed to keep herself entertained surfing on the internet through her IPhone. So far, the day was going really well – Gabriella was not thinking about Troy as much as she thought she would.

During the free period, she bumped into Ryan and he told her Hillary, one of her best friends in the cheerleading squad had news and was waiting for her in the gym.

"Great, more things to do" she smiled to herself, putting her books inside her locker and closing it. Gabriella headed to the gym, pushing the heavy door open and stepping inside it, her eyes quickly finding the red haired girl she had to meet there.

"Hey Hills" Gabriella greeted her with a grin, "you wanted to see me?"

The girl nodded sadly, "I can't be in the team anymore"

"Uhm" she sat down, seeming really confused, "why not?"

"I'm moving" Hillary replied in a whisper, starting to cry, "My mom told me yesterday"

"Oh Gosh" Gabby exclaimed as she shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Hillary"

"Me too" she said, "I didn't want to leave, you know I love being a Wildcat"

"Yeah, I know" she assured the red haired girl, "It's a shame Hill, it really his" she hugged her. "We're gonna miss you very much"

Hillary wiped her tears away, "I'm really sorry, Gabby"

"It's not your fault, girl" she smiled, "It is okay"

"I'd like to help finding someone else for my spot" the girl said, "Can I?"

Gabriella gave her a sympathetically smile, "Sure"

"Thanks, I'll be here later anyways, I still have a couple of weeks in East High"

They shared a tight hug, "You'll always be welcome here, Hills" Gabriella assured her, "you know you are one of the best girls I have in my team"

Hillary smiled, "thanks, Gabs"

The girls hugged one more time before Gabriella left the gym to grab her notebook in her locker. She wanted to use the free period before lunch to write the announcement her team would need to recruit people for the squad.

"That's just great" she rolled her eyes as she opened her notebook, starting windows and typing fast a text, "oh crap"

Since she was voted the cheerleader captain it was Gabriella's second time organizing a selection to find good girls to the squad and it was really hard work. At least holidays were close and Ryan would be able to use the time off to work on a new choreography for the try-outs.

**EAST HIGH WILDCATS CHEERLEADING SQUAD**

**TRY-OUT INFORMATION **

**Try-outs are open to all current East High School students, as well as freshmen and transfer students. Everyone is encouraged to try-out for the position on the squad. **

**Show your Wildcat pride and wear comfortable clothes in red & white and make sure to wear proper shoes for safety while practicing cheerleading. **

**We are looking for energetic, fun, outgoing, dedicated and talented girls to join our team. DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A WILDCAT?**

**Then contact the head cheerleader if interested. **

Gabriella read it to herself a few times before saving it on her pen drive and taking to the computer lab to print. When she walked out of the lab with the copies in her hands, she bumped into Taylor.

"Wow, second time I bump into someone today" she laughed and Taylor smiled, "Be careful girl" she joked and stared at the papers, "what is that all about?"

Gabby sounded discouraged, "We have an empty spot in the team"

"Uh, you guys are making try-outs?"

"Mm hmm" she replied, nodding, "After holiday break" Gabriella sighed, "The squad was awesome the way it was, but Hillary is moving to another city"

"That's bad" Taylor said as they started walking down the hallway, "How are you feeling today?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and Taylor smiled, "Still bad?"

"I'm just trying to focus on other things like you said"

Taylor smiled, "That's the best thing to do, girl. Don't waste your time with Troy and his girlfriend"

"Bimbo girlfriend" Gabriella corrected her friend quickly and Taylor laughed, "Yup, that's the best way to deal with men, sister"

"Yeah" she laughed as well, "do you want to help me?"

"Sure" Taylor smiled and grabbed some papers with Gabby, "I always wanted to be a popular cheerleader for a day anyways"

During lunch, the whole school already knew about the tryouts and loads of girls filled Gabriella with questions everywhere she went. Eventually, she managed to skip people and head to the cafeteria. After grabbing her lunch she sat on her usual table, waiting for Sharpay and Taylor.

"Gaaaby!"

"Oh, no" she muttered to herself but it was too late, she felt a hand on her shoulder and had to turn around, "Hey Amanda"

"Hi girlfriend" she waved excitedly and sat with Gabriella, "guess what?"

"What?"

Amanda smiled widely, "I'm so trying for your team"

Gabriella faked excitement, "Awesome"

The blond girl studied Gabriella for a whole minute in complete silence, making her feel extremely uncomfortable with Amanda's gaze on her. She opened her mouth to ask Amanda to stop staring at her, but the Aussie was faster than her,

"Are you okay, girlfriend?" Amanda asked, worry in her eyes, "You seem different…"

Gabriella gulped, "Different?"

"SAD" she replied calmly, "Are you...?"

"I'm fine, Amanda" Gabriella lied and tried to smile, "I'm just tired"

The blond girl nodded in understood, "Okay, I guess. So, can I register?"

She took a deep breath, "Sure, why not?"

Gabriella gave Amanda a file and she wrote her name down. Taylor and Sharpay arrived and sat with Gabriella as well.

"If I get in we'll be together the whole afternoon 3 times a week" Amanda said excited, "Isn't it great?"

"Sure" Gabriella replied sarcastically, "That's more than I could ask"

Amanda gave Gabby a hug before running to the exchange table. As soon as the girl left, Sharpay started laughing really hard and Taylor looked at Gabriella horrified, "That girl is into drugs, I swear she is"

She giggled, "Somehow I knew she was going to try"

"Of course" Taylor rolled her eyes, "you're like her idol"

"Uh lucky me" Gabriella said grimacing, "So, what's up?"

"Well" Sharpay began, "I'm trying for the cheer squad too"

"You what?" she couldn't help but laugh, "Pay, I love you and you are one of my best friends, but you can't dance"

"I've been practicing" she protested with her hurt voice, "I bet" Gabriella giggled but gave the paper to Sharpay anyways, "Write your name down, princess"

She watched as Sharpay wrote her name with an exclamation point and a little heart in the end. Gabriella felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was with a smile on her face,

"Uhm…" her smiled faded away, "Can I help you, Louise?"

The girl nodded, "I want to register for the tryout"

"Hmm" Gabriella seemed confused, "You're already in the swimming team…"

"So?" Louise shot rudely, "Nothing" Gabriella tried to be polite and gave her the paper, "Be fast, I need to go"

Louise wrote her name, "I was thinking since I'm your brother's girlfriend I get special treatment?"

Gabriella felt her body shaking with anger – Troy really asked Louise to be his girlfriend then. Deep inside she hoped he would change his mind, but apparently she didn't know him too well. As she opened her mouth to reply Louise, Taylor kicked her under the table. They shared a look and Gabriella nodded to her friend, telling her everything was okay.

She turned around and looked at Louise again, "since you're Troy's girlfriend you should try to do your best more than others" Gabriella gave her a cynical smile, "Because I swear to you I don't want you in my team, so be _awesome_, good is not even enough"

Louise gave her a disdainful look and left without saying goodbye. "Somehow the image of Amanda in the squad seems more tempting to me now" she fake laughed and Taylor smiled at her. She knew how much Ells was in pain because of this situation, but she would never show it. "I need to go girls" Gabriella stood up, "I'll see you later"

They said bye and Gabriella walked out of the cafeteria. She made her way to the drama class and saw Troy and Louise talking in front of the gym door. Gabriella rolled her eyes, Louise was certainly talking about the way she treated her. That was typical Louise, such a drama queen. Gabby ignored the pain in her heart when she saw they kissing and got inside the class.

"Oh, Ms. Montez, you arrived early" Ms. Darbus greeted her and she smiled, "Yeah miss, If you want I can come back at the right time. It's just—" she looked down for a second, "the cafeteria is too crowded, I wanted to breathe"

"Suffering from love I presume?" the teacher asked fixing her glasses. Gabriella sat down and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Things get better, my dear. The sun always comes out after the storm" she said, smiling at Gabriella, "To love and be loved is an art, Ms. Montez. When you suffer from it, it's when your best work comes out. You get inspiration" Ms. Darbus lifted her arms to dramatize, "It is like a tree, you can cut the trunk but if it's true love, it will grow up again because of the deepest roots, do you understand it, my dear?"

Gabriella nodded, as ironic as it could sound, for the first time in the year, she understood everything the teacher was trying to say and it actually made sense to her. If what Troy and her had was real love, things would work out for them somewhere in the road. It would definitely sound easier this way, but Gabriella couldn't see a happy ending to her love story.

"Uhm, thanks for your help Ms. Darbus, but I'm afraid what I want is not possible"

Ms. Darbus smile got widen, "Oh, impossible is the hidden ingredient for the best love stories"

The school bell rang and a few students arrived in the class, Ms. Darbus kept her speech not bothered at all at the noise they were making, "As I was telling Ms. Montez, the love is the most powerful feeling in the world and forbidden sometimes is good, but impossible is even better" she said with her high voice, "Mixing it we have… _excellent_"

Jason walked through Gabriella and winked to her, she gave him a small smile and moved her attention to Ms. Darbus again, "that's what led us to Romeo and Juliet. They died because of love" she said, her voice shaky with emotion, "Because of their forbidden and impossible love"

The teacher was interrupted by someone, "I wouldn't die to prove someone my love"

The class laughed and Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes, "Continuing with Shakespeare…"

* * *

; Later

Troy stared at his undone homework and moaned in frustration. For more than two hours he tried to finish it, but couldn't concentrate at all. He needed to see her. He had been missing Gabriella the whole day, her touch, her smile, her voice, her giggle… He closed his eyes, trying to remember why he was so apart from the girl of his dreams…

"Fucking Jason" he muttered to himself, shaking his head, "Fucking Gabriella"

As he opened his eyes, he couldn't stop thinking how could she do this to him – his heart ached badly as his mind took him back to the day he saw Gabriella and Jason kissing. But shit, even though he could kill Gabriella and Jason right now, he needed her, so much.

"she fucking cheated on you Troy" he whispered to himself smacking his forehead, "Why can't you stop missing her? Damn it"

He stood up, somehow his bed didn't seem too comfortable anymore and he wanted to sleep with her in her bed, holding her in his arms. Troy looked around his room, taking a deep breath as he though about a good excuse to go to her, talk to her, and maybe even hold her just for a little while. He sat on his computer chair, grabbing his IPhone and searching all the pics they took in London. He smiled seeing a picture of Gabriella on his lap, hugging him and stucking out her tongue to the camera… Geejz, was it even possible to grin the way he was grinning in the picture? He was so happy with her… Damn Gabriella for choosing Jason. His cell phone started vibrating indicating he got a new text message. He pressed the button _read_,

_Missing you_

_Lou x_

That was it. Louise. He would use her as an excuse to see Gabriella! He smirked and threw his phone on his bed, standing up from the chair and walking to Gabriella's room. He wasn't really mad at all that Ella treated Louise bad when she tried to register for the squad, but he would pretend it, just to make her jealous. She needed to understand everything he felt when he saw Jason and her kissing. He took a deep breath and invaded her room, "Why do you have to be such a bitch with Louise all the time? She told me how you treated her today"

Gabriella never moved her eyes from her book, "I treat her the way I think she deserves and I don't care what you think about it"

"Shit" he cursed, "why you always have to act like this?" Troy asked, shaking his head, "She's my girlfriend now and you need to treat her well"

Gabriella looked at Troy for the first time in the day, "She's your girlfriend, not mine. _YOU _need to treat her well" she said and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "But I don't"

Troy shook his head. Now he was actually starting to feel angry at her again. The Gabriella he used to love and know was nothing like this. She wouldn't treat someone bad on purpose, just because she felt like doing. His Ella wouldn't hurt someone's feeling. It was all about the new Gabriella, the knew girl he hated.

"You're just jealous so you have to try to put her down to make you feel good huh?" Troy ignored her shocked face, "But face it Gabriella, she is a better person than you are"

"A better person than I am?"

"Yep" he said calmly, "You'll never be as good as her"

Gabriella laughed in disbelief, "As good as her?" she stood up from her bed and walked to Troy, "As good as her?" she asked again, "So getting bad grades and sleeping with the whole swimming team is being good?"

"You sleep with everyone too" Troy snapped rudely, "I mean, after a week of dating, who knows. Aidan would probably be lucky too"

"You bastard" she whispered to him, afraid her parents could hear her, "You have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yeah, I do" he said smoothly, "Just make sure you use condoms, mom and dad don't need to raise your stupid baby"

Gabriella shook her head. Troy was making her sick inside. First, she was just an easy fuck, now she slept with the whole East High School and was expecting a baby.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you have serious issues"

"Oh of course you don't know" he said sarcastically, "You and Jason don't know anything about it"

"What he has to do with this situation?" Gabriella asked really confused, "Why you're bringing Jase in our situation?

'Stupid actress' he thought to herself, defending her boyfriend in front of him. "We don't have a situation, Gabriella. I have a situation with Louise" Troy whispered to her, "You know what? I'm not wasting my time with you anymore" he said, "If you can't even admit your mistakes then I have nothing do to here"

"Yeah, you're right. You have nothing to do here" Gabriella agreed, walking to her door and opening it, "Get out" she grabbed the pink box with all their stuff, pictures, his shirts, a hoodie and a few presents he gave to her, "And take this with you, please"

Troy walked to her and grabbed the box, realization hitting him now. Their "situation" was over – she was giving him his stuff to be able to keep Jason's. He opened his mouth but closed before Gabriella could hear any sound and without looking back made his way to his room. Gabriella slammed her door. Troy was such a jerk! How could she fall in love with him?

"Ugh" she groaned as she threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes, "You are so stupid, so stupid"

Gabriella opened her eyes again and sat back on her bed. She had to remember all the bad things Troy told her, she didn't want to go through it anymore. She closed her book and grabbed a notebook. Maybe it was the perfect time to start a list with his bad qualities like the magazine said…

"That's the best way to remind you are much better without him, Gabriella" she whispered to herself, "You're much better without him"

She repeated it a few times. Gabriella knew she was better far from Troy, at least now. He was hurting her way too much and she couldn't take it anymore. But why she wasn't feeling better without him? Why she felt like her heart and body was craving for him? All she wanted to do was yell at him, tell him she hated him, but really meaning it. It just seemed impossible, she felt like she would never hate Troy. She could be mad at him for a few hours, but never hate him. Hate was way too much. Damn it, when she became so depended on Troy like this?

Gabriella let out a groan, lying down on her bed and closing her eyes. She had just lost her courage to make the list… _again_.

* * *

; Two weeks later 

Troy and Gabriella woke up to the sound of a man's voice that after a few seconds awake they knew would be Frank Sinatra. When they walked out of their rooms and met in the corridor, they didn't say a thing, just went downstairs in silence with the smell of freshly baked cookies lingering their noses. They entered in the kitchen and were greeted by a chubby old woman.

"Look who's awake" the old lady said and Gabriella smiled widely, "Grandma!"

She ran to her grandmother's arms hugging her really tight, "You grew up too much my girl"

Gabriella giggled, looking at herself and turning around, "You think?"

Mae nodded, caressing her face, "My little baby has grown into a beautiful woman"

"Thanks grandma"

Mae looked at Troy, "You're all grown up as well, son. Every time I see you you're taller" she smiled, and opened her arms inviting Troy for a hug which he happily accepted.

"You're looking good too, Mae" he said into the hug, "Younger than ever"

"I've been watching MTV" the grandma said excited, "All these crazy tv shows…" she shook her head and stared at the two teenagers, "Something is different here, I can tell it"

Gabriella sat down and so did Troy, "we don't talk to each other anymore, maybe it's it"

"Why not?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Long story" he replied, not really in the mood to remember the real reason he didn't talk with Gabriella anymore.

"You can't fight" Mae protested, looking with concerned eyes at the two teenagers. "You are uhm.. siblings"

"We are not siblings grandma, we just happen to live together" Gabriella told her, "Unfortunately" she added quickly.

"I don't understand what is going on. Last time I talked with you, everything was fine" she placed her glasses in her face, "I remember you were all excited about the trip to England"

Gabriella sighed as the image of her and Troy in London invaded her mind, she looked at with the corner of her eyes really quickly, but apparently Troy was more interested in staring at the wall, "Well things change, grandmother"

Mae studied her granddaughter and then Troy for more than a minute before speaking again, "Ok, if that's how you guys want to do, I won't say a thing" she sighed deeply, "Who wants a glass of milk and cookies?"

"I do" they said together. Troy chocked and muttered a "Whatever" in a low voice.

"Alright" she gave them the food and sat in front of them, watching they eat in silence, "So, Christmas this year is going to be quiet, really quiet…"

Gabriella shrugged off and Troy ignored Mae's comment, instead of it he focused his attention on taking a bite of his cookie, "the cookies are delicious, Mae"

Mae nodded in understand and kept watching as they ate. Something was really wrong here and she didn't know what it was. Troy and Gabriella were always incapable to stay apart for even an hour, but now they didn't even look at each other's face anymore? That was really strange.

"You guys know I was here the first time you were left in a room alone?" the teenagers looked up but didn't reply, "You had such a connection and after a second together were like best friends doing everything together"

Gabriella kept looking at her grandmother and Troy looked down, Mae continued, "Deep inside I always thought your relationship was different" she said and smiled, "I remember when Jack and Marina tried to make Gabriella sleep in her own room… I don't need to say it didn't work out, right?" she laughed and Gabriella and Troy couldn't help but smile a bit, "I guess she was like 5 or 6 and she was already crazy for you, son"

"What is the point of this whole conversation, Mae?" Troy suddenly asked, not wanting to sound rude, just curious, "Uh, I'm just being nostalgic here, I'm an old woman, let me have fun for a while" she said playfully and continued, "As I was saying. There was this time when you were in Texas with me for a week and Nikki, you guys remember Nikki?" Mae asked, "Your mom's best friend? She used to love me"

Gabriella laughed, "You're so full of yourself, granny"

Mae laughed as well, "I'm serious. So you guys remember her?" she asked again and they nodded, "So, she came to town with a Scottish boyfriend, Albert?"

"Alfred" Gabriella corrected her, "It was Alfred, granny"

"We used to call him Alf the furry alien" Troy said quietly without looking at Gabby, but Mae smiled, she was making progress, at least that's what she thought, "Anyways, she invited us to dinner and I bought Gabriella a really cute purple dress that made her look like a princess" Mae smiled and stared at the teenager girl, "If I close my eyes I still can see Troy's mouth dropping open when he saw you. And like you know I have the memory of an elephant and if I'm not wrong, he used the word angel to describe you"

Troy blushed badly and Gabriella looked at him with the corner of her eyes again, "I don't understand where you are trying to get, grandmother"

"The point is you have such a great relationship, it's not worth throwing it in the garbage because some stupid thing that might have happened between you two"

If only she knew what really happened between them she wouldn't say it. It was more complicated than anyone could ever know, but as much as Mae was trying to help it, Troy and Gabriella were the only ones that could solve their problem, _IF_ they wanted to solve it. He felt betrayed and her, used. It was going to take them a long time to work all their problems out.

"I tried, Lord knows I tried" Mae whispered more to herself than the teenagers but they were able to hear it too, "How's school, Gabby?"

"Good"

"Still getting good grades I hope?" her grandmother asked, smiling, "Yup" she assured, "Top of the class as always" Gabriella giggled and took a sip of her milk.

"And the team, Troy?" Mae looked at him, "Everything going alright?"

"Yea" he replied nodding his head.

The awkward silence filled the kitchen again.

Gabriella sighed, "Where's mom and dad?"

"They went out" Mae replied quickly, "To help Santa, you know"

She giggled, "Alright"

Troy rolled his eyes and stood up. All this bullshit was too much for him, "I'm gonna visit Louise and then Chad, I'll be back in a few hours"

Mae couldn't help but feel curious, "Who's that?"

"Hmm" he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, "My girlfriend"

"Oh" Mae sounded disappointed, "for some crazy reason I always though you and Gabriella would end up together" she laughed and shook her head, "that would be fun"

Gabriella looked at Troy & for the first time in two weeks they shared a look. Her grandmother thought it would be fun if Troy and Gabriella dated? Wow, that was good news… at least if one day they decided to try again.

"That's never going to happen" Troy said coldly, "Gabriella will never be better than Louise"

The girl gulped, feeling more hurt than ever. The hopeful feeling she had a second ago draining from her. A pain so strong surged through her, it hurt so much Gabriella couldn't swear she could feel it physically too. She looked down, internally telling herself she couldn't cry right now. As she lifted her head her eyes met Troy's ice eyes, the once baby blue color completely dark now. She felt fury, fury for him treating her like that in front of her grandmother; comparing her to the girl she hated the most.

Mae looked at her granddaughter and was surprised she saw sadness in the girl's eyes; she looked at Troy, shaking her head, "You don't need to be rude at Gabriella, Troy"

He ignored the old woman and left the kitchen. Gabriella sighed, "Forget about it, grandmother. Troy is an asshole, everybody knows it" she fake smiled, "Do you maybe want to go to the mall with me? I need to buy something for Taylor and Sharpay"

Mae smiled at her sympathetically, "I'll be ready in 10 minutes"

; At the mall

"So, what do you want for Christmas? You know money is not a problem" her grandmother said, trying to make Gabriella really happy, "Just tell me"

Gabriella laughed, "You spoil me way too much Granny"

Mae grabbed Gabriella's hand while they walked, "You're my favorite granddaughter"

"I'm your only granddaughter" she said sarcastically, "But I do love to be spoiled by you"

They sat at Starbucks and ordered two coffees. Mae caressed Gabriella's hand and the girl smiled at her grandmother, "What?"

"You are so big" her voice shook with emotion, "I am so happy you are a great girl"

"Thanks" Gabriella smiled a real smile this time, "I was missing you!"

Mae laughed, "Me too, baby" she lean on top of the table and whispered, "You know if you want to tell me anything, I am here, right?"

Gabriella gulped, "yeah" she smiled, "Thanks"

The grandmother nodded, "Alright" she began, "Do you plan on getting your license soon?"

Gabby nodded as well, "Yeah, as soon as I can, but I still need to wait till my birthday"

"Yes, that's true" she agreed, "So a car is out of the list for now"

Gabriella giggled knowing her grandmother would really give her a car if she asked, "Yeah"

Mae rubbed her chin thoughtful, "What's your plans for next week?"

"I have none" she replied, "Shar will be in LA and Taylor is going to her aunt's house"

"Maybe you could come home with me & stay till the end of the month" Mae told her, "And Peter could keep you busy! You know your grandmother is old and sleeps early" she winked and laughed, "He is cute and a nice boy"

"That would be awesome, granny" Gabriella smirked, "But who the heck is Peter?"

"He is my neighbor and he is looking for a girlfriend" she sounded excited, "He's such a sweet boy"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I don't need a boyfriend Granny, especially one that lives in Texas"

"Who said anything about you needing a boyfriend?" she asked, "Just a holiday fling"

"I had no idea you knew what a fling was" Gabriella told her, laughing.

"I know lots of things, I told you I watch MTV sometimes with Pete" she laughed, "So, what do you say? It might be good for you to get away for a few days…"

"You're right" Gabriella said, "I'm so into it, granny. I'd love to spend a few days with you"

Mae smiled, "Let's go to a travel shop to buy the plane tickets when we finish the coffee"

"Awesome"

; Later

"We're home" Mae yelled from the entrance, Gabriella followed her inside and closed the door with the help of her foot. Marina stepped in the living room and looked shocked at the quantity of bags they had in their hands, "Wow, you bought the whole mall, mom?"

Gabriella laughed and Mae put her shopping bags under the tree. She sat on the couch, rubbing circles on her knees, "Just a few things for my granddaughter"

Marina nodded, "Few, huh?"

They heard the backyard door shutting and then footsteps. A second later, Jack walked to the living room with a huge smile on his face, "Where is Troy, Nina?"

"Just got home" she replied, "He is upstairs"

"I need everybody here. It's present time!" Jack said, tickling Gabriella a little, "Can you get your brother here, Gabsy?"

Gabriella moaned frustrated, "Troy isn't my brother. How many times I have to tell you this?"

Marina rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you guys are still acting like this"

"I already told you to work out what the hell is going on with you" Jack shook his head, "I didn't raise kids to hate each other"

"Daddy!" she cried out, "Don't make me go there"

"Gabriella…" her mother looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please"

"UGH! I'm getting him" she grumbled, but made her way upstairs, cursing Troy internally. She knocked on his door and he opened it after a minute, "Yea?"

"Dad wants you downstairs" Gabriella said and turned around to leave but Troy held her hand, making her stop and look at him again. He gulped; he didn't know what to do. A minute ago he was alone in his room cursing her and now he wanted to touch and kiss her so much. Troy needed to tell her he didn't mean all the bad things he said, but he couldn't. He looked at her red lips and once again saw Jason's lips crashing on hers, sucking the lips that once belonged to Troy, only him. Damn it, what if Gabriella had slept with Jason too? What if she was still sleeping with him? What if he asked her to be his girlfriend as a Christmas present? That was too much; he knew he wouldn't survive after this. Fucking Jason Cross – why he had to go after _his_ Gabriella. But again, Ella couldn't have said no if she wanted. The truth was, she always had a crush on Jason and now, everywhere he went in school they were talking, laughing, hugging the other… he was always there when he got home after practice or Gabriella was always at his house. Shit, Troy wanted to punch Jason so bad.

"Yes?" she asked softly, her eyes blinking with hope as she studied his puzzled expression, "What do you want Troy?"

Troy shook his head, "It's nothing, forget it"

She nodded, "If you say so"

They walked downstairs side by side, both of them looking down. Gabriella still savoring the sensation in her stomach when Troy held her hand a minute or two ago. She sat on her grandmother's side and Mae smiled to her, "Everything okay?" she asked and Gabriella just nodded, "Fine"

"What's up paps?"

Jack Bolton smiled, "Present time, boy"

Troy sat on the floor and Daisy ran to him, resting her head on his lap. He caressed the dog's ears lazily as he watched his father bent down in front of the three and grab a big pink box, "This one is for my princess Gabsy"

Gabriella stood up with a large smile on her face, "I thought I wasn't going to get a present since I went to Cambridge"

"No way, baby girl" her father kissed her forehead and gave her the box, "Hope you like it"

As she sat on the floor to open her present, Troy couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. Even though she was already a woman, Gabriella acted like a baby sometimes. And Troy used to like it – he loved the fact he could protect and spoil her. He shook his head, afraid it was not his work anymore. It was Jason's.

"Wow, it's the pink notebook I wanted!" Gabriella exclaimed and hugged her father, "Thanks, dad" she kissed her mom, "Thanks mama"

"We're glad you liked, sweetie. You kept talking about that computer the whole month" Marina smiled and tucked a lock of Gabriella's hair behind her ear.

She giggled, "It's amazing, thanks again"

"My turn" Mae gave Gabby a small box, "Another one, granny?"

Mae shrugged her shoulders, "I like giving presents, sue me"

She giggled and opened the box, "wow" she whispered as she grabbed a white gold necklace with a diamond G as a pendant, "I loved it, granny" she kissed her grandmother's cheek, "Mom, dad, granny gave me another present today and I wanna know if it's ok"

"What is that? Jack asked, "Not something huge I hope"

Mae laughed, "I'm taking her home with me for a week, is it a problem?"

"Of course not" Marina replied faster, "But that means Troy will be home alone"

Troy looked up at his parents, "Why?"

"Your mother and I are going away for New Year" Jack was the one that replied, "but will be back just a day after it"

Gabriella contemplated the conversation at hand and as she glanced up for a moment to gather up her thoughts her eyes met Troy's. His bright blue eyes glimmering like sapphires, looking at her so, so… Actually, she had no idea what was going on Troy's mind, for the first time in her life she felt scared – Gabby didn't know at all what he was thinking or feeling, and she used to be so good in knowing him.

"I uhm, I'll be home in New Year's Eve" Gabriella sighed, "He won't be alone, don't worry"

Jack nodded smiling "Ok then"

"Next, Troy" Mae gave him a new Xbox and he got very happy. "Thanks, Mae" he hugged the older lady and sat on the couch again.

Gabriella grabbed a square box underneath the tree, "It's a basket ball, your ball is old, so I thought you'd like that" she said, throwing him the present. He grabbed the ball when it was still in the air, "Thanks" he gave her a weak smile, "I have a present for you too"

He placed the ball on the couch and grabbed this yellow package under the tree, "It's a book about stars" he shrugged his shoulders, "You like it so much I thought it would be a good idea"

"Thanks" she said and grabbed the package.

Marina, Jack and Mae felt really embarrassed at the way the two teenagers were treating the other – like if they haven't been the best of friends for their whole life till now, but apparently there was nothing they could do.

"Our time" Marina said, "Ok, since you're almost 17…" she began with a large grin and looked at Jack. He grabbed a car key in his back pocket and gave it to Troy, "Merry Christmas, son"

Troy smirked and hugged his parents, "That's amazing"

Gabriella sat on her grandmother side again and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Can I see it?" Troy asked excited, "Where is it?"

"I just parked it in the driveway" Jack said and before he could say anything else, Troy was already running outside. He laughed and looked at his daughter, "Aren't you gonna see your brother's car, Gabsy?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Later, daddy"

Marina and Jack left outside too and Mae hugged Gabriella. She knew her secret, she had been using her time with Gabriella to add all pieces to the puzzle.

"I know what's happening between you two, I know"

She looked at her in the eyes, visibly scared, "what?!"

"You like him Gabby, it's pretty obvious"

Gabriella shook her head slowly. That wasn't happening. She felt dizzy, weak, completely nervous – all feelings at the same time. She held on to the couch, feeling literally weak, like she could faint any moment now.

Mae stroked her pale cheek, "Gabriella, look at me" she called the girl, getting worried, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I" she ran out of words and started crying, "I didn't want too, it happened"

"It's not your fault, I know" her grandmother told her calmly, "It's not a problem for me, baby"

"I like him so much" Gabriella hid her face on her grandmother's chest, sobbing hard, "But he doesn't like me at all"

"it's ok, Gabby" she rubbed her back slowly, comforting the teenager, "I'm here for you know, baby girl"

"Please don't tell anyone" Gabriella managed to whisper in between her sobs, "Please"

Mae kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry. It's our secret, baby. Granny is gonna take care of you now"

* * *

**REVIEW IT FOR ME? :0)**


	19. After The Storm

**Disclaimer****: ****I don't own ****HSM**** at all, only the story! ENJOY the chapter and make sure you go to the toilet first, it's a long one! ;0)**

**Chapter 19****;**

**After the storm there's another storm**

**

* * *

**Gabriella was in her grandmother's house for 4 days now and would be going back home in only a day. She had been enjoying her time with Mae so much, but even though she didn't want to assume, she had been missing Troy a lot. Gabriella would constantly dream about him and in her dream, they were together again and really happy. Every night she would wake up in the same part of the dream, before Troy and her could kiss, because Louise would always show up and Troy would tell Gabby he preferred Louise and that Gabriella was not worth his love. The four days she was there, she woke up crying and she still had tears in her eyes as she slept again.

Thankfully, Peter was a really great guy, and she was enjoying her holiday fling as her grandmother used to say. He wasn't like Troy, he was blond and had green eyes, not as tall as Troy, but still tall considering Gabriella was really petite. Pete was really cute and sweet, just like the old Troy. But as much as he tried to make her happy the time she was there with him, he was not Troy. Gabriella's Boo was way too perfect to be compared to other boys. At least, he was way too perfect a time ago…

Peter knocked on the guest's room door, "Brie, you're ready?"

Gabriella opened the door, "Yes," she smiled, "You're early, mister"

Peter looked her upside down, "You look gorgeous," he pecked her on the lips and grabbed her hand taking her downstairs, "I was missing you already. Had to come early, hope you don't mind"

She giggled, "Not at all"

Mae was watching TV in the living room and looked at the two teenagers when they stepped in the room. "You guys look really good" she said smiling, "But Pete, make sure you bring her back at 12AM. She has a flight back home in the morning"

Peter nodded, "I promise, Mae" he kissed her forehead and said bye, Gabriella did the same, "We're just going to the movies, I'll be back in a few hours"

Mae smiled, "Have fun"

They stepped out of the house and onto the windy weather. Tonight was really cold and Gabriella rubbed her arms up and down to warm herself. Peter grabbed his car keys and opened the door of his Toyota Corolla to her. Gabriella gently kissed his cheek and got in. The seconds Peter took to get in the car as well were enough to take Gabriella back to the day she left to come to Texas. She bit her lower lip as she remembered Troy parking his new black Ford Shelby GT in the driveway, only in his training shorts and sneakers. They shared a look and Troy passed through her without even say goodbye to her.

Gabriella sighed, she missed the old days when they were the best of friends, but more than ever, Gabby missed Troy as a man, her man.

"I'm gonna miss your perfume in my car when you leave" Pete said, laughing but Gabriella didn't seem into the conversation, "You okay, Brie?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and fake smiled, "Just hungry"

"We can eat and then go to the movies" he grabbed her hand and gently kissed her fingers, "What do you think?"

"Fine with me"

Peter drove them to the restaurant in silence, just the radio on, playing one of Troy's favorite songs. Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Great, even though he was treating her so bad she couldn't help but want him on her side again. Gabby was so crazy in love with Troy she was even considering asking him for a second chance, it didn't matter if he liked Louise, Gabriella could make him fall in love with her – she needed to make him love her again.

"I love this song" Peter said as he parked in front of the restaurant, "Do you like it?"

Gabriella nodded slowly – she liked everything Troy liked, "Yeah"

"And if you give me a chance, believe that I can change, I'll keep us together" Peter sang out loud, "whatever it takes" he laughed, "Nice song"

He got out of the car and Gabriella prayed in silence she could forget Troy at least tonight. She really wanted to have fun with Peter and treat him the way he deserved. He opened the car's door to her and she stepped out, accepting when he grabbed her hand and lead her to the interior of the place they were going to eat. He ordered them the drinks and as soon as the waitress walked away she stood up,

"I need to wash my hands" she said, "If my mom calls me, can you please tell her to call back?"

He nodded, "sure, honey"

Peter drank a sip of his soda and tapped his fingers calmly on the table. The waitress got back and he ordered Gabriella the best food in the place, he wanted her to remember him as a really good holiday fling. He smiled to himself as he touched his lips that Gabriella had kissed before they left Mae's house. She was really different from all the other girls he knew.

"If only she lived here" he said more to himself than to anymore, but he quickly shook his head. Gabriella liked someone else; she had told him the day she got there. Peter got lost in his thoughts and almost jumped out of his chair when Gabriella's cell phone started ringing.

"Jesus" he laughed at his own clumsy and grabbed her phone on the table, "Hello?"

"_Uhm, hi? Is that Gabriella's phone?"_

Peter nodded even though the person couldn't see it, "Yeah, this is Peter speaking"

"_Peter who?!"_

"Hmm" he said, thinking of what he was at the moment, "Gabriella's boyfriend?"

The person then hung up and Peter got completely confused. When Gabriella came back to their table, she was decided to forget Troy that night, so before Pete could say anything about the phone call, she sat beside him and pulling him by the shirt, kissed him a mind blowing kiss, making impossible to Peter to remember his own name.

* * *

; Back in Albuquerque

"So, did you talk to her?" Troy asked, sitting back on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, "Dude?"

Chad nodded, "It was weird, man"

Troy gave him an annoyed look, "Why? I just told you to ask if she was okay"

"Yeah, I didn't talk to her" he admitted, eating Troy's popcorn, "It was weird, that's all I can say"

Troy rested his head on the couch and sighed, "Can't you do anything right, man?"

"Dude, shut up" Chad said, slapping him in the arm, "It was someone named Peter on the phone, man. He said he is Gabby's boyfriend" he took a sip of his drink and ignoring Troy's face added, "I had no idea Gabby was dating someone in Texas"

"Me neither" Troy whispered to himself, "Fuck"

Chad nodded, "Yup, I don't get it too" he grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Troy's hands, "Anyways, she'll be here tomorrow, so you can ask her in person if she's dating the Peter dude"

"You're so fucking stupid when you want" Troy snapped rudely and stood up, "We don't talk to each other anymore"

"Man, you're fucking crazy" Chad told him, shaking his head, "I mean, this is your entire fault, you could have asked her to be your girlfriend, but what did you do? You asked the wrong chick out"

Troy walked out of the house and into the backyard, the cold wind making his body shake with cold and anger. He grabbed his ball and started shooting baskets to let go of his anger. That's what Troy would always do when he was feeling in the edge of reason.

"Ugh" he moaned frustrated and threw the ball in the pool, "Shit"

"Dude" Chad said from the porch, "Calm down, you can still talk to her when she gets back"

"She isn't the girl I fell in love with anymore, Chad" Troy walked to him and sat on the porch steps, "My Ella would never date two guys at the same time" he sighed, "Fuck, I like her so much and she is a slut"

"She isn't, she's just young, dude" Chad defended her, "Gabby's still really cool for me and if I wasn't in love with Taylor I would definitely go for her" he joked but his smirk disappeared as soon as he saw Troy's expression, "dude, I'm joking here, where's the sense of humor?"

Troy ignored his comment, "Shit, we were doing so well, I don't know why she had to screw everything up"

Chad rolled his eyes. He was tired of all this bullshit. He tried the whole holiday to convince Troy to talk to Gabriella, to know why she was dating Jason, but he was just impossible to convince.

He tapped Troy's shoulder, "I need to go home. You're staying here tomorrow?"

"Nah, I'll go to Louise's"

"What about Gabby? You can't leave her alone"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I don't give a fuck about _Gabby_, she can call Jason or who else she wants. I just don't want to be near her anymore"

"Hoops" Chad began with a disapproving tone, "Just don't do something you might regret later"

Troy lay down on the porch and closed his eyes, "Shut the door when you leave"

Chad sighed, "Whatever" he walked to the door, "I'll see you next year"

"Whatever"

* * *

; Next Day

Gabriella slammed the door hard and put her suitcases on the floor, "Troooy" she looked for him in the kitchen and the living room but she couldn't find him. She heard a sound coming from the TV room and walked there, to find Troy still sleeping.

"Troy, wake up!" she yelled on his ear and he jumped up scared, rubbing his sleepy eyes and sitting down, "Wow, where's the fire?"

She threw him the TV controller, "thanks so much for picking me up at the airport, idiot"

He yawned, not really minding the controller hit him on his leg, "I forgot"

"I had to pay a taxi all the way here!" she exploded, "Do you know how expensive it is?"

Troy stretched up, not in the mood to hear Gabriella right now, "I don't care, it's not my money" he said and stood up, "Save the drama, you sound like Sharpay"

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't now where the hell is the Troy I used to know, but I miss him" she admitted, her voice cracking as she tried to hold her tears, "Very much"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, feeling the need to keep hurting her, "I'm not asking you to like me the way I am now"

"Yeah" she whispered to him, "I was such an idiot, I really believed everything you said"

They shared a gaze and for a minute Troy got lost in her big brown eyes that seemed so sad. He looked her upside down, not even her yellow little dress was lighting her up and Gabriella seemed to be in such pain. 'Fucking actress' he told himself, "Yea, really stupid Ella" he finally said, ignoring the tear that rolled down her cheek.

She wiped her tear quickly, "don't ever call me Ella again"

"As you wish" he said and walked out of the TV room, Gabriella followed him in silence and grabbed her suitcases from the floor. Troy kept watching as she tried to climb up the stairs with the heavy suitcases but didn't move to help her, instead of it he lay on the couch and turned on the living room TV, changing the channels without much interest. During lunch they ordered a pizza and ate in silence, Gabriella too hurt to try to talk to him again and Troy feeling too betrayed to pay attention on her. After eating she locked herself again in her room with Daisy, at least the dog seemed to really love her.

Gabriella stared at her ceiling for more than hour, deciding if she should forget about her pride and ask Troy for a second chance. She hated when he was rude with her, but most of the time she kept thinking about him and wanting him in her life again. Troy was her man and Gabriella was gonna get him back, whether he wanted or not. She slowly opened her door and stepped into the hall, looking for Troy is his room; she heard the TV upstairs and walked to the stairs, stopping on the first step down as her attention moved to Troy. He was sitting on the couch, dressed only in his jeans, and in one hand he was holding the TV controller and the other, Troy was stroking his thighs outside his pants.

Gabriella heard moans coming from the TV and her heart raced fast when she realized Troy was watching porn. Decided not to interrupt him, she sat on the first step of the stairs, her hands falling between her knees as she stared hypnotized at him. Troy unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his pants down a bit, his big hand finding a way to get inside his pants and touch his member. Gabriella's shaky hand covered her mouth as her breath became heavy and she could feel herself growing wet. Her eyes followed Troy's movement as he turned the TV off and pulled his pants down to his ankles to expose his hard penis.

"Oh god" she whispered and before she knew it, her hand was inside her panties and she was touching herself. Gabriella licked her lip as Troy stroked his member gently, his eyes closed and his chest going up and down as he breathed in ecstasy.

Gabriella closed her eyes too, spreading her legs a little more, her index finger rubbing her clit as she imagined it was Troy's hand, mouth and penis on her.

Troy took a deep breath as his head tilted back resting on the couch. His eyes were hard closed as a vision of a naked Gabriella was showing inside his mind like a movie, opening her legs and inviting him to get inside her warmth. He stroked his member furiously, his muscular arm working up really fast. He was so close to cum but he wanted to wait for her, at least in his imagination they were happy, there was no Jason or Peter and Gabby would tell him all the time that he was the man of her dreams. He heard someone moaning urgently and opened his eyes scared, searching around for the noise. As he looked up to the second floor of the house, he saw Gabriella sitting on the top of the stairs, masturbating as well. Troy smirked and pulled up his jeans, the tip of his full erect member still free as he didn't unbutton his pants. Troy quietly made his way upstairs, his body aching with desire as he got closer to her, sweat rolling down his chest and onto his member. Troy licked his lower lip as he got on top of the stairs and gazed Gabriella. Her legs were spread apart more than ever, her yellow dress pulled up till the lower part of her stomach could be seen, her cheeks red with pleasure.

"Having fun?" he asked with his husky voice and Gabriella opened her eyes quickly, "Tr-Troy…I—"

"Shh" He interrupted her and sat on her side, unbuttoning a few buttons of her dress and revealing one of her breasts. Gabriella groaned as his hot tongue stroked her hard nipple and his hand rested on top of the one that was still on her vagina. Her body shook wildly at only the fact Troy's hand was so close to her body again. Troy moved her hand aside and introduced a finger inside her warmth.

"Ohh my god" Gabriella moaned with pleasure as he sucked her nipples and penetrated her with his finger, "Oh Troy" she threw her head back as he rubbed her clit with his thumb as his finger got in and out of her vagina.

Gabriella could feel her liquid ran down her tights as he pumped her faster with his index finger. Troy licked her neck and sucked behind her ear on Gabriella's weak spot. It didn't take long for him to feel her walls tighten up around his finger and her body shake furiously.

She sighed in relief as her body relaxed and her breath became lightly again. His wet fingertips rubbed her stomach lazily as he sucked her earlobe, "Do you like it, huh?" he asked her, grabbing one of her hands and putting on his hard member, "Touch me"

The girl nodded slowly and stroked the tip of his penis, helping Troy to pull his jeans down to have a better view of his member. "Kiss me" he ordered to her and as her lips brushed his after so much time, Gabriella felt like crying. Finally everything seemed to be normal again and they were having a nice time together. Troy moved his tongue with hers as she kept stroking his member with her cold and small hands. When her index finger rubbed circles around the swollen tip of his penis, Troy felt like he was going to explode anytime now. He pulled away from her and Gabriella's mouth found her way to his neck, sucking his skin so hard he even felt pain, "ohhh, you feel so good baby" she whispered on his ear and he felt his stomach tied in knots at the sound of _baby_ coming from her perfect lips again.

He took Gabriella's hand off his penis and pushed her back till she was lying on the floor. Troy spread her legs again, pulling her panties to the side and positioned his penis in the entrance of her vagina, moaning louder as he got inside of her.

"Gosh, you're so fucking tight" he whispered on her ear as he started to thrust inside her harder. Gabriella screamed on his shoulder as she felt a mix of pain and pleasure. She felt Troy's member growing bigger inside her and she began to push her hips against his to meet his every thrust. Troy's whole body shivered as her hands dragged on his back and butt, slowly but yet rough, making him speed up.

"I need more Troy, please" she whimpered as he put his face in her neck, sucking the skin as he pushed into her again with more force.

"Tell me you love me" he ordered her, his hot breath on her neck making her feel dizzy, "Say 'I love you Wildcat'… say it"

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his back hair, moaning with pleasure. "Say it, please _Ella_" he commanded urgently, almost sickly sweet and she nodded, licking her lower lip as he thrust into her faster and harder.

"I love you Wildcat… so much" she whispered to him and he smirked before capturing her lips on his and kissing her hungrily. Gabriella's eyes got teary as her emotions were trying to settle down inside her, but ignoring the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks she kissed him back with the same passion.

"Oh Ella" he felt her tightening against him, her walls contracting as he got in and out her over and over – deeper, harder, faster… He released his liquid inside her before collapsing on top of her, his head still buried on her neck and their bodies still connected. Gabriella stroked his hair in silence, waiting till her body could calm down. He looked in her eyes for a whole minute and she could swear he gave her a tiny and weak smile. Troy opened his mouth to say something and Gabriella could swear he was going to say "I love you", but what she heard was worse than a cold midnight shower.

"Am I better than the Peter dude?" Troy asked, his voice sounding so cold that Gabriella felt her heart break into pieces, "Am I better than him?"

She couldn't help and tears rolled down her cheeks again and she started sobbing as she tried to pull him away from her, "Get out" she whimpered, "don't ever touch me again"

He studied her expression as she found strength to push him out of her and ran to her room. Gabriella was really crying? Was Peter that good? Was him that bad? Troy pulled his jeans up and walked to her room, trying to get inside. He felt uncomfortable with Daisy's gaze on him and gave the dog an annoyed look, "I know I screwed up this time, I know" he ran his hand through his hair and knocked on her door, "Gabriella, open up" Troy asked, feeling the need to be with her now, "Ella?"

"Leave me alone" she yelled from inside, but a minute later he heard her weak voice, "I hate you so" she sobbed, "m_uch_"

"I'm sorry" he whispered, resting his forehead against her door and regretting what he just said, "Gabriella?" he tried again, knocking harder, "Please, open up"

"Damn it, leave me alone Troy. Peter is way better than you, that's what you want to hear?" Gabriella's sobs could be heard very well now, "Now get the fuck away from here… _Please_"

Troy shook his head, 'stupid bitch' he cursed her to himself. "Fuck you" he yelled slamming her door one more time before getting in the bathroom and shutting the door. A few hours later when Gabriella felt hungry, she walked back downstairs but Troy wasn't home anymore. She stayed all day alone and the night too. When it was around midnight, she called Taylor to wish her happy new year.

"_What you're doing girl?"_

"I'm home alone, sitting on the porch with Daisy and you?"

Gabriella heard Chad's laugh, _"Chad and I are just chilling here, you wanna join us?"_

She laughed, "Nah, I don't wanna be a third wheel"

"_You're not, you know, but where's Troy?"_

Gabby bit the corner of her lips, "I have no idea"

"_Troy's with Louise"_ she heard Chad saying. _"Ouch, Tay"_ he whined and Gabriella imagined Taylor slapped him somewhere.

"Hey Tay, my home phone is ringing," she lied, "I need to go"

"_Alright, call me if you need anything"_

Gabby smiled to herself, "Ok, thanks"

"_Happy new year, Ells. Love ya!"_

"Me too"

She hung up the phone and looked at Daisy. She sighed, "Great new year, huh?" Daisy barked happily and Gabriella smiled at the dog, "Wanna go for a walk Daise?"

The dog waggled her tail excited, "Ok," Gabby stood up, "Let's go"

* * *

; An hour later

"Are you sure you need to go?" Louise caressed Troy's chest and he nodded, "Yea"

"Why? We were just starting to have fun" she kissed his neck, "We could use the time to do more interesting things"

Troy jumped out of the couch, "Gabby is home alone" he said, "If my father calls home and she says I'm not there I'm screwed" he lied, admitting he wanted to be with Gabriella right now would just create a big drama between them.

Louise rolled her eyes, "Gabriella is a big girl already, she can be home alone" she stood up and hugged Troy, "and maybe she isn't even home"

Troy pulled away from her, already annoyed by her insinuations, "Where would she be? She has no place to go"

"To a guy's house" Louise smirked, "Maybe she's having fun with someone else, like Jason, you told me she's dating him huh?" she stroked his cheek, "Stay here, Troy"

He stepped back and shook his head, "Don't talk shit about her" he snapped rudely, "You don't know her. Gabriella is not like this"

'Well actually she is' he thought to himself, but who Louise was thinking she was to talk shit about Gabriella? Even though he hated her right now, Troy would never hear someone saying bad things about Ella in silence. He grabbed his car keys, ignoring her annoyed face, "I'll see you later"

"Where's my kiss?" Louise asked with her high voice, playing with a curl, "mm Troysie?" Troy pecked her on the cheek and walked out of her house and into his car, without looking back.

* * *

The park was empty except for Gabriella and Daisy. Gabby was sitten on the grass and Daisy sniffling flowers and peeing everywhere she wanted. "Don't go too far, Daise" she yelled to her as she ran frenetically making her stop and run back to Gabriella to lick her hand, "You're enjoying it right?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face. Daisy started to run again, and Gabriella looked up to the sky. The moon was full and shiny and she could see starts everywhere. Even though it was really cold at night, Albuquerque would always start the day with sun and that's what she loved the most about the place she lived.

"It's gonna be sunny today" she heard a voice and turned around to see Troy standing right behind her, looking up as well. Gabriella sighed and shook her head slowly, "What you doing here?" she shot but he took more than a minute to look at her and reply,

"I was driving home and saw Daisy" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets to warm himself, Gabriella turned away and stared at her dog again, "Who's the stalker now" she whispered sarcastically, "Go home, Troy"

He ignored her, "Can I sit with you?"

"No"

Gabriella and Troy's bodies shuddered when their shoulders touched lightly as he sat on her side, but they simply ignored the feeling. Gabriella was too mad at him for the things he did to her and Troy was just too jealous to admit being nice to her again.

"I'm sitting anyways"

She sighed, "Do whatever you want Troy"

Daisy came running and lay in front of them with a tree branch in her mouth. Gabriella patted the dog's head slowly. "How was your new year?" Troy asked after a while in silence, "Good" she replied without looking at him.

"And at Mae's?"

"Good"

"You're glad to be home?" he insisted in making conversation but Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and didn't reply this time. "Aren't you cold?" he asked her and she simply shook her head, "I'm sorry I left you alone" Troy finally admitted, "I didn't want to"

Gabriella pierced him with her eyes and Troy felt a shockwave running down his spine, "Why you say you're sorry if you really aren't?"

"I am" he said sincerely. "I am"

She gave him a small smile, "I don't believe you"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Fine then"

Gabriella stood up, dusting off her skinny jeans, "You know what's funny?"

Troy looked up, "You always told me you were a jerk, but I really saw you as the most perfect person in the whole world," she began, "But now I think I see the real Troy"

He looked down and took a deep breath. Admitting he was jealous was the cleaver choice, but his pride would come first. He was feeling betrayed! Gabriella was dating him and Jason at the same time and then the Peter dude Chad talked about. How many other guys she had dated before or during her time with him? Maybe he wasn't even her first kiss as she said he was in London. But fuck, it was all in the past anyways, a new year was starting, maybe if Troy was true to his feelings they could be together now…

"Gabriella," he stood up and looked her in her eyes "I," he rubbed his neck nervously, "Look—"

She interrupted him, "I don't wanna hear it Troy"

Gabriella turned around and started walking back home. Troy pulled her by the arm, their faces a few inches apart now, his body shaking as he could smell her perfume again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly bringing her closer to his body. She closed her eyes as she felt his cold fingertips touching the skin of her belly. Troy stroked her neck with his thumb before bringing his lips to her neck and dragging them down. She moaned softly as he sucked her delicate skin, grabbing with his free hand the skin of her stomach. Gabriella shook her head – she was not going to let him use her again. Not anymore, not this year.

"Leave me alone Troy" she pulled away from him, "I'll drive you home"

She shook her head, "I don't wanna go near your car, save it for your girlfriend"

Gabby walked away and Daisy followed her, "Oh you're jealous" he said without even noticing he was smirking, a burning sensation growing bigger inside him, "I should have imagined"

She looked back over at him, "you don't deserve it anymore"

The air filled with tension while they stared at each other's eyes almost breathless. Troy was almost sending his pride to hell and asking her for a second chance. All he wanted to do was lay her down on the soft grass, kiss her entire body and make love all night with her. They were brought to reality with Gabby's cell phone ringing. She looked down for a second and grabbed her phone from her pocket, looking at the screen and smiling,

"Hey," she greeted the person and Troy looked at her confused, "yeah, you too! Really? It wasn't necessary" she laughed and continued "Ok, I promise I will. Yeah, we really need it"

Troy rested his back against his car, holding Daisy by the dog collar. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, can't wait to see it" she smiled, "Happy New Year to you too Jase, bye" she hung up the phone and put it in her pocket again.

"Let's go Daisy, we're going home" she said softly to the dog, but as much as Daisy was trying to go after Gabriella, Troy didn't let her. Instead of it, he opened the door to his Ford GT and put Daisy inside it, "She's going with me" he said firmly, closing the door with lock.

"She's my dog, Troy!"

Troy shook his head in negation, "_Our _dog" he corrected her, "She belongs to me too"

"Can I have her back?" Gabriella asked softly, suddenly feeling afraid to be all by herself, "Daisy's keeping me company"

Troy shook his head, "If you want the dog, get inside the car" he told her again, slowly this time - like he was trying to teach a 4 year old to understand things.

"I already told you I won't get inside your stupid car" she said rudely but then tried to calm down again, "Please Troy, let me have her" she whined, starting to rub her arms up and down, "please"

"Nope" he said, "Come with me or go alone"

"Shit" Gabriella cursed loud, "I already told you I won't get near your fucking car"

"Alright" Troy said calmly before getting into the vehicle and driving off.

Gabriella gazed around her nervously, she was completely alone. She sighed trying to stay calm and took a few steps forward, thinking of a faster way to get home. Gabby could swear it was getting darker as she walked and the park was not silent anymore – the wind making the trees swing sounded like a horror movie.

"Well shit" she thought to herself as she looked around, examining all things around her. She didn't remember the park being so far from her house or was she too afraid to be alone in the middle of the night there? She became breathlessly and tried to stay calm again, but how? Her house seemed too far away now and she couldn't quite remember which way to go back. "Fuck" she exclaimed loud as fear made her body flinch.

Even though she was shaking, Gabriella knew the best solution would be getting home as faster as she could, so she just kept walking, feeling helpless. An engine noise that came right behind her made her jump. She tensed and didn't move at all, afraid of what was it. Gabby held her breath, telling herself everything would be okay and that she wasn't going to die, not today, not now.

She started running, as faster as her legs could handle, ignoring a honk that came from behind – what if it was someone dangerous? She was alone and even though Gabriella could scream louder, probably no one would hear her. She quickly looked back and saw a red BMW, "Shit, shit" she bit her lip as her legs failed to help her running faster than she was already running. The car speeded up and in a blink of an eye, was right beside her. Gabriella flinched, that was it. She was going to die, damn Troy. How could he been so mean and let her in the arms of the enemy? Gabriella watched as the dark window rolled down and an afro appeared, giving her a soft smile, "What's up Gabster"

"Oh shit" she muttered, placing her hand on her heart, "you scared the hell out of me, Chad"

He laughed, "Sorry, it was Tay's idea to surprise you" he smiled, "What are you doing here all by yourself? It's dangerous"

"Really?" she asked sarcastically as she hopped inside the backseat of the car, "Troy and I had an argument"

"Another one?" Taylor and Chad asked together, "You guys should just sleep together" Chad said, shaking his head, "This is all about the lack of sex"

"Chad Michael Danforth!" Taylor yelled at him, "You drank way too much, so just keep your mouth shut" she looked back at Gabriella, "Sorry Gabs, you already know how fucked up Chad is"

Gabriella laughed, nodding, "Yeah, I know" she accepted Chad's bottle, "But I do agree with you, even though Troy thinks Louise is better for him than me"

"See?" he tried to defend himself, "Troy is the one fucked up, not me"

Taylor started driving again and rolled her eyes, "Let's forget about Troy, tonight my girl is going party-e" she laughed and added, "I am so taking you to my house, we still have a few drinks there"

* * *

**A/N – Wow!! I was out of town for a few days and when I get back home there are so many changes to the site!! I had no clue for a few minutes where to update and write reviews, haha!! Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews and please, please, please, don't hate me!! I know Troy being mean and Gabriella suffering is really heartbreaking, but try to understand me – it's necessary!! They need to know if what they feel is strong enough or... _not_. Hope you enjoyed and please, tell me what you think! BTW! How adorable is Peter, huh? I like him so much haha anyways, have a nice week!! ;0)**


	20. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 20;**

**I'm sorry**

A voice invaded his mind, making him moan softly in his dream. Troy could swear someone was calling him and he could also feel a hand shaking him up and trying to wake him. Suddenly he felt the hand no more. Troy's lips curved into a tiny smile that soon faded away when he heard a distant noise and the sunlight hurt his eyes. He covered his face with his pillow, ignoring the male voice that was calling him.

"Come on Troy, wake up" Jack Bolton said, patting him on the arm, "Wake up"

Troy slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep away from it and looking around. He glanced at his alarm clock, 8.45. "Shit" he murmured to himself - it was still too early to be waken up. He looked at the manly figure standing next to his bed, "Geejz dad, it's Saturday come on"

Jack seemed concerned. His ears were red, everytime he was nervous his ears got extremely red. Troy gulped; he didn't remember doing anything wrong.

"Troy, where is Gabsy?"

"I don't know" he replied and turned to his side, feeling relieved that for the first time the problem wasn't him, "Check her room"

"She's not there" Jack sounded urgently, "Did she mention she would go somewhere?"

Troy gave up sleeping and sighed irritated, "I don't know paps"

"I tried to call her but only got voice mail" Marina said as she walked inside the room, "Troy, do you know where Gabriella is?"

"Shit, it's a freaking party here" he thought to himself, sitting down and running his hand through his hair, "Gabriella is probably in her bedroom and you didn't look well for her"

Troy stood up, mentally cursing his parents for waking him up so early just because they couldn't look well enough. Everytime would be the same thing, they wanted something, they would search it superficially and say they couldn't find it. They were just too lazy to do their work right.

"If she's here I swear I'll be so pissed you guys woke me up at 8"

As he opened the door to Gabriella's room, Troy's mouth dropped open. Everything was exactly the same place he checked when he arrived home yesterday with Daisy. Her bed was made and her suitcases still on top of it, waiting to be undone.

"She didn't sleep home?" he asked, still surprised, "Wow"

"How can we know, Troy?" Jack half yelled, his face turning pale with concern, "We just got home!"

Marina touched Jack's arm to comfort him, "Calm down honey" and then looked at Troy, "Something happened yesterday, sweetie?"

Troy shook his head, looking down, "Uhm… no"

Jack looked at him suspicious. Troy was lying and he could tell it very well. "Tell us the truth, Troy"

The boy sighed, "I forgot to pick her up at the airport, so she came home and we had an argument and then I went to Louise" he said, omitting the fact Gabriella and him had sex the night before, "When I came back it was passed midnight and I saw Gabriella and Daisy at the park" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "We had another argument about something uhm… _stupid_ and I came home with Daisy and left her to come home alone" he seemed really embarrassed, "I'm sorry"

"You what?!"

Marina couldn't believe what she just heard, "Troy, what the hell is wrong with you?" she exploded, "She's only 15!"

Troy looked down, "I'm sorry, I was just mad at her"

"I never touched you boy" Jack said as he rubbed his hands on his face in agony, "But if something happened to Gabriella…" he stopped, afraid to finish what he was thinking, "I'm so disappointed, Troy. I never though I would feel embarrassed with your behavior"

Troy kept looking down; he didn't have the guts to look his father in the eyes. He didn't lie at all though, he was mad at Gabriella last night; angry because Jason called her, because she didn't let him explain himself… shit, but if something happened to her he would never forgive himself. He stared at his father, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to"

Marina shook her head and followed Jack as he walked downstairs. Troy rested his head against the wall, "Shit" he whispered, "What did I do?"

Eventually, Marina and Jack called the McKessie's house and Taylor's mom said Gabriella slept there last night. They breathed in relief when they spoke with their daughter and she assured them she was fine. Troy walked into the kitchen as his mother and father were getting ready to pick Gabriella up at the McKessie's.

"We're going to get your _sister_" Marina told him, grabbing her purse on the table. "Is she okay?" Troy asked, still hypnotized by the floor,

"Fortunately yes" his mother replied coldly, "I can't believe you did something like this with Gabriella, Troy. I really can't"

"Let's go, Nina" Jack told her, gently pushing her out of the door. He turned back and studied Troy for a few seconds, "You're grounded for the rest of the month – no TV, videogames or dates. You'll go from school straight home everyday" he shot coldly, "I'll get your car keys when I get back"

"Dad" Troy tried to apologize again, "I'm really sor—"

"Save it Troy" Jack interrupted him, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to"

; Later

Gabriella, Marina and Jack entered home with a few bags from the grocery store. Marina quietly went to the kitchen and started making lunch. Jack went to his office, shutting his door behind him. Gabriella didn't even look at Troy, she made her way upstairs and into her room, Daisy always with her. After a few minutes practicing what he would say to Gabriella, Troy knocked on her door and got in, "Can we talk for a second?"

Gabriella kept unpacking, "Be fast"

"I'm sorry about last night" he said sincerely, "I shouldn't let you come home alone"

Gabriella nodded in agreement, "Is that all?"

Troy sat on the edge of her bed, "I was really stupid, if something happened to you" he buried his face on his hands and sighed, "If something happed to you Ella,"

"It wouldn't affect you" she interrupted him, "At all"

"Ella" he looked at her and placed both of his large hands on her hips, bringing her body closer to his and resting his forehead against her stomach, "I'm really sorry, this time is for real"

Gabriella held her breath, "I want to be alone Troy, please" she avoided the sensations he was sending her as his hot breath brushed her skin slightly and begged him with a weak voice, "Please"

"I'm not going anywhere" he stood up and stroked her cheek, "Ells, please, let me explain" he nuzzled her neck with his nose, feeling a different smell on her, "What is that?"

Troy leaned closer and closer. Gabriella shut her eyes for a second, feeling his hot breath on her neck. He pulled her by the waist closer to his body, his nose brushing her chin and mouth gently. She licked her lower lip and her mouth instantly began to water. Troy was way too close to her lips.

"Did you drink last night?" he asked her, the sweet look on his face disappearing, "did you?"

Gabriella shook her head, pushing him away from her. He was the same Troy, nothing changed at all. "It's not your fucking business, Troy"

He got closer again, "Where were you Gabriella?"

His hands dragged her to him again and his mouth almost touched hers as he tried to smell the alcohol in her. Feeling quite audacious, Troy licked her lower lip with his tongue, all the drinking from last night still there somehow. Gabriella sighed and her whole body shook with adrenaline, if he didn't go away like NOW she would totally attack him even though he had a girlfriend and her parents were downstairs.

"I was at a party with Chad and Taylor" she managed to reply and pull away from him, "now get the hell away from my room"

"Oh you're so grounded now. You won't be able to see your sweet Jason now"

Troy smirked before running out of her room. Gabriella heard his voice calling their parents. "Troy! Damn it" she ran after him, "Troy!"

When she got downstairs, Troy was already in the kitchen, "did you know Gabriella was smelling like alcohol?" she heard his voice saying and closed her eyes, shaking her head with irritation. Since when Troy started hating her so much? Gabriella leaned against the living room wall, hearing the whole conversation.

"Yes" Marina said, "Taylor explained me her uncle George was found sleeping completely drunk in her closet, that's why the clothes she borrowed Gabby smell like alcohol, Troy"

Gabriella smiled to herself – her best friend was fucking intelligent. She took an internal note to thank Taylor later. "Ma, I can't believe you're believing this" he said, Gabriella could feel the agony in his voice, "This is bullshit! She went to a party with Taylor and Chad, and probably the Cross dude"

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't remember at all Troy hated Jason so much. A week after she Gabriella and Jason started practicing for Ms. Darbus play, Jason told her that Troy wasn't speaking with him anymore and ignored him everytime he asked for the ball when they were playing. Gabriella didn't understand at all what Troy's problem was after all. Why he was always so bothered with Jason?

"Enough Troy! Stop bugging Gabriella" she heard Jack Bolton's voice, "I thought I said you were grounded"

"I am" Troy replied in a low tone, "But dad—"

"Then go to your room" Jack interrupted his son, "I'll call when lunch is ready"

Troy stepped out of the kitchen and passed through Gabriella without even looking at her. He climbed the stairs and a minute later slammed his door.

* * *

; Back to School

"I'm so excited, Gabriellaaaa" Amanda clapped her hands in front of her body, smirking, "Today is the day we will become teammates"

Gabriella fake smiled, "Tell me something, Mandy"

Amanda's eyes blinked at the sound of her nickname, "Anything Gabby"

"How long you're staying here?"

Amanda jumped a bit, "Ohh, that's something I was planning on telling you later"

"Uhm, ok"

"I talked to my mom during holidays and she said I can stay till I graduate, isn't it awesome?"

She sighed and fake smiled, "Amazing"

Amanda grinned, "I know girlfriend" she hugged Gabriella "I'll talk to you later"

Gabriella rested her back against her locker and laughed to herself as she watched Amanda running to her class and disappearing down the hallway, "this is karma, it's the only answer for it"

"You know talking to yourself is the first step of madness" Jason leaned against the locker beside her and nudged her shoulder with his, "I don't want my Juliet going mental"

She giggled, "I promise I'm not mad"

"Cool" he smiled and pulled away from the locker, "So you're ready to rock on my beloved Juliet?"

"Yep" Gabriella replied smiling as well, "I have my dress in my backpack"

"I got a suit from my dad" Jason smirked, "I look like Al Pacino in it"

Gabriella giggled, "Okay… that will be interesting" she began, "Hey I have to talk to the principal for a second, so I'm meeting you at Ms. Darbus, right?"

"You didn't hear it, gorgeous?" he asked with his playful smile, "Crazy Darbus is making us perform the play to the whole school"

Her eyes widened, "Shut up!"

Jason nodded, "I know, somehow the image of our play in front of the whole student body seems a little creepy"

She shook her head, "It's karma, definitely"

"I'll meet you at the theater, okay?" he said before kissing her cheek and running away.

; An hour later

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh that Jason was sweating like a woman in labor, "are you alright?"

He nodded, "Just a little bit nervous here"

She rubbed his back to conform him, "Relax, being a jock and the head cheerleader will give us some status" she giggled and whispered to him, "People won't mock us even if it's pretty bad"

Jason managed to smile, "Yeah"

"Interesting work, Mr. and Ms. Evans" they heard Ms. Darbus voice, "Next we'll have Jason Cross and Gabriella Montez" the crowd cheered and Ms Darbus asked for their attention again, "they will be performing the death scene based on a contemporary version"

"I guess it's us" Gabriella smiled at Jason, "Break a leg"

He sighed and nodded, "good luck, Gabs"

Gabriella walked to the stage and lay down on an improvised bed they made with blankets and pillows. When the curtains opened she avoided looking at the audience with the corner of her eyes or she would get more nervous than she already was.

"Juliet? Juliet?" she heard Jason's voice starting his lines, "Oh Juliet, are you there my love? Please answer me"

His voice got louder and she knew he was getting on stage. "Juliet!" he screamed out loud and the audience laughed. Jason bent down on his knees in front of Gabriella, grabbing her hand and kissing it, "They told me you no longer live, but I can't believe them, my heart tells me you're still with me"

He touched her cheek with his fingertips, fake crying and burring his face on her stomach. Gabriella felt tickles and giggled a bit. "Please, prove me they're wrong. Come back to me, Juliet" he waited but Gabriella kept lying down with her eyes closed, "If you're leaving me I have no reason to live anymore" Jason gulped and ran his hand through Gabriella's hair, "without you I have no air to breath or no dreams to dream about"

He took a small bottle of perfume from his pocket, opened it and lifted on top of his head, "this is for you, my beloved Juliet"

Jason took a sip of the water that he was pretending to be poison and started chocking and shaking before collapsing on top of her. Gabriella's ears filled with laughs and giggles but they kept focused on their characters. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt his head resting on her stomach.

"My sweet Romeo" she whispered to him, stroking his hair. Gabriella grabbed his hand that soon fell dead. Her eyes widened when she saw Jason/Romeo was dead. She touched his face and started crying, "Romeo, Romeo, what did you do?"

Gabriella grabbed the small bottle from his hand and gave a good look, "Poison?" she certified there were no water there anymore, "You're so selfish, you drank it all and didn't even let a sip for me" she tried to drink the rest of the water, but the bottle was already empty, "Now I'll have to take the poison from your lips"

Gabriella leaned on top of him, caressing his face, whispering a sweet "I love you" before placing her lips on Jason's to peck him slowly.

; Meanwhile at the audience

"Dude" Chad whispered to Troy, "Where did I hear this before?"

Troy's face was as pale as a candle, "Fuck, they were only rehearsing for the fucking play"

"Ohh yeah" Chad laughed a bit, "Taylor told me she was making this Darbus project with Nicholas Thomas"

Troy looked at his best friend, "You fucking knew it?" he smacked his forehead and cursed in a whisper. Chad realized what was Troy's problem and stopped smiling, "Dude, you're so fucked now"

"I know" Troy whispered and closed his eyes, "Damn it, I'm so stupid"

"That's not fair" Gabriella began again, "I can't even die the same way my love did," she crawled to a bedside table on the scenario and grabbed a toy gun, "Now I must join you in heaven, where nobody can keep us apart" she moved back to Jason's side, "My eternal love to you, sweet Romeo" she shot herself in the heart and fell on top of him. It took a few seconds till everybody started clapping and cheering. Ms. Darbus came back to stage with a huge grin and congratulated Gabriella and Jason.

"That was extremely different, I like it"

Gabriella and Jason shared a look and smiled, "Thanks Ms. Darbus"

They ran backstage and hugged, "That was pretty cool, Jase"

He nodded, "I liked it too"

As soon as Gabriella realized it was almost free period, she had to run out of the theater for the try-outs. She was always the first one to get to the gym to warm up, talk with the other girls in the team and prepare the music for the auditions, but this time, she was more than late, so she needed to hurry up. But, as Gabriella stepped outside of the theater, she felt a hand holding her arm and had to look back, "Troy, I'm late"

"I need to talk to you" he sounded urgently, "Please, it's serious stuff"

"I can't, not now" she said, "Nothing personal, It's just I'm busy"

He stepped closer to her and stroked her cheek, "Ella, it's just a second"

Gabriella sighed, "Come to the practice then and I'll talk to you"

"Alright" Troy said and smiled, "By the way, you were great there, Ella"

She nodded and replied a simple "Uhm… thanks" before running down the corridor and into the gym.

; Cheerleading Try-outs

"Okay girls," Gabriella began looking at the gathered girls sitting on the gym floor. "You're all here because you love to dance and cheer," she smiled, "But the love for something isn't always enough. I hate to play with your dreams, but you need to be good at it too. So, before we get to business, I'm warning that I'm going to split this tryout in two parts. First one, I want you to show me what you got" she said and the other cheerleaders behind her yelled and clapped hands. Gabriella laughed a bit and continued, "Second part is only for the ones that went well on the 1st one as you can imagine. You'll get a Ryan choreography and dance it" She placed her hands on her hips, "Sounds easy, huh?"

The girls sitten on the floor looked scared and nervous. "Oh, don't give me that look! Don't force yourself to be the best here, but force yourself to do YOUR best. Show us why we should pick you to be a Wildcat, agreed?" she asked and the girls nodded quietly, "Cool," Gabriella looked at her assistant Melody, "Can you take the girls to warm up, Mel?"

The girl nodded and called the others to warm up in the back of the gym. Gabriella pulled Sharpay's hand and wished her good luck before she could join the others. "Remember to smile" she whispered on her friend's ear before letting her go of the hug. She sat on the bench and began to choose the soundtrack to the try-out.

"Can we talk now?"

She looked up, "Sit down Troy"

Troy sat down and Gabriella crossed her arms, glaring at the boy.

"I'm a jerk Ella"

Gabriella gave him a half smile, "I already know that, tell me something new"

Troy looked down, his hand running through his hair, "Listen baby, I misunderstood everything"

"What is everything?" she asked, her finger tapping slowly on the bench as she tried to chose a CD, "Specify it"

He sighed, as much difficult it could be, Troy needed to apologize to her after all the bullshit he told his Ella. She was never dating Jason, Taylor explained everything to him, that they were just spending time together because they were friends and were doing the project for the drama class. Troy couldn't understand at all why he was so stupid and didn't ask Gabriella or even Taylor about Jason before getting to conclusions.

"I saw you and Jason kissing in your room before Christmas and I thought you guys were dating" he admitted, "I…" he sighed again, "I lost my mind when I saw you with him"

"Jason and I kissing?" Gabriella looked at him, confusion in her eyes, "I don't remem—," she began and then smiled, "Oh, we were practicing the play"

Troy nodded slowly, "I know that now, you could have told me before"

"I don't remember you asking me" she said sarcastically, "But I do remember being called a stalker and a slut"

"The thing is, I got jealous" he sat closer to her and whispered, "That's why I asked Louise to be my girlfriend. I wanted you to feel bad"

Gabriella licked her lower lip, rubbing her chin, "Uhm, so let me see if I get it. You treated me bad, you were rude, you hurt my feelings and you let me home alone on New Year's Eve because you were jealous?"

Troy nodded, "Yes" he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, "I'm sorry Ella. I was so stupid but I really believed you were cheating on me"

She looked around to make sure the girls were still warming up and the guys from the basketball team were busy doing warming up as well and stared at Troy again. He really seemed to be regretting all the things he did to her, but yet, it was too soon to forgive him after all things he told her. Gabriella could still remember the names he called her and his insinuations.

"I called you the day before you got home" Troy looked down, "And this Peter dude told me he was your boyfriend"

"Mm" she bit her lip and nodded her head, "That's how you knew about him" Troy nodded too and she continued, "that makes sense. I asked mom to keep it as a secret"

"Whatever" Troy shook his head and focused his attention on Gabriella again. Peter and Jason were in the past and he wanted a future with her, "Can you forgive me baby?"

Gabriella smiled, "Now you want me to forgive you so we can act like before?" she asked him, getting so close Troy could feel her perfume. He smiled back, biting his lower lip to avoid kissing her, "I'd love that, Ella"

"Okay, let me think of it for a second" Gabriella stood up with a CD in her hand and placed a finger on her chin, pretending she was actually thinking, "Hmm I don't think so, but thanks"

She turned around to start walking to the girls but stopped and looked back, "After all, your situation is with Louise, right?" she winked to him and joined the other girls in the back of the court.

Chad waited till she left to sit on Troy's side, "What did she say?"

"Ella didn't forgive me, dude" Troy said disappointedly, "Fuck"

Chad rubbed his afro and shrugged his shoulders, "I told you not to do something you would regret later" Troy gulped and Chad continued his speech, "And now you're here, regretful" he exclaimed, "Why people don't listen to what I say?"

"Dude, shut up" Troy snapped at him, "I need to find a way to get Ella back. Help me, man"

"You're my best friend and I consider you as my own brother, but you got into this mess alone, dude" he stood up and tapped him on the shoulder, "Get out of it by yourself"

"Shit" Troy let a groan escape from his mouth before standing up and make his way to his lockeroom to change into his Wildcats uniform. As soon as he stepped in the court again, Louise ran to him, jumping on his arms and kissing him in front of the whole gym. Troy looked at Gabriella with the corner of his eyes and saw her rolling her eyes and then moving her attention to the girls that were auditioning.

Troy pushed the wannabe cheerleader away from him, "you should be trying out, not here kissing me"

Louise rolled her eyes, "Just wanted a good luck kiss, Troysie"

"Shit" he snapped rudely, "It's Troy. I hate when you call me Troysie"

"Geejz" she slapped his chest playfully, "chill out Troysie"

"I'm tired of this Louise. We're done"

Her mouth dropped open, "What?! Why? Because of a nickname?"

"Because" Troy said irritated, "I want to be single again"

"You're my baby, come on" Louise cried and held tight to his shirt, "Troysie, please"

Troy shook his head, "I'm nobody's baby. It was cool while it lasted, but that's it"

He ran to Chad and Louise out of the gym. Gabriella smiled to herself, not having Louise in the team seemed amazing. She turned around and looked at the girls practicing their dance moves for the first part of the audition. Her eyes were attracted by Amanda's dance. The Aussie girl smiled and waved to Gabriella happily as she realized Gabriella's gaze on her. Amanda was a really great dancer, the best there and would probably make to the team in the end of the audition.

Gabby gave her a sincere smile, if Amanda was joining the squad, she'd have to treat her well – but this time, _real_ well. Oh how ironic life could be sometimes…

* * *

**Alrighttt…now he knows!! Review? ;0)**


	21. Broken Heat

**A/N -** **I had so much fun putting the gang together this chapter! Hope you guys like them! **

**It's just a fun chap after so much drama! ****ENJOY it!! Thanks for your support and don't forget to review! ;0)**

**Disclaimer****: ****I don't own ****HSM**** at all, only the story!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 21****;**

**Broken Heat**

"I can't believe we're having a party tonight to celebrate Amanda getting into the squad" Sharpay said, sitting on Gabriella's bed and crossing her arms frustrated, "That's not fair"

Gabby sat on her side, rubbing her friend's arm, "You know I'm not happy throwing a party to the blond Aussie, but everyone that gets in the team gets a party"

Sharpay pouted, "I was supposed to get into the team G. I'm your friend!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and stopped downloading music, "I was there Shar, you can't dance, admit it"

Sharpay stood up, "Yes I can" she danced a little, "See it?"

Gabriella laughed, "She means you can't dance cheerleading"

Sharpay lay down, "That's not fair at all"

Gabriella smiled, "Sorry Pay, but if you want we can pay a tribute for you too at the party"

Her eyes blinked, "For real?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "sure"

Chad ran inside Gabriella's room and sat on Taylor's lap, breathing hardly, "I talked to a friend of a friend" he lifted his eyebrows, "Drinking is on ladies!"

The three girls screamed and clapped hands, "That's what my cute boyfriend is all about" Taylor said and Chad smiled proudly, "I did it all for you, princess"

The girl blushed and Gab and Shar rolled their eyes, "Find a room huh!"

Troy stood at Gabriella's doorway and rubbed his neck embarrassed, "Uhm, Chad, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"You're coming to the party tonight right, T?" Shar asked him, "I already told Z you're coming"

Troy laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Sharpay was all about calling the gang by the first letter of their name now. She thought it was cute and even if it bothered Troy so much she wouldn't change the nickname. He had to get used to it, at least till she find a different tendency.

"It's not like I have someplace else to go" he smiled, "I live here… _S_."

Sharpay grinned and Chad rolled his eyes. "Alright" he pecked Taylor on the lips and stood up, "Let's go hoops"

Troy said bye to the girls and they walked to his room. Troy waited till Chad stepped in too and closed the door behind him.

"I need your help"

Chad shook his head, "Na-ah, it's always 'I need your help, Chad' and then when everything turns into a mess it's always Chad's fault"

"Dude, relax, it won't mess up," Troy began, "At least if you help me it won't"

Chad kept shaking his head, "Nope, dude, don't count on me"

"Chad, please" Troy begged, "We're brothers, dude!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Tell me before I change my mind"

Troy grinned, "You're the man, Danforth"

"Yeah, yeah" he said sarcastically, "What do you want me to do?"

; Later

Troy and Gabriella's house was crowded since every single person in East High heard the party was going to be at their house. So much for being popular!

At first Gabriella was worried about throwing a party there, but since her parents were only coming back two days after it, she would have plenty of time to organize everything again. And Chad, well he wasn't playing around when he said the drinking was on, because there were lots of different kinds of drinks in her party.

The host climbed on the couch and asked for everyone's attention for a second, "So guys," Gabriella began, "Can I have a minute or two of your attention?"

"You're so hot Gabriella" someone screamed, "Yeah!!" she heard another voice agreeing with the first guy. Gabby laughed, "Why thank you. But anyways, let's go straight to the point. As you can imagine the party is to introduce you all to our new cheerleader. But before, I would love the presence of my girls here to teach her the rules of being a cheerleader!"

The rest of the squad ran to Gabriella, but didn't climb on the couch, stayed on the floor in front of her, making a wall of athletic girls. "What's the rules, girls?" she encouraged and the girls began to dance and sing at the same time, "Always smile, know your jumps, have confidence and be a role model"

"Did you guys get it?" Gabriella asked and the crowd cheered, "Awesome"

"What team?" Chad asked and the party replied, "WILDCATS"

Gabriella giggled and introduced Amanda, "Give it a hand to—" she closed her mouth for a second and looked at Amanda smiling widely at her, "my friend Amanda Rivers, the new cheerleader of East High Wildcats"

Everybody yelled out loud and clapped hands as Amanda waved to the audience like a princess from Disneyland. Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed, "Enjoy yourselves, the party is yours"

She jumped out of the couch and joined her friends at the drinking table. Amanda ran to her and hugged Gabriella tight, making her drink escape from her hand and fall on the floor, "Wow, calm down, Mandy" she said, "What is that for?"

Amanda's eyes were teary, "thanks so much for letting me be your friend and be in your team"

Gabriella shrugged. "No problem, you earned the position" she smiled, "Have fun, it's your party you know?"

The Aussie kissed her cheek and disappeared in the middle of the crowd. Taylor shook her head and gave Gabriella another drink, "Okay, who else think it was weird enough?"

Chad, Zeke and Sharpay raised their hands, but Troy just gave Gabriella a tiny smile. The gang started drinking a lot and talk about silly stuff that would make all of them laugh till they had tears in their eyes. Sharpay almost chocked when she saw her twin Ryan making out with Amanda on top of the living room table.

"What? That little traitor!" she exclaimed as she walked to Ryan, but Zeke pulled her back by the waist, "Calm down pumpkin, let the guy have some fun, she's pretty cute"

Her eyes widened and her mouth as well, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing" Zeke muttered and stepped back to get his drink and pretend nothing happened. "Oh you're so fucked, _pumpkin_" Chad laughed and Taylor slapped him on the back of his head, "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked, massaging where she slapped,

"You know three is a crowd, right?" Taylor warned him, "Stay out of other people fight"

He nodded, "Relax, princess"

Gabriella laughed at her friends and took another sip of her drink. Troy stopped behind her and whispered in her ear, "Don't you think you already had too much?" he asked softly, "You're not used to drinking"

She shuddered, but didn't turn back to look at him "No, but thanks for your worry"

Gabriella grabbed her girlfriends by the hand and pulled them to the backyard where some people were chatting by the pool. Sharpay brought a bottle of tequila with her and the three girls started giggling like a bunch of kids.

"Let's drink it all" Sharpay whispered to them as a secret and Taylor nodded, "We need caballitos"

Gabriella got confused, "Small horses? What for?"

Shar laughed and Tay rolled her eyes, "that's how they call the tequila glasses in Mexico"

"Ohh" Gabriella nodded, "Ok, do you have a caballito?"

"Nope, not here" Taylor said and then stood up, "But I guess Chad's friend brought a few"

Five minutes later Taylor was back with three caballitos. She sat back on the grass with her friends and put the glasses in a line, "Yay, caballitos!" Gabriella clapped her hands excitedly as Taylor opened the bottle of tequila.

Sharpay laughed, "You're already drunk"

Gabby fake hurt, "No I'm not"

"Whatever, girlfriend" Taylor replied, filling the glasses with tequila, "What are we going to toast about?" Sharpay asked and Taylor replied, "To love"

"Great you guys" Gabby sighed, "You are so in love and I'm as single as a nun"

Taylor laughed hard, "You're in looove too, you know that"

Gabriella giggled and covered Tay's mouth with her hand, "Shhh"

Sharpay pouted, "What are you guys hiding from me?"

"Nothing" they said together and started laughing again.

"Come on!"

"I'll tell you Pay" Gabriella said a little high, "but you need to promise me you won't tell anyone"

She nodded, "agreed"

Gabriella lean on Sharpay and told her as a secret. Sharpay's eyes widened as soon as she sat back straight "Shut up"

"Yep"

"This is sooo cool" Sharpay exclaimed and slapped Taylor on her arm, "We need to toast to that"

Giggling, the three drunk friends placed their caballitos together in the air, the drink running down her hands and arms as they tried to toast properly,

"A toast to Gabriella and Tr—" Sharpay started but was interrupted by Taylor, "Shh, it's a secret… can't tell"

Sharpay made the 'O' face and nodded, "I forgot" she giggled, "A toast to Gabriella and Shh"

They laughed a bit before drinking their shots. After the first one, they drank another one till the whole bottle was empty and they were lying down on the backyard grass, laughing at something that happened in the sky. At least that's what they thought. When the party was over and everybody went home, there was only the gang in T&G's house.

Zeke, Chad and Troy were inside playing videogames and the girls, well, the girls were outside, _still_ drinking. Eventually, the boys got tired of playing and went to the backyard as well, their mouth's dropping down at the scene their eyes were seeing.

"Oh my god, it's right behind you" Gabriella yelled and Taylor started running around from something the guys couldn't see.

"Where is it, where is it?" she looked around, searching for the "thing". Sharpay sat on the floor, holding her stomach and laughing hard, "Ahh you're guys are so drunk" she stood up and walked to help Taylor, tripping on Gabriella and falling on top of her, "Ouch"

Gabriella laughed more, "Aww you're gonna kill me like this Shaaar"

"I'm sorry Gabreba" she said and they started laughing again, "Gaella, Gabriella"

Zeke's eyes widened, "Geejz, they're crazy"

Troy shook his head, looking down at the empty bottles on the grass, "Nah, they're drunk"

Chad, who was also pretty wasted, ran to the ladies and started chasing them, the girls giggled louder and started running from him. Troy sighed and with Zeke's help collected the empty bottles from the floor and put on top of the garden table.

"I'm so getting you Gabster" Chad said and run after her. Gabriella screamed and tried to hide behind Taylor, but it was impossible. Chad easily caught her and threw her in the swimming pool, laughing his ass at the scene of the girl all wet. The bottles fell from Troy's hands as he ran to her, his bigger concern was that Gabriella was just using a top and a miniskirt, the weather was really cold & windy during the night and to make everything worse, the heat was broken.

Chad pulled him by his shirt, "Dude, we're having fun"

Troy pushed him away, "The fucking heat is broken, she's gonna freeze"

He stepped out of his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head before diving in the swimming pool. As soon as his body hit the cold water, he could feel like a sharp knife was slicing through his muscles inside his body, but he swam as fast as he could to Gabriella.

"Ella?" he brushed his wet hair out of his eyes and looked at her shaky figure, "you're okay?"

She shook her head in negation, "cold"

Troy brought her closer to his body and rubbed her back, "I'm already here"

"I wanna get out Troy, it's too cold" Gabriella cried out, "Please"

"You can't, not now at least. You're gonna get sick if you get out like this"

She continued shaking and her teeth began chattering madly. Troy looked at her and she seemed so cold that it was hard for her to breathe.

"Z dude, get us a towel"

Zeke nodded and ran into the house while Chad, Sharpay and Taylor laughed hard like nothing was going on.

"It's so cold, Boo" she said with a weak voice and he felt his heart flipping at the sound of his old nickname.

"I know" he grabbed her hand and rubbed on his chest, "See, skin on skin, you're gonna warm up very quickly"

She nodded slowly, resting her mouth on his chest. Troy kissed the top of her head, enjoying the minutes holding her.

Gabriella looked up, "I missed you" she whispered to him and bit her lower lip, "Very much"

He gave her a tiny smile, "I've missed you too, baby"

"I missed you, I missed you" she repeated as she pulled his face closer to her, bringing Troy's lips to rest on hers. He sucked on her lower lip for a few seconds, running his hand through her hair.

"I miss your tongue too, Ells" he joked against her lips and Gabriella giggled, opening her mouth and letting his tongue meet hers in a very longing kiss. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to his body, stepping back with Gabriella and resting her back against the pool edge. She pushed him away from her and licked his lower lip with her tongue, saving his taste on her mouth. Gabriella's hand caressed his chest and then it slowly ran down to his abs and inside his jeans.

"Fuck" he muttered against her mouth just a second before attacking her swollen lips again. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and kept stroking his penis gently as he kissed her with all his love. When the air was needed again, Troy pulled his lips away from hers and sucked her neck, leaving love marks on her skin.

"Ohh baby" she groaned as she threw her head back and closed her eyes, "I love your lips on my skin"

Troy grinned, "I love my lips on your skin too"

They heard giggles and stopped making out, but Gabriella kept her hand inside his jeans and on his member, feeling his growing erection in her hands and becoming wetter with it. "Can you excuse us?" she asked with her high voice, her eyes rolling back as she pressed the tip of Troy's penis, "It's a private party here"

Chad, Sharpay and Taylor laughed harder and stepped closer to the pool, "Can we watch it?" Chad asked with a stupid grin on his face, "I love porn"

"Shut up Chad" Troy snapped annoyed, "You three, get the fuck out of here"

"Someone's in a bad mood tonight" Taylor smiled and Sharpay added, "What's the magic word?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" he said and added with a soft voice, "Please"

Gabriella giggled and sucked his collarbone as soon as their friends left them alone in the backyard. "I'm feeling warm already, Boo"

Troy smiled and held her in his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips, "that's good, babydoll"

"I missed you calling me babydoll" she pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And calling me Ella"

Troy licked her neck and placed a gentle kiss behind her ear on her weak spot, "I missed you all Ella"

"You did?" she stroked his hair and his back with her nail, "Very much?"

"Mm hmm, very much" he admitted and kissed her lower lip, "All the time"

Gabriella felt him harden even more and now his erection was brushing the V between her legs as they kissed and caressed each other bodies.

"Baby" she begged with a soft voice, "Can we make love tonight?"

Troy looked at her, "I don't know, you're drunk Ella"

"Please?" she pouted and kissed him on the face, "I'm really wet, you should feel it" Gabby grabbed his hand and pulling her skirt up introduced inside her panties, "see it?"

Troy closed his eyes as he felt her vagina again and introduced two fingers inside her warmth, "But baby, I don't wanna take advantage of you" he said on her ear, as he pumped his fingers in and out her and kissed her earlobe, "It's not fair"

"It's not fair if you don't fuck me right now" Gabriella said between moans and tilted her head back, "Baby" she whimpered as she pulled his neck closer and sucked the skin of it, "I'm already yours, it won't be advantage at all, I promise"

Troy smirked and slipped one hand beneath her top, caressing her already erect nipple. Gabriella moaned louder and Troy kissed her on the lips to avoid her waking up the whole neighborhood with her screams.

"Baby no mooore" she almost sang it and pulled his jeans down, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling her panties aside. Gabriella glanced up and she felt her pulse speed at the look of desire over his face. His baby blue eyes were dark, so dark she felt hypnotized by them, "Please"

A lazy smile played on his lips as his thumb rubbed her sensitive area to confirm she was ready for penetration. Gabriella moaned and closed her eyes, absorbing the sensations his finger and mouth sent her as he rubbed her skin and sucked her neck. Troy placed light kisses on her collarbone, stroking up and down her thighs, smirking at her pleasured expression.

"Baaaby" she begged in a sweet voice and Troy pecked her on the lips, before positioning himself in the middle of her legs and started getting inside her warmth. Gabriella felt her breath become shorter at the mere brush of the tip of his penis on her clit, a huge grin placing on her lips as she remembered how good Troy felt inside of her. He groaned as his member was all inside of her now and she shut her eyes closed, biting the side of her lips as he started pumping inside her, too hard and too faster.

"Slow baby" she murmured, stoking his hair and kissing his neck, "I want slow tonight"

Troy nodded and did what she asked, savoring the seconds and minutes he took to get inside and outside her, his hand caressed her body with passion and admiration. Gabriella's mouth searched for his, their tongues battling inside their mouths as they deepened their kiss.

"You feel so good, Ells" he told her with his husky voice, making her whole body shiver. Gabriella gasped and Troy could swear he felt the heat rising from his stomach as he started to speed up, thrusting inside of her faster now, unable to control himself.

"Oh god, it feels so good" she screamed and started breathing through her nose as she neared her orgasm. Troy kept pumping fast and hard his hips inside her till he finally felt her tighten around his penis. He whispered her name and found his release as well.

Troy shut his eyes harder as he felt his liquid filling Gabriella's body and his mouth quickly found hers, giving her a lovingly kiss before he pulled away to control his breathing again. Gabriella's body was still shaking slightly and she kept completely froze in the same position, finding difficult to unwrap her legs around him and stand on her own legs.

"I feel so week" she admitted smiling with satisfaction, "Thanks so much"

Troy gave her a slow smile and pecked her on the lips, getting out of her body and pulling his jeans up with difficulty. He looked into her eyes again and it made her heart pound and her stomach flip. Troy got lost in her big brown eyes and ran his hand through her hair and the side of her face, feeling his throat dry. Gabriella bit her lip and looked at him with puppy eyes and he couldn't avoid feeling his stomach tied up in knots all over again. God, he missed that sensation!

"Let me help you baby" he said as he started fixing her clothes again and Gabriella just nodded, too tired to avoid the sensations he sent to her. She pecked him on the cheek and hugged him again.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Zeke called them and added with a playful smile, "the towels"

Gabriella stiffened a small gasp, blushing lightly. Troy laughed at how cute she looked embarrassed and wrapped his arms around her, before kissing her sloppy hair and whispering on her ear that it was time to get out of the pool.

Troy looked up and pulled away from Gabriella, smiling to his friend and getting out of the pool. "I'll tell you everything later" Troy said, ignoring Zeke's smile and grabbing the towels from his hands, "Of course you will" he replied, "I need to understand why Gabby and you were having sex in the pool"

"Yeah" Troy said and turned back to look at Gabby, "come here, Ella"

Zeke laughed, "Mm"

"Shut up dude" he said as he helped her out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her body, "you need to sleep"

Gabriella shook her head, "I wanna drink more"

Troy rolled his eyes, "No more drinking for you tonight, miss" he stared at his friend again, "dude, can you help me with the others?"

"Yup" Zeke assured them, "Make sure we put them near a bathroom, they drank way too much"

Troy and Zeke helped everybody inside the house and divided them into the bedrooms they would stay. Zeke was sleeping with Sharpay in Troy's room and Chad with Taylor in Gabriella's room. After helping Zeke with Chad, Taylor and Sharpay, Troy walked downstairs and into the living room, but Gabriella was already sleeping on the couch. He gently grabbed her in his arms and took her upstairs to their parents room.

"Ella" he stroked her hair trying to wake her up, "Come on baby, you're gonna get sick if you sleep like this"

Gabriella didn't respond, so Troy made his way to Gabriella's room again to pick up a PJ for her. He certified himself that Chad and Taylor were breathing and got back to his parents room to find a very hyper Gabriella jumping on the bed.

"I thought you were sleeping"

She said in a baby voice, "I woke up"

Troy shook his head and laughed, "Sit down Ella, you need to change"

"I don't wanna to" she pouted, "I wanna dance, Boo"

"Please baby, come here" Troy asked her and she jumped one more time before falling on the bed sitten.

"I have your PJs, can you change yourself?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No"

"Ella, please"

She didn't say a word, just raised both arms up indicating she wanted to be changed. "You're such a baby" he joked before pulling her shirt over her head and reached behind her to unclasp her wet bra. Gabriella giggled as his hand accidentally brushed one of her breasts, making her nipple hard. She grabbed the PJ shirt from his hand, trying to dress it, but taking too long to find the right way to put it on.

"Wait up" Troy said and helped her, trying not to focus on her breasts, "Ready"

Gabriella stood up and he took of her skirt and panties, giving her new panties and the shorts of her PJs.

"Dress it up or I won't be able to keep my hands away from you"

She giggled again, dressing the rest of her clothes, "I'm ready, Booboo"

"Booboo?" he smiled at her, "You sound 5 when you call me that"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and jumped on the bed, "You're my Booboo"

"Yep" he said and started undressing too, "I'll always be, baby"

"Hurry up" she said as she watched him take off his wet clothes and put his PJs pants too, "I wanna hug you"

"Just a sec beautiful" Troy said as he finished getting ready and walked to his parents bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Come here Ella Bella"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "guess who it is"

Troy laughed, "You're so drunk Ella" he turned around and grabbed her by the waist, sitting her on the bathroom counter, "Show me your teeth"

Gabriella gave him a huge smile and Troy smirked, "You're so cute"

"You're so cute" she mocked him and let him brush her teeth, looking up and humming while he did it, "Tongue, out" he ordered gently and she did what he asked, "Alright, spit"

She swung her legs back and forth as she watched him brushing his teeth, amazed by the color of his eyes, "Your eyes are so blue"

Troy gave her an amused look, "Uhm… thanks"

When he finished, Gabriella was already yawning, "I want a ride, Booboo"

Troy smiled and walked to her, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He easily lifted her from the counter and started walking with her to the bedroom again. Ella buried her face on his neck and stroked his shoulder all the way back to the bed. Troy sat her on the bed and lay down, tapping his side on the bed, "come here, beautiful"

Gabriella giggled and lay on his side, snuggling into him. Troy covered them with the blanket and rubbed her back slowly, "you're feeling good?"

She nodded, "Yes"

"Alright" he lifted her head by the chin and pecked her on the lips, "if you need anything, wake me up"

Gabriella yawned again and hugged him tighter, closing her eyes. Troy turned the lamp off and closed his eyes as well, feeling happier than ever. Finally everything seemed to be normal again and his heart was filled with love – he needed to thank Chad in the morning for helping him with her, even though he wouldn't probably remember throwing her in the pool. Troy snapped out of his thoughts as Gabriella started moving, like if she was uncomfortable or something like that.

"Troy" she called him with a weak voice, "Yeah?"

She covered her mouth with her hand, "I don't feel too well"

He quickly sat down, turning the lamp on, "What are you feeling?"

Gabriella took the hand off her mouth, but before she could reply she threw up on him. Troy covered his mouth and closed his eyes, to reopen it a second later and look at the blanket all covered with vomit, "Oh shit"

She looked down and then at him and started crying, "I'm sorry"

He shook his head and stood up next to the bed, "come here"

"I, I'm sorry" she said as she crawled to him and he grabbed her on his arms like a baby, taking her to the bathroom, "I didn't want to" she said again in between sobs, "It happened"

Troy kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, I deserve it after being a jerk with you for so long"

; Next Day

Gabriella woke up feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders and a drummer playing madly inside her head. She slowly sat down, holding her head and looking around the room that seemed so familiar after a few seconds of staring. She realized she was in her parents room, but had no idea how she ended up there. All she could remember was being at the party with the girls and that was it.

She sighed and looked down, finding Troy sleeping next to her. Gabriella smiled to herself, admiring how cute he looked sleeping. She called him up and a few minutes later, Troy rubbed the sleep from his eyes away and smiled to her, "hey baby"

"Baby?"

Troy sat down and hugged her, "yeah, my baby" he kissed her cheek and whispered a 'good morning' on her ear.

Gabriella pulled away from him, "I didn't forgive you, Troy"

"I thought you did" he said confused, "last night"

"Last night? She asked, running a hand through her hair, "I don't even remember what happened last night"

Troy felt like an anvil just hit him in the middle of the head, but he nodded in agreement, trying not to show her his disappointment, "Okay" he stood up, "I'm waking the guys up"

"Troy?"

He turned around to face her again, "Uhm, did I embarrass myself yesterday?"

"Nah, don't worry" he gave her a tiny smile, "you didn't do anything wrong"

She nodded, "Ok"

Troy sighed before walking out of the room and making his way to the other bedrooms to wake up the rest of the gang. Ten minutes later they were already sitten in the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Wow, it looks like there was a hurricane here" Chad said as he grabbed the box of cereals from Zeke, "It feels like there's a hurricane inside my head" Taylor said as she rubbed her forehead, annoyed.

"Mine too" Sharpay said, "Mine _three_" Gabriella agreed.

Zeke laughed, "You girls drank so much yesterday, it was pretty insane" he looked at Troy, "don't you think, dude?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "whatever man"

"So" Chad began, "It's Saturday and we have the whole house for us till Monday, right Troy?" Troy nodded quietly. "I have a super cool party today for us. Lots of drinking and good music. Who's in?"

Zeke lifted his hand, "I am"

"I am" Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella said together.

"And you dude?" Chad asked Troy, slapping him gently on the arm, "you're coming, right?"

"Yeah, whatever" he said discouraged, "Count me in"

"Alright" Chad clapped his hands, "Let's go PARTY!!"

The three girls held their heads in their hands, "shut up Chad"

Chad rolled his eyes and took a sip of his milk.

"I don't wanna sound like my mom, but we need to clean the house first" Troy told them with a small smile, "Who's in?"

"Ahh"

; Later that night

(A/N - Italic for the song)

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything,_

_Was falling through_

_That everyone I knew_

_Was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run_

_When all I needed was the truth_

The gang got into the party and there were already drunk people sitting everywhere around the room. Chad greeted a few guys and introduced them to the boys.

"Nice sound" Zeke said, looking at the band that was covering a few famous songs.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I like that song"

The girls started dancing and some guys surrounded them. One of the guys, a blond college guy asked Gabriella if she wanted to dance with him and she nodded, really proud she could seduce a college boy. As soon as Troy realized she was dancing with someone else, he felt angry. He crossed his arms against his body and sighed. Fuck him for being such an asshole and jumping into conclusions. Gabriella was completely ignoring him all day and he knew he deserved it after hurting her so much. He sipped his beer, his eyes never leaving his Ella.

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to_

_Nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way_

_Than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still_

_Standing when it clears_

Chad walked to Taylor and hugged her, both of them dancing and laughing. Zeke did the same with Sharpay. Troy grabbed another beer and drank it faster. He saw the guy saying something on Gabriella's ear that made her laugh. Shit.

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

Troy looked back and without paying much attention to the girl asking him to dance shook his head in negation. "Ouch, you didn't need to be so rude"

He ignored the girl and kept his gaze on Gabriella. It was because of her he was in this party, to have more time admiring her, not flirting with college girls. He made the mistake to ask the wrong chick out once and Troy knew didn't want to do it all over again.

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

Troy's heart started to race faster as the alcohol inside his body did effect. He felt his blood rush upside down and jealously burn his eyes. Gabriella looked back a bit and saw Troy. She bit the corner of her lips and turned her attention back to the college guy.

"I was watching you all night from across the room" a red haired girl told Troy with a flirtatious smile. "Why don't you go back there and keep staring?" he snapped at her and the girl's eyes widened before she walked away. Troy didn't want to have fun with no one else tonight, only Gabriella. He needed to think of something to have her back.

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger_

_I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree_

_And then never change_

_Soften a bit_

_Until we all just get along_

Troy took a deep breath and walked to Gabriella.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked,

"She's kinda busy here, dude" the blond guy said, "Get lost"

Troy pierced him with his eyes, "I was not talking to you"

"She's dancing with me" he laughed in disbelief, "she can't go with you right now"

The college guy pulled Gabriella by the arm to another side of the room and she looked back, a little bit regretful of her actions. Troy kept looking this strange dude take his Ella away from him and rage overcame his body. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

_And suddenly_

_I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part_

_That don't last_

_I'm losing you_

_And it's effortless_

_Without a sound_

_We lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted_

_To bring it down_

_I won't let it go down_

_'Till we torch it ourselves_

He opened his eyes back, staring straight ahead at his target, he was going to get her back or his name wasn't Troy Bolton. He walked to Gabriella again and the blond dude placed his hands on his waist, the air filling with tension. Troy ignored him, just grabbed Gabriella's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. She gave him a tiny and thankful smile and he pulled her to him. The college dude tried to hold her by the shoulder, but Troy pushed him away violently.

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

Troy placed Gabriella behind him, protecting her with his own body, "Back off dude, she's my girl"

The college dude stepped closer to Troy, "I saw her first"

Troy clenched his fists into a punch position, getting ready to fight for his girl if necessary. It didn't matter anymore the guy was taller and stronger than him. That college dude wouldn't get his girl easily. Troy could be punched several times, but he would stand up again and keep on fighting till he was sure Gabriella was only his again. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and stared into the other guy's eyes, blue meeting green, both of them never moving the gaze, not even for a second.

Gabriella got scared when she felt Troy's whole body tensioning like he was a wild animal. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and she could see it popping out of his arms because of the anger. Troy's chest was rising up and down rather quickly as he breathed and even though Gabriella was still upset with him she didn't want to see Troy get hurt because of her.

Her small hand grabbed Troy's large one, making him relax his hand and instantly feel calmer, "I'm sorry Larry" she told the college guy, "I'm with him"

Larry stared at both teenagers for a whole minute, saying something about hating teenagers before walking away. Troy turned around and before Gabriella could say anything he leaned her back against the wall and attacked her lips, sucking them and begging for entrance. Gabriella's hand pulled him closer by the neck and she opened her mouth, giving space to his tongue to move inside it and curl with her own tongue. Troy smiled into the kiss and deepened it, wrapping his arms around her waist and earning from Ella soft moans. She pushed Troy back to breathe, offering her neck that Troy happily accepted, sucking it hard and enjoying himself giving her a few dark bruises on it.

Gabriella pulled his face to her and they started a heated make out session again. When the air was needed, they pulled away. Troy ran his hand through her hair and rested his forehead on hers. He caressed her swollen lips from the kissing with his index finger, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you" he whispered to her, still breathlessly from the kissing, "I love you so much"

She couldn't help but feel butterflies inside her stomach, "I love you too"


	22. Mine

**A/N - **OKAY… So I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy a lot. Once again, I have 2 chapters in 1 for you guys, because the story needs to move on and we are already in chapter 22 and still nothing's going on LOL in the speed I'm going, next year it will be chapter 19829108291092 and we still won't see the end of the story, sooo… bear with me, it's gonna work out and I promise next chapters won't be as big as this one. I just really needed to finish this part of the story :0)

For the ones that enjoy reading, it's 20 pages!!! YAY!! For the ones that are lazy, split it up in two parts and read in two days LOL just don't forget to read, eh!! and tell me your opinion, it makes my day to know if people are liking or not my story!

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own HSM or anything related to it. I own the story though, and it's purely fictional, nothing happened in the real life and Gabriella and Troy were never and will never be siblings in the movie. ENJOY your reading and again, sorry if it's too long!! ;0)

* * *

**Chapter 22****;**

**Mine**

Gabriella was lying on Troy's lap a week after the party that brought them together. Troy was watching TV and stroking her hair with his left hand, and Gabriella had an English dictionary with her, since she was finishing her homework when Troy arrived home and now she was 'enjoying' herself reading words on it. Troy moved his attention from the television to Gabriella's concentrated eyes reading the dictionary.

"You are such a dork" he said with a grin, "Do you actually have fun reading it?"

"Of course" Gabriella protested, "It makes me write better"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I bet"

Gabriella sat straight and her lips curved in a sweet smile, "I have the perfect definition to what I feel for you"

He frowned, but looked at her, "shoot it"

She smiled and then started giggling, "Calm down, I need to get ready" Gabriella added when she gazed Troy's annoyed expression, "Alright, possessiveness: jealously opposed to personal independence of, or to any influence other than one's own upon, a child, spouse, etc." Her lips curved into a half smile and she looked at Troy, "Desirous of possessing excessively."

Troy laughed. Gabriella was just so damn cute. "Oh, so you're possessively in love with me"

"Just a little bit"

"I don't want a little bit" he said faking hut and pouting like she loved him to do. Gabriella smiled and sat on his lap, stroking his hair, "What do you want baby?"

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, "I want a lot"

Gabriella rested her head on his chest, "Ok, I'm willing to negotiate with you"

"Hey, that's my line" he said and she giggled, "I know"

Troy kissed the top of her head, "Tell me what you want"

"Come here" she moved her finger calling him and whispered "closer"

Their faces were just a few inches apart now. Gabriella traced one fingertip around the outside of Troy's lips, "I want a kiss"

"I don't know if it's possible"

"Why not?" she seemed disappointed, "I want it"

"Because" Troy began and tickled her sides ignoring her puppy eyes, "Ella"

"Troooy" Gabriella pouted and crossed her arms stubbornly, "I want it, baby"

"Mom and dad will be here any minute now" he reminded her and stroked her face a bit,

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "They went to the grocery store, Boo"

Troy shrugged, "I don't wanna be caught"

She placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't want lots of things too," Gabby bit his lower lip, "But I do want my kiss"

Troy gave up and kissed her, Gabriella giggled into the kiss, "That's my boy"

He laughed a bit and kissed her again, stroking her hair gently. Gabriella hugged him tighter and deepened the kiss till the air was needed, obliging them to pull away.

Troy grabbed the dictionary from her hand "Let me find something that describes you"

"That won't be hard. Try perfect" she giggled and Troy rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright. Maybe awesome"

"Ha-ha" he fake laughed and tickled her sides a bit, "What about modesty?"

"Not funny"

Troy gave her a peck on the lips and chuckled. "You know you are perfect and pretty awesome, I don't need to keep telling you this"

Gabriella blushed. "Then I wanna know what you feel for me"

He smiled, "'Kay"

"I'm waiting"

Troy smiled again, "Wait up cutie"

He started looking at the book, making a concentrate face that made Ella giggle,

She stroked his cheek, "You're so adorable"

"Thanks" he moved his head to the side and kissed her hand, "Ah, I found it"

"Read it" Gabby clapped her hands, "Read it"

He cleared his throat, "Ok" he began, "Adoration: the act of paying honor, as to a divine being, worship. Reverent homage," he looked at her and smiled, "fervent and devoted love"

Gabriella smirked, "You're so getting a kiss now"

"Yes" he cheered and laughed, "Actually, make it two, I deserve"

She hugged him, kissing his neck lightly, "You deserve the world right now"

"Yea I do baby" he mocked her,

Gabriella slapped him playfully, "You're so full of yourself"

"We're home"

"Shit" Troy murmured before helping Gabriella to jump away from him quickly. He sat straight on the couch and Gabriella hugged her legs against her body, resting her chin on her knees and watching the TV in silence.

"Hey guys" Marina greeted them, "What's up?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing" he gave her a half smile, "we're just chilling"

Jack stepped in the living room too. "You were chilling, because as I can see Gabsy was doing her homework"

Gabriella smiled. "I finished it already daddy"

"And you Troy? Have you started yours at least?" Marina asked and the boy shook his head in negation, "As I imagined"

Jack sighed, "Go to your room and finish it before dinner, Troy"

"Come on paps, I'm tired, I've been practicing too hard" he fake yawned, "See it?"

"Responsibility comes first" Gabriella mocked him and ignored his killer gaze, "You know that Troy"

"Gabsy is right, do your homework Troy" Jack began, "I can still remember your last grade; it was a C- right in chemistry, right?"

Troy closed his eyes and let out a moan. "Come on paps, you'll never forget it?"

"Probably not" Jack said and looked at Marina, "Should we forget it?"

"No way" his mother replied smiling, "I'm gonna make dinner. Troy, homework"

"You heard your mom, boy" Jack started walking to his office, "Homework"

"Thanks a lot" Troy hissed but Gabriella just giggled, "Do you want my help?"

"Nah, thanks" he reached the remote and turned the TV off.

"By the way" Jack popped into the living room again, "I'm glad you two are friends again"

The two teenagers smiled and Jack added calmly, "I guess if you finish your homework without complaining you can have your car keys back tomorrow"

Troy smirked. "For real?"

"But you know the rules" his father smiled and raised a single eyebrow, "remind it for me, please"

Troy stood up, shuffling to the stairs, "do homework, clean my room and do chores"

"Exactly" Jack laughed, "And the rest?"

"Do it all without complaining" Gabriella replied first and grinned, "It's just our obligation to get good grades and be an organized human being"

"That's my girl" Jack tickled her sides and looked at Troy that was already on top of the stairs, "you heard that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah"

; At dinner

"Wake up Troy" Jack called, patting his son on the shoulder, "Don't sleep while you're eating"

Gabriella snapped her fingers in front of his face, laughing, "Wow, someone's really tired"

Troy rubbed his eyes slowly, "Can I excuse myself? I'm not that hungry anyways and I need to sleep... badly"

"Are you sure?" Marina asked and he nodded, "Alright then"

Troy drank the rest of his juice and walked out of the kitchen. The three people left on the table heard his footsteps and his door being shut when he got into his room.

"You're pushing him too hard, Jack"

Jack ran his hand through his hair before replying, "Troy wasn't practicing enough when we travelled. I had to make him get his head in the game – you know there's a big game next month"

Marina sighed. "I know, dear. But make sure you let him rest tomorrow"

There was no point of arguing with her about Troy's practice, because Marina would never understand that for being a winner everything was necessary. "Sure Nina" he sighed as well, "I will"

Gabriella finished her food and helped her mom with Troy's chores. She took a shower and changed her clothes, heading to his room to sleep with him – now that they were "friends" again, their parents would expect them to act the same way they always did. And truthfully, Gabriella didn't mind at all sleeping with her Boo.

She pushed his door open and peeked inside to see if he was already sleeping or not. Troy breathed evenly and changed positions, laying on his stomach and putting his right hand under the pillow. Gabriella turned off the lights and dug into the bed with him. Troy moaned softly and she gave him a kiss on his back, laying on her side and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Troy smiled into sleep and Gabriella smiled to herself. Gosh, he was extremely cute. She pecked him on the lips and he slowly opened his eyes, "Aw, someone is a light sleeper tonight"

Troy chuckled a bit, "what time is it?"

"Late" Gabriella rested her forehead against his and stroked his hair, "my poor baby, you didn't even eat properly"

He shrugged off. "It's okay. I'll eat tomorrow"

"Okay" she winkled her nose and he laughed, "I'll let you sleep"

Troy pulled her closer to his body and buried his face on her neck, "I love you Ella"

Gabby stroked his earlobe and kissed his cheek, "I love you too"

He gave her light kisses on her neck and Gabriella giggled quietly. "Shit" he muttered against her neck and stood up, going for the lights.

"What's the problem?" she asked confused, "Troy?"

"I didn't finish my homework" he grabbed his notebook inside his backpack and shook his head, "shit"

"I thought you did it before dinner"

"Nah" he bit the corner of his lips, "I took a nap"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You can't do homework tired like you are"

"I need to or I won't get my car keys back"

"Do it tomorrow. The keys can wait for another day"

"Yeah, they can, but I can't stand walk or getting a ride to school anymore" Troy said and walked to the door, "I'm going downstairs so you can sleep"

"Come here, let me help you"

He walked to the bed and sat cross-legged beside her. "Thank you, you're the best"

Ten minutes later Troy was already sleeping on top of his book and Gabriella had to finish his homework alone. She put his things aside and helped Troy lying down.

"Sorry I couldn't help you, Ella" he said as she moved him under the covers, "I'm just too tired today"

"No problem"

Troy pulled her face closer and kissed her on the lips delicately, Gabriella almost didn't feel his lips on hers. "You're amazing, thanks"

"Go sleep Boo" she smiled and stroked his cheek, "tomorrow you can help me with my homework"

He let out a moan and she giggled, "Night, Ella"

; Next Day

"Someone isn't tired today as I can see" Marina smiled as Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You're hungry?"

"I'm ravenous" he sat at the table, getting Gabriella's glass of juice and taking a sip of it, "Morning. Are you gonna finish this?" Troy asked, staring at her cereal bowl.

"No" she replied slowly and pulled the bowl to him, "Be my guest"

Troy quickly finished the rest of her cereal and happily accepted the plate full of pancakes his mother put in front of him. "Where's dad?"

"Your dad already went to school"

He chocked with the pancakes, slowly hitting his chest to chew the food, "What about my car keys?"

"I have no idea" Marina replied and gave him a stern look, "But please eat with manners"

"Sorry, ma" he put his fork down and rubbed his face, "Shit"

Gabriella placed the keys on top of the table, "Daddy told me to give it to you"

Troy smirked. "You're freaking amazing, Ella"

--

The day passed very quickly and as soon as Gabriella noticed, the school bell rang signaling the end of classes for her. She made her way to the gym to change into her Wildcats uniform and introduced Amanda to the team and to the real choreographies she would need to learn for the next game.

Gabriella gazed at the blond girl while grabbing her bag from the bench, "So Amanda, did you like the girls?"

She nodded excited, "they're not as cool as you are, but they're nice too"

"Ok" Gabby laughed, "I'm sure when you get to know the girls better you're gonna love them"

"Alright" Amanda nodded in agreement, "I'll see you later, Gabby"

Gabriella smiled at her and placed her bag on her shoulder, "Bye Mandy"

She turned around and started walking to the gym's doors when Melody, her assistant held her by the arm, "Someone hit Troy and he fell badly, Gabby"

"What?!" Gabriella left her bag on the floor and ran to the crowd, not really minding to ask the boys to excuse her, she just wanted to get to Troy as faster as she could. After passing through the tall guys, she was able to see Troy's body on the floor. The boy was holding his arm and moaning in pain.

"Oh my god Troy" she bent down on his level, "Are you okay?"

Troy didn't reply, just kept holding his arm against his body and groaning.

"Oh no, oh no" Gabriella cried in horror when she realized Troy's arm swelling, "Someone get my dad, hurry up"

"I'm so sorry Troy, It wasn't on purpose" Jason tried to apologize and started looking around, "Where is coach? Call the coach! Shit"

Gabriella stroked Troy's hair, "Calm down Troy, daddy will be here in a second"

Five minutes later, Jack appeared on the court. He ran to his son and with the help of Chad and Zeke took him to his car on the teacher's parking area. Gabriella hopped in the backseat and placed Troy's head on her lap while. Chad kept the whole ride to the hospital sitten on his knees on the front seat telling Troy everything would be fine. They got into the hospital a few minutes after it and Troy was taken to the x-ray room. Jack was allowed to go with him and Gabriella had to stay on the waiting room with Chad.

"Relax, Gabby, he'll be ok" Chad gave her a half hug and she rested her head on his shoulder, "you think?"

Chad nodded. "Sure. My brother is strong"

Gabriella wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "he was in so much pain. I don't like to see him suffer"

"It was a pretty bad hit there, I saw it. Troy flew on the floor, it was punk" he shook his head, his eyes still widen as he remembered the scene.

"Do you think I should call mom?"

Chad shrugged his shoulder, "Let's see what the coach will say first"

She nodded, "okay"

Thirty minutes later Jack Bolton was back to the waiting room, disappointment all over his face, "He fractured his arm" he sat on Gabriella's side, "He will have to stay with his arm immobilized for a month"

"Fuck" Chad said too loud, making the rest of the room stare at him, "Troy was so excited for the next month game"

"Can I see him, daddy?"

Jack nodded. "They're putting his arm in plaster, go ahead"

Gabriella walked to the room in silence, wondering what she could tell Troy to confort him. The door was half open, so she peeked inside before stepping in. Her heart raced fast when she saw Troy looking down while the nurse was incarcerating his arm in plaster.

She walked to him, "hey"

Troy nodded with his head but didn't move his gaze from the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing his arm up and down. Troy took a minute to reply, "I'm gonna stay with this stupid thing for a whole month" he finally looked up and stared into her eyes. His red and swollen eyes from the cry made Gabriella held her breath. "I can't play for a month"

She hugged him and Troy cried harder on her shoulder, "It's gonna be okay, I'll take care of you, baby"

"I think you should wait outside, miss – he's moving too much and he's not helping me at all" the nurse told her and Gabriella nodded in understood, "I'm sorry"

Troy shook his head and looked at the nurse, "Let her stay please" he wiped his tears from his face with his free hand, "she's my girlfriend"

**TGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTG**

; 2 weeks later

"I give up Nina" Jack sat on the couch and let out a groan, "He is just impossible. If Troy doesn't want to eat, let him starve"

"Oh honey, he is just depressed, you need to have more patience with him"

"I'm trying Nina" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair just like Troy used to do, "I told him to call the guys, go out, walk with Daisy but all he wants to do is lay down all day long"

Marina nodded sadly, "Not even with Gabby he is the same"

They heard the back door shutting and footsteps. A second later, Gabriella hopped in the living room with a huge grin in her face, "I heard my name. What's going on?"

"Troy" Jack replied, frustration in his tone of voice, "I bough him burgers from Alfred's, his favorite and he doesn't want to eat"

"Dad" she began but he interrupted her, "With fries, Gabsy. You know I don't like him eating fries without working out later"

Gabriella sighed and sat down on his side, giving him a half-hug. "He is really sad he can't play"

"Where's the food? Maybe If I talk to him he will eat a bit at least"

Jack pointed to the kitchen, "counter"

"Make sure you brother eat, Gabby"

Gabriella grimaced at the word brother, but tried to let it go unnoticed. "I'll try"

Her thoughts consumed her as she walked to the kitchen to get Troy's food and slowly climbed the stairs, talking to herself, trying to find solutions to what she considered was her problem. Gabriella loved Troy, and she couldn't handle anymore dating him in secret – she wanted to scream to the whole world he was the man of her dreams. Their relationship was stronger than ever now and they had the freedom to do little things without worrying about what the other would think. That's what she loved so much about being with Troy. She could be the Gabriella she really was, without trying to impress him or say the right things… she knew he would love her no matter what.

She opened the door to his room, not even bothering to knock. Troy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms resting both sides of his body. Gabriella closed the door with lock and walked to him. Troy being the only important thing in her life now – she couldn't accept he wasn't happy, she needed to make him smile, at least a bit.

"Hey, Boo" she smiled and stroked his arm when he turned his attention to her, "Hi Ella"

She put the food on his bedside table and lay on top of him, burring her face on his neck. She smiled when she felt him wrap his arm without plaster around her waist and kiss her hair.

"Practice finished early?" he asked her, his mouth still resting on her hair. Troy loved the smell of her shampoo. Strawberry and champagne – that would be the best combination to his Ella's smell.

"It's almost 6 already" she replied and looked up, tracing his jaw line with her finger, "Did you eat?"

Troy lied, "Yea"

Gabriella jumped out of him and sat on the edge of his bed, cross-legged, staring deeply into his blue eyes, "Mom told me you didn't"

Troy sighed and rubbed his hair uncomfortable, "I am not hungry, baby"

"You need to eat, Troy" she tapped his leg gently, "sit down… come on"

Troy didn't move and Gabriella gave him a pleading look, "I have your favorite burger and a coke" she pointed the food and raised her eyebrows, "Fries too, baby"

He gave her a tiny smile, "Not hungry, Ella"

"Ok then"

Troy sat down straight this time, "baby, come on"

Gabriella shook her head, "don't baby me, Troy Bolton. Are you trying to starve yourself to death?"

"No, Ella" he told her and she could hear the sincerity in his words, "I'm just not hungry"

She sighed and moved to his side. Gabriella stroked his cheek gently and Troy closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "You need to eat Troy, you'll be good to play again in two weeks"

"Do you really wanna watch the game from the bench because you're not strong enough to play?"

He shook his head slowly, "No"

"So eat" she begged him, "Please"

Troy opened his eyes and rested his back against the pillow, "Ella…"

"You once said you'd do anything for me" Gabriella interrupted him, "Prove it"

He groaned, "Alright"

She grinned and sat on his lap kissing his whole face. Troy chuckled at her reaction and gave her a kiss on the neck, "Hurry up before I change my mind"

Gabriella placed the tray with his food on her lap, "It's your fave burger" she told him excited, "What do you want first?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know"

She gave him a few fries and Troy just ate in silence, "How's it?"

"Good" he replied and she rested her head on his shoulder, watching him eat, "See, it doesn't hurt at all"

He smiled a half-smile and took a sip of his coke, "do you want it?"

"Nope, I ate at school"

Troy ate his burger quietly but put away the rest of the coke and the fries, "I'm full"

"You didn't even eat your fries" Gabriella protested, "At least drink the coke"

"Ella, please"

"Okay, okay" she stood up, taking the tray with her, "get ready, we're going out"

"We?"

"Yeah, me and my cute boyfriend. Do you know him?"

Troy couldn't help but smirk at her comment, "Yeap"

"Great. Tell him to get ready, we have a date tonight" she giggled and winked at him, "I'm gonna take a shower and I'll be ready in a second"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll see you in a hour"

"Have a little faith, man" she opened his door and stepped out, walking downstairs, "alright, he ate a bit" she said as soon as her parents approached her.

Marina gave her a relived smile, "It's better than nothing"

Gabriella nodded, "I'm gonna take him out for a movie and I ate at school – so you guys can have dinner alone"

"Alright" Jack said, "Just make sure he has fun"

"I will daddy"

**TGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTG**

; An hour later, at the movies

"See what I told you? You can definitely drive with the plaster in your arm" Gabriella grabbed his good hand and laced their fingers, "Just need to go slow and make sure it's not a long distance"

Troy smiled and brought her hand to his lips, "Yeah, you were right baby" he kissed her hand and rested his arm on her shoulders, "I can't believe mom and dad let me drive us here"

"I know" she agreed, "They are really worried about you, they would do anything to see you happy again"

Troy sighed, "I hear what they say Ella. I'm not depressed, I'm just bored"

"Only two weeks left" Gabriella opened the door to him and he stepped inside.

He let go of her and grabbed his wallet in his back pocket, "buy the tickets"

Gabriella shook her head, "I can pay it"

"Nah" he gave his wallet to her, "You're my girl, if I take you out, I pay it"

She laughed, "I'm the one taking you out"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes, "I'm still paying it"

They had only ten minutes to buy the tickets and their food before the movie began, so Gabriella had to make sure she was fast enough. They were ready to sit in the front roll, considering they arrived just in time, but to their luck, the theater was completely empty except for Troy and Gabriella and two other couples.

"Wow and it's Friday night"

Troy looked around and nodded, "Weird"

Gabriella chuckled quietly, "this is good" she smiled at him and whispered on his ear, "We can make out, baby"

He grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling her to the top corner of the theater, away from the other people. As soon as they sat down, Gabriella raised the arm rest and leaned on him, kissing Troy hungrily on the lips.

"I love you so much" she whispered against his lips and Troy nodded into the kiss, pulling her face closer to him so he could kiss her deeper. He curled his tongue with hers and brought her body closer to him with his good arm, making her body brush his lightly. Gabriella bit his lower lip and stroked his hair.

"I love your kiss, Ella" he nuzzled her neck with his nose and she giggled, running her nails up and down the side of his neck.

"OH MY GOD"

Troy closed his eyes and Gabriella pulled away from him cursing in a whisper, silently praying it wasn't one of their parents friends.

"You shouldn't make out with the lights on, you know?" Taylor told them, smirking.

"Shit, shit and shit" Gabriella murmured, giving her friend a disapproval look, "I was hyperventilating already, don't you ever do that again"

"Can't you stay apart for like 10 minutes?" Chad asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Gosh, the whole 'I love your kiss' thing made me sick"

They sat right beside Troy and Gabriella and started eating popcorn really calmly. "So, what a coincidence" Chad smiled to their friends, "What's up?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "It's not a coincidence, Chad Danforth. I told you I wanted to take Troy to the movies tonight"

"Dude" Troy shook his head, "You're a fucking three wheel"

Chad fake hurt, "I was missing you bro, just wanted to see you"

Gabriella snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hey, he has an owner already, okay?"

Taylor laughed, "And she is jealous"

"Yeah I am and possessive"

"You guys could sit over there, don't you think?" Troy raised a single eyebrow, "I was willing to spend some time alone with my girlfriend"

"Troy" Gabriella slapped him in the arm, "that was rude"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was just saying"

"Troy is right, Chad" Taylor agreed and stood up, "we should go"

"Nu uh" Chad protested, "Since he started dating Gabs we don't spend so much time together"

"Ok Chad" Taylor began, "this is starting to freak me out"

He rolled his eyes, "My love for you and my love for Troy is completely different, relax"

Troy chuckled, "Yea, for me is like a platonic love"

"Awwww" Gabriella grinned, "Chad's in love"

Chad sighed and shook his head, "Come on Tay, let's sit someplace else"

"Wait, Chad! Don't go babe" Troy mocked him and Gabriella giggled, "Hey, Tay?"

"Yeah Ells?"

"Maybe we could call Shar and Zeke and go eat when the movie ends"

She nodded. "Sure, we'll talk later then"

Troy and Gabriella waited anxiously till the lights were turned off and as soon as it happened, Troy attacked his girlfriend's neck with his mouth, she giggled and rubbed his back gently while he kissed her neck and collarbone. He tried to hold Gabriella closer but he was really clumsy wearing a plaster and ended up hitting the front seat, "Ouch"

Gabriella giggled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he nodded, "It's just hard like this"

"I have an idea" she smiled and bit her lip, "Just stay quiet"

"tell me" he asked her, but she covered his mouth with her hand, "Shh"

She managed to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips, "that's better for you?"

Troy smirked, "You're crazy"

"I'm crazy about you" she kissed his neck, gently licking all the way up till she reached his earlobe, "you smell so good, baby"

Troy closed his eyes and rubbed her back under her shirt, "you too cutie"

Gabriella kissed his earlobe, then his cheek and mouth. Troy held her closer to him and kissed her back passionately. They were starting to enjoy their make out session again when a very familiar voice interrupted them.

"Uhm, dude?"

Troy moaned against her lips and looked up at Chad, "What?"

Gabriella rested the top of her head on Troy's chest, avoiding looking at her boyfriend's best friend – she could swear she would kill Chad anytime now.

"Nice timing, Chad"

Chad gave them a tiny smile, "sorry"

"What do you want, dude?" Troy asked, his fingers still rubbing circles on Gabriella's back, "Do you think you can borrow me some money? Tay wants popcorn and I ran out of money"

Troy rolled his eyes. That was typical Chad – go out with no money at all. "Baby, can you get my wallet?"

Gabriella grabbed her purse and shaking her head started looking for Troy's wallet. She found it and handed it to Chad, "get lost, please"

"I'm gone"

Troy didn't even wait to see if he was already gone, he kissed Gabriella's neck and then her mouth for several minutes. She pulled away when the air was needed, hugging him by the neck and stroked his back hair.

"I wish I could stay all day long with you like this"

Gabriella smiled and pecked him on the neck, "me too"

His large hand found his way to her stomach and he started rubbing circles with his fingertips on it. She smirked and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You're so soft" he said quietly, trailing his hand down her stomach. Gabriella looked into his eyes, unable to avoid smelling his perfume that brought a long string of nostalgia. She looked down for a second and as her eyes met his again, she was already crying.

Gabriella had no idea why she was crying – she had no reason now. Her position on Troy's lap gave her the opportunity to study his face. Troy furrowed, his expression complete puzzled as he realized the tears that were now running down her cheeks. He quickly stopped rubbing her stomach, the look of astonishment painted on his face made her heart race faster and she could see through his eyes that he was terrified.

"Baby, you're okay?" Troy asked her, "did I hurt you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No"

Troy hugged her closer as Gabriella started to cry harder and rubbed her back trying to comfort the girl in his arms. "Ella, what's the matter? A second ago you were laughing and now you're crying?"

"It is happy tears" she explained him, hugging him tighter by the neck. Troy felt like choking, but decided not to tell anything. "I missed you so much, Troy"

He knew the reason she was crying now. They had been avoiding this subject for two weeks, but I guess it was time to talk about it now.

"And you were so mean to me, I kept thinking it was my entire fault" Troy felt her tears wetting his shirt and couldn't help but feel an idiot. He had no idea he made her suffer that way.

"Baby, look at me" Gabriella stared at him and he continued, "I am an idiot, a big one. And you are perfect to me, you have no idea how thankful I am you forgave me" he cupped her face with his large hand, "I was so fucking crazy for treating you that way and I want you to forgive me, I promise to never jump to conclusions again without talking to you first"

Gabriella looked down, "I thought I wasn't worth your love"

Troy shook his head and made her look at him again. He tunneled his fingers into her hair and rested his forehead on hers, "I am the one not worth your love" he whispered against her mouth "You're ridiculously amazing and I am just… stupid as ever" he sighed and continued, "I promise that If you let me, I'll spend the rest of my live rewarding you with great actions for all my stupidity"

She smiled and hugged him again, "Just promise you'll love me forever, that's all I want"

"I'm gonna love you till the rest of my days" he hugged her back, "You are my life"

Gabriella rested her mouth on his gently a second before Troy crashed his lips over hers. She opened her mouth and received his tongue - both their tongues fought and battled the other in the same rhythm, making them moan into the kiss. Troy wrapped a strong and possessive arm around her, pecking her sweetly before completely pulling away to breathe. Gabriella buried her face on his neck and he nuzzled her own neck.

"Troy?" she asked again in a soft tone, her breath on his skin making his whole body shiver, "Do you think people will accept us?"

He shrugged. "I don't know Ella"

"I'm afraid people won't understand why we want to be together" she admitted, her voice cracking with fear, "Do you think they will?"

"I hope" Troy replied, stroking her hair, "But you don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you"

"You will?"

Troy nodded. "I'll protect our happiness, Ella. I promise I'll do anything that I can to make you happy"

Gabriella smiled and locked eyes with him, "It is ok. As long as you're with me, I'm happy enough"

He grinned, "It's a deal, then"

Troy searched for her mouth again and their lips met in another sweet kiss. Gabriella could feel his tongue going deep inside her mouth and his hand grabbing her skin inside her shirt. She felt her body shivering when his hand got on her bra line.

He kissed her earlobe, "You're okay?"

Gabriella nodded gently, avoiding the need to moan in pleasure every time his hand went up and down. Troy seemed to be affected with the heated make out session just like her; because he pulled her away from his body a bit, making sure she wasn't sitting on his member. Their breaths were heavy by now and their whole bodies were shaking with the pleasure the other was giving. It was so surreal how Gabriella's body would react to Troy's touch and his body with hers as well.

"Baby?"

She stopped sucking his neck and looked him in the eyes, "Mm?"

Troy blushed and she didn't understand why, but she thought it was cute anyway. "I think I uhm," he began, "I might need to go to the bathroom now"

Gabriella looked down for a second and saw the volume in Troy's pants.

"Aw baby, come on. Even here?"

Troy shrugged and chuckled. "That's your fault"

"Do you need some help?" she asked, jumping to her seat, "To uhm… you know"

Troy shook his head quickly, "If you touch it, it won't go down, you know"

"Okay" she watched as he dressed out of his hoodie and covered his lap with it. Gabriella started laughing and Troy glanced at her, "You think that's funny, eh?"

She tried to stop laughing. "A little"

Troy shook his head and rubbed off the sweat from his forehead, "I'll be right back"

Twenty minutes later, almost the end of the movie, Troy came back and sat on her side again. Gabriella studied his more relaxed expression and grinned. "Did it go down?"

"Yea, I'm okay now" he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips, "What's the movie about?"

"I have no idea. Someone is dying though" Gabriella took a sip of his coke, "So" she began and Troy knew that she was going to mock him, "I'm kind of proud of myself I can make this happen to you in a movie theater"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Right" he chuckled quietly, "Like you didn't know your effect on me"

She giggled and motioned with her index finger for him to come closer.

He smiled and she pulled his face to kiss him, but Chad interrupted them… again.

"Yo! Sandy & Danny! The movie is over"

Troy groaned, "I give up, I give up"

Gabriella pecked him, "that's your best friend, eh"

"You guys really need to go to a motel" Chad shook his head in negation, "I could hear Gabs moaning from across the theater"

Taylor slapped him on the arm, "You really need to stay out of other people relationship" she shot back, "I already told you it is rude"

Taylor, Troy and Gabriella walked out of the movie theater and Chad followed them, still murmuring how unfair they were to him. They got into the parking area and Gabriella gave Troy his car keys.

"So where are we going now?"

"I'm hungry" Chad replied, "Can we go eat?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "For me, no problem"

"I'm into pizza" Taylor clapped her hands and Chad smirked, "Me too"

"Alright" Troy agreed. "So we'll meet you there?"

Chad hugged Troy abruptly, hitting his plaster, "Easy Chad, easy" Troy warned but Chad kept smirking, "We're going with you, dude"

"Baby" Gabriella whined, "This is not fair, he really is in love with you"

Troy laughed and Chad rolled his eyes, "You're so jealous, Montez"

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at Chad, "I'm just taking care of my boyfriend, Danforth. _MY_, not yours"

"Troy is my friend for a longer time" Chad protested, "Even longer than he's your boyfriend"

Troy and Taylor shared a look and shook their heads. They walked to the car, side by side, not really minding Gabriella and Chad were still in the same place, arguing about who had more rights about Troy.

"I have no idea who loves you more" Taylor said and Troy laughed, "I'd rather stick with Ella, her taste is really good" Taylor giggled and Troy added, "and I'm not into hairy people" he whispered to her, "But don't tell Chad, I'm afraid I will break his heart"

**TGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTG**

"Did you finish your part?" Taylor asked, standing up from her sitten position and looking down at her two friends. The girls were the entire afternoon trying to finish the chemistry project and after two small explosions, they finally got the experiment right. Now they just needed to type the report and they were finished.

"I'm finished" Sharpay said proud of herself, closing her pink notebook after sending her part of the work by e-mail to Gabriella and Taylor.

Taylor looked at Gabriella, "You?"

Gabriella snapped out of her trance and stared at her two friends, "Uh, sorry guys, I haven't even started"

"What's going on with you today, Gabs?" Taylor asked, sitting on the floor right beside her again, "I mean, you've been on air all day long"

"That's true" Sharpay agreed and sat in front of her, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Troy is removing the plaster today"

Sharpay smiled, "We know that already, he told the whole school"

She giggled, "Uhm mm, he's too happy to put in words"

"So what's the big deal?" Taylor asked, "I mean, I'm lost here"

Gabby sighed and stood up, sitting on the edge of Taylor's bed, "I've been thinking"

"About?" Taylor and Sharpay asked together.

"My situation with Troy" Gabriella replied and looked down at her friends, "You guys understood why we were together – maybe mom and dad will too, right?"

Taylor and Sharpay didn't look into Gabriella's eyes, afraid they could crush the hope she had it. Truth was, maybe for the two teenagers, it would be okay – they really saw Gabriella and Troy like a couple their whole life – it was ALWAYS more than just friends or family… but Jack and Marina actually saw their two kids like brother and sister – they raised them like that and the girls just didn't know if they would accept it as easy as they did.

"Maybe" Taylor tried to sound hopeful. "But why you're asking us this?"

"You're not planning on telling them, are you?" Sharpay asked before sharing a concerned look with Taylor. They didn't want to see Gabriella sad in case their parents weren't ok with Troy and her situation.

"No, no, no" Gabriella bit the corner of her lip, "I mean, I don't know. I've been thinking about it a lot, but I don't know… I would have to talk to Troy about it before"

Taylor stood up and sat on her side, "I don't know Ells, maybe you should just wait till you guys go to college"

"I think Tay is right" Sharpay agreed. Gabriella sighed, "Mae knows I like Troy. She said it was okay"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Your grandmother watches MTV and has a crush on Brad Pitt – she's not normal"

"But maybe my parents will think it's cool too… just like her"

This time Sharpay stood up and sat on the other side of Gabriella. The two friends gave Gabriella a hug making a 'Gabs-sandwich'.

Gabriella giggled, "What is that for?"

Taylor smiled, "We just want you to know that as much difficult it could be, we're here for you, right Shar?"

"Of course!" Sharpay grinned and played with a curl, "And If it is too stressful, you can always go to my beach house in Hawaii and take a week off"

"Aww guys" Gabriella hugged them again, "You are the best girlfriends a girl could have"

"Completely changing the subject now" Sharpay cleared her throat. "How long you and Troy have been having sex?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Who told you we're having sex?"

"Chad" she replied calmly.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I swear I'll kill him someday"

"It's okay, Tay. I'm used to Chad already"

"Sooo" Sharpay encouraged her, "Tell us everything about it. I mean, we're virgin, we need to know"

Taylor gulped, "Actually…."

Gabriella smirked and Sharpay's eyes widened, "You and Chad?"

"Nah, Kobe Bryan and I" she rolled her eyes, "Of course, Shar!"

"And you haven't told us" Sharpay slapped her playfully, "I was embarrassed" Taylor admitted, "but as long as Gabs talking about it too, I guess I can as well"

"Uh girls!" Sharpay whimpered, "Tell me. Does it hurt?"

"Only the first time" Taylor said and Gabriella added, "But it's good anyway"

Sharpay grimaced, "that's what I'm afraid"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "It's not like it's gonna hurt forever, you're just sore after it"

Gabriella nodded and Sharpay took mental notes, "Ok"

Gabriella laughed when Taylor began to explain everything she knew about sex to Sharpay and grabbed her notebook on the floor and started writing her part of the report. As much as she loved chemistry, she couldn't concentrate at all. All the talking just made her miss Troy more and more…

**TGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTG**

; During dinner

"How are you feeling, Troy?" Marina asked, passing the mashed potatoes to Jack "Does your arm hurts?"

"I'm a little sore, but that's all" he said sincerely, giving her a huge grin, "But I feel great"

Jack smiled as well, "You can go back practicing tomorrow or you can wait a week if you want"

Troy shook his head. "Nope, the sooner the better"

"Just take it easy, honey" Marina reminded Jack and he nodded, "I won't push him too hard, I promised the doctor"

"Good" she smiled and looked at Gabriella that was quiet the whole meal, "So Gabby, do you have any plans for your birthday?"

"Uhm?" she asked, not really paying attention to the conversation at all. "Sorry, mama. What did you say?"

"Your birthday… next week. Remember?"

Gabriella nodded and smiled, "Yes"

Jack dropped his fork gently on the table and studied his teenager daughter, "So, what do you want Gabsy?"

That was an easy question. Gabriella didn't have to think about it at all. "My license"

Jack grinned. "Sure, I can take you to get it"

"Sweet"

"Actually paps, I was thinking" Troy began as he served himself more chicken, "16 is like a big deal, even more for girls and I was wondering if you guys would let us travel together to a weekend on the beach?" he now looked at his father, "I already talked to Zeke and he said it's ok to go to his house in Cali… it will be the perfect opportunity to celebrate Ella's birthday with the gang"

Jack rubbed his neck nervously, "I don't know. You guys are too young to go to California alone"

"We wouldn't be alone, paps. Zeke has a maid there – actually plenty of them"

"But what about us? We won't spend her birthday with her?"

"My birthday is on a Wednesday, mama" Gabriella told her and winked to Troy, "that is a good idea, Troy"

He smirked, "I know"

Marina looked at them suspicious, "What you two are planning eh?"

"Nothing" Troy and Gabriella replied at the same time.

"Hmm" their mother said and looked at her husband, "We will think about it, okay?"

After dinner, Troy took Daisy for a walk and Gabriella stayed home, finishing her project that she somehow couldn't finish earlier. After trying it for several times, she just ended up sex talking with Sharpay and Taylor the whole afternoon.

As she made her way to the bathroom, she peeked outside the window and saw Troy and Daisy playing in the backyard. Gabriella sighed and took a long bath, her relationship issue still bugging her. She made her chores and went to Troy's room like usual. Thirty minutes later, he walked in already dressed in his flannel PJs pants and his hair still wet from the shower.

"Hey" he grinned at her and pecked her on the lips, "What's up?"

"Nothing" Gabriella said and lay down, "Is mom and dad still up?"

Troy shook his head. "Nah, they just locked the door" he stood up, "that reminds me I forgot something"

Gabriella watched as he walked to the door and opened it. Daisy ran inside the bedroom and jumped on their bed, "Our daughter"

She giggled, "How could you forget our baby"

Daisy barked and Gabriella patted her on the head, "Time to sleep Daise"

Troy jumped on the bed beside her and covered himself with the blanket. Gabriella lay on his side and brushed his wet hair away from his eyes, "You shouldn't wash your hair if you're going to sleep"

"I was sweaty"

"Yea" she wrinkled her nose, "that was probably better then"

"Aww" Troy laughed and tickled her side, "very funny Ella"

Gabriella wrapped one arm around his waist and took a deep breath. "Boo?"

"Mm"

"Where do you plan to go to college?"

Troy looked at her confused, "Why you want to know?"

"Because" she bit her lower lip, "I wanna go to NYU"

"I wanna go to UCLA" he replied and they realized they had a problem. "Are you sure you don't wanna go to UCLA too?"

Gabriella shrugged. "You know I love NY"

"Yeah" Troy nodded, "Let's just not think about it now, okay?"

"Uhm, okay"

Troy turned the lamp off and closed his eyes. Gabriella stayed very quietly, trying not to pay attention to her thoughts anymore, but she failed miserably.

"Boo, are you awake?"

"No Ella"

Gabriella giggled and he stroked her hair, "What are you thinking so much?"

"I think we should talk to mom and dad about us"

Troy flinched and turned the lamp on his bedside table on again. He sat straight on the bed and looked at her in shock, "what?"

She covered her face with her hands, "Turn it off. Mom and dad will come here if the lights are on"

He did what she asked and lay down again.

"Why you want to tell them?" he asked in a whisper and Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Don't you feel bad having a relationship on their back?"

"No" Troy admitted and then sighed, "Ella, the thing is. What if they don't accept us? I can't risk losing you"

"You won't lose me baby" she assured him, but deep down she had no idea what their parents would think about them. "Boo?"

Troy rubbed his eyes with his hands, "yeah?"

"What are we going to do if they think we're sick bastards?"

"They won't, Ells" Troy said too hopeful, "they will understand"

"You think?" she asked and could feel him nodding beside her, "I do" he replied and she could feel he was smiling. "Mom and dad will think we are going to give them gorgeous grandchildren someday"

Gabriella giggled, "We are?"

Troy lay on his side and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "of course, babydoll"

"I love you" she caressed his lips with her index finger, "But you need to do something for me"

He closed his eyes and melted in her touch, "Anything, baby"

"You need to go to NYU too. We can't stay apart"

"Why you always do that?" he chuckled and continued, "Ask me things while I'm too vulnerable around you"

"Because that's the only way you'll do what I ask" she replied in a baby voice, "You'll go to NYU, right?"

"I'll think about it?"

"Trooooy"

"Alright, alright" he pecked her on the lips, "Who am I trying to kid anyways? I should know by now you wear the pants in our relationship"

Gabriella giggled louder and Troy shushed her with a kiss. "Mom and dad will come here Ella" he mocked her and she smiled and hugged him by the neck, "good night, baby"

"Night, love" he replied, finally closing his eyes and let sleep control his body.

* * *

; A week and a half later - CALIFORNIA

Zeke stopped his van in Corona del Mar Beach and the gang got out of the vehicle, using the time out of the car to stretch their legs. It was a really sunny day and they all protected their eyes with cool shades. Gabriella smirked as she looked at the beach, happiness overcoming her body to be spending her 16th birthday with her boyfriend and best friends.

Troy hugged her from behind and easily rested his chin on her shoulder, "what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just happy to be here with the guys" she caressed his hand that was on her stomach and looked up, "With you…"

He pecked her on the lips and then on her nose, "Well, enjoy it. It's your birthday weekend and we will do everything mom and dad wouldn't let us do"

Gabriella giggled and he hugged her tighter, kissing her cheek. "Dude, I'm so applying for a college here in California" Chad said, looking at the waves. "Can you imagine being in the beach all day long?"

"Yeah" Troy nodded and nuzzled Gabriella's neck, "NY doesn't have a beach"

She rolled her eyes but Taylor defended her friend. "But in California there's no Central Park"

"I have no idea about you guys, but I'm surely coming here when I finish High school. That's why mom and dad didn't sell the house" Zeke told them, grinning.

Sharpay looked at her boyfriend and pouted, "What about me Zekie?"

"You can come too if you want, sweetie"

"Thank you pumpkin" she hugged him and everybody laughed. They walked on the hot sand till they were close enough to the sea. The girls placed their towels on the sand, and Sharpay lay down to sunbath while Taylor and Chad ran to the ocean. Troy sat on Gabriella's towel and she soon crawled to him, sitting in the middle of his legs and resting her back on his muscular chest.

"Man, I feel in heaven" Zeke said and Troy joked, "Amen"

He stood up and grabbed Sharpay's hand to help her standing up as well, "you guys are gonna sit all day long?"

Troy smiled at them, "You can go ahead, we'll be right there"

Gabriella stood up and took of her white little dress, making Troy's heart flutter inside him. She sure was gorgeous dressed in a bikini. She crouched in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy hugged her back, never wanting to let her go.

"What's wrong, baby?" Troy kissed her hair and rubbed her back gently, "you're okay?"

She nodded into his shoulder, "I just can't believe we're here"

"We really are here, Ell" He grinned at her and she smiled, "Just seeing you smile makes my day"

"You're amazing" she kissed his cheek and pulled his shirt over his head, "Come on, let's go the water"

Troy gave her a tiny smile, "It might be cold"

She pouted. "Please"

He rolled his eyes before sucking her lower lip, "Don't do that. It's not fair"

"It is, baby" she giggled and opened his mouth with her tongue to kiss him properly. Troy pulled her closer to him by her waist, his tongue massaging hers making her moan in pleasure.

Gabriella pulled away and whispered on his ear, "Save it for later, Boo"

He grinned, "I'll remember that, eh"

"Uhh hot body"

He chuckled, "Yea right"

Gabriella licked her lower lip as she studied Troy's extremely gorgeous body. Her eyes ran from his perfect made mouth to his neck and then his chest. She felt her body burning in pleasure when her eyes met his abs.

"Baby, you're so checking me out"

She nodded slowly, to affected by Troy's body to lie, "Yeah I am"

He laughed. "I knew it" his eyes looked down at her body and her flat stomach as well, "You are gorgeous. I miss your body so much"

Gabriella bit her lower lip, "Me too. Too much"

Troy pulled her by the hand and they started walking to the water. He was silently praying the water would be cold now because he really needed it. "I have a special present for you" he told her, looking at her with the corner of his eyes.

"Really?"

He smiled, "Mm hmm"

They got into the water and Troy hugged Gabriella to protect her from the waves. She giggled everytime a wave would hit his back and hugged him back, resting her head on his chest. The rest of the day went by really fast. They had lunch at the beach and stayed all day long playing around in the sand. The guys tried to teach the girls how to surf, but after noticing they were really bad, they gave up and focused their attention on making out with their girlfriends more than being in the water like a freaking fish. After dinner, they had a mini party at Zeke's house, the backyard was full of pink and blue balloons and Taylor and Sharpay even bought a huge chocolate cake for Gabriella. Around 11PM they sang happy birthday and the couples said their goodbyes and walked to their own rooms, Troy and Gabriella were the only ones that stayed awake.

"That was the best birthday ever, Boo" Gabriella sat throwing herself on a couch and sighing still in ecstasy, "thanks so much"

Troy looked at her, "you liked it?"

She nodded, "I loved it"

"Good" he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the couch, "come with me, I have a present for you"

Gabriella smirked and followed him to their bedroom. Troy opened the door and stepped aside, giving space to Gabriella enter first. Her eyes widened when she saw the room was all lit with scented candles that were scattered around. The bed was filled with rose petals on top of the covers and the room was only illuminated by the candles and the moonlight that came through the wall sized window of their suite.

"This is gorgeous" she looked back and smiled at him, "and very romantic"

Troy smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, bringing her body closer to him by her hips. Gabriella held her breath as he started unbuttoning her baby blue dress, his eyes staring at her body with so much passion and adoration. As soon as he finished with the buttons, Troy stood up and helped her dress to drop off on the floor. Gabriella bit her lip as his hand caressed her skin, gently, caringly, lovingly.

He kissed her lips slowly, and then her cheek and her jaw, his yearning hands managed to unclasp her bra like a professional. She moaned as his thumbs rubbed her nipples while his tongue slowly traced the side of her neck, savoring the moment, the taste of her skin.

Troy sat down on the bed again and slipped Gabriella out of her panties, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Her perfect body shining with the low light and already starting to smell like the candles.

"You are so precious, Ella" his tongue tickled her button belly delicately and he gave her stomach sweet pecks before helping her out of her shoes and starting to undress himself as well. Gabriella helped him with the shirt and bent down in front of him to kiss him gently on the lips before starting to unbutton his pants.

"Wait" Troy pulled away from the kiss and pulled her to his lap, "Your present first"

Gabriella smiled and nodded quietly. He grabbed a little box inside his pocket and gave it to her, "Happy birthday, Ella"

She smiled at him nervously before opening the box, reveling to her eyes two rings – a golden one and a silver one. "Wow, it's beautiful, Troy" she looked at him, "Is it for me?"

"Actually, it's for us" he corrected her, "A commitment ring"

Her smile got widen and she hugged him by the neck, "I love you so much" she kissed him for a minute and then pulled back, "there's the date behind it and my name" he smiled at her, "and I have your name on my ring"

Gabriella studied the ring and kissed him again, "thanks, you're the best"

Troy kissed her neck slowly, "That means you are completely mine now"

"I was always yours" she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, "I was made for you, Troy"

He smiled at her and pulled her small hand in his big one, "Let me put it on, beautiful"

Troy slipped it on her ring finger and kissed her hand gently. Gabriella copied his movement, but as she finished their ritual, she kissed him with all her passion. His hand quickly found his favorite spot, her stomach, and started rubbing patters on her soft skin… her breasts, her stomach again and then her tights.

"I'm so in love with you" he whispered in her neck, caressing her smooth skin with his hot breath, "and it just gets better, Ells"

Gabriella shivered and pulled away from him and finished unbuttoning his pants, pulling it out of Troy with his boxers. She sat again on his lap facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her legs on each side of his body. Their naked bodies brushed against the other and Gabriella could already feel Troy's erect member begging for entrance on her sex. They stared into each other eyes for more than a minute in silence. Troy's large hands kept stroking up and down her spine.

"You're so incredible" he said as he rested his nose against hers, "And I'm so impressed everytime I wake up I love you more and more"

She held her breath as tears started running down her cheeks, happy tears. Troy was so perfect she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. Gabriella closed her eyes, and she told him she loved him more than anything in the world right before he got inside of her. He quickly searched for her lips again, and Gabriella had to avoid a scream that ended up stuck in her throat.

Gabriella pulled away from the kiss for just a second to sigh loudly against his lips and move to accommodate Troy better inside of her. He could feel himself getting bigger inside her as her nipples rubbed against his bare chest and her small hands stroked his hair slowly.

"I can't believe I took so long to realize you were the one for me, babe" he admitted as he placed both of his hands on her hips and started moving in and out of her. Gabriella closed her eyes and tilted her head back, groaning with pleasure as she felt he was filling her completely now.

"God Troy" she whispered softly on his shoulder at his caress. Troy was touching her so gently she couldn't manage to stop her tears now. He started to thrust into her deeper and faster, making Gabriella straddle him violently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit on his shoulder.

She felt her body getting weaker as she felt her orgasm approaching her. Troy let out a gasp; he knew he couldn't last long before his orgasm arrived as well. Gabriella's body tightened around his penis and with a few more pushes inside her, he exploded too.

Troy lay back on the bed and Gabriella rested her head on his chest, her head going up and down as he breathed heavily. She closed her eyes, still too weak to talk or move. Troy moved himself a bit, disconnecting their bodies, making Gabriella miss him immediately. He smiled to himself, feeling exhausted and entirely satisfied. He wrapped his arms around her body, the cold material of his silver ring brushing Gabriella's hot skin making her shiver.

She kissed his neck gently and whispered that she loved him on his ear. Troy opened his eyes again and kissed her hair for a second, "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Ell"

Gabriella sighed contently, "me too"

Troy kissed her head. "Okay, so as soon as we get home, we're gonna talk to mom and dad about our relationship"

"Are you sure?" she bit her lip and looked up at him; "don't you think it's too soon?"

"Nope" he replied. "We wanna be together, don't we?"

"Yes"

"Then we'll talk to then"

Gabriella nodded. "Alright" she kissed his chest quickly and closed her eyes again, "I love you, everything is gonna be okay"

"Of course it will. As long as you with me, everything's perfect, Ella" she gave him a half grin and Troy closed his eyes as well, still smiling to himself. The last thing his eyes captured before he slept was her small hand on his chest and her commitment ring illuminated by the moonlight…


	23. The News

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own HSM or anything related to it. I own the story though and it's purely fictional, nothing happened in the real life and Gabriella and Troy were never and will never be siblings in the movie. ENJOY your reading !!! ;0)

* * *

**Chapter 23****;**

**The News**

A middle aged man drove down the road looking around for the right street name. He smiled as he finally drove his car to the right street and was now searching with his eyes for the right house number. He couldn't help but think that was a really great neighborhood after all. A few kids were playing outside their houses and two teenagers rode their bikes in the middle of the street, not bothering there were cars passing through it.

"Number 4371, that's here" he murmured to himself as he parked his car the opposite side of a huge yellow house. The man turned the radio off and stepped outside the vehicle, stretching up his legs after too much driving. He looked straight ahead and two teenagers, a guy and a girl were taking a few suitcases from a black Ford Shelby GT and putting it on the backyard of the house.

The man watched as the brown haired boy rested his back against the car after shutting the door as said something to the teenager girl that made her laugh. He was dressed in a white full zip hoodie, dirty navy jeans and was using a navy cap backwards. The brunette girl that was wearing a gray and pink striped dress kept putting up his hoodie, but the boy kept on taking it off. That small action between them would take them to loud giggles and the man couldn't help but smile that they seemed to be having so much fun in their own little world that they didn't even realize him standing in their house backyard.

A yellow Golden Retriever that a minute ago was sleeping calmly on the grass ran to him and he took a few steps back, afraid of the size of the animal.

"Daisy, leave the man alone" the brunette warned and the dog immediately looked back and faced her. "Don't worry, sir. She isn't the type of dog that is into attacking" the boy now said and bent down at the dog's level, "Come here, girl"

The dog ran back to her owner, bumping into the suitcases and throwing herself on the floor to show the boy her stomach. The teenager laughed and caressed her, "you're such a spoiled little princess"

The girl giggled and the boy looked at her and winked before turning his attention to the old man, "Are you lost, sir? Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm in the right place" the middle aged man said and smiled. "My name is Joshua Barnes and I'm looking for Mr. Bolton"

The boy stood up, "We just arrived from California, but I presume my dad isn't home" he informed, "His car isn't here"

"But mom probably is" the girl added and the boy nodded, "Yeah, mom is here, she's always home Sunday morning"

The man seemed curious. "Your mom?"

"Yep"

"Hmm okay" the man grabbed his glasses inside his suit pocket and put it on his face, "I'm actually looking for Mr. Troy Bolton" he informed and continued, "And considering the details I have about him, I would 100 percent say that the younger Bolton is you"

The boy gulped and the girl grabbed his hand for support. "Am I in trouble, sir?"

Joshua Barnes laughed, "I can assure you that you're not" he offered his hand, "Nice meeting you, Troy. You can call me Josh, I'm the family lawyer"

Troy looked at Gabriella apprehensively, but shook Josh's hand anyway, "She's Gabriella"

"Hey" she said softly and offered the lawyer a smile, "I had no idea the family had a private lawyer"

"Oh, I'm not here representing the Bolton family, but Mitchell family" he explained them, "Mitchell as in Laise Marie Janet Mitchell"

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked, unable to stop her curiosity.

"My mom" Troy replied emotionless, "Look Mr. Barnes, I don't need any information about her, she left me 14 years ago and I have another mother now"

Josh smiled at him, "I just want to talk to you for thirty minutes, that's all I'll ask, Troy"

Gabriella shrugged. "It's only 30 minutes, Boo"

He sighed and grabbed the suitcases from the floor, "alright, follow us inside, Mr. Barnes"

The man smiled before following the teenagers into the house. The dog kept trying to sniff him but as soon as they got inside and placed their suitcases on the living room floor, Daisy made her way to her bed beside the couch.

"Ma, are you there?" Troy called and heard a yeah coming from the kitchen, "Can you come here, please?"

A minute later Marina arrived in the living room with a large smile on her face and hugged the two teenagers.

"How was California?"

"Great" they said together before Gabriella pointed to the man across the living room. "We have company, mama"

Marina examined the middle aged man with curiosity. He introduced himself as Joshua Barnes only, he didn't feel the need to inform the woman he was Troy's mother's lawyer.

"Would you like something to drink, Mr. Barnes?" she asked politely and he shook his head. "Is Mr. Bolton available?"

"I was about to call him" Marina replied, "Can you excuse me please?"

Joshua nodded and she walked out of the room. Troy and Gabriella sat down side by side on the couch and Troy motioned with his hand for Josh to sit as well.

"I like it here, it's a nice house" Joshua told the teenager as he looked around their cozy house. "Do you like it here?"

"Yes, it's awesome" Troy said trying to sound nice, but feeling really nervous.

"I actually don't have much time here" Josh admitted, "I have a flight back home tomorrow morning and need to start packing up"

Gabriella looked at him, "Where are you from, sir?"

"New York"

She smiled widely, "The city that never sleeps"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Gabriella is crazy about NY. She wants to go to NYU"

"I went there" Josh smiled, "It's an excellent university"

"Yeah" Gabriella replied excitedly, "I wanna be a journalist and work for NY Times"

He smiled. "That's great plans, Gabriella"

"Yeah, but I wanna go to UCLA" Troy informed and then added, "It's a big issue here, but she made me promise I'll try NYU too"

Gabriella giggled. "He loves to surf, that's why he wants to go to California"

Joshua laughed as well. "You still have time to decide. How old are you?"

"I'm 17 and Ella is 16"

"See," the lawyer told them, "Too much time to decide, at least Gabriella"

Troy chuckled. "Yeah"

Marina came back with Jack behind her. He introduced himself as Jack Bolton and sat on the couch. Marina stood behind the couch and placed both hands on Jack's shoulder. Joshua could see they were nervous.

"So, Mr. Barnes, what can we do for you?" Jack tried to sound relaxed but failed badly.

"Mr. Bolton, you probably won't like me here, but I'm representing one of my most important clients, Ms. Laise Mitchell"

Jack's eyes widened. "Laise?"

"Yes" the lawyer replied, "I'm her lawyer for more than 10 years now"

Jack rubbed his head. "Ok, but that does not concern my family"

"Troy is her family too"

"He is not" Marina said abruptly, "She gave up on him when he was only a baby! She has no right to consider Troy as family"

"Mom, calm down" Troy looked at her embarrassed with her behavior, "Let Mr. Barnes talk… please"

"Thank you Troy" he smiled and Marina sighed, "Ms. Mitchell was trying for a while now to get in touch with Troy, but I assume I took some time to find your new house. I had an old address, from 15 years ago"

"We moved to a bigger house when we got married" Marina said, "The kids needed space"

"Mr. Barnes" Jack began, "don't get me wrong, I don't wanna sound rude because I understand you're only doing your job, but we don't want anything with Laise and I'm sure Troy isn't looking forward to meeting the woman that abandoned him"

Troy looked down for a second. Why do his parents needed to talk about him like he wasn't there? Nobody took the time to ask him if he wanted to meet Laise or not – he would probably say no anyway, but Troy just wanted to be able to choose. He felt Gabriella lacing their fingers and looked at her, "I'm okay" he lied and she gave him a sympathetically smile. She knew him too well. "I'm fine, really" he whispered to her and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"I knew that already, Mr. Bolton" Joshua Barnes said, "Ms. Mitchell informed me that would probably be your reaction" he took his glasses off his face and placed on his lap carefully, "But I'm afraid that even though she wanted so much to get in touch with Troy, she can't. Laise died from cancer a month ago"

Troy got immediately pale and Gabriella covered her mouth in shock. Jack rested against the couch and looked down, shaking his head sadly. Marina quickly pushed her fingertips on her husband's shoulder in support. Joshua waited for a few seconds before talking again, "Ten years ago Ms. Mitchell started a computer company that became a huge success and she earned tons of money with it" he informed the family, "She was really good with computers and mathematics"

Troy heard the lawyer speech with full attention – it was the first information about his mother he heard since she left 14 years ago. Laise was a name that wasn't allowed to be pronounced in the Montez-Bolton home. She was still a painful subject for Troy and Jack.

"Your mother would fix any computer problem without taking more than an hour to discover it"

Troy smiled to his dad, seeing in his eyes that his heart was hurting as well. They shared a sympathetic look for a second till Josh started talking again.

"Laise told me once you met when she helped you with a work in the computer lab"

"Yes" Jack smiled and nodded, "I got an A+ because of her"

Joshua laughed and Troy couldn't help but smile. Marina, on the contrary, seemed really uncomfortable with the whole conversation, so the lawyer decided it was best to go straight to the point. "Moving on" he smiled at Troy and Gabriella, "When she found out she was sick and had no cure to it anymore, Laise sold her company and the money from the deal she decided it would go to her family"

Jack nodded. "That's a good thing to do. Her aunt will like it"

"I bet she would" Joshua agreed. "But she considered Troy as her only family. Laise never married nor had other children"

"What does it mean?"

Joshua stared at Troy. "That means two things"

Troy gulped. "Can you please tell me, sir?"

"First" Joshua Barnes began, "It means now I'm your lawyer as well"

"Okay" Troy nodded, "And the second one?"

Joshua grinned. "You're a millionaire now, Troy. Thanks to your mom"

Troy tried to sink in the information, but it seemed too much. He stood up, shaking his head violently. "I-I don't want her money, sir"

"You're her only son, Troy. That makes you her heir automatically"

Jack, Marina and Gabriella had no words at all. They kept staring at Troy's reaction as he continued to shake his head, "I, I'm" he rubbed the back of his neck in desperation, "I need some air, excuse me"

Before anyone could say or do anything Troy ran outside the house, shutting the door hard behind him. He slowly walked to the street and sat on the kerb, his hands between his knees and his head looking down. He was feeling completely dizzy and was really sure he could throw up anytime now. Troy squeezed the breath in and out of his lungs as tears filled his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying, he didn't know his mother at all and he was sure she didn't feel anything for him or she wouldn't have left him behind. But Troy just felt like crying even though he was crying over someone unknown to him. The tears rolled down his cheeks and he wiped them quickly. He felt like a loser everytime he cried and Jack always told him that a Bolton is strong and never cries.

He felt someone's hand grasp on his shoulder in an attempt to be supportive and when he looked up it was Gabriella, his Ella. Always her. She sat on his side, wrapping an arm around his waist, "How are you holding up Boo?"

Troy shrugged. "I'm fine" he lied but she didn't believe him. "I'll make it" he finally admitted and they sat in silence for a while. The tension of the situation brewed between Gabriella and Troy and he looked down again and started crying hard, making Gabriella's heart fall into pieces.

"Baby, please don't cry" she caressed his back in comfort, "Talk to me, Troy"

"I hated her so much for so long, Ella" he admitted without looking up, "Damn it. I was so angry she left me and didn't even try to contact me all these years"

Gabriella stroked his hair, "It's understandable, Troy"

"Yea" he agreed and continued, "But now this lawyer shows up and tells me she's gone and I feel so guilty" Troy whispered and looked at her, "And I'm so angry she left me again and I didn't even get the chance to meet her"

"I'm sorry for your lost, baby" Gabriella said softly, "I really am"

"I know you are" Troy said back and wiped his tears away from his face, "What do you think I should do about it?" he asked, "I mean, about the money, should I take it?"

"I don't know, it's your decision" she gave him a blue envelope, "Mr. Barnes told me to give it to you"

Troy examined the envelope, turning it around and seeing his name written in a female handwriting. Gabriella stood up, dusted off her dress and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, "I'll leave you alone"

Troy didn't say a thing, just kept hypnotized by the piece of paper in his hands. He opened it and his heart raced fast as he realized it was a letter from his mom. Troy took off his cap and fixed his hair, wanting to look beautiful for her subconsciously. It was the first sight of her in so many years and even though she couldn't see him, Troy wanted to cause a good impression on her. He unfolded the letter and started reading…

"_Dear Troy,_

_Many years ago I made the hugest mistake in my life and I assure you I still regret it by now. I abandoned you because of an unhappy marriage that used to make me feel in prison. As much as I loved you, I couldn't stand there anymore or I'd end up dying. I admit my plan was never leaving you alone, Troy, but I knew Jack couldn't make it without you, so I decided, even though it hurt so much, that it would be better for him to stay with you. In the end of the day, I had nowhere to go, I couldn't risk you starving or being cold. _

_I know you probably won't believe me, but having you as a son was the best feeling I could ever feel. When I looked into your eyes for the first time my heart overflew with feelings I had never known before. Seventeen years ago, I promised myself I would always be there for you, that I'd catch you everytime you fell, but I failed Troy. I failed badly and I regret it everyday. I regret not being around for you on your first day in school, when you started riding a bicycle and on your birthdays. You won't remember it because you were too small, but the night I decided to run away, I went to your room to say goodbye and you were sleeping so peacefully, you looked like a little angel. You were my little angel, Troy. My eyes till this day fill with tears when I remember what I felt like hugging you for the last time in my life. _

_I wanted to come back a day after, a month after and a year after I left you. I wanted to come back even though I was away for too many years, but I was afraid you wouldn't accept me anymore because I knew you had a new mummy and I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with the fact you wouldn't recognize me at all. And I've been near you so many times and you had no idea of it. I used the "advantage" of not being recognized by you anymore and I had the honor to see you as a little child and a teenager. Fortunately, before getting sick like I am today as I write this letter, I saw one of your games at East High School and let me tell you I'm so proud of you. My little baby has grown into a gorgeous and nice young man. Tell Jack and Marina congratulations for raising such a perfect human being. _

_I'm sorry Troy, for not being there for you the time I lived, and for not being there for you when you graduate, marry or have your own kids. Forgive me for being a terrible mother, such a weaker person that couldn't even be strong for her most precious gift. Please, accept the money Joshua explained you about. I worked pretty hard all these years to be able to provide you a good future. Use the money for what you want, go to college, buy something you like… maybe a car. It's your money and you can choose how you want to spend it. All the time I worked my body to exhaustion I'd do it thinking of you, of all the things I could offer you instead of my love, that I knew I couldn't do anymore, it was too late. Don't think I'm trying to buy your affection with money, I'd never do that, believe me. _

_I thank God everyday for being able to know you, have you by my side for two wonderful years and having you with me for the rest of my life inside my heart. I'll always be thankful for being chosen to give you life, never forget it. I miss you and I'll love you for the rest of my days. _

_Your mom, Laise"_

The world became silently and tears flooded down his pale face when he read "Troy & Laise" and the date of fourteen years before in the back of a picture inside the envelope. He felt like his heart stopped when he slowly turned it around, seeing his mother and him hugging on it. His little baby arms were around her neck and she looked at him with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Troy looked down and a tear hit Laise's long blond hair, running slowly down the picture and getting lost on the ground. Troy never wanted so much his mother with him like he wanted today, but it was just too late, too damn late.

**xTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGxTGx**

"Can I come in?" he heard her angel voice and looked at his room's door, nodding. Gabriella closed the door behind her and walked to him. She sat on the edge of his bed and opened his arms, inviting him for her. Troy gave her a half-smile before crawling to her to hug her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as he lay his head on her lap and closed his eyes.

"Better" he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist to feel her closer to him.

She brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Really?"

"Yea" he whispered before giving her a kiss on her stomach, "thanks for your support"

"No problem Boo" Gabriella bent down and kissed his forehead, "have you decided what you're going to do?"

Troy nodded. "I'll get the money, she would like that"

Gabriella smiled. "I'm glad you guys are finally in peace"

"Me too" he sat straight in front of her, "And I'm sorry for everything that happened. I know we were planning on talking with mom and dad about us today, but everything got so confused"

"It's okay baby" she pecked him on the lips slowly, "I understand"

"I'm going to NY next week with dad, to sign a few papers" Troy stroked her arm, "I'm gonna talk to him, I promise"

She smiled and nodded, "Okay"

; A week later

"Alright, Mr. Troy Bolton" Josh Barnes gave him a smile after the boy signed the papers, "You are officially a millionaire"

Troy tried to smile but it made his face hurt. He wasn't happy he had won more than two million dollars at all. Of course he knew he wouldn't have to worry about the money anymore, but Troy didn't need so much money to be happy anyway. One thing kept bugging him a lot – he wished he tried to get in touch with Laise when she was still alive. His mother seemed to be a very nice person and he regretted every second now not being a part of her life.

"He can use the money whenever he wants?" Jack asked, still concerned about what his son would do with so much money, "I mean, it's a huge responsibility for a 17 year old boy to have more than 2 million dollars"

"I know" the lawyer said, "Laise wanted him to use the money straight ahead, but I convinced her it would be better wait till Troy reached his 21st birthday. Of course, he will be able to get the money at 18 to college if necessary, but other than that, he will have to wait till 21 to get in charge of his fortune"

"Mr. Barnes?" Troy moved his attention from the paper to the man again, "Here says I have a car and an apartment as well?"

"Yes. Your mother didn't want to sell it, in case you want to live in New York City someday. And the car you call sell it and get the money or do what you want to do with it" he smiled sympathetically at the boy's concerned face, "Don't worry Troy. You'll get used to it"

"Yea" he fake chuckled "I guess I won't have to find a summer job anymore to pay school, dad"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I don't want you failing school and your responsibilities just because you have money now, Troy. You're still the same person, understood?"

Troy gulped. "Yes, sir"

"Well" Jack stood up and offered his hand to Joshua, "We'll go now. We have a flight back home tonight"

The lawyer shook his hand. "Okay" he looked at Troy and smiled, "I'm looking forward to work for you, Troy"

Troy smiled and nodded, "That will be cool, thanks Mr. Barnes"

They said their goodbyes and stepped out the office and into the elevator. Troy hummed a song as he avoided looking at Jack, because his father was still looking at him severely. He didn't remember doing anything bad but his dad seemed to be so nervous since he heard about Troy getting money.

"Are you okay, paps?" Troy asked as they walked to a cab, "I mean, you look weird"

"I'm fine" Jack replied and gave their hotel directions to the driver, "I'm just worried. You are too young to have so much money, Troy"

"I'm not irresponsible, dad" he replied annoyed. "Gosh, you've been repeating the same thing for a week now"

"I know" Jack sighed. "But having money sometimes is a big problem. You need to be even more responsible now"

Troy nodded. "I will, chill" they shared an uncomfortable silence for a minute. "Gabriella is gonna love that I have an apartment here in NY. Maybe she can stay there when she comes to NYU"

"Maybe" Jack agreed not very excited. The cab stopped in front of their hotel and they made their way to their room, once again in silence. As they walked into their room and closed the door, Troy sat down on the couch of the suite and thought if it was a good idea to talk about his relationship with Gabriella now that Jack was so nervous. He ended up deciding it was best to wait till they got home tonight to have Gabriella's help. She always knew how to calm down their dad. When they arrived home, Jack locked himself inside his office skipping even dinner. Troy and Gabriella were forced to go to their rooms to finish homework and when they finished it, Marina and Jack were already in their bedroom.

Two weeks passed since Troy's trip to NY and the two teenagers couldn't find time to be together alone anymore or talk to their parents about their situation. They had finals coming and Gabriella was freaking out because she couldn't study, cheerlead and give attention to her boyfriend at the same time. She was in all advanced classes, this way the teachers were giving more homework every single day and that was driving her nuts.

Troy had been practicing too much for the final game in the end of the semester and trying to study to his exams as well, since his grades in math and chemistry were really low because somehow he couldn't concentrate thinking about his precious girlfriend and roommate. With all his activities, Troy was always tired and with a headache after practice because Jack was pushing him too hard. When Troy complained about it, Jack would roll his eyes and ignore him, but he knew there was a reason Jack was extremely severe with him now, he was worried Troy would give up all his dreams just because he had the money to break the rules now.

Even though Troy tried to tell him everytime that he wouldn't fail school or give up his basketball scholarship, his father couldn't relax, not even during weekends. So every night he did the same routine: practice, homework, study for finals, sleep during dinner and then sleep again when he got to his bed.

One night, after days of not seeing Troy awake at home, Gabriella found him in the kitchen, looking for something to eat inside the fridge. She certified they were alone and hugged him from behind, "hey sleepy beauty" she joked as she gave him a kiss on his back, "I missed seeing you awake"

"Hi Ella" he looked back at her and smiled, "Nice to see you here"

"What you're looking for?"

"Turkey" he whispered to her, "My stomach is rumbling"

She smiled at him. "I'll make you a sandwich, sit down"

Troy nodded and sat down watching her move through the kitchen getting all the ingredients she needed to make him his favorite turkey sandwich.

"Ella?" he asked and she looked back at him, ""Have you noticed dad is acting weird since I got my money?"

Gabriella nodded. "You think he is mad because I accepted her money?"

"Nah" she gave him his sandwich and sat on his lap to watch him eat, "I think mom and dad are having problems about this"

"Why?"

"I don't know" she admitted, "I heard something, but I'm not sure if that's the problem"

Troy bit his sandwich and waited till she continued. "I think mom's jealous of your mom"

He chewed and swallowed the bread. "But she is… uhm… dead"

Gabriella sighed. "I know, but I think she thinks daddy still likes her"

"Ohh" he put his food away, "that's would explain why he is always nervous"

"Yup" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, "But enough with this, I was missing my extremely hot boyfriend"

Troy grinned. "You were, eh? And he is hot?"

"Mm hmm" she bit her lower lip to avoid smiling and corrected him, "_Extremely_ hot"

Troy stood up with her in his arms and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm gonna take you to bed right now and you're showing me exactly how you were missing me"

Gabriella giggled as he started kissing her neck. He slowly climbed the stairs, feeling blissful with her laugh filling his ears. She pushed him back a little and kissed him on the lips hungrily. Troy smirked into the kiss and leaned her against the wall to kiss her properly. She hugged him tighter by the neck and opened her mouth to receive Troy's tongue. He sucked on her lower lip while his hand stroked from her legs to her tights gently.

"TROY? GABRIELLA?" they pulled away as soon as they were called. They turned their heads at the same time and Jack Bolton stood in front of them with an expression that was difficult to read, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Troy thought about making a joke about cursing, but maybe sense of humor wouldn't be a good idea right now. He sighed and closed his eyes, to reopen it a second later.

"Dad, we can explain" Troy said while Gabriella buried her face on his neck and hugged him tighter. He could feel her petite figure shaking badly. Marina stepped out of her room with all the noise coming from the corridor, "Guys, it's late. Can't you be quiet?"

"They were kissing" Jack yelled, "They were fucking kissing"

"Who was kissing? What you're talking about?"

"Fuck Nina. Look at them. Troy and Gabriella were kissing!"

Marina's eyes widened and she realized Troy's hand was still on Gabriella's tights. "Put your sister down Troy… NOW!"

Troy took a deep breath and put Gabriella down. The girl kept hugging him and he knew he had to be strong for her. He kissed her hair and stared back at their parents, "She's not my sister. Ella is my girlfriend"

* * *

**I'll update the second part of the chapter in a couple of days… don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **__

_**BTW**_** I'm pretty sure Laise would be a great mom to Troy, it's a shame she's dead already LOL xoxo  
**


	24. Like Whoa

**A/N - **You guys are fucking amazing! OMG 65 reviews for last chapter?! That's totally a record! W-O-W… thanks so damn much!! So, I keep my promises (now more than ever ! you guys completely captured my heart with your reviews lol) and here is the second part of the chapter!! Please, please, please… don't forget to review!! It makes my day!!

_BTW_ – I guess I never told you this story is based on a true one. I'm afraid I need to warn you that the 'happily ever after' for the real couple didn't happen. Parents ugh… they are freaking crazy sometimes when they think they know what's best for you. Well, let's see if this one will end up differently, shall we? ;O)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or anything related to it. I own the story though and it's purely fictional, nothing happened in the real life and Gabriella and Troy were never and will never be siblings in the movie. ENJOY your reading!!! ;0)

**PS:** I haven't figured out yet if that's the end of the story or not. Let's see how I'll wake up tomorrow -- hopefully I will have a good humor! lol

* * *

**Chapter 24****;**

**Like Whoa**

Troy and Gabriella closed their eyes as Marina's scream filled the entire second floor of the house, the first one and they were actually pretty sure they would have complains from the neighbors the next day for waking them up in the middle of the night with a crazy middle aged woman screaming. As soon as they reopened their eyes, they stared at their parents and they knew something was pretty bad. Marina's eyes were widen than the zombies from the Michael Jackson's Thriller music video and Jack's face was completely red with anger.

'Oh fuck, they're gonna have a stroke' Troy thought to himself as he slightly shook his head. Gabriella gulped in shock and Troy sensing her fear, protected his girlfriend with his own body as their mother ran to them to pull the girl away from him. Troy stepped back with Gabriella as Marina unsuccessfully tried to grab her daughter by the arm and the shoulder and push her away from Troy. Jack quickly ran to Marina, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her back to him, "Tell me this is some joke, please tell me" she begged them and Troy shook his head in negation.

'Stay calm, Troy, stay calm' he kept repeating to himself as the situation turned chaotic.

"Mama, please. Let us explain, please" Gabriella wiped a few tears from her eyes and stared at her mom pleading, "Let us explain"

Marina let go of Jack and ran to Gabriella and Troy again, trying to hit the teenagers as tears ran down her face and made impossible to see well through her eyes. She sat on the floor against the wall and hid her face in her hands. Gabriella started crying harder against Troy's back and he turned around and gave her a comforting hug.

"Everything is gonna be okay, baby" he whispered on her ear, "I'm here with you"

Jack bent down in front of Marina and rubbed her arm, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "This is so wrong, they are brother and sister"

Gabriella let go of Troy and crawled to her mom, trying to touch her, but Marina slapped her hand away, "Don't touch me, don't touch me" she gasped, "I feel so sick"

"What were you guys thinking about?" Jack shouted, "You're siblings for God's sake"

"We're not" Troy replied stubbornly. "Why can't you understand that?"

Jack looked disgusted at his older child. "You have no right to say anything" he stood up and pushed Troy against the wall, "I've never been so disappointed before. You used your little sister! You took advantage of her innocence"

"We didn't do anything wrong" Troy muttered avoiding eye contact with his father, "We're not blood related"

Jack pushed Troy harder against the wall. "You're man enough to kiss your sister but not to look me in the eyes?"

"Leave him alone!" Gabriella begged with a hurt voice but Jack ignored her. "How long?"

Troy and Gabriella decided that ignoring their questions would probably be the best thing to do now. Jack shook his son by the arms, "How long?!"

"Too long"

"This is gonna stop right now" Marina looked up at the teenagers, "right now"

The girl tried to run to Troy, but Jack pulled her by the arm violently, throwing her sitten on the floor. He looked back for a second, not letting go Troy and his eyes softened. "Are you alright, Gabsy?"

Gabriella looked down but didn't reply. "Leave her alone" Troy pushed his father back and he hit his back against the corridor wall, "Don't touch her"

"You won't yell at me, boy"

"I love her and there's nothing you can do about it" Troy replied, not staring at his father's eyes again. "Shit, we didn't do anything wrong"

"Oh, sure you didn't" Jack replied sarcastically and started wandering back and forth murmuring something to himself, "She's your little sister and you were slipping your tongue down her throat and that's completely acceptable"

"It's not wrong, daddy" Troy heard Gabriella's soft voice and turned around to look at her, "I love Troy"

Jack seemed to softer every time Gabriella talked to him. It was no secret that she knew exactly how to make him calm down, she was always daddy's little girl. He opened his mouth to say something, but Marina interrupted him.

"You shut up" Marina snapped abruptly and stood up as well, "you are 16, you don't know anything"

"I do" she whimpered, "I love Troy and I wanna be with him"

Gabriella whined. "He didn't force me to do anything. I'm with him because I want it, I slept with him because I love him!"

"No!" Marina yelled again and slapped Gabriella on the face, "I told you to shut up!"

Troy felt his blood rush inside his body and anger burned his eyes. He clenched his fists and his body tensed from head to toes. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" he screamed and pushed his mother away from his girlfriend, pulling Gabriella safely to his arms. "You never touch her again, do you hear me? I won't let you hurt her"

"She is my daughter. I will do whatever I want with her"

"Exactly" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella cried harder on his chest, "You were always a good mother to us and you never hit Ella or me. Why you're doing it now?"

"You betrayed us" Marina replied coldly. "All the time we were trying to be good parents and that's how you pay us?"

"This is nothing personal, we just fell in love. Why can't you understand that?" Troy asked suddenly calm. "Please, understand"

Jack shook his head. "This is not correct. She is your sister, Troy"

"She's not, damn it"

"He's my boyfriend, not my brother" Gabriella said against Troy's chest and he kissed her hair again, "Shh, it's okay baby"

Jack shook his head again. "This is fucking wrong, Troy. This is not a movie, this is real life"

Troy stroked Gabriella's back in an attempt to comfort her, "You betrayed us in our house. You were supposed to be brother and sister"

"We love each other, can't you understand that?"

"No" Marina replied and looked at Jack like it was his entire fault. "Gabriella and I are leaving as soon as she finishes her exams. She can't be raised in a house fucked up like this"

"What?! Why?! The house was fine an hour ago!" he protested and Marina shook her head, "You knew we had our problems before this happened, Jack"

"Because you're jealous of a deceased!" he exclaimed and ran his hands through his hair, "don't leave me because of this. We can work this out, Nina. Troy and Gabriella will learn how to be siblings, I promise you"

"No, no, no" Troy shook his head violently. "We are boyfriend and girlfriend, we told you guys already. We won't pretend we're siblings to save your freaking relationship"

"Shut up, Troy" Jack half yelled at him. He took a deep breath and looked at Gabriella, "You go to your room, Gabsy"

"But daddy—"

"No buts Gabriella" he replied firmly. "Troy, you come with me"

"Where are you going to take him?" Marina asked but Jack only replied "we'll talk later" before walking downstairs.

"Don't go" Gabriella begged but Troy gave her a comforting smile, "It's gonna be okay, relax baby"

He let go of her and followed his father to the backyard of the house. Jack asked Troy to stop in the middle of the basketball court they had.

"I was never ashamed of you" Jack said coolly, "But now" he threw a ball that hit Troy's stomach.

"Pick it up, come on" he shouted, "I wanna see you picking up" he threw another ball that hit his face, "show me you're a man, Troy"

Troy's nose started bleeding, but he kept looking straight into his father's eyes, ignoring that his legs were weak as jelly. He wiped the blood from his nose away with the back of his hand and flicked his hair out of his eyes. "I love her, you need to understand that"

"No, no" Jack smacked his forehead in annoyance, "Shit Troy. You're fucking my life all over again, don't you understand that? You're making Nina leave, just like you made your mother leave"

The boy shook his head and found strength to speak again. "You made mom go, she told me she loved me. You were the one she couldn't handle anymore"

"Oh, so you blame me?"

"Yes" Troy admitted, "If you didn't suck as a husband she would never leave"

Jack threw a few other balls that hit Troy on his leg and arms. "You're feeling very brave now, right? But you keep missing my balls"

Troy clenched his jaw and anger flashed in his eyes, making the baby blue turn darker. Jack half grinned and threw another ball that hit Troy right in the side of the head, "Missed again"

Troy gasped and fell down, not being able to stand up anymore. His vision became blurry and his face pale.

"You are stronger Troy" his father admitted, "But not strong enough to have Gabsy"

Jack turned back and started to walk away. The blood in Troy's nose was still running madly, so he pinched the bridge of it between his thumb and forefinger, but it didn't work – the blood kept running and Troy closed his eyes as he wiped the liquid with the palm of his hand. He tried to stand up again, but fell in the same sitten position, unable to make his legs stronger.

Gabriella's eyes were still red and swollen with all the crying that got harder as she watched Jack torturing Troy. How come she was so naïve believing their parents would accept it so well like their friends and Mae did? She stared at Troy from her window, the boy trying to stand up for the third time and her heart ached badly as he fell one more time. Gabriella ran downstairs and into the backyard, ignoring her mom's screams that she needed to be away from Troy Bolton. She stopped in the porch, the scene of Troy's body falling back slowly passing through her eyes like a movie.

Tears flooded down her pale face as Gabriella crouched in front of him, pulling Troy's head to her lap. The world became silent as the boy grabbed her hand and gave her a weak smile that quickly faded away as his hand let go of her and his eyes shut. She shook him, trying to wake him up from his faint, screaming for help at the same time and trying to avoid the feeling she had to kill her parents right now.

* * *

; 2 days later

Gabriella couldn't tell exactly how long it took to Jack and Marina to come to the backyard and notice Troy had fainted. Their father wrapped his arms around Troy's body slowly, ran to the car and drove to the hospital. She closed her eyes and sighed deep. Troy was fine now, he just passed out because his body was too exhausted and he needed to rest urgently. The doctor gave him a medicine to make him sleep and took care of his purple bruises that were all over his body now.

Gabriella stood up and went in the bathroom, looking herself over in the mirror before splashing some cold water on her face, trying to stop thinking about everything that happened in just two days. Her life had gone from perfect to hell – she couldn't see her boyfriend anymore, she was locked up in her room, her mother was acting insane and she was forced to do all her final exams in just a day.

"Shit, I hate them so much" she murmured to herself as she ran her hands through her hair, "Fuck, fuck, fuck"

She got lost on her thoughts again. Why her parents were acting so mean with them? Why they had to treat them so bad because they couldn't accept they were in love? Troy had to stay in the hospital because Jack wasn't talking to him. As soon as Marina was sure Troy was fine, she left too and didn't let Jack come back to their house – everybody kept blaming the situation on everybody. Marina blamed on Jack's dead ex wife, Jack on Troy and Gabriella blamed it on…ugh, she didn't even know. She wanted to blame someone so much – she wanted to blame the whole world if it was possible! How come people could be so prejudiced!

Gabriella felt a smooth hand on her shoulder and snapped out of her thoughts. Turning around expecting to see someone new because there was no way her mother would touch her delicately ever again. As she studied the person in front of her, her eyes couldn't help but get teary and her heart race faster.

"Granny, thank God you're here" she whispered against her grandmother's chest, "I'm so glad to see you"

Mae rubbed her back slowly and kissed the top of her head, "I'm here now, honey"

The girl nodded against her grandmother's body as she started crying again, "Mom won't let me see him, granny" Gabriella explained in between sobs. She felt so good being in the arms of someone that really cared about her again, "I had no fault. We didn't want to fall in love, it happened"

"I know, I know" Mae stroked her hair, "It is okay, sweetheart, its fine"

Gabriella let herself be led to her room again by Mae and she sat on the edge of her bed, cross-legged, staring at her blanket. "I heard dad saying yesterday he didn't want Troy living here anymore"

Mae sighed. "I know, your mother told me" she shook her head, "I can't believe how stupid they are"

"And mom wants to take me away from him" Gabriella whispered, "we can't stay apart"

The old woman sat on Gabriella's side and kissed her forehead, "Your mother called me yesterday asking if I could come here" she began, "She explained everything that happened and I thought it would be a good idea to come and support my grandchildren"

"You're not mad at us?"

"Of course not" Mae replied too fast, "I'm mad at Jack and Marina. They're being so…" she struggled to find the words, "impossible to deal with"

"I agree" Gabriella said nodding her head, "Where is Troy going to live, granny? He has no place to go. You need to talk to dad and ask him to let Troy stay, please"

"I tried, but he thinks your mom is leaving him because of Troy"

"They're treating us so bad" she murmured, "Mama doesn't even look me in the eyes anymore" she looked down, "I can't pretend I don't love him, granny"

Mae tapped her knee gently, "I know baby" she said. "I convinced Jack that it would be better for Troy to live with me till he goes to college"

"Can I live with you too?" Gabriella begged, "Please"

Her grandmother gave her a tiny smile, "I'd love to, but you are too young and your mother wants you with her"

Gabriella started crying again, "Shit, I'll never be able to be with him again"

"Of course you will" Mae assured her, "Your parents are just pretty… surprised" she concluded, "Give them time to get used to it, okay?"

Before Gabriella could reply Marina walked inside her room and placed two suitcases on her bed. "Start packing your things, I'm getting all your documents from school tomorrow and we're leaving in a day"

"Marina, let Gabriella be with Troy, they love each other and—" her mother began but was interrupted, "Don't mom" she said coolly, "I'm a woman now and you can't tell me what is best for my daughter. I know what is best for her"

"You don't" the teenager half-yelled, "Troy is the best for me"

"Gabriella, I had enough of this conversation" her mother sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Pack your things, please"

"No"

"Don't make me pack them myself" she warned and looked at her mother again, "Mom, I heard Troy is going to live with you for a while"

"Yes" Mae replied firmly, "I'm going to take him to my house, to a place he will be loved. I can't believe my own daughter is kicking her son out"

"You know as much as I love Troy I need to do what is best for Gabriella" Marina assured her, "And I'm pretty sure it's best for him too. Don't you see people will never accept them?"

"I don't give a damn about what people will say. The whole society is so hypocrite!" Gabriella exploded, "And you! You keep telling everybody what to do, but you can't even solve your own problems"

"Gabriella—"

The girl stood up and shook her head, "Newsflash mom – your life is more fucked up than mine right now. Can't you pretend you're happy for me? Why you have to ruin my relationship just because you're a freaking insecure middle aged woman that is getting a divorce because of a woman that is already dead?"

Marina raised her hand to slap Gabriella on the face but Mae quickly grabbed her daughter's hand, "Don't you ever touch Gabi in front of me" she said firmly, "I am still your mother and you need to show me some respect"

Marina sighed and shook her head, "Pack your things or you're travelling naked" she said again as she left Gabriella's room and closed the door behind her.

Gabriella lay down on her bed, "I can't believe this is happening to me" she said sadly hiding her face in her hands, "shit"

"You're only 16, Gabriella" her grandmother remembered her, "You guys have an entire life to be together" she winked and smiled to the teen, "You have to be just a little patient"

She lifted her head and looked at her grandmother, "You think they're going to accept us someday?"

"I don't know" Mae admitted, "but when both of you are 18, you are legally an adult and can do whatever you want" she laughed a bit, "Think about it"

"Granny" Gabriella let out a groan and whined. "It's 2 years"

"Everything is gonna work out okay? Trust me" she said as she stood up, "Anyway, I'm gonna visit Troy in 10 minutes, make sure you hide in my cab quickly"

* * *

"Room 341" Mae murmured to herself, walking slowly into the elevator. She pressed the third floor button and waited till the doors closed and the elevator lifted up.

"Alright…" she placed her purse securely next to her again as she looked for Troy's room, "338, 339, 340…"

Mae stopped in front of Troy's room and smiled. She placed her hand on doorknob and pushed it open, walking inside it without bothering knocking. Her eyes ran around the huge room and immediately all the white from it hurt her eyes. The smell of hospital made her sick and she shook her head, internally cursing Marina and Jack for letting their healthy son there for no reason at all. Across the room, Troy was lying down on the huge hospital bed, staring at the ceiling and she noticed he seemed completely bored. Mae studied his pale and tired body. She sighed loud as she realized Troy probably didn't sleep at all the two days he was there because he had deep dark shadows under his eyes.

"Your dad sure gone mad" she said, snapping him out of his thoughts and rubbing his bruised body, "How are you, son?"

"Mae!" Troy's voice came out in a whisper and his eyes got teary, "I thought they were going to leave me here forever"

"Of course not, son" she stroked his hair, "I'm here to take care of you. You're going home with me, Troy"

"I am?" he asked confused, "Ella too?"

Mae shook her head, her eyes blinking with sadness, "Just you sweetheart"

"Oh" he gulped and added emotionless, "I guess dad doesn't want me around anymore, huh"

"Your dad is going through too much now" she told him, "He wouldn't be good to you"

Troy nodded and looked down at himself. His whole body was still sore from all the balls his father threw on him, he had purple and green bruises all over his legs, arms and his nose was almost broken with the hit. "I guess you're right" he admitted, "What about Ella? Where is she going? I need to see her, Mae"

The grandmother shrugged. "I don't know, apparently my daughter gone mad as well"

"Shit"

"But" she began again, "I have a surprise for you, just don't take too long, I need to take her home before Marina realizes she's gone"

Troy gasped and stared at Mae. "She's here?"

She smiled. "Mm hmm" she laughed, "Should I let her in?"

Troy smirked. "Please, please, please"

Mae searched for her cell phone inside her purse. "Oh, that's not it" she put her wallet inside her purse again and kept looking for the phone. As soon as she found it she grinned and lifted her eyebrows, "A-ha"

Troy rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. Mae was always pretty funny but he was too anxious to really pay attention at her now. "Hey, yes sweetie. Room 341."

* * *

Gabriella quickly hopped inside the elevator and pressed the third floor button. She waited impatiently till it reached the right floor and as soon as the doors opened she ran outside it and down the corridor. She couldn't help but feel her heart racing faster and her hands become sweaty at only the thought of seeing him again. Troy and Mae had been talking with each other and suddenly, the door slammed open.

Troy held his breath as Gabriella stepped into the room. Mae just stepped back and leaned against the wall, watching the teenagers in silence.

Gabriella stared at him carefully, "You scared me to death"

Troy's eyes narrowed her, "You don't look dead" he replied calmly and then smirked, "Actually, you look very healthy"

She gave him a playful smile but started crying harder in a matter of seconds. She ran into Troy's arms, two days apart was harder than she thought. How come they expected her to manage to stay apart from him 2 long years? That was going to be impossible.

"I missed you so much" she whispered in his ear and Troy nodded, nuzzling his nose in her hair, "Shh, don't cry baby"

"I don't wanna let go of you" Gabriella admitted sadly, "I don't wanna lose you"

"You'll never lose me" he said as he kissed her lips, cheek and neck, "It's okay"

"It's not okay" she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "I'm going out of town in 2 days Troy and you too, they're splitting us"

"Aw Ella" he opened his arms inviting her for a hug again. Gabriella jumped on his bed and lay on his side, hugging him tighter and crying quietly on his shoulder.

Mae left the room so the two teenagers could say goodbye privately.

"I don't think I can let go of you" she whispered in his neck and Troy rubbed her back, "Me neither"

"I'll always be with you" he assured her, looking in her eyes, "We're gonna be together again someday. Do you trust me?"

"Very much" she said in a whisper and stroked his cheek, "I love you, forever"

"Me too baby"

Gabriella snuggled into Troy for what felt like ages. She tried to memorize his face, his eyes and his touch as much as he was trying to memorize everything about her as well. They knew that leaving the other was the equivalent of selling their souls and the young couple, of course, would only be completely happy when they were finally together again.

Mae peeped inside the room and sighed sadly, "Gabi, we need to go"

She nodded and bit her lip, "Can I have five more minutes, please?"

Her grandmother nodded and closed the door again, "I feel sick" she whispered before running to the bathroom, trying to shut the door on her way. Troy stood up from the bed as well and followed her to the small bathroom in his hospital room. He sat on the floor, right beside her and waited patiently till she threw up all her food. Troy didn't say a word, just kept rubbing her back comforting; ignoring his heart was completely broken now. He needed to be strong at least for her, it didn't matter he was falling into pieces inside, he would not show it outside as well, Ella was already too sad.

Gabriella rested her back against the cold bathroom wall, her hand on her chest as she tried to breathe softly again while crying and sobbing hard. Troy bit his lower lip as tears started running down his face as well. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her tears away, "Everything is gonna be okay, baby"

"It hurts so much" she looked at him with pleading eyes, "You need to make it stop Boo"

"I'll go after you" Troy told her and looked down, "I promise I will"

They stayed in silence for more than a minute, just crying quietly. Suddenly Gabriella stood up, trying to balance herself in her weak legs again, "I need to go"

Troy stood up as well and held her hand, they walked back to his room and he kissed her softly on the lips, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Only 2 years"

"Yea" he tried to sound hopeful as he sat on the edge on his bed, "Come here, Ell"

Gabriella walked to him and he hugged her by the waist, "Promise you'll never forget me"

"I promise" she stroked his hair, "I have my ring to remember you everyday"

Troy closed his eyes and could hear Gabriella sobbing. "I need to go" she said and tried to pull away from him, but he kept hugging her stronger, his head rested against her stomach, "I can't let you go" he whispered on her skin, "Run away with me"

"We can't Troy" she tried to be reasonable, "We don't have the money"

"I can talk to Mr. Barnes, I can try. I don't know, maybe we can marry, live together. Mom and dad will manage to make up again sometime" he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "I need you with me, Ella" he cried out, "We can work this out"

She sighed. "We can't Troy"

"Don't you want to be with me?" he asked her, tracing the side of her face with his index finger, "I thought you wanted to be with me"

"I do" Gabriella bit the corner of her mouth, "But I'm only 16. I can't be a student, a housekeeper and a wife" she whimpered and continued, "I don't know how to cook or do laundry, or—"

"Ella" he whined, "Listen, we can do something about that"

"Troy, as much as I hate my mother right now, I'm the only person she has" Gabriella's voice came out of her lips as a whisper, "She will have nobody"

"You're the only person I have now too" he replied stubbornly, "You were the only person I had" he corrected and pushed her gently away, "Mae is waiting you"

Gabriella shook her head. "Wait for me" she begged him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please. 2 years, wait for me"

Troy looked down for a second and then stared into her eyes again, "I love you" he whispered and kissed her on the lips, devouring her lower lip before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Gabriella kissed him back, savoring the salt taste of her tears in their mouths as their tongues danced together for the last time.

"Gabriella" Mae called again from the door and they pulled away, "I love you"

He nodded and let her go. She looked back and wiped a few tears that kept falling from her eyes before stepping outside the room.

"I'll be back for you tomorrow" Mae told him with a sympathetic smile, "Try to rest"

As soon as the door closed, Troy fell back on the bed already missing Gabriella. It was so strange how miserable he could feel after a minute without her. He curled up into the fetal position and cried like a little baby. His chest ached and he could swear he felt his stomach turning. Gabriella sat in the backseat of the taxi her grandmother had called and started sobbing too. The tight chest and the waves of nausea there as well. When they woke up the next day, red and puffy eyes, they still felt the chest tightened – they prayed the pain would go away soon but it didn't happen. A few months later, the pain was still taking their breath away. A year later, it was still there as well. The days passed, the months and the years too… but Gabriella and Troy never saw each other again...

**'Cause there has always been heartache and pain**

**And when it's over you'll breathe again**

**You'll breathe again"**


	25. Lost

**A/N – **Ah, you guys are fucking incredible! This is just, wow freaking insane! 100 reviews for last chapter?! This is crazy and Ugh, I'm sooo happy! Thanks so much for your support and all the nice reviews!

I didn't want to make you all sad and worried!! I'm soooorry!! I'm not always that mean and to prove you that --- The story continues! YEH! Let's see if we find a 'happily ever after' for them! I'm in such a good humor today lalala even though we know sometimes it's hard huh? I mean, would you wait your entire life for someone? Tell me! I really wanna know it lol ... Anyway, don't forget to review! Please, please. It's really important.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or anything related to it. I own the story though and it's purely fictional, nothing happened in the real life and Gabriella and Troy were never and will never be siblings in the movie. ENJOY your reading!!! ;0)

**PS**: All you TG shippers, REUNITE!!

* * *

**Chapter 25****;**

**Lost **

_**~ I could use a fresh beginning too**_

_**All of my regrets are nothing new**_

_**So this is a way that I say I need you**_

_**This is a way that I'm learning to breathe**_

_**I'm learning to crawl**_

_**I'm finding that you and you alone**_

_**Can break my fall ~**_

Gabriella ignored the constant knock on her door, hiding her face under her pillow and letting out a moan. She was back in US for just a week and Sharpay – that was now her roommate - was already bothering her that much. Seven days and she wished she was back in Spain and far, far away from Shar, even though she loved her friend that much.

"Gabriellaa!" Sharpay's high voice could be heard in the whole apartment and that obliged Gabriella to roll her eyes. "I asked you not to lock the door today"

"UGH" she kicked the blankets off her body and stood up, crawling to the door and unlocking it, "Gosh Shar, you're impossible"

"Gooood morning" she squealed and ran to Gabriella, making her fall back on her bed, "Happy birthday"

"Shar, calm down" she pushed Sharpay away by the shoulders, "you're going to kill me someday, seriously"

Sharpay pouted. "Don't be mean, Gabi. I'm still missing you"

Gabriella giggled. "I'm home for a week now and you still miss me?"

"Obviously" she rolled her eyes and sat on Gabriella's bed, playing with a lock of hair, "So, birthday girl, ready for your party?"

She shrugged, "I don't know if I want one, Shar. I mean, I got back from Spain a week ago, I'm still pretty tired"

"But you're 20 today!" Sharpay replied in a duh tone, "We need to celebrate"

"But—"

"No buts, I already called the gang and they're gonna be there"

"Everybody?" she sounded hopeful and Sharpay smiled at her sympathetically, "It's gonna be just the 5 of us"

"Ah, I knew it" Gabriella fake smiled and sat down on her bed again, "Tay is coming to the city?"

"Obviously" Shar nodded, "Chad is coming too and Pumpkin said he'll bake you a cake"

"Aw, that's sweet" she laughed, "remember me to thank Pumpkin later"

"Okay" Sharpay stood up, "I bought you a super sexy dress for tonight. It's my birthday gift"

Gabriella lifted her thumb up and smirked "Thanks, you're the best"

"Take a shower" Sharpay told with a mom tone, "Breakfast will be ready in 10"

She shook her head and walked slowly to her bathroom, still stretching up. Gabriella heard her friend singing loud from the kitchen and laughed – gosh, things had changed so much in a year. A week ago when she arrived in New York again, Zeke told her how he decided to teach his girlfriend how to cook because he was afraid she would go bankrupt eating everyday out while Gabriella was away. Now, one year later, Gabriella was back and Sharpay was almost a professional chef – she knew how to cook eggs, pasta, chicken and even crème brûlée, Zeke's speciality. He had a nice restaurant at 5th avenue and Sharpay quit acting and decided to help him with it.

Taylor and Chad had been living together for six months now, she moved to California to be with him because he was still playing ball for UCLA. Tay was a part time English teacher, and the rest of her day, she was enjoying the benefits of being a housekeeper, her own words to style the hard work she had with Chad acting like a 5 year old.

And Troy… she hadn't see him in person for four long years now, but they kept in contact by email and phone calls at least once a month. As soon as Troy finished high school in Texas, he joined the army and since then he was in Iraq. He told Gabriella he would come back to see her at least twice a year, but every year he had a different excuse for not being there. Gabriella shook her head again and sighed, at least next year Troy would be back to US for good.

She couldn't help but think about the last time she saw him, she was only 16 and Troy 17. Now they were 20 and 21 respectively and she wondered how he looked like now. Mae used to send her pictures of him while he lived with her, but as soon as he went to Iraq she had less contact with him than Gabriella. And now, it's been four long months without any phone calls or emails from him. Jesus, how she missed him!

Gabriella shrugged off her never-ending thoughts as she undressed her shorts and shirt, heading to the shower to let the hot water warm her body and wake her mind. Every year on her birthday she would miss her family very much. Actually, she would miss more Jack than her own mother since Gabi never got in touch with Jack – she knew nothing about him now. Her mother married someone else and was pretty happy with him. Well, at least it was what it seemed. She didn't have a good relationship with her mother in the beginning, but when Marina and John adopted Lucas, her heart just melted. Her baby brother was now 3 years old and he was the love of Gabriella's life. Even though he was just a baby at the time, Lucas inspired Gabriella to snap into action towards reconciliation with her mother.

Marina never talked about Troy, but Gabriella knew her mother missed him like a mother missed a son. When Lucas arrived in the family, she overheard Marina telling him all about his big brother that was in the army. Now that she was a woman, she couldn't help but feel guilty that her relationship with Troy destroyed their family, but despite all things that happened in the past, her heart would always belong to Troy and she knew that.

Gabriella stepped out of the shower as she heard her phone ringing. She dried herself as fast as she could and wrapped a towel around her petite body. She ran back to her room and jumped on the bed, searching for her cell phone inside her purse.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Gabii! You know who it is?"_

She smiled when she heard her little brother's voice. "Hmm it must be my cute little brother"

The boy giggled and she could imagine him grinning_. "Yeah, it's me"_ he said excitedly, _"Mom told me today is your birthday"_

Gabriella giggled as well. "Yup, she's right"

"_How old are you now?"_

"I'm 20, Luke"

"_Eww"_ he said, _"You're old, Gabi" _

She fake hurt, "That's not a very nice thing to say, Mr. Lucas"

Lucas giggled, _"Sorry Gabi. But you're still my favorite sis in the whole world"_

She smirked – he was just too cute. "I'm your only sister"

"_Oh, you're right"_ he sounded disappointed but shrugged off quickly_, "Oh, mummy said she loves you and daddy said he loves you too"_

"Alright, I'll remember that"

"Gabriellaa" Sharpay yelled from the kitchen and Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Hey Luke, I gotta go. Can I call you later?"

"_Okay, we're gonna see each other next week anyway"_ he replied, _"I'm gonna watch SpongeBob now but mummy and I bought you a present" _

"That's good" she laughed, "What's it?"

"_It's a dress"_ he replied contently but she heard him gasp, "What's the problem, Luke?"

"_It was a surprise"_ her brother replied sadly. _"Don't tell mummy I told you about it"_

Oh my God. She missed Lucas so much. "Alright" she giggled. "I won't tell her, but I need to go. Bye"

"_Bye Gabi, happy birthday"_

Gabriella hung up and placed her cell phone on her bedside table. She quickly changed into jeans shorts and a t-shirt. She walked out of her room, already sniffing the coffee in the air. Once in the kitchen, Sharpay was already sitten by the table and raised one hand in the air, motioning with her finger to Gabriella to join her.

"What took you so long?"

Gabriella sat down. "Lucas called to wish me happy birthday"

"Oh, okay then" Sharpay tilted her head to the side, "Troy called already?"

She shook her head decided not to show she was disappointed, "Nope"

"Weird, he's always the first one to call on your birthday" Sharpay shrugged and shook her head, "Eat. I'm taking you to the beauty shop. We need to do something different with your hair"

Gabriella wrinkled her nose and looked at her friend curious. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"I don't know, it's too long"

"I'm not cutting it" she took a bite of her croissant, "I like it long"

"But you have long hair for ages now, Gabriella" Sharpay sighed, "You're 20 now, it's time to change"

She sighed as well. "Okay Sharpay, okay"

Sharpay clapped her hands excitedly, "Okay" she smiled, "Now eat"

An hour later, Gabriella was ready to go but Sharpay was still getting dressed. She bit her nail annoyed as her friend tried another dress for the third time.

"Shar, come on"

"Wait up" she yelled from her bedroom and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Gosh"

She heard a knock on the door and without even looking to see who it was, she simply threw the front door open. "Hey pumpkin" she joked as Zeke kissed her cheek and stepped in, talking with someone on the phone.

Zeke covered the phone with his hand. "Happy birthday princess" he lifted his eyebrows, "you're ready to go?"

"You're going with us?"

He nodded, "yeah. I need to buy a few things for the restaurant" he rubbed his forehead a bit, "Oh, I almost forgot" he handed her the cell phone, "It's Jason"

Gabriella smiled and became jumpy, "Hey!"

"_Birthday girl! How you're feeling?"_

She giggled, "very well. I thought you were going to forget my birthday"

"_Ha!" _he chuckled lightly, _"That would not be possible, right?"_

"Mm hmm" she smiled, "You're planning to visit me anytime soon?"

"_Of course, maybe in the end of the month" _

"That's awesome, Jase. And how's Julie?"

"_Great. Everything's okay there?" _

Gabriella nodded. "Yup, everything's fine"

"_Sweet. I gotta go Gabs. I'll talk to you later. Happy bday"_

"Thanks again for calling. Bye Jase"

"So princess" Zeke started, "20 years, huh" he wrapped his arms around Gabriella and hugged her tight, "You're looking older today, Miss. Montez"

She giggled loud, "Uh, thanks Z"

Sharpay walked into the living room and pecked Zeke on the lips, "Hiya Pumpkin"

"Hey sweetheart" he rested his arm on her shoulders, "You girls ready?"

"Yes" they said together and Zeke grinned, "alright, let's shop them"

* * *

New York seemed to be experiencing a record-breaking heat wave that week and Gabriella couldn't help but wish she was back in the beaches of Spain. Their driver explained that the air conditioner wasn't working very well so they would have to roll their windows down and enjoy the breeze, but they were sure there was none. After complaining for five long minutes that seemed like ages for Zeke and Gabriella, Sharpay calmed down.

"Relax Shar, you're hair can handle a bit of sweat" Gabriella waved her hand in front of her face, "I'm so glad you convinced me to put water proof make up"

"God, I feel like I'm in Phoenix" Sharpay shook her head and unbuttoned a few buttons of Zeke's shirt, "Pumpkin, you're gonna fry inside your shirt"

Zeke nodded, "I think today is hotter than 100 degrees" he grinned at Gabriella's and Sharpay's shocked face, "Just kidding, girls"

"Oh" Sharpay exclaimed and searched for her mirror inside her purse, "At least we're going to an air conditioned party"

The cab stopped in front of "Ritmo Loco", the Mexican nightclub they decided to go to celebrate Gabriella's 20th birthday. As Zeke, Sharpay and Gabriella stepped out of the cab in dark New York City, loud music blared from the night club and lights were rapidly seen changing colors showing them the party inside had already begun. They walked to the front doors and Sharpay told the body guard who they were. He looked down at a list in his hand and nodded his head, stepping aside to let them pass through him.

Zeke wrapped an arm around Sharpay and grabbed Gabriella's hand in his as they entered the club. The music was even louder inside, but they had to admit the place was actually pretty cozy. It wasn't a huge club and the walls were painted in red and green, with sombreros and suns drew all over it – that made the club look smaller than ever – but the crowd danced excitedly as the bartenders kept making drinks and a few waiters distributed them to the people dancing.

Gabriella smiled as soon as they entered the VIP lounge and saw Chad and Taylor already there. The dark skinned girl squealed and ran to her, wrapping her arms around her neck, "Oh my God"

They shared a hug for a long minute and then Chad pulled Taylor away from Gabriella, "Hey, it's my turn" he smirked and hugged Gabriella, lifting her off the floor, "You look great"

"Thanks" she bit her lip feeling too emotional, "Aw you guys, I missed you so much"

"We missed you too" Taylor smiled and hugged Gabriella again, "Oh, you need to tell me everything about Spain"

"I will" she assured them, "We have the whole night"

Two hours later they were already dancing their souls out on the dance floor. Gabriella told the gang she would get a drink and walked to the bar alone. Her hair was wet with sweat, making impossible to see her new stylish and shorter hair that passed just a bit of her shoulders now. Even though Gabriella's hair cut was always the same – long, with curls and just a palm before getting to her waist – tonight she was enjoying having short and straightened hair. As she walked, bumping in to the crowd her hair clung to her neck and her black dress hugged her body more.

"Hey honey, what can I get you?" the bartender asked with a flirty tone and Gabriella smiled at him.

"Rum and Coke" she replied simply.

He grinned and added with a funny accent, "Cuba Libre"

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah just arrived from Spain. I'm kinda addicted to it"

"Good choice" he winked at her before turning back to start making her drink. Gabriella turned around as well, resting her back against the bar. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back at the bartender, "Here beautiful"

She smiled and grabbed her drink from his hand, "thanks" she stood in the same position, back rested against the bar, her eyes staring at the mass of writhing bodies dancing illuminated by the colorful lights. Gabriella took a sip of her drink and tilted her head to the side, examining a tall brown haired guy that was just entering the club with a blond guy. He looked around a bit, whispering something in his friend's ear. The blond guy laughed and the brown haired man smirked, he looked around again and his eyes met Gabriella's gaze, making her heart race fast.

Gabriella looked away from the intensity of his eyes, suddenly embarrassed. She took another sip and as she lifted her head to stare at the guy again, he was no longer there.

"Where the heck is he?" she murmured to herself but shook her head. Gabriella finished her drink but she was still feeling too hot. She didn't know if the air conditioner was broken or they were trying to copy the weather from Mexico, but it was getting really hot there. She just felt it was hot enough to cook her brain into mush, seriously. Gabriella turned around and asked another drink.

"You sure?" the bartender lifted his eyebrows, "aren't you drinking too fast?"

She shook her head. "It's too hot in here"

The bartender looked Gabriella upside down and smirked, "I wonder why"

She rolled her eyes and heard a male voice clearing his throat behind her, "Wanna dance?"

She slowly turned back and grinned at the brown haired guy in front of her. "Sure"

"Sweet" he smirked and grabbed her hand in his. They tried to walk, but a few guys kept holding Gabriella's free hand trying to sweet talk her. She let out a groan and he turned back, looking puzzled at her. "What's up?"

"They… don't… let me... walk" she protested and he looked back at the two guys that were eating her body with their eyes. He couldn't blame the guys for feeling attracted to her – her black dress clung to her curves perfectly, making it more noticeable and her legs longer. Her wet black hair was falling down her shoulders, but she placed her hair over her right shoulder in an attempt to maybe feel a bit covered.

He pulled her in front of him and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Gabriella rested her back against his muscular chest and let out a softly moan as he bent down to her ear and informed his next move to her in a husky and sexy voice, "I'll drive you, babe"

"Okay" she said in a whisper and he smirked as he could feel her body shivering. They started walking to the dance floor, passing through Zeke and then Sharpay that looked at them with curiosity in her eyes.

As soon as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor, Gabriella turned around and faced her partner's piercing blue eyes. She knew he was studying her expression, her body, everything. She had no choice but to watch him watch her – his eyes almost undressed her and she bit her lip to avoid letting out another moan at the intensity of his eyes. She looked him upside down too, his short hair was slightly untidy – probably growing after being shaved, but somehow he managed to fix it with gel and he looked extremely hot. His blue eyes darkened with lust as he stepped closer to her, his large hands resting on her hips. He licked his lower lip as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to his.

People around them were lost in their own movements, moans, bodies brushing against the other, the smell of alcohol, everything was intoxicating. Gabriella gulped and she felt her heart flip inside her as she started moving her hips, her sweaty body already clung to his navy shirt too. She bit the corner of her bottom lip as his fingertips pushed into her hips as he held her, pressing her body against her, moving with her at the same lazy speed, sexy, gentle… very erotic.

Their hips were crashing together as they frantically clung onto each other more and more. Gabriella closed her eyes, tilting her head back as he held her securely by the hips. He buried his head on her neck, breathing against her sweaty skin, making Gabriella's stomach tie up in knots.

"You're so hot" he whispered in her ear, gently kissing her earlobe. He traced her cheek and jaw line with his lips, savoring her salty taste on his mouth and inhaling her scent. Gabriella gasped, feeling his fingertips move from her hips to her back, tracing up and down her spine.

She ran her hands through his hair, smelling his perfume, feeling her legs as weak as jelly. He crashed his lips on hers, his teeth capturing her bottom lip just a second before sucking it, begging for entrance. Gabriella quickly opened her mouth and let his tongue do all the work, moaning into the kiss as his hands held her so tight she could barely move. Their tongues battled inside their mouths as their bodies moved on the dance floor. Their hearts raced fast, everything seemed to be in the same rhythm now.

He pulled away for air, his lips still rested against hers, his arms still securely and possessively around her making impossible to break free. Gabriella gulped and looked him in the eyes before stroking his cheek, "I thought you wouldn't find the way back"

He smirked and sucked on her neck hard, trying to leave a mark, "It took me a while to read your email" he chuckled quietly against her skin and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "but I'm finally here"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "Yea"

"You look precious tonight" he said huskily in her ear and then ran his mouth down her throat, "Happy birthday Ella"

She closed her eyes and melted into his touch, "Thanks Boo"

_**~ I'm living again, awake and alive**_

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**_

_**This is a way that I say I need you**_

_**This is a way that I say I love you**_

_**This is a way that I say I'm yours ~**_


	26. I Feel The Same Way

**A/N – **Ah, 3+ chapters to go! It's been a long way to get here but I'm glad everybody seemed to like the story as much as I liked writing it. So, I'll update in a couple of days I guess, because I'm planning to finish the story before xmas since I'll be out of town for Christmas and will only be back two weeks later. I'm – obviously - going to give you amazing shippers a happy end! Don't worry about it! And don't forget to review! =]

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own HSM or anything related to it. I own the story though and it's purely fictional, nothing happened in the real life and Gabriella and Troy were never and will never be siblings in the movie. ENJOY your reading!!! ;0)

* * *

**Chapter 26**;

**I feel the same way**

_**~ Why does tonight have to end?**_

_**Why don't we hit restart? **_

_**And pause it at our favorite parts ~**_

"Dude, where the hell have you been!" Chad gave him a man hug and patted his back, "I missed you, man"

Troy laughed, "I missed you too, Chad" he rubbed his friend's afro, "You look the same"

"Yeah" Chad laughed and hit him playfully on the chest, "You look tired"

"I know" Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind and pecked her sweetly on the neck, "I had to catch a day flight to be here for Ell's birthday"

"That sounds boring" Taylor said with a smile, "and romantic at the same time"

Gabriella giggled and rested her back against Troy's chest. He smiled into her neck and pecked her delicately on the cheek, "Hmm I missed your smell"

"I smell like sweat" she joked and Troy laughed, "You're a little sticky, but still hot" he whispered in her ear before rubbing his nose against her cheek, "We need to talk"

She turned around still in his arms and looked him in the eyes, "It's my birthday, I can't leave the guys here Troy"

"It's okay, Gabi" Sharpay assured her, "We know you and Troy have too much to uhm… _talk_ about"

The gang laughed and Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You're always so sensible, Shar"

"Let's go baby" Troy begged her, "I live down the road"

"You do?"

"Mm hmm" he pecked her on the lips and brought her body closer, "Wanna come?"

Gabriella looked back over her shoulder to her friends, they all nodded and smiled at her, "Sure, why not"

"Sweet" Troy smirked and grabbed her hand in his, pulling her out of the VIP lounge and into the dance floor again in a matter of seconds. They were almost stepping out of the club when someone called Troy's name making him stop and look back.

"T, where you going?" the blond man Gabriella saw with Troy when they arrived asked and then checked Gabriella out, "Mm nice chick Troy man"

Troy rolled his eyes and wrapped one possessively arm around Gabriella's waist "That's Gabriella, Marcus"

Marcus eyes widened and he grinned, "So you're the girl I kept hearing so much about"

Gabriella giggled, "I hope I am"

The blond guy gave her a quick hug and wished her happy birthday, "I'm Troy's friend. I was in the army with him"

"Oh, that's nice" she smiled at him and then at Troy, "Marc man, we're going out. You're gonna be alright?"

"Sure, dude" he smirked and lifted his eyebrows, "Have fun"

Troy shook his head before pulling her out of the club. They walked hand in hand down the road in a comfortable silence.

"So, how's mom?" Troy asked shyly, caressing the back of Gabriella's hand with his thumb, "I mean I haven't talked with you for 4 months…" he added quickly, "I was just wondering"

Gabriella nodded before smiling a half-smile. "She's fine"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his free hand, "Cool"

"She misses you ya know. I heard when she talked about you with Luke"

Troy shrugged. He didn't like to talk about it. "How's Lucas?"

"He's adorable, I told you that" she smiled proudly, "He called me this morning to wish me happy birthday and said I was old"

Troy chuckled a bit. "I would like to meet him someday"

"I'll introduce him to you, I promise"

Troy stopped in front of a luxury building, "We're here"

Gabriella examined the building impressed, "Wow, Troy. I didn't know they paid that well in the army"

"They don't" he laughed and led her by the small of her back inside the elevator, "It was my mom's apartment, she gave it to me"

"Oh, I remember that" she rested her back against the elevator mirror, "So, how's Mr. Barnes?"

"Good" Troy smiled and stepped closer to her, "I was actually thinking of introducing him to Mae, they would make a great couple"

Gabriella giggled but immediately felt nervous when he placed both of his palms on each side of her face against the elevator's walls, "I had no idea you had short hair now" Troy looked at her confused and she stroked his hair, "It doesn't fall in your eyes anymore"

Troy chuckled. "I guess not. I had to shave for the army"

"I like it now, but I liked it longer too" she added quickly, "I don't know, you look pretty sexy now, but when you were 17 you looked very good too, actually the other day—"

He interrupted her. "Ella, you're rambling" he caressed her cheek with his lips, "Are you nervous?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed. "You make me nervous" she admitted biting her lip, "Actually, extremely nervous"

"I'm glad you still feel that way when I'm around" he sucked her lower lip and pulled away to look her in the eyes, "And the butterflies?"

'And the dependent Gabriella shows up again' she thought before murmuring a curse to herself. "Always here" she admitted again.

Troy leaned down to kiss her on the lips again but before he could do what he wanted so much the elevators door opened up. He looked back and saw that they were already on the top floor of the building. Troy reluctantly pulled away from Gabriella and grabbed her hand in his again as he pulled her out of the elevator and down the corridor. There were only two doors in the hall and Gabriella couldn't help but think Troy's place was going to be bigger and fancier than she expected and imagined.

He opened the door to his home and pushed Gabriella gently inside the apartment, following her and closing the door behind him. Gabriella's eyes slightly widened as she looked the spacious living room. The furniture was traditional yet modern. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind resting his chin on her shoulder and stroking her stomach delicately. Gabriella's eyes kept studying the place. The pure white walls and the dark wooden floor made the room look even bigger. Still, the paintings, classy furniture, the plants – it didn't match Troy's taste.

"It's pretty… sophisticated" she whispered to him after a few minutes, "But it's nice"

Troy chuckled. "It's too girly, I only picked the sofa" he pointed to the huge 'L' black couch in the middle of the room, "And the TV"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the grand TV stand, "To play video games?"

"You know me too well" he smirked and kissed her on the cheek, "I have a surprise for you"

She turned around and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "I promise it's a good one"

"Okay" she rested her back against the wall, "I'm waiting"

Troy grinned at her. "She's lazy and old now so you need to speak loud if you're trying to get her attention, alright? She's getting deaf"

Gabriella was still confused, "Hmm… okay"

Troy whistled loud and Gabriella could already feel her heart race fast as the heavy footsteps filled the room. She knew it too well. A large head popped in the living room, staring at Gabriella with funny eyes, her ears and nose moving frenetically.

"Oh my God" she felt her eyes get teary and a large smile form on her face, "Daisy!"

She was happy enough the dog seemed to recognize her voice after four long years as Daisy ran towards her, jumping up and down excitedly in her lazy speed. Gabriella bent down in front of her and wrapped her arms around the dog's neck, hugging Daisy tight. Troy smiled at her and crouched beside Gabriella, "I knew she'd remember you"

Daisy barked loud as she jumped away from Gabriella and ran around them anxiously, whimpering at Gabriella while her warm and wet nose nudged her. She tried to lick her chin and Gabriella giggled. "You're so fat" she tilted her head to the side and looked at Troy, "what have you been feeding her?"

He smiled, "It's not my fault. I just came back. She was with Mae"

"Mae?" Gabriella smiled widely, "Is she here?"

"No, she's in Texas, but Daisy travelled all the way here by plane" he laughed and stared at the dog, "It was so expensive to bring her here, you have no idea" he patted Daisy's head, "Apparently the fatter the dog, more money you spend"

Gabriella giggled and Daisy tried to get her attention back and licked her hand, "It's nice to see you too, Daise"

Troy stood up and helped Gabriella, "I wanna show you around" he stroked her cheek delicately and wiped her tear away, "I might have another surprise" he admitted, smiling sweetly at her.

"Another one?"

Troy grinned and nodded his head, grabbing the remote on top of the glass table and turning the stereo on. Immediately the room was filled with a romantic ballad and Gabriella smiled, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe" he smiled playfully and disappeared through a door, leaving her standing in the middle of the living room. Gabriella looked around, still feeling pretty sweaty and sticky. He came back with two glasses of wine and gave one to Gabriella, "You look fantastic. I always knew you would grow up very well"

Gabriella smiled and took a sip of her wine, "Troy, your house is awesome, but I imagine you have an air conditioner, don't you?"

"Mm hmm" he said and took a sip of his wine too, "I arrived today and It isn't working, so I guess I'll have to call someone tomorrow"

"Excellent" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. What was the problem with the air conditioners and NY tonight? Or was she the problem because as much as she tried, she couldn't help but feel the sweat rolling down her body.

Troy licked his lower lip and smiled at her, "I have cold water at least"

Gabriella giggled. "Show me the way"

As soon as they arrived in Troy's suite, he grabbed the glass from her hand and placed it beside his on the bedside table. Troy unzipped her black dress and let it drop off her body. She bit her lip as he slowly took of her bra and panties. He studied her naked body again and it looked better than he remembered. Her breasts were a bit bigger now, but still firm and round. He stroked her flat stomach and it was still as soft as he imagined. Gabriella let out a low moan as his hand ran down to the V in the middle of her legs where he began to stroke smoothly her inner thighs and vagina.

Troy stopped his caress and pulled his shirt over his head, making Gabriella's mouth water with the perfection in front of her. He smiled at her and dressed out of his shoes while he unbuttoned his jeans. He stood in front of her only in his boxers and she stepped closer, kissing and licking the skin of his neck, tasting the salt from his sweat. Troy could feel his member growing bigger inside his boxers as her small hands stroked his abs seductively and her teeth captured his bottom lip.

Troy let out a moan and closed his eyes as her hand rested on the elastic waistband of his boxers, pulling it down to free his hard member. He brought her closer to him by the hips and his penis brushed against her stomach lightly, sending them goosebumps scatters across their skins.

Gabriella lay down on the bed, opening her legs to invite Troy to her warmth. He smirked and lay on top of her without putting his whole weight on her, but he didn't penetrate her, just kept stroking her entire body gently. Troy's mouth found her earlobe and he nibbled the sensitive skin before sucking it hard. He gulped her breasts with his eyes before leaning to capture her nipple with his mouth, sucking and licking her skin till they were swollen. Gabriella arched her back and pulled his back hair when she felt his tongue caressing her sensible skin.

She just let him play with her breasts for a few minutes before pulling his face to her, kissing him with all her passion. She was missing his taste too much after four years. Their tongues curled in an erotic movement and Gabriella could feel his already impatient member pressing the entry of her vagina. She closed her eyes when she felt his member going deep inside her in only one thrust.

"Ohh my God" she exclaimed when she felt the pressure was too much, "Troy…"

He changed positions still inside of her, sitting on the edge of his bed and placing his hands on both sides of her hips, showing her after too much time how he wanted her to move. Gabriella nodded slowly when she understood what he wanted, capturing his lips on hers again, their tongues dancing together inside their mouths as their hands ran up and down each others bodies.

"Shit" he muttered against her lips, "I just got inside of you and I feel like I need to come out" he sighed in pleasure, slowly moving inside her, "God, Ella. I forgot you were that tight"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want more wildcat, more…"

Troy felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his stomach flipped at the sound of his old nickname. He stood up and rested Gabriella's back against the wall, thrusting inside her harder and faster. He moaned louder as she began to push her hips against his to meet his every thrust. He buried his face on her neck and Gabriella held his face closer to her, her fingertips dragging his hair roughly, making him speed up.

"Oh baby" she whimpered as she kissed the side of his face and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, "Oh I looove you"

Troy smirked, "I love you" he replied, his hot breath against her collarbone made Gabriella feel dizzy. He held her stronger, "I missed you so much" he told her, the tone of his voice sickly sweet as he moved in and out her faster, deeper, harder… every time with more passion.

Gabriella moaned louder, tilting her head to rest against the wall. Her neck became visible and Troy attacked it with his lips and tongue. She screamed his name and trailed off as her back arched and shockwaves erupted through her. Troy smiled proudly at the sound of his name coming from her lips and exploded inside her. She moaned again in high pleasure as he thrust in her a couple times more.

Their sweaty bodies clung to the other making impossible to break free. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, his arms still shaking from the pleasure. Gabriella kissed his wet forehead and his cheek, still breathing heavily. Troy looked up at her and gave her a lazy smile and she giggled at how satisfied he seemed to be.

"I love you" he repeated to her when he felt strong enough to talk again, "You're incredible"

She was still out of words, so Gabriella just nodded quietly, her eyes closed. When he put her on the floor again, she felt her legs weak, but Troy wrapped an arm securely around her waist.

"Are you staying?" she rested her forehead against his chest and Troy nodded, "Yeah, I'm here to stay Ella"

Gabriella looked down to the middle of her legs, Troy's hot liquid still running down her thighs, "Okay" she nodded quickly and bit her bottom lip, "So we need condoms"

Troy chuckled lightly, "I'll make sure I'll buy a box tomorrow"

She pulled away from him, walking to where her clothes were, "I could watch you walking around the house naked all day long"

"I bet you could" she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck, "You are truly beautiful Gabriella Montez"

Gabriella turned around and slipped her arms around his neck before pecking him on the lips, "And you Troy Bolton…" she sucked his lower lip and he smiled, "look gorgeous than ever"

He lifted his eyebrows and smiled proudly. Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, "would you like a round of applause?"

"Hey" he fake hurt and grabbed her in his arms, "You're gonna be punished for this"

She giggled loud as he attached her collarbone with his tongue. He stepped inside the bathroom and placed her gently on top of the counter, "you need to take a shower, miss" he wrinkled his nose and grimaced, "you smell like sex"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I could say the same of you"

He narrowed his eyes playfully at her, "I know right"

"Troy" Gabriella said seriously as she watched him fill the bathtub with cold water, "I need to tell you something important"

He turned around and faced her, worry and curiosity in his eyes. Gabriella took a deep breath, "This is really hard to say"

"Ella…" he stepped closer to her and stopped in the middle of her legs, "What's going on baby?"

"Troy" she looked down and he lifted her chin, "baby, what?"

"You look really hot naked" she said in a baby voice and smiled at him, "I mean, I would give your butt an A" she lifted her thumb up and smirked, "actually, make it an A+"

"That's it?"

She bit her lip to avoid laughing. "Hmm…"

Troy placed his hands on her waist and lifted her out of the counter, walking with her in his arms to the bathtub, "I should throw you in hot water"

"Nooo" she whined, "Cold water, I'm hot please, please" she pouted "Please"

"Ugh" he let out a groan and got inside the bathtub, slowly sitting down with her still in his arms. Gabriella made herself comfortable on his lap and lay her head on his chest.

"Tell me about your trip to Spain" he asked softly rubbing lazy circles on the small of her back. Gabriella told him about the beaches, the people and the food in Spain. He couldn't help but feel amazed by her as her eyes blinked every time she talked about a new place she visited. Troy smiled at how dork she sounded telling him how hard it was to learn Spanish.

When they finished the Spain subject, they kept talking for hours, about Troy's life in Iraq, his dad and her mom. She told him everything about school and he said he wanted to start college too – that he missed playing basketball and that he would go to NYU to be with her. It felt like the world stopped spinning fast and there was only the two of them.

Gabriella moaned in the middle of their conversation when Troy's member pressed her vagina again and she spread her legs a bit to let him slip inside of her. She arched her body back and held securely on his legs while he moved in and out her for the second time in the evening, this time slowly, savoring the moment with her. He devoured her lips when he felt the pleasure was too much and invaded her mouth with his agile tongue.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, her breasts touching his chest as they breathed and kissed. His hand ran down her body, touching her in every weak spot he knew she had. Gabriella started straddling him slowly and Troy held her by the butt, helping her to move inside him. He could feel his heart beat increase and his blood pressure rising as she moved faster on top of him.

He pushed her till her back rested against the opposite side of bathtub and she caressed his back with her fingertips, trailing up and down his spine. Troy felt his stomach flip as her hand pushed him deeper inside her by his butt.

He penetrated her hard, his index finger drawing circles around Gabriella's nipples, licking and sucking her collarbone and neck, leaving marks everywhere he could. Troy sucked her lips till they were sensitive and swollen. As soon as Gabriella arched her back slightly, Troy knew she was close, so he got in and out of her body faster and harder, taking her to a huge orgasm. Gabriella rested her head against the bathtub, a satisfied smile appearing on her face, making Troy speed up. He could feel his body shaking violently inside her and a few seconds later he joined her in an intense orgasm.

Troy sat straight and she quickly made her way to his lap again, both of them breathlessly. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and stroked his stomach delicately, "I feel exhausted"

"Yea" he agreed feeling more tired now than in his daily two hours of work out. Troy kissed her hair, "I'm glad I'm here"

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled putting her arms around his neck and pulling him to a slow and passionate kiss. Troy nibbled gently on her lower lip and she left soft groans escape her mouth. He pulled away and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose, "I'm gonna borrow you a shirt"

They got out of the bathtub and dried themselves with a towel. Troy wrapped his around his waist and moved to his big closet to grab Gabriella a shirt, Daisy following right behind.

"What's the problem princess?" he asked the dog while he dressed in black boxers and a white t-shirt. Troy shook his head staring at his reflex in the mirror and tried to fix his untidy hair somehow. He grabbed a baby blue shirt and walked into this room again. Gabriella was already naked, waiting for his shirt.

She quickly dressed the shirt he gave her. Troy smiled at her and hugged her petite body, "You look so good in my shirt" Gabriella giggled and he knew what he had to do. He couldn't stay without her not even a day. "Shit, you need to move in, Ella"

Gabriella felt her heart beating so much she found it difficult to speak. "I-I do?"

"Yep" Troy replied sincerely. He looked down at her, "can't you see that you belong with me? In my arms?"

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded slowly. Troy stared into her beautiful eyes for a second feeling his blood rushing through his body. She looked down avoiding the intensity of his eyes but he lifted her chin, brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. He could feel her heart beat faster as she ran her hands through his hair. Gabriella deepened the kiss and Troy placed his hands around her waist, squeezing her tight, "I don't know if we're moving too fast…" he admitted against her lips, "But I love you Gabriella and I want you to be with me everyday"

She felt her body flinching for a second, but she managed to look at him, avoiding the thunderstorm she swore ran through her body. It was a feeling words couldn't describe.

"Are you serious?" she asked in a whisper and Troy nodded, "I've never been more serious in my whole life"

"But mom and dad—"

Troy interrupted her. "Mom and dad can't split us up anymore, Ella. We're adults. It's just me and you again" he stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "We'll never be apart again, baby"

Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes teary and her smile widen, "Just you and me"

"In our perfect little world" Troy smirked and pecked her on the lips, "So what do you say?"

"Yes, yes, yes" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "I love you so much"

Troy smiled widely, "I love you"

They lay on the huge bed together, Gabriella snuggling into Troy feeling as happy as ever. He covered her body and she sighed contently, quickly falling into deep sleep. He stayed awake a bit longer, watching her sleep, contemplating the woman of his dreams. He felt someone piercing him with the eyes, making him feel really uncomfortable, "What Daisy?"

The dog jumped on his bed, lying on Troy's side and licking his chin, "Okay, okay, thanks for the kisses Daise, but that's enough" he patted her on the head and the dog whimpered sadly at him, "Don't cry Daisy, come on. You're not jealous Gabriella's on your side of the bed, are you?"

Daisy stared at him, curiosity in her tiny eyes; she sniffled loud and rested her head on his stomach, "Can't you stop moving? You're gonna wake Ella up"

She cried out again and changed positions, moving to the edge of the bed and curling up on his legs, her eyes never leaving Troy. "Get used to it, princess. Gabriella was always the number one for me and you know that" he smiled at the dog and added calmly, "I'm sorry"

Gabriella moved slightly on his side and pulled Troy's face to her, "Stop talking with the dog, baby" she whispered against his skin, "Rest a bit"

Troy pecked her on the lips and hugged her tighter, "I will" he looked down at Daisy again and the dog looked away, "now you pretend it wasn't your fault she woke up eh" he whispered at her but Daisy never looked back at him, "jealousy is a human emotion, don't forget it"

He shook his head and closed his eyes, finally feeling in peace with his two girls again. Life couldn't be better now. Or could it?

_**~ We'll skip the goodbyes**_

_**If I had it my way,**_

_**I'd turn the car around and runaway,**_

_**Just you and I. ~**_


	27. And Then, We Reunite

**A/N – **Ah, 2+ chapters to go! Read&Review, please. =]

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own HSM or anything related to it.

* * *

**Chapter 27****; **

**And then, we reunite**

"Are you sure all of this is necessary, Sharpay?" Gabriella looked at the shop bags in her friend's hands and arms and sighed, "I mean, isn't it too much?"

"Gabi" Sharpay rolled her eyes, "You're getting married. Isn't lingerie supposed to be useful?"

"I'm not getting married" she started walking to the Chinese place they were going to have lunch at. "We're just going to live together" she said calmly and turned her attention to the hostess, "Good afternoon, table for two, please"

"Just a second, miss" the girl smiled and checked the restaurant for empty tables. "Ah, follow me please"

Gabriella walked away and Sharpay quickly followed her. As soon as the two girls were left alone at the table, Sharpay raised her eyebrows and stared at Gabriella, "Gabi, you are the most intelligent friend that I have so you tell me something"

She lifted her eyes from the menu and looked at Shar, "Sure, what?"

"When two people are together 24/7" she began playing with a curl of her hair, "live in the same house, wear commitment rings and plan to be together for the rest of their lives, what does that mean?"

"Hmm" Gabriella rubbed the side of her neck thoughtful, "It sounds like marriage"

Sharpay giggled and smiled playfully at Gabriella. "What?"

"That's exactly what is happening with you and Troy" Shar grinned and Gabriella choked, "What?"

"You're getting married, Gabi" Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Geejz never thought it would be so difficult to understand"

"No, I'm not" she snapped nervously. "I mean, he didn't propose"

"Ai Gabriella" she shook her head, "Does he need to?"

Gabriella got pale and the palms of her hands immediately became sweaty. Was she really going to marry?

"A-are you sure?" she asked still not believing and Sharpay nodded. "You were the one that said Tay and Chad are married now and they just live together"

"Oh shit" she covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm getting married"

Sharpay's eyes widened. "Don't hyperventilate, Gabriella. Chill"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" Gabriella murmured to herself before adding loud enough to Sharpay, "I always thought about getting married Shar – I don't want to be another girl that just lives together, I-I… oh shit, I don't know what I want"

"You know if you want Troy?"

"Of course I do" Gabriella replied sincerely, "More than anything"

"Then stop panicking, honey" their waiter arrived and Sharpay added before ordering, "You're making a big deal out of it, seriously"

'Right' Gabriella though before rolling her eyes. How come she was making a big deal? Marriage was a big deal! She sighed annoyed – why Sharpay had to do that to her? Put things on her mind when she was completely fine about it. Now she wanted to get married – church, cake and party – all the stuff a bride could have. What if Troy didn't want to marry her?

"Gabriella, Gabriella" Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Your cell phone is ringing"

She shook out of her trance and quickly grabbed her cell phone inside her purse. As she read the name "Troy" she couldn't help but feel her heart race fast and her voice got stuck on her throat.

"Pick it up, come on"

"I will" she sighed, "I will" Gabriella replied in a low voice and pressed the button yes, "Hello?"

"_Hey baby"_ he sounded cheerful and Gabriella bit her lip. _"How's shopping?"_

"Good" she replied weakly. _"What's the problem Ella?"_

Gabriella excused herself and stood up, walking to the ladies bathroom. "I was thinking"

"_Okay"_ Troy waited for her to continue, but she didn't._ "About?" _

"Us"

"_Oh, please don't tell me you're changing your mind about us" _

He sounded so worried that Gabriella had to smack her forehead for worrying him for no reason. Well, for her it was a big reason anyway. "No, It's not that"

Troy sighed relieved. _"Okay, so what's the problem?"_

She sat on the bench inside the bathroom and sighed deeply. _"Baby, what's going on?"_

In a matter of seconds, for no reason at all, Gabriella started crying.

"You don't want to marry me? That's why you only asked me to move in?"

"_What?" _she heard him laugh quietly, _"Baby, why you're saying this?"_

"Because" she sobbed hard, "Sharpay told me that what we have is almost a marriage but that's not… what… I planned… when I'd marry… you"

"_You pictured us getting married?" _his voice seemed different and Gabriella felt more nervous. "Yes" she admitted simply and Troy went silently for a long minute. _"Where are you now?"_

She told him about being in the ladies bathroom crying her heart out because he didn't want to marry her. Somehow, she couldn't keep anything from him. Gabriella would always end up telling him the truth. Troy didn't say much, just hung up the phone and did what he needed to do.

; 30 minutes later 

"Gabriella!" Sharpay's tone of voice seemed disturbed, "You'll have to get out of the bathroom eventually"

"Nooo" Gabriella whined. "Get out of here"

"Ugh" Sharpay let out a groan and shook her head, "Quit acting like a 5 year old, Gabriella"

Gabriella gulped. Sharpay sounded really upset so she realized opening the door and letting her friend in would be the best solution. She crawled to the door, slowly opening it, "Get in"

She turned around and walked to the sink, resting her palms against the cold material and looking down. Gabriella needed to stay calm, she need to breathe. Living together was already a big deal – Sharpay was completely right, she was acting like a child. What's the problem if Troy and her never married? They loved each other; just being together was perfectly fine.

Her attention was caught by a black square box on the sink and then two strong arms wrapping around her waist. Gabriella looked up at the mirror and gasped when Troy smiled at her.

"I was waiting the perfect time to propose" he admitted and said in a whisper, "I guess that's the time"

Gabriella flinched and her eyes widened. Was this really happening? Her head started spinning around and she felt completely dizzy. She turned around to face him and her legs felt weak as jelly.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, starting to get paler than a ghost. Troy's eyes widened as well as he reached to hold her stronger by the waist as her legs threatened to fail her.

"Ah baby" he hugged her closer and sat her on the bathroom sink, "Don't go fainting on me now" he joked and Gabriella giggled quietly, resting her head against the mirror and breathing nervously.

Troy splashed cold water on her face and she slowly started to come back to normal, her cheeks were even starting to turn red again. Gabriella breathed in and out softly and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, pressing his lips against hers delicately, "that was not the reaction I was waiting for" he chuckled, "Seriously"

Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as well and kissed her neck lightly, "are you feeling better, babe?"

She nodded and stroked his hair, "are you proposing for real? It's not because I was upset about it?"

"Of course not, Ells" he pulled away to look her in the eyes, "I had the ring for a couple of days now"

She bit her lip and Troy narrowed his eyes playfully at her. "I'm still waiting for your answer"

"I'm still waiting for you to propose properly" she joked and he laughed, "You're right"

Troy lifted her petite body from the sink and put her on the floor. "If I let you go you'll be able to stand?"

Gabriella nodded, feeling too emotional already. She rested her back on the sink and motioned with her hand for him to begin his speech. Troy smirked and stepped back.

"Ells, will you marry me?"

She felt her eyes teary but pretended it didn't affect her. "That's it?" she asked disappointed, "Marriage is just one time, Troy"

Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed the box from the sink, bending down on one knee in front of her. He grabbed one of her hands in his and kissed it gently. "Babe, I love you for a long time and I can't imagine my life without you anymore" he began and Gabriella held her breath, "I was hoping if maybe, only maybe, you could give me the opportunity to wake up on your side everyday for the rest of my life"

"Troy—"

He interrupted her. "You are my life, Gabriella. And I can't imagine being alive without you" Troy opened the box and the diamond ring blinked, "the first time I kissed you I knew I was completely head over heels in love with you"

Gabriella covered her mouth with her hand to avoid sobbing, but Troy looked down for a second, thinking and lifted his eyes to meet her gaze, "I was incomplete until I had you for the first time, babe" he stood up and stepped closer to her, "And I don't mind you took my world and flipped it upside down and inside out anymore" he sighed deeply and stroked her cheek, "It just feels better with you. Everything seems better with you – it's just… _right_" he smiled and pecked her on the lips, "I love you. Please marry me, Gabriella Montez"

Troy's smile faded away as Gabriella took more than a minute to reply him. Did she change her mind about marrying him? She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out of her lips. His heart began to race faster and his hands became sweaty – just like Gabriella's when she realized they were getting married.

"You are just…" she began but shook her head to hug him by the neck, "Are you even real?"

Troy seemed confused. "I guess"

Gabriella kissed his neck and hugged him tighter, "Of course I'll marry you"

"Oh shit" he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor, "You just scared me to death, miss"

She giggled and cupped his face with her small hands, tunneling her fingers into his hair and resting her forehead on his, "You have no reason at all to be insecure" she assured him, pecking him on the lips, the cheek and the forehead, "Aw you just made me the happiest girl in the whole world"

Troy laughed. "I'm glad, babe" he kissed her, sucking on each of her lips more a few seconds, his hand tracing patters on her skin, "I love you so much"

"I love you more than anything" she replied sweetly, kissing the tip of his nose, "I can't believe this is actually happening"

"It is, baby" he smiled and stroked her hair, "Nobody can do anything now. It's just the two of us"

"You and me" she hugged him and hid her face on his chest, "Forever"

"And ever, and ever and ever" he chuckled and kissed her hair, "Let's go, babe. When I came in there was a line forming outside"

Gabriella giggled. "Sorry about that" she grabbed his hand on hers and they started walking to the bathroom door, "Sorry for making you come to rescue me"

"My pleasure eh" he smirked, "I'm accepting the full time superhero/husband/bodyguard/lover job"

"Ohh" she giggled loud and kissed his fingers, "You're gonna be so good at it"

They stepped out of the bathroom and Sharpay squealed, running to Gabriella's arms and hugging her friend. "Oh my Gooooood" she sang on Gabriella's ear and the girl gulped, "Shar, please, everybody is staring"

"Everybody was already staring before" she told Gabriella hugging her so tight she thought she was going to die. "I mean, there was a line here, but I made clear to everybody that we needed the space"

"We?" Gabriella lifted her eyebrows and Sharpay smiled, "We. Troy, you and I. I'm the maid of honor, right?"

"I-I… I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet"

"What?" Sharpay's mouth dropped open and Troy laughed. "Girls, can we go?"

"No. We have a situation here" she looked at Gabriella, "I'm not the maid of honor? I've been living with you for the past 2 years!"

"Baby" Troy looked around and placed one arm on Gabriella's shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Let her be the freaking maid of honor" he sighed, "people are staring at us… I'm embarrassed"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. You're the maid of honor"

"Do it properly"

"Jesus Christ, Shar" she sighed and Troy laughed hard, "You stop laughing"

"Sorry" he bit his tongue to avoid laughing. "Shar, would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Mm" Gabriella rolled her eyes again and hit her friend playfully on the arm. Troy just chuckled and kissed his fiancé's cheek. "Suuuure"

"Awesome" she exclaimed and turned back to Troy and Shar, "Can we eat now? I'm starving"

* * *

; A week later

Troy slowly stood up after ignoring for the third time the knock that came from the door. They had been out partying till 4AM with Zeke and Sharpay and got really drunk. The alarm went off and Troy knew he needed to wake up. He had a job interview – he had been learning how to take pictures back in Iraq and he was really good at it. Troy was applying for a job as a photographer and he needed to get his portfolio ready before 10AM.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched up. He tilted his head to the side to find a note on Gabriella's side of the bed,

_I had class. Love you, see you at lunch!_

_Good luck today! XOXO_

Troy smiled and stood up. There was still someone knocking on the door and he needed to answer it. He yawned, gazing at his alarm watch on the bedside table before dressing a shirt and walking to the living room. Daisy was already clawing at the door, jumping up and down excitedly, but Troy just ignored her, unlocking the door and opening it, "Ah, Sharpay"

"Hey Troy" she sounded annoyed. He gave her a half-smile, "What's up?"

"I have a special delivery for Gabriella" Sharpay sighed, slightly tapping her foot on the floor, "He woke me up"

"Ella is at school, Shar" Troy informed and yawned. "Can't you come back later? I have a job interview"

"I have to go to work too, Troy" she reminded him. "Here it is, he's all yours" she stepped aside, revealing a blond haired little boy dressed in dark jeans and a green polo. The boy looked up at Troy with huge brown puppy eyes and held his brown teddy bear closer to his body, looking suddenly afraid of him.

"Who's he?" Troy asked confused as Sharpay gave him the boy's backpack, "Shar, who's he?"

"Lucas" she replied before turning on her heels and disappearing inside the elevator. Troy stared at the little boy incredulous and he stepped back.

Troy crawled into the corridor as well, trying to understand what kind of joke was that. Why the hell Sharpay would leave Lucas in his doorway? He knew nothing about babies. Geejz, he needed Ella faster.

"Er… hi" he said as Lucas kept studying him with scared eyes, "Get inside, please"

He gently pushed the boy inside his living room and followed him, shutting the door behind him and putting his backpack on the floor.

"Okay, sit down" he told him, pointing to the sofa. The boy took slowly steps to the couch but didn't sit down. "What's the problem?"

Lucas grimaced, "Can't reach it"

Troy couldn't help but smile. He walked to the boy and placed him sitten on the couch. He immediately started to swing his legs back and forth while his eyes kept running through the living room.

"So you're Lucas, right?" he tried to make conversation, but the boy just held his bear tighter and looked down, ignoring his question. "Okay, maybe that won't help it"

Troy bent down in front of him and offered his hand, "I'm Troy"

Lucas looked at his hand and then at Troy before shaking it, "I know who you are"

"You do?"

"Yes sir" he informed politely, "Mummy told me everything about you. You are my big brother that was in the army"

Troy gulped. "In theory, I'm not. I'm uhm… Gabriella's boyfriend"

The little boy's mouth dropped open. "Gabi has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, me" he chuckled. "But your sister is at school, so where's mo—" he rubbed his neck nervously before continuing and cleared his throat, "Where's your mummy?"

"She told me Gabi was going to take care of me because she was busy with daddy" Lucas informed and Troy nodded. "Okay the problem is, Ella has an exam today and I have a job interview"

"My dad works with cars"

"That sounds uhm…" he cleared his throat again "fun Lucas"

Troy rolled his eyes. He was so pathetic around kids – he knew nothing about them and didn't know how to act too.

"When I grow up I'm gonna be a dog's doctor"

"Sounds nice" he tried to sound convincing but Lucas shrugged off. "I have a cat named Boots"

God, Lucas was exactly like Gabriella when she was little – extremely talkative.

"Uhm… ok" Troy stood up again, "Can you wait a second, Lucas?"

"You can call me Luke" he added calmly, "Mummy, daddy and Gabi calls me Luke"

"Okay Luke" he corrected before looking around and ran his hands through his hair, "I need to make a phone call. Can you wait a second?" he pointed to Daisy, "You're gonna be a doctor, why don't you see if Daisy's okay?"

Lucas grinned. "Can I?"

"Sure, go ahead"

He nodded quietly and jumped out of the couch and sat down on Daisy's side. Troy shook his head and walked to his room quickly, looking for his cell phone inside his pants from last night. He dialed Gabriella's number as soon as he found it,

"_Morning baby"_ she replied contently and Troy smiled, "Baby, we have a problem"

"_What's wrong? Are you okay?"_ she asked worried and he nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I'm fine. I just woke up and you know I have a job interview today, right?"

"_Sure"_ he could imagine her smiling. _"They're going to love you. You don't need to be nervous at all" _

"That's not it, babe" Troy sighed and rubbed his face, "Lucas is here"

"_W-what? What is he doing there? Mom is there too?"_

"No" Troy didn't want to sound disappointed. "She's not here. It's just me and Lucas"

"_Oh baby. I'm sorry I forgot they were going to visit this week" _

"It's not your problem, but what do I do with him? I need to go to my job interview"

"_I can talk to my teacher and see if I can do the exam another day" _

"No, no" Troy shook his head and sighed, "I can work this out. Focus on your exam. I'll take care of him"

"_You sure?"_ she sounded discouraged but Troy nodded, "Yea, good luck"

"_Ok. See you at lunch" _

"Yeah, see ya babe"

Troy hung up the phone and sat on the edge of his bed. He hid his face in his hands and sighed deeply. "I'm so fucked" he murmured to him before shutting his eyes tight.

"Troy, Troy, Troy" Lucas came screaming inside his room and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him into the corridor and to the living room again, "Daisy, Daisy"

They ran faster to the living room and Troy bent down next to the writhing dog. He touched Daisy's head and Lucas ran to his arms, crying. "Luke, it's okay buddy" he tried to comfort him but the boy cried harder.

"She's alive little man" Troy rubbed his back slowly and he turned back to look at the dog, "Is she?" he asked with a weak voice and Troy nodded, "Daisy's fine. She does sound and act like she's dying every now and then but she's good"

"Is she old?" he looked at Troy with concerned eyes and he smiled, "Yup, pretty old"

"Oh"

Lucas sat down on Daisy's side and the dog rested her head on his lap. Troy sat down with them too, "Daisy is 11 years old already"

"I'm almost 4" Lucas said proudly showing four little fingers and Troy smirked, "I'm almost 22"

"How much is that?" he asked curious and Troy grabbed his hand, "Make two for me, please?"

The boy lifted his thumb and his index finger. "Okay" Troy rolled his eyes, "So I have your two fingers and my ten" he showed his two large hands, "That makes 12"

Lucas nodded even though he didn't understand anything. "So we add more 10 fingers" he showed his hands again, "And that makes my age"

"Oh" he furrowed, "Is it a lot?"

"It's older than Gabriella"

"Wow" he seemed shocked and Troy laughed. Lucas caressed Daisy's ear. "I though I killed her" he concluded looking at Troy again, "Why?"

"Because I gave her a candy" he replied in a whisper, "Sharpay gave it to me but she said it was a secret"

"Oh" Troy chuckled a bit but became serious again when he saw Lucas's concerned expression. "Why you gave her a candy anyway?"

"I had no medicine" he replied like it was obvious and Troy rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Daisy's fine" he stood up and Lucas followed him with his eyes, "Listen dude, I need to go someplace, do you wanna come?"

He nodded. "Am I going to see Gabi? I miss her"

"You will" he assured the boy, "I just need to take a quick shower, can you wait?"

"Do you have SpongeBob?" he bargained and Troy nodded quietly. Lucas smiled sweetly, "I can wait"

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready" Troy stepped out of his room dressed in a black shirt, dark jeans and a pair of grey and beige Trimm Trab Adidas. His hair was once again pulled a bit up with gel. Lucas looked at him like he was someone famous, "Can I have a hair like yours?"

"Uhm" Troy seemed confused "what's the problem with your hair?"

"It's not as cool as yours" he replied simply and jumped out of the couch, "Can I?"

Troy shrugged. "Can you use gel?"

"I-I guess" he smiled at Troy with puppy eyes and even though Lucas was adopted he couldn't resemble more Gabriella. "Ah, okay, don't tell your mummy then"

"Okay" he clapped excitedly and lifted his little arms up. Troy examined the boy with narrow eyes, "What?"

"Up please" Troy rubbed his neck nervously before getting the boy in his arms, "Like this?"

Lucas nodded and rested his head on Troy's shoulder. He smiled – Troy was starting to believe he could actually handle a child, at least if he was well behaved like Lucas.

"Alright, buddy. Let's style your hair"

After fixing Luke's hair up like his hair was, Troy was finally able to leave his house. He took a cab because he was not sure it was okay for Lucas to seat in the backseat of his car without a proper chair. They arrived at the photostudio twenty minutes before Troy's appointment. He talked to the receptionist and she agreed taking a look at Lucas while he was in the interview.

"Your son is really cute" the girl told Troy flirty and Lucas lifted his eyebrows at her, "He is my sister's boyfriend, miss"

"Oh" she sounded disappointed and Troy smiled. Gabriella would be so happy to know her little brother wasn't planning on letting girls hit on her boyfriend. Lucas kept tapping his little fingers on Troy's portfolio while he hummed a song.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"It's me" he stood up and looked down at Lucas, "You behave, alright? I'll be right back and we can go get Ella"

"Okay Troy" he smiled and stood up, running to hug Troy's legs. He motioned with his hand to Troy bent to his level and as he did, Lucas kissed him on the cheek, "good luck"

Troy smiled sincerely, "thanks buddy"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Troy stepped out of the room with a huge grin on his face and punched the air, "It's on, Luke man"

Lucas jumped up and down excitedly. "We're up for a celebration. What do you think of ice cream?"

"I love ice cream!" they walked out of the building and Lucas quickly slipped his little hand into Troy's large one. Troy looked down at their hands laced and smiled.

"You know what, Luke?'

He looked up. Troy seemed so tall when they were side by side. "What?"

Troy put on his black Ray Ban aviator sunglasses and they walked down the street, "you're actually pretty nice"

Lucas smiled proudly, "Thank you"

They stopped to buy the ice cream for Lucas and the little boy started patting his jeans pocket when Troy gave him his strawberry ice cream in a tub. "What you're doing?"

"Looking for money"

Troy seemed confused. "What for?"

"To pay the ice cream" he told in a duh tone. "If you're looking for a job it's because you don't have money, right?"

Troy laughed and grabbed the boy in his arms, "I have the money" he said like a secret "I actually have loads of money"

"You do?"

"Mm hmm" Troy replied. "I have a lawyer" he looked at Lucas as they started walking again, the boy eating his ice cream and looking at Troy with curiosity, "do you know what a lawyer is?"

He quickly shook his head. Troy smiled, "Never mind, you'll learn someday at school. So my mom gave me some good money before she died and my friend that is a lawyer invested it, so that means I have more money than ever"

"Why were you looking for a job then?" he asked before offering a spoon full of ice cream to Troy. He shook his head and continued, "Well, I like working" he said sincerely, "I like taking pictures"

"Can you take a picture of me someday?"

Troy nodded. "Sure"

"Cool" he smiled and continued eating his strawberry ice cream in silence. "We're going to Gabi's school?"

"Yea" Troy replied. "Do you want to walk?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, I like up"

He avoided laughing and nodded. "Okay"

They got a cab and after a few minutes arrived at Gabriella's campus. They sat on a bench across the front doors and waited for her. Lucas kept asking Troy about his life, what he liked to do, if he was good at sports. He had to promise he would teach him play basketball and swim when he got older.

"I used to play with my dad everyday" Troy told him, "He was my coach"

"My dad doesn't play sports" Lucas told him sadly and for a minute Troy wished he was really his little brother and he could have Jack as a father. He sighed. He missed his father so much. Troy wished things were different and he could still keep in touch with the coach. He couldn't help but think if he and Gabriella had a baby someday, their kid would grow up with only Ella and him as a family.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts as she came out of the huge building doors. Her shiny black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her tanned skin shined on the sun. He smirked when she saw him, her mind blowing smile appearing on her perfect face. It didn't matter how many times he saw her, Gabriella's beauty would always amaze him.

Lucas ran to his sister and she wrapped her arms around him, lifting him off the floor and kissing his forehead, "Did you behave?"

She sat him on the bench again, "yes Gabi" he replied sweetly and she smiled at him. "Good, cover your eyes now"

Lucas quickly covered both of his eyes with his palms and Troy chuckled quietly. He took off his sunglasses as she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her mouth on his, "I missed you"

"I missed you too, babe" he replied before sucking on her lower lip, asking for permission to get inside her warmth. Gabriella opened her mouth and tilted her head to the side a little, letting Troy's tongue slip into her and curl with her own tongue. She held him tighter and Troy wrapped one arm around her waist, deepening the kiss. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and stroked his back hair, "I love you so much"

"Me too" he pecked her on the lips; "Very, very much" he pecked her again and kissed the tip of her nose, "How was your exam, babe?"

"Excellent" she replied contently and looked at Lucas, "It's okay, Luke"

He slowly opened his eyes again and looked at the two adults, "Were you guys kissing?"

"Yeah" Troy laughed and Gabriella hit him playfully on the chest, "Eww" Lucas wrinkled his nose and she tickled his side a little, "When you grow up you'll see there's no 'Eww' about it"

The boy giggled and Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek. "What about your job interview?"

Troy smirked, "Tell her Luke"

He stood up and copied Troy's punch in the air, "It's on babe"

Gabriella giggled, "What you been teaching him?"

"Nothing" Troy replied innocently and Gabriella studied her little brother, "Is it gel in his hair?"

Lucas flinched and looked at Troy. He grimaced before replying, "Maybe"

"Oh God" she shook her head, "Mom called me" she informed Lucas, "She's gonna pick you up after dinner"

"Nooo" he whined, "I wanna stay with Troy" Gabriella frowned and he added quickly, "and you"

"Ah" she nodded, giggling. "Better"

Troy kissed her cheek and whispered in Gabriella's ear, "Maybe it should be better if I wasn't home when mom shows up"

"No baby" she kissed his chin, "We need to tell her about the marriage"

"You're going to marry?" Lucas asked happily and Gabriella nodded, "It's a secret"

"Oh boy" he murmured, "Too many secrets – I don't know if I can keep them all, Gabi"

She giggled and stood up, "I'm hungry. Should we eat?"

"Yes" both boys said together. Troy stood up and when he was about to place his arm on Gabriella's shoulder, Lucas ran in the middle of them and held his sister's hand. She looked down at her little brother and then at Troy. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

The three walked in silence down the road and at one corner, before they could turn left, Lucas grabbed Troy's hand as well and sighed satisfied.

* * *

Troy had no words to describe what he was feeling right now. He never felt that vulnerable before – maybe only when he was 17 years old and he had the best yet the worst year of his life. The best for having Gabriella with him, their intimacy, their companionship and their love that grew more everyday. The worst year because that was when he lost his family and his friends. He had to move to another state, go to another school he knew anyone. Live in a house with different rules, quit basketball. But nothing made his heart ache as bad as not being able to see Gabriella everyday, wake up next to her, kiss her…

And now, four long years later… 1460 fucking days after seeing her for the last time, Marina Montez was in front of him. Troy didn't know what to do or how to react. His head was telling him to run away, his heart flipped inside him but his body didn't seem to react. He tried to walk, talk and do something, but his legs felt like they were glued on the floor and his words stuck on his throat. Troy just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry his heart out. He was officially feeling like a 2 year old again.

As much as he tried to tell himself that she was the same old woman that helped kicking him out of his home when he was just a teenager, Troy couldn't ignore the emotion on her eyes and the paleness on her face.

"Troy" Marina said with a weak voice as he finally stepped aside to let her and a chubby man to step inside the house.

He turned around to gaze at Gabriella quickly and for the first time in their life she seemed to be stronger than him. She slipped her hand in his and whispered "you and me remember?" on his ear before earning a gentle nod from Troy.

"Mom, I'm glad you found the building" Gabriella said softly, kissing her mother on the cheek and then giving a quick hug on the man, "That's Troy, John. The one I told you about"

The man nodded and smiled sincerely. "It's very nice to meet you, Troy" he offered his hand that Troy quickly accepted, "I've heard so much about you"

"It's nice to meet you too" Troy gave him a half-smile. "Lucas's been talking about you the whole afternoon"

Marina kept staring at Troy, her mouth slightly open, making him feel really uncomfortable. John and Gabriella could swear the tension in the room was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife.

"He already ate and took a nap" Gabriella informed to her mother, "And Troy bought him a few clothes"

"What happened with his old clothes?" John asked and Marina finally managed to look at Gabriella, "Too much ice cream" the girl replied contently and John smiled, "If he keeps eating like this he'll turn out like me"

Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled. "He's a very nice boy. I was really happy to finally meet him. Ella talks about him so much"

"Thanks" John replied sweetly and Gabriella continued, "John, can you please go get him? He is in our room, it's the last one down the corridor" she cleared her throat, "Hmm we need to talk to mom in private"

"Sure" he looked at Marina and smiled at her before walking out of the huge living room. Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand to the couch and the girl motioned to her mom to sit down as well.

"It's a nice apartment" Marina said after a few seconds in silence.

"Thanks" Troy replied without looking at her, "It was from" he stopped for a second, "_my mom_"

Marina nodded in understanding. "She had a good taste"

"Mom" Gabriella began and looked at Troy with the corner of her eyes. He nodded, even though he was unsure if they should talk about the marriage.

Gabriella smiled confidently at him, "You know that we're both adults now and we can do whatever we want with our lives"

"I know"

"Troy and I love each other" she said quickly. "We're gonna marry"

"We understand if you don't want to come to our wedding" Troy found his voice again, "You don't have to accept me marrying your daughter"

"Oh" Marina let out a soft gasp and her eyes became teary, "Troy, I'm…" she ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "I'm sorry about everything that happened in the past"

"It's in the past" Troy reminded her with a cold voice. "It doesn't matter anymore"

Troy couldn't lie at all. Gabriella knew him to well. As much as he tried to let it all go about their past, it still hurt him very much. Just like Gabriella, he missed his mom and his dad. Troy missed the family they had. The good times were so many more than the bad times and that would let him completely nostalgic.

"No Troy" Marina said firmly, "I was so wrong four years ago. I should have accepted both of you. You love each other, you make Gabriella happy" she concluded with a sad voice, "It hurt so much seeing my daughter suffer for being away from you. It hurt so much to be away from you"

He looked down and once again he felt as vulnerable as a baby. Gabriella quickly wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall down her face and she kissed Troy's shoulder, "It's time to let it go, baby. It's all in the past anyway"

"Troy" Marina stood up and bent down in front of him. The same way she would do to with him when she needed to explain something when he was a little child. "You were my baby" she said and corrected quickly, "You are my baby. You'll always be my son and I'm sorry for being a bad mother and not being able to understand you" she grabbed his free hand on hers and lifted Troy's chin to look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry for being a terrible mother"

Troy studied her face as tears rolled down her cheeks now. Marina's eyes were full of regret and he knew she was really meaning all the things she said. He looked at Gabriella and knew how important being in peace with their family was for her. His mind travelled to the future and to his own kids, growing up without a family. That's not what he wanted for their babies.

He let go of Gabriella's hand for a second to wipe the tears on Marina's cheek with his thumb, "It's all in the past" he reminded her again. "Let's just end this chapter, okay…_ma_?"

Marina smiled widely and she stood up, bringing Troy's tall and strong body to a hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as well, letting a few tears get lost in his mother's hair. He heard Gabriella's sweet giggle and he pulled away from his mother, to bring the woman of his dreams to a possessively embrace too.

"You're guys are gonna be very happy together" Marina smiled and kissed their cheek.

"So, you're going?" Gabriella asked hopeful and Marina nodded, "Of course. John and I wouldn't lose it for anything in the world" she smiled proudly and caressed Troy's and Gabriella's cheeks, "It's not everyday that you marry two of your children at the same time"

Troy chuckled and Gabriella giggled. Lucas came running to the living room and jumped on the couch, "I want a hug too"

He lifted his little arms and Troy grabbed him in his arms, "Ah, the new generation"


	28. Forever

**A/N: **So, just 1+ and it's over! Ahh, I'm feeling kind of sad now haha

Anyway, I have a new project called "Feel It" and in case you want to read, you're free to go to my profile and check the story… I would like your opinion about it very much! :P can you do this for me? ;0)

**Disclaimer:** You already know by now I don't own HSM, right? =]

* * *

**Chapter 28****,**

**Forever starts right now**

; Two weeks later – California, Saturday, 4.30PM.

"Dude" Troy looked at Chad anxiously as he fixed his tie, wandering back and forth and rubbing his hands on his hair, "She had to be here at 4"

"The bride is always late, chill man" his friend replied simply and shrugged his shoulders. Troy sighed, "You're right, there's no reason to panic"

"Yea, dude" Chad fixed his tux too and hummed a song, "So, you wanna go for a walk?"

Troy nodded, "sure, why not"

They walked outside of Zeke's house and into the backyard that was already full of people. They skipped some people and went to the beach, laughing and talking about stupid things, like when they were too teenagers.

"I'm glad we're still friends, dude" Chad admitted as they stopped to walk, "I mean, I thought that after you moved we were…" he stopped and rubbed his neck, "You know"

Troy chuckled. "I guess you were wrong" he punched Chad's arm playfully and shook his afro violently.

"Nu-uh. I was always right" Chad protested, "Remember when you came to my house because you were confused about Gabs?" he grinned and Troy rolled his eyes, "I was the one that told you that she wasn't your sis"

"Yeah" Troy nodded, "I never said thank you, dude" Troy smiled sincerely, "You more than anyone deserve to be the best man"

Chad laughed, "It's ok. Just make sure to name the first kid after me"

"No way, your name is ugly as hell" Troy laughed and ran when Chad threatened to punch him, "It's gonna be Troy Jr."

"Eww dude" he laughed as well, still trying to run after Troy, but his best friend was always faster than him. They stopped after a few minutes, still laughing. Troy leaned over, bracing his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Chad rested his back against a car and shook his head,

"Hoops, you're getting old"

"Actually, you two Chad" someone said obliging Troy and Chad to look at the owner of the voice, "You guys were way better in High School"

"Coach"

Troy's eyes widened a bit as he studied his father in front of him. Jack Bolton looked the same, but now he was wearing glasses and he had a few creases on his forehead and on the side of his eyes as he smiled at the two boys.

Jack grabbed the invitation for the wedding inside his suit pocket, "I received this" he said simply, showing the envelope to Troy.

Troy nodded, "We were hoping you would"

"I uhm' Chad gasped, "I'm gonna let you two alone" he patted Troy's back, "Just don't take too long, Gabs will be here any minute"

"'Kay" he said in a weak voice as he leaned against a car, staring at the ocean again. Jack leaned on his side and they stayed in complete silence for what felt like ages.

Sometimes actions can speak clearly than words. Sounds as smooth as they can be are louder than a scream in certain occasions.

In a few cases, an expression can tell exactly what's going on with you. And the air, as much as we don't see it, exists.

Some moments in life people are just afraid of what they don't know or don't see. That's exactly what was happening with Jack Bolton.

While he was waiting for Troy to shout at him, say he didn't want him in his life anymore, he couldn't help but tap his shoe against the ground nervously.

The suit he was using seemed to be smaller than before and he felt like he was asphyxiated in it. His hands were sweaty and his face turned bright red with anxiety.

Troy knew what he had to do. He knew that was Jack trying to say he was sorry for everything that happened. His father was never good with words, but just being there to support his wedding showed him he was truly sorry for everything.

"Relax paps, everything's ok"

Jack turned his attention to his 22 year old boy that seemed more secure and mature than him sometimes. He never understood how Troy could be so strong all these years, fighting for his love with Gabriella when he was not able to fight for Laise nor Marina.

He took a deep breath and tapped Troy's shoulder a bit trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. Jack Bolton was turning into an emotive old man and that was not good.

"You're a Bolton" Troy tried to joke, "You taught me Boltons don't cry"

Jack gave him a tiny smile, "You're way stronger than I'll ever be, Troy" he admitted and sighed; "When your mother left us I was so afraid, but everytime I looked at you, you'd give me strength to continue my life" he looked down facing his shoes, "I was just mad that day. I never thought you screwed my life, seriously" Troy gulped but Jack didn't stop, "I was just mad at myself and didn't know how to handle the situation… I'm sorry"

"Dad, It's—"

Jack lifted his hand, interrupting Troy, "No. Let me finish, please. I've been waiting to say those things for 4 years" he rubbed the sweat from his forehead away, "I'm not your favorite person right now and I know I owe you an apology son, for letting you down, for treating you bad, for everything" he concluded. "If you and Gabsy are happy together, that's what matters. I should have told you this 4 years ago"

Troy nodded in agreement and he looked forward again, staring at the ocean one more time, not able to avoid the tiny smile that was on his face. "Thanks paps, that means a lot"

"Troy, dude" Chad yelled from the opposite side of the street, "Gabs here"

Jack Bolton patted Troy on the chest and gave him a half-smile, "Go ahead, boy. Your fiancé is waiting for you"

"You're not staying?"

His father shook his head. "Tell Gabsy I love her, please"

"Paps, she would love to see you" Troy looked at him with pleading eyes, "Stay please"

"I can't" Jack said in a whisper and hugged Troy tight, "You're gonna have a great life" he kissed Troy's cheek and added, "Take care of my little girl, please"

"I will paps" he smiled as they pulled away. "See you later?"

"Sure" Jack smiled before getting inside his car and driving off.

* * *

Troy smiled to himself as he stepped closer to Gabriella. He had no idea how long it took for the ceremony to finish, but now they were officially husband and wife and everybody was waiting for their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

He looked up and the sky was turning soft pink and orange as the sun began to set down. Troy stood in front of Gabriella and she smiled sweetly at him, biting her lip in the process. He gently stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes, feeling the shockwaves he sent her and the breeze brush against her skin.

They gazed at each other for a long while, with so much love, admiration, lust, everything a newlywed couple needed. Troy grabbed her small hand on his and pulled her to the dance floor that was placed in middle of the huge backyard garden.

He pushed her closer by the small of her back and Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a sweet kiss on his neck skin. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, starting to move slowly with the song.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow_

_Just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

"You look so beautiful" he whispered in her ear and Gabriella let out a softly moan as his hand traced patters on the small of her back. She rested her head on his shoulder, stroking the nape of his neck with her nails as they danced the ballad. If she was asked right now if she could describe a feeling so wonderful like this one, Gabriella would have no words at all. It was just so much love, so pure, so natural. It felt so strong, right… lasting.

_You're so lovely_

_With your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me_

_But to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Troy placed a sweet kiss on her hair and absorbed her scent. He brought her body closer, their hearts racing fast against the other's body, shockwaves erupting through their skins, love burning their eyes. It was just perfect. She was made for him and Troy was made for her, as simple as it could sound. Two soulmates finally reunited.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fears apart_

_And that laugh_

_That wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

Gabriella pulled away to lock eyes with Troy and they smiled. Everybody clapped hands but it didn't matter for them. It was just the two of them in their small little world, their _perfect_ little world.

"I love you" she stroked his cheek and Troy closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, "You are my life"

Troy reopened his eyes and smiled, pecking her on the lips. As he was going to pull away, Gabriella held him by the neck and crashed her lips against his again, opening his mouth with her tongue, earning a sweet groan from Troy. They shared a passionate kiss, not really bothering everybody was still there.

_Yes you're lovely,_

_Never, ever change_

_Keep that breathless glow_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

As they opened their eyes again, their guests were already on the dance floor too, but no other couple seemed to be more connected or in love than Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Nothing or no one else could be this sweet.

Troy cupped both sides of her face with his hands and pecked her on the lips, before wrapping his arms around her again and holding her in a loving embrace. Gabriella looked up and saw him smile at her with adoration, "forever is gonna start tonight, babe"

And again, five years after the first time she realized Troy was the man of her dreams, Gabriella could still feel the butterflies inside her stomach, stronger than ever.

_**~ Someone like you**_

_**Make it all worth while**_

_**Someone like you**_

_**Keep me satisfied**_

_**Someone exactly like you ~**_


	29. Epilogue

**A/N**: Okay, so that's the _Grand Finale_! I can't thank you enough for reading my story and taking your time to review it. It made me really happy to know people were enjoying Troy and Gabriella's life.

Ah, I feel sad lol but we still have FEEL IT … So, I'd like to invite you all to my new story, cause I don't know If I'll be able to go on without my fav readers hahaha

Anyway, just a nice thing that happened and I thought you guys would like to know… My friend, "the real" Gabriella and her "real Troy" read the story a few times (I sent her the whole story yesterday and believe me, she loved the happy ending)… Well, the thing is, they decided to try again now that they are adults and they have a date after Christmas! Isn't it incredible? I mean, they love each other so much and are such a great couple… they deserve to be together ;0)

**Soundtrack**: Here are the songs I used in the story, in case anyone wants to download it.

Ch 15: In a Manner Of Speaking – Martin L Gore Ch 21: Over My Head – The Fray Ch 24: Crash and Burn – Savage Garden Ch 25: Learning to Breathe – Switchfoot Ch 26: Tiger Lily – Matchbook Romance Ch 28: The Way You Look Tonight – Rod Stewart Ch 28: Someone Like You - Van Morrison Ch 29: Amazing - Janelle and... _Do I need_ to mention the London Bridge? ha!

**Disclaimer:** You already know by now I don't own HSM, right? =]

* * *

**Chapter 29****;**

**Epilogue**

It was Christmas Eve and Troy was not happy to be spending it in a hospital in Albuquerque. Of course he knew it was necessary, but yet it wasn't planned. But he couldn't actually remember when he really planned something in his life. Falling in love with a girl that was supposed to be his sister wasn't planned, nor being a photographer or millionaire.

Things in his life just seemed to happen for no reason, maybe just because it was his destiny. Not that Troy Bolton believed in destiny, it was not something he could say "Ah, I believe it"… he just had to get used to it, because somehow, destiny would be the only word to explain all the things that happened in his life till the present day.

He stood up, attracting all eyes in the corridor and sighed deeply. Sharpay looked at him sympathetically and smiled. Zeke grinned at him. Mae seemed lost in her own world. Chad and Taylor were talking about something in a low voice. Lucas was sleeping in Marina's arms and John and Jack Bolton were talking about cars. _Cars_. Was it even important right now?

Everybody seemed to have a different reaction at the moment, all of them completely relaxed, but Troy had reasons for not being calm at all. As he wandered back and forth in the hospital corridor Troy couldn't help but think about his life with Gabriella. They had been married for two years now and they couldn't be happier. It was never difficult to adapt to the other because they always lived together. Nothing they would do surprised the other in a bad way because they already knew each other so well.

Troy and Gabriella had been through everything together: childhood, adolescence and now they were starting to live their adulthood together as well. They were best friends before anything. They cared for the other so much they would die to see the each other happy. They couldn't even imagine being apart for more than a day.

Even though it could sound like a movie, Troy and Gabriella had the perfect life. She was a journalist and was working for the New York Times like she always wanted. Troy was a photographer and was soon to graduate from NYU. He had a small studio in Manhattan and was beginning to enter the photographic world with his beautiful pictures.

But everything changed seven months before the present day when Gabriella told Troy she was pregnant. Troy never thought he could be so happy and so nervous at the same time. He felt insecure, he didn't know how to take care of a baby, but his Ella told him he would be a great daddy. Everything she would tell him he would believe, it was simple like that.

Troy knew he was too young to be a father, after all he was only 24, but apparently the best things in life happened for no reason. Gabriella was brought to him when he was still young and now their baby too. Deep inside, he knew he could work this out as long as he had Ella with him.

He sighed again. They had taken her to the operation room for an hour now and Troy had no control of his emotions anymore. He was nervous, sick, happy, worried… everything at the same time. He felt like he could explode anytime now. The baby was early, last time he saw Gabriella she was in so much pain and the stupid doctors didn't let him get in the room with her. He closed his eyes and leaned against the hospital wall, scared to death something could happen to his family.

_A family_. Now they were a little family, just the three of them. It was going to be the baby, Ella and Troy… forever.

He heard everybody standing up and snapped out of his trance. He locked eyes with the doctor in front of him, feeling the palms of his hands completely wet with sweat, "Are they okay?" he gulped nervously, "My wife and my baby?"

The doctor smiled at him. "Everything's fine now, congratulations daddy"

Troy sighed in relief and grinned. He turned his head to the side and everybody was smiling and hugging. "Can I see them?"

"Of course. Follow me, Mr. Bolton"

He nodded, looking back just once to receive an encouraging smile from his mom and dad. Troy followed the doctor down the corridor and into the maternity center. He was already breathlessly and he had to tell himself he was alright several times before getting inside Gabriella's room.

As soon as he walked further in the room, he was able to see the girl of his dreams sitting in the bed with what seemed to be a small bundle in her arms. She looked up and Troy smiled as he saw her eyes red and teary and a huge grin on her face.

"Come here Boo" she whispered to him, to avoid waking the baby up, "Your daughter wants to meet you"

Troy held his breath and flinched, "I-Is it a girl?" he felt his heart flip inside his chest and Gabriella nodded quietly, looking down at the baby in her arms again.

He stepped closer to them and sat right beside Gabriella, staring at the rosy baby that was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Troy Bolton was completely hypnotized by his baby girl. His daughter opened her eyes for a second and Troy smirked. He couldn't believe he helped making this precious little person that was in Ella's arms now. Their daughter was half Gabriella, half him, 100 percent their love and he felt honored to be the one in that situation right now, Christmas Eve, with his Ella, with their baby, experiencing so much love and happiness.

"God, she's beautiful"

Gabriella sighed tiredly and rested her head on Troy's shoulder. He placed a sweet and gentle kiss on her forehead, "That's the best present you could ever give me, Ella" he then stroked his babygirl cheek, his tears already rolling down his face and kissed the baby's forehead as well.

Troy wiped his tears away and happily accepted the baby from Gabriella's arms when she offered, carefully grabbing his little princess and making her comfortable in his large arms. She seemed so tiny next to him, so dependent.

He rested his back against the big hospital bed and the baby moaned softly in her sleep, "she looks like an angel" Gabriella concluded, snuggling into Troy, feeling her whole body sore. "Do we have a name for her yet?"

He shrugged. "I uhm" he examined his little baby's face. "I don't know" he murmured and Gabriella giggled, "It's okay, we can wait till tomorrow"

Troy chuckled quietly and stared at his wife, more in love than ever. "You amaze me so much" he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips, "I never imagined we would have such a precious little thing like her someday"

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy; "You were the one that said we'd give gorgeous grandchildren to mom and dad someday" she finished and let out a big yawn.

"Rest a bit, love" he wrapped one arm around her body and she moaned softly, snuggling more into him. Troy held his two girls securely in his arms, feeling the luckiest guy in the whole world.

"Baby?" Gabriella struggled to speak properly, yawning again, "I have a name for the baby" she mumbled, opening her eyes for a second before shutting them again.

"Yes Ella?"

"Ever Natalie Laise Bolton" she pronounced the name clearly and gave him a half smile, "Ever for the time we will be together, Natalie—"

He interrupted her and added softly, "I remember the book, born on Christmas day"

She smiled, nodding slightly and continued, "Laise…" she sighed and yawned again, "I bet your mom would like it"

Troy smiled and nodded his head even though Gabriella was already fast asleep and couldn't see him. A tiny smile appeared on his face as his daughter whimpered quietly before yawning like her mother. "Welcome to the world, Eve Bolton"

* * *

Troy walked inside their luxury apartment in New York City, loads of bags with presents under his arms and a huge teddy bear for his little girl. He placed the gifts under the tree and gazed to his watch, 5.30PM. Their family would arrive in an hour for the Christmas dinner and still no sign of Gabriella and Eve ready. He sighed, knowing he'd probably had to tell Ella what time was already and she would freak out to finish everything in time.

He took of his shirt and dressed out of his shoes, crawling to his room, calling for Gabriella. Suddenly, a small person ran clumsy out of the bathroom. She was completely naked, hugging a plastic yellow duck against her chest. Troy couldn't help but laugh as his 12 months old daughter hid under the living room table.

He crawled under the table and scooped up the baby, standing up with the little girl in his arms. Eve Bolton firmly attached to his neck and giggled to her daddy, "Dada"

"Hey naked baby" he placed a sweet kiss on the girl's forehead, "Running away from mama again, huh?"

Troy tickled the baby's side a little earning a soft giggle from her. "Ah, there she is" Gabriella sighed in relief, running her hands through her hair and stepping closer to them with a pink towel in her arms. "Eve, you can't run away from mama"

"And I thought she was going to be a water baby" Troy smirked and examined his wife of 3 years. Gabriella looked really hot with her wet dress clung to her body and her hair in a messy bun. "Having a hard time to bath her again, eh?"

Gabriella tilted her head to the side, "I already gave her a bath, but you know your daughter loves to walk naked around the house. Everytime I try to put a dress on her, she takes it off in no time"

Troy laughed and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist, bringing her closer to him and nuzzling her neck, "Hmm I missed you"

She brushed his hair out of his eyes and pecked him slowly on the lips, "I missed you too baby"

"Me baby" Eve protested and Gabriella giggled, wrapping the towel around her little body and getting the girl from her daddy's arms, "Daddy is my baby too, sweetie"

"Ha, she's a naked and jealous baby" he joked, kissing Eve's cheek, "Sometimes you look just like your mummy"

"Hey!" Gabriella hit him playfully on the chest, "Keep dreaming, eh"

Troy chuckled and grabbed the baby from his wife's arms again. "Let daddy dress you" he looked at his wife, "I'm gonna show you how a professional works, Ella"

"Yeah, yeah" she said sarcastically as they walked away from her, "Eve, sweetie?"

The baby looked back as soon as she heard her mom's voice, "Make sure you give a hard time to daddy as well, alright?"

The baby giggled and Troy rolled his eyes, "I have a good way to deal with Eve" he told his little girl and looked back to wink at Gabriella, "She just can't resist my charm, just like her mummy"

Damn it. He was so right. "I hate when you're cocky Troy Bolton"

Troy smirked. "I know you love me, _Gabriella Bolton_" he joked and she bit her lip to avoid smiling. "But don't worry, I love you too" he walked back to her and gave Ella a kiss on the lips, "And I'm gonna show you later exactly how much I love you"

Gabriella giggled, "You better"

Four hours later the whole family was gathered in the living room waiting for the presents. Ella was sitting in front of the Christmas tree with Eve in her lap. Lucas sat down at his sister's side, watching Troy walk to the living room as well.

"Can I go first?" Lucas asked anxiously and Troy narrowed his eyes at him playfully before laughing, "Alright, go ahead"

"Awesome" he jumped of the floor and bent down in front of the tree. Troy rolled his eyes and sat on Gabriella's side on the floor, Eve throwing herself at her daddy the exact second he sat down.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. He was such a good father and husband, she was completely right when she chose him for her, when _destiny_ chose him for her. He gazed at her with the corner of her eyes and smirked, "What?"

"Nothing" she pulled his face closer and kissed him on the lips, "I love you so much"

"I love you too, beautiful" he replied, pecking her on the lips again and smiling, "Everyday more and more"

"So, I just bought a present for Eve" Lucas said contently and crouched in front of Troy and the baby.

Troy and Gabriella looked down at their daughter that was happily sucking her thumb while she studied Lucas with her big brown eyes, "I bought it for her with my own money"

"Oh you did sweetie?" Gabriella smiled at him and he nodded proudly, "It's a bunny bear"

"Oh no, I'm having a déjà vu here" Marina joked and looked at Mae that was laughing too now. "What?" Troy and Gabriella asked together, both of them confused.

"Nothing" the two women replied and Troy shrugged. Lucas opened the box and grabbed the bunny bear and gave it to Eve. The baby grinned and started eating the bunny's ears.

"Merry Christmas, Eve" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled, "I love you"

Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked at Troy, who had the same expression. Mae laughed harder and added, "You can't be jealous now, Troy. You acted the same with Gabriella"

"It's just _brotherly_ love, baby" his wife told him, trying to convince herself. "They're just babies"

"Yeah, when you and Troy became inseparable you were just babies too" Jack mocked them and Marina smiled at him. Eve crawled to Lucas and gave him a hug. The little boy grinned and looked at Gabriella, "I'm going to buy her a bear every Christmas and when Eve gets older, I'll give her jewelry" he stroked the baby's hair and continued, "I heard on TV that's what girls like"

Troy cleared his throat and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at her husband's reaction, "It's just brotherly love, baby" she reminded him again.

"Mm hmm" he agreed sarcastically, "So much for the brotherly love, huh"

"And when we're older" Lucas kept talking but stopped to think about it. "Around 20 years _old_, I'm gonna marry Eve" Lucas finished his speech, grabbing the little girl's hand in his and smiling at her, "We're gonna be together for the rest of our lives and play all day long, Eve"

The baby giggled and Troy shook his head, wrapping an arm around Gabriella waist, bringing her closer and whispering in her ear, "Make sure I won't forget this when he turns 15."

She rolled her eyes and hit him on the chest playfully, "Are you regretting something eh?"

He shook his head again and whispered against her lips, "Never" he stroked her cheek, "I love you forever" she smiled and he added playfully "And I _always_ told you I'd marry you when we got older"

"Yeah, yeah" Gabriella giggled and pecked him on the lips, "I'm happy you keep your promises then, _Booboo_"

"Yes" Troy smiled proudly and used her own theory from a few years earlier, "It's our destiny to be together" she giggled again and he stroked her cheek, "And you remember what you told me when we started going out?"

"Hmm?" she asked in a whisper, lost in their own little world again.

Troy smirked, knowing they would be together for the rest of their lives, "Destiny is the inevitable"

"That means…" Gabriella grinned, "I'm gonna be stuck with you for a loooong time"

He raised his eyebrows, smiling playfully at her, "That sounds fun, right?"

_**~ No matter where or how far you wander**_

_**For a thousand years or longer**_

_**I will always be there for you**_

_**Right here with you ~**_


End file.
